


A World in Turmoil

by DRWest



Series: Mistborn - The other Side of the Coin [2]
Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Character Background, F/M, Missing Scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 111,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRWest/pseuds/DRWest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Lord Ruler is dead. That information turns Alana's life upside down. Ten years have passed since her return from Luthadel and she has just started to live again.<br/>To find out what happened to her friends and her cousin, and to keep a promise, she returns to the old capital of the Final Empire. But back in the dark city Alana finds more than answers. Three armies besiege Luthadel and threaten the newfound hope of the skaa.</p><p>(additionally adds missing scenes to "Mistborn: The Well of Ascension")</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am no native speaker, so please be so kind to ignore my mistakes.
> 
> Book 2 "A World in Turmoil" plays mostly about the time of "Mistborn: The Well of Ascension", showing the impact of the events on the characters from "Legacy". It also adds missing scenes and explains the absence of characters in some of BS's scenes.
> 
> Special thanks to Brandon Sanderson for writing his novel Mistborn and creating the lovely and less lovely characters I borrowed for this novel.

### » 1 «

  
The carriage rolled along the road. It was well maintained so no bumps made the traveling uncomfortable. The steady clip-clop of horseshoes sounded in the air, only accompanied by the chirping of occasional birds and buzzing of insects. Alongside the road large fields of grain extended up to the horizon. Sometimes plantation workers appeared in the distance, watering the fields, caring for the plants, removing the weed. Taskmasters watched their work, whips hanging from their belts. In the far northwest came the skyline of a town into view. Curafal.  
Curafal was the heart of the rural area. Most of the surrounding nobility had a mansion in the town and spent the time between the planting seasons there instead of at the manors on the plantations. Especially during the winter time most preferred to live in the town rather than being isolated from the outside world due to heavy snowfalls. Although the roads were maintained throughout the year and cleared from snow during winter, people sometimes were cut off for weeks until the roads were cleared again. Curafal also had resident nobility, noblemen who lived there during the whole year. Most of those were merchants.  
House Leary didn't have a mansion in Curafal. The family preferred to live on the plantation the whole year, among their own people, far away from the stiff rules of the nobility. Although the house was considered to be high nobility, they avoided the rather popular meetings and parties as often as possible.  
Furthermore Lord Brandon Leary led a hospital and couldn't simply stay away for a couple months. The hospital was only a few hours away from his manor on the plantation, but about two days from Curafal. Lord Brandon had chosen a quiet area on a peninsula of Lake South Searan for his hospital. It still was part of the plantation, but there were no surrounding fields, only forests and grassland and certainly lakeshore. The isolated location provided a perfect place to relax and foremost to heal from all kind of wounds, no matter if physical or mental. There were only two ways to reach the hospital, a road through a forest or over the lake by boat. During winter time the boat sometimes was the better choice, because the lake never froze over.  
Anyway, from time to time even the Leary family couldn't avoid the duties regarding their station among the nobility. House Leary had been a Great House in Luthadel before Lord Brandon had decided to leave the capital of the Final Empire more than three decades ago. And with his work and the plantation he had been able to keep the station high enough to outrival the local nobility. Nonetheless it didn't free them from their duties among the nobility, rather forced them to maintain appearance. They had to attend at least some of the greater balls and parties throughout the year.  
Brandon glanced at his daughter who sat opposite to him. Alana looked out of the window, lost in her thoughts, her hands resting in her lap. Since her return from Luthadel some ten years ago she had wound down. Often he found her sitting somewhere alone, lost in her thoughts, twirling the ring on her finger. Always when she did that he knew who she was thinking of. All those years she had never stopped thinking of the man she had had to leave behind when she returned to South Searan after finishing her apprenticeship at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School in Luthadel.  
Just a few weeks after her return they had discovered her pregnancy. It was considered a scandal because she wasn't married. But that hadn't been the real problem. The father of the child was skaa and a relationship between skaa and nobility was forbidden. Carrying a half-blood child even subjected to death penalty. A nobleman who slept with a skaa woman was committed to kill the woman before she could give birth to a half-blood. A noblewoman sleeping with a skaa man was unthinkable. The forbiddance hadn't stopped Alana from falling in love with a skaa. A situation Brandon could understand better than anyone else, because he had experienced the same.  
However, there would have been ways to abort the pregnancy without anyone noticing it, but Alana had wanted to keep the child. It was all that was left to her of the man she loved. Her wish had required extraordinary action. They had created a fake love story between her and a non-existent lesser nobleman. It had been necessary to choose a lesser nobleman instead of a higher one, because the ministry kept records about every member of the high nobility. The lesser nobility was unaccounted for. To make the story round and, most important, unverifiable, they had claimed that the man died in a street robbery shortly before they were supposed to leave Luthadel together.  
It still had caused quite a scandal according to the difference in standing between them and that the child was born outside marriage. The scandal had damaged the reputation of the house, but Brandon hadn't really cared about it. Not only because it had made no real difference down here in South Searan. In Luthadel it would have caused more damage. Only his sister-in-law had been outraged. Though he knew, that Lady Ortwin envied her niece deep inside. She didn't have children herself and would have done anything to change this.  
The only thing that bothered Brandon about the scandal, it had also caused that most of the unmarried man had refrained from courting Alana. Though, Brandon knew that she wasn't interested in marrying another man at all. Nevertheless he hoped that one day she would fall in love with a nobleman, as he had back then with Alana's mother Lady Fiora. But for that it was necessary that she met noblemen. This was the reason he had bound her to accompany him when he went to official occasions in Curafal.  
They entered the town in the early afternoon and the carriage brought them to Harsworth's inn, where they used to stay when they were in town. The carriage came to halt in front of the main entrance. A sudden rocking of the cab suggested that Ash had jumped off the driver's seat. Winslow never jumped off the carriage. Brandon usually didn't even feel the down-climbing of his old servant.  
The door of the carriage opened and, as expected, Ash held it. He wore a neutral expression, but his eyes twinkled as always. Brandon had no idea where his constant high spirits came from. He couldn't remember a time when the man had had bad mood. No. That wasn't true. Once he had been rather melancholic. Back then, when Alana had left for Luthadel. Until that day Alana and Ash had been together almost every day, inseparable like twins. And then they had been apart for almost five years.  
Brandon remembered very well, how Ash had disappeared for a couple days back then, probably not to show his grief to other people. But even after his return, he rarely had returned to his usual cheeky behaviour. Soon Brandon had decided to take him under his wings and had him trained as a guard. Additionally, he had trained him as a nurse himself. This way Ash had been able to assist him when he was treating the skaa on the plantation. With those tasks Brandon had occupied the boy's mind. Anyway, Ash had only really revived when Alana returned from Luthadel.  
Ash helped Alana out of the carriage. She wore a travelling gown that made it easier to move, but it was expected that a servant, a guard or the companion of the lady would help her out. Ash winked at Alana. Brandon rolled his eyes. Sometimes he worried that their close relationship would cause another scandal, because Ash was skaa. But usually in public they behaved impeccable; Ash, the personal guard, and Alana, the noblewoman of high standing.  
When Alana had asked him to assign Ash to her as her personal guard, he had immediately accepted. No one else was better suited to protect her. Ash would give his life for her without even hesitating. Though, she had reassigned him to her skaa friend Kayla as long as Alana herself was at home or the hospital. She obviously had intended to pair them off, what had perfectly worked. By now Kayla and Ash were married and had a son.  
Brandon had been relieved about the marriage between Ash and Kayla. Ash and Alana were so close that he sometimes really had worried that there could be more between them, that the rumours among the plantation skaa would be true. The marriage had taken those fears away.  
Brandon followed Alana out of the carriage and stretched his aching muscles. He hated travelling in a carriage for such a long time. Afterwards he always could painfully feel that he didn't get any younger. He had passed the fifty already, but with heart and mind he didn't feel that old. Only his body seemed not to agree.  
An elder nobleman approached them. "Lord and Lady Leary, what a pleasure to welcome you as my guests again." He bowed to them. "I have gotten your message. The quarters are prepared, of course the ones you are used to."  
"Thank you, Lord Harsworth," Brandon said.  
"I guessed you will attend the ball at Mansion Hedrig. Is that correct, my lord?" The man asked. Obviously he hadn't planned any dinner for them.  
"You guessed correct. It isn't necessary to prepare any dinner for us. We will dine there."  
"If there is anything you need, please tell me. I will see to it, my lord."  
"Certainly." Brandon dismissed the man.  
Harsworth bowed to him and Alana again and withdrew without another word, fortunately.  
"I don't like him," Alana said under her breath.  
"I know." Brandon smiled at her. And he agreed. He didn't like him as well. Anyway, his inn was the best in Curafal and the service impeccable.  
Alana smiled back and took his offered arm. Together they entered the inn. Ash followed just a few feet behind while Winslow cared for the horses.

### » 2 «

  
The sun was already setting and it wouldn't take any much longer until the mists appeared. Kayla leaned forward in her saddle, searching the horizon. They had told her that one of the plantation workers had had a mishap. The other skaa hadn't dared to move him because he had screamed in pain when they tried it. Now Kayla was looking for the place where the mishap had happened. Unfortunately the skaa worker, who had been sent to call her, had been too afraid of the coming mists to return with her. And his description had been very vague. Fortunately Kayla had something a skaa wasn't supposed to have. Tin.  
Kayla was a skaa Misting. Skaa Mistings weren't supposed to exist, because it meant that a nobleman hadn't killed the skaa woman he had bedded. Accordingly Kayla had to keep her ability secret, because if someone found out and told the ministry she was as good as dead. They would kill her without hesitating. Only few people on the plantation knew her secret. Her best friend Alana and her husband Ash, of course. Her daughter Tiya knew it as well and probably Winslow, the carriage driver who had been with them in Luthadel. After their arrival in South Searan they had informed Lord Brandon about it, although it had worried Kayla first. Alana had said it was necessary to tell him so that he would be able to protect her if necessary.  
Being a Tineye was very helpful for a healer, and Alana had used her ability often back then in Luthadel already. After they had told Lord Brandon, he also had used her help a couple times to identify something.  
Kayla liked to work with Lord Brandon, although it was restricted to the plantation. She wasn't allowed to help at the hospital, unfortunately, at least not as a healer. However, Lord Brandon had an incredible knowledge and she learned new things almost every time when she was out with him. Additionally, he was a very kind and pleasant person, who did _anything_ to help people, no matter if noble or skaa. He sometimes even cared for the plantation animals. Once she had assisted him with a foaling.  
Kayla studied her surroundings. As a Tineye she was able to see much farther and more detailed than a normal person. Eventually she spotted the man and spurred her horse. He was alone; every other skaa had left the place including the skaa taskmasters. Not because they didn't care for the man, but because they were afraid of the mists like most skaa.  
She dismounted next to the man. He whimpered from pain, his face only a grimace. There was no visible injury, at least no blood or unnatural twisting of limbs.  
"What happened?" she asked when she squatted next to him.  
"I stumbled and fell awkwardly," he replied, his voice barely audible to normal ears.  
Kayla frowned. "Where does it hurt?"  
"My back."  
"Okay, I will try to turn you around," she said. But the moment she tried to move him he screamed in pain. Kayla almost jumped back. The scream had been too loud for her tin enhanced ears. She extinguished the metal. There was no need to burn it now. She grabbed her bag and pulled out a burner, a bottle of water and some herbs. Then she prepared a strong painkiller. There was no way to move the man as long as he had so much pain. She feared that his spine was damaged. At least a nerve had to be pinched.  
When she had finished the painkiller, she gave it to the skaa. Then she sat back on her haunches, waiting.  
"What is your name?" she asked eventually.  
"Megro."  
"You know who I am?"  
"You are Kayla, the skaa healer."  
Kayla nodded. "Megro, I have a few questions for you. I know you have pain, but it will be better soon. I need as much information as you can give me."  
"Okay."  
"You said you fell awkwardly. Can you be more specific?"  
"I stumbled," Megro replied quietly. "Because my foot got caught in a hamster hole. I tried to break the fall, but I was stuck too deep." He paused to think. "I flailed with my arms, but I couldn't stop it. And then I crashed on the back of my shoulder."  
"Did you fall forward or backward?"  
"Forward, Mistress."  
Kayla tried to imagine the fall. Something bothered her about it. _How could he fall on the backside of his shoulder when he fell forward?_ she wondered. "Was your foot still stuck in that hamster hole when you crashed on the ground?"  
"Yes."  
 _It must have twisted his body_ , she thought. _Perhaps he got hurt around his lumbar spine._ She looked at him. He now lay on the ground, flatly on his back. When she had tried to turn him she had twisted his waist slightly. Just in case she checked his legs, but they weren't hurt. _It is a wonder that his stuck leg didn't break._  
Kayla waited a couple more minutes until she was sure that the painkiller had taken effect. "Okay, I will try to turn you around, now. I'll be careful, I promise."  
The man nodded.  
She grabbed his shoulder and his thigh and pushed him away from her, slowly. He groaned but didn't scream. Carefully she let him sink to the ground on his belly. Then she untucked his shirt and pushed it upward. She checked his spine and flinched when she saw the shifted vertebra. Small wonder he had terrible pain.  
"One of your vertebrae is shifted," she explained. "That means your spine isn't in line as it should be. It pinches your nerves and that causes the pain. I will try to bring the vertebrae back into position. That might hurt again." She bit her lips. _And it might cause permanent damage when something goes wrong._ But she didn't voice that. They didn't have another choice. It wasn't the first time she had to do something like this, but it always was risky. Usually she hadn't to do it out on the fields, night falling, and alone.  
She missed Ash awfully, now even more than before. He was away with Alana and her father since two days now but it already felt like weeks to Kayla. She hated to be apart from him. And right now she could use his assistance and, above all, his permanent optimism.  
Kayla exhaled softly and then started to massage the muscles around the shifted vertebra with a salve. It would relax the muscles and thereby make the repositioning easier. At least she hoped so. She burned her tin to heighten her senses. When the area was warm and soft enough, she carefully pressed against the vertebrae. Something blocked.  
Again she missed Ash terribly. When he had been with her, he would have held the man in his arms, standing, letting him hang. That would have extended the space between the vertebrae and the shifted one might have slipped back into position on its own. At least it would have made it easier for her to push it back.  
 _If I had taken Tiya with me, at least._ The girl was only thirteen now, but anyway her daughter would have been a help. She and Alana had started to train her as a healer, because she was as interested in healing as her mother. However, she had been at one of the hovels and it would have taken too long to fetch her first. Now Kayla regretted that decision.  
She considered the situation. How could she extend the space without someone helping her? There were several practices that were helpful, but none of those could be done by a person in such an acute situation. Or could it? She cocked her head, eying the man.  
"Can you tuck up your knees under your belly? I need you to arch your back like a cat." There were several cats running around on the plantation hunting the rodents. The man must have seen a cat arching its back before, she was sure.  
"I can try." She heard the fear in his voice.  
"I know it will hurt, but not as much as before," she tried to calm him.  
Megro nodded and slowly got on his knees. He grimaced in pain, but didn't stop moving until he had reached the asked position. Now his back was arched and the space between the vertebrae was at least widened a bit.  
Again Kayla tried to push the vertebra back into its position. There still was a blockade but suddenly she overcame it and the vertebra snapped back into its original position. Kayla sighed relieved. She only hoped that there wasn't any permanent damage. She helped the man to lie down on his back again.  
Now, Kayla had a completely different problem. The man couldn't ride or walk. He needed at least a couple days of absolute rest, no movement. She needed a carriage or a cart to transport him. But it would only be a matter of a few more minutes until the mists appeared. She couldn't leave the man alone here. Not just because of the fear, she already could see in his face. She would have problems to return to his position in the night. It had been hard to find him during daylight, already.  
"The mists will kill us," Megro whispered.  
Kayla shook her head. "No, they won't. Look at me. I have been out in the mists for years and nothing happened."  
The fear in his eyes didn't change.  
"I will stay with you. We can't return right now. You can't walk or ride. I will need a cart to transport you."  
"I can try to ride."  
"No." Her answer was sharper than she had planned. But riding was too risky.  
Megro clenched his teeth.  
Suddenly the first patches of mist appeared in the air. It took only a couple minutes until they were completely surrounded by the thick fog-like substance. For scientists the mists were a mystery. They weren't like common fog. It wasn't just that they only appeared at night and immediately disappeared as soon as the first sunlight was visible. Common fog grew comparatively slowly, ascending from the earth's surface, forming from the water vapour of rivers, lakes or moors. The mists, however, appeared mid-air, forming out of nothing in an incredible speed, swirling and moving like a living creature. It didn't matter if it was rainy or arid, summer or winter, cold or hot. The mists just grew into large patches that merged with each other, finally forming a thick wall. Very rarely, heavy rain could delay the forming of the mists, but Kayla never had experienced such a phenomenon, mostly because she had never left the house at night before she met Alana.  
The mists never entered a room, no matter if of stone, wood or simple cloth. It was as if the mists were an animal that feared to go inside. But the strangest thing was that a Tineye was able to pierce the mists. While a normal person's visibility was reduced to about ten feet, a Tineye could see much farther. It didn't work with fog. On a foggy day a Tineye's sight was as reduced as that of a normal person.  
Kayla burned her tin. She had enough of it to burn it during the whole night. But anyway, she felt lost. She hadn't lied to the man when she told him that she had been out in the mists for years. But she never had been out alone. There always had someone been with her, Alana, Ash and back then in Luthadel Mare, Ham or Dockson. Kayla suppressed her fear, although it was hard. But it wouldn't help if Megro panicked. She remembered how it had helped her to see Alana walking through the mists, fearless. It had comforted her, or at least she hadn't dared to panic.  
"Try to get some sleep," she told Megro.  
"I can't," he replied. "The mistwraiths will come and get me."  
Kayla swallowed at the thought but said, "Don't worry. I'll stay awake and watch over you. No mistwraith will touch you. I promise."  
"How can you protect me from that?" He sounded doubtfully.  
"I am a healer. Mists and mistwraiths never touch healers. And you are my patient and thereby under my protection."  
He studied her frowning and Kayla bit her fear back, trying to look confident. The story was a lie. A lie Alana had created on their first night out in Luthadel, when a woman had worried to let them in, because they had been out in the mists. Kayla often had wished that she didn't know that it was a created story. She wanted to believe it herself. However, it often worked for other skaa. Eventually the man nodded.  
Kayla stood and pulled two blankets out of her saddlebag. She wrapped one around Megro. Then she sat down next to him and pulled her own blanket close. She couldn't even make a fire. There was nothing around she could burn and the next forest was a couple miles away.  
It took about an hour until the man finally fell into a fitful sleep. Kayla was tense and eyed their surroundings. _Oh Ash, why do you have to be away just tonight_ , she thought. She didn't know if someone would go out, looking for her. That would be pointless anyway. Even if someone knew where to look, to find them in the night within the mists was impossible. There was no other Tineye on the plantation, not even a Seeker who could look for her Allomantic pulses.  
Kayla huddled deeper into the blanket and stared into the mists. Sudden memories flooded over her. Here on the Leary plantation she rarely had been out in the mists, but back then in Luthadel very often. She remembered the time back then pretty well.  
After Kayla had started to help the skaa in the afternoon as well, Mare had accompanied her often because Alana hadn't been able to join her during the day. The reminder of Mare gave her a stab. Mare had been her friend, even a closer friend than Alana. Although she had known Alana back then for years already, there always had been that knowledge that she was a noblewoman. Mare was skaa like Kayla, and additionally a Misting, even a Tineye as well. Kayla had always been more relaxed around Mare. But Mare now was dead.  
Kayla's friend had been married to Kelsier who led a thieving crew. Some day they had decided to rob the Lord Ruler himself, a megalomaniac venture that accordingly went wrong. They had been caught and sent to the Pits of Hathsin. People spoke of monsters living in the pits, hunting and devouring all prisoners. Kayla didn't believe that. But it didn't matter. Fact was, that no one ever had returned from the Pits, at least not alive.  
Kayla blinked away tears. Alana's old mentor at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School, Lord Rodingoan, had sent them a message that contained information about a thieving crew that had tried to rob the Lord Ruler. Alana was sure that he had written that only, because he guessed that it meant something to her. And thereby it had to be Kelsier's crew. Still, a little spark of hope remained in Kayla's heart. Perhaps it had been a coincidence and he didn't mean their friends. After all, Lord Rodingoan didn't know about their connection to Kelsier's crew. But on the other hand he had always known many things he wasn't supposed to know.  
A strange sound let Kayla perk up. Her horse grew anxious and pawed the ground with its hooves. She scanned her surroundings, flaring her tin. When she saw the source of the sound, her eyes widened in shock. She had never seen such a creature before, but there had been descriptions in some of the books she had read. She recognized it at once. A mistwraith.  
The large creature had translucent skin and she could make out the bones within its body. But the bones weren't arranged like in a human's or animal's body. The creature had three different heads, one of a horse, one of a deer and a smaller one probably of a hare. All of them stuck out to the side. It didn't seem to use them as they were supposed to. Then there were several legs and arms sticking out into all directions. And there were dozens of animal ribcages inside its body. Wrapped around all bones Kayla could identify translucent muscles and sinew. Fortunately she couldn't see any human bones. The thought alone made her shiver even more. The creature moved in a shuffling way over the ground. It looked strange especially as it flexed the muscles in a disturbing way. The healer in her screamed from pain.  
Kayla huddled deeper into her blanket once more, extinguishing her tin. She didn't want to see or hear that creature anymore. She closed her eyes, shivering from fear. _Oh Ash. Why can't you be here?_

### » 3 «

  
The mansion wasn't impressive, at least not compared to the keeps in Luthadel. Even for Curafal standards it was rather middle class. House Hedrig had gained its status as a high noble house just a few months before. Now they threw their first own ball. Alana was curious how they would manage it. The houses in Curafal always tried to outshine one another, exactly like the noble houses in Luthadel. She was glad that they didn't have a mansion in town. Else they would have been forced to hold balls as well.  
Her father helped her out of the carriage and together they approached the large open doors of the Hedrig Mansion. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ash leaning against the carriage. He didn't look happy. She knew he hated that he wasn't allowed to go with her. Especially among the nobility he always felt the urge to protect her even more. He didn't trust them. Often she wished that he could accompany her. Just his presence would give her the strength to survive these public appearances. But he was no servant and it would be awkward to have a personal guard at a ball. And, above all, it would be an insult to the host, because it implied that he couldn't take care of his guests.  
Alana remembered very well that Straff Venture never had cared about such slights. He always had been accompanied by at least two of his personal guards. Sometimes Markes had been one of them. The memory gave her a stab. She didn't think of Markes on a daily basis anymore, although she wanted to. Still he had a place in her heart and he would always have.  
A familiar nobleman approached them. "Lord Leary, what a pleasure to see you again!"  
"Lord Hedrig. I am pleased myself." Lord Brandon smiled. "And I have to admit I am really curious about your ball."  
Lord Hedrig beamed. Then he turned to Alana and bowed. "Lady Alana, it is a pleasure to welcome you as my guest. Your beauty will outshine all other women tonight."  
Alana smiled and tilted her head in reply, but inwardly she rolled her eyes. She would hardly outshine all other women. After the birth of her daughter she had never been able to return to her old weight. She had been rather chubby before already but now even more. Fortunately the South Searan fashion was not as restricting as the Luthadel fashion. She didn't have to wear a corset underneath her gown.  
However, that kind of courteousness she knew pretty well from the Luthadel High Court. There it had been some kind of sport. The mixture of courtesy and intrigues could be very dangerous if you didn't know the rules. Alana had been forced to learn that pretty fast back then and to practise it herself for about four years. Now it gave her an edge among the local nobility.  
A servant led them to their table. It was the best table in the whole hall. House Leary still was the house with the highest reputation. Not just because it had been a Great House in Luthadel some thirty years ago, but because of her father's and her own reputation as healers. Additionally, her father always earned the best prices for his corn and vegetables, because of the high quality. That was kind of ridiculous, because he had no idea how to lead a plantation. He only overlooked it from time to time, but else his plantation skaa worked on their own initiative, led by the skaa elders. It was inconvenient and caused raised eyebrows and even disapproval by the surrounding nobility, but it worked perfectly.  
The income from the sales combined with the revenues of the hospital and their reputation put them easily atop the others. By far they were the richest house in the area. Fortunately it also overweighed the scandal she had caused a decade ago.  
Admittedly, she still wasn't married and there weren't exactly many choices for her as an unmarried woman with a child. Not that she wanted to marry. She already had lost two men she loved. She had no interest in losing a third. If it was even possible to fall in love a third time. In a way she doubted that. But on the other hand she hadn't believed that she could fall in love again after Markes' death. It had hurt too much to lose him. For her it had been some kind of wonder to feel that way again with Dockson. And then she had lost him too, even if by choice. No, she hadn't had a choice. Yes, she had decided to return home, but even if she had stayed, their relationship was forbidden and thereby impossible. And she wasn't a lesser noblewoman who simply could disappear and live the life of a skaa, especially not in Luthadel with Straff Venture, ruthless head of one of the Great Houses, as her uncle and probably her most dangerous enemy.  
The dinner was served and Alana picked at her food.  
"What is bothering you?" her father asked.  
"Hum? Oh, I was just thinking that I didn't miss the courteousness of the nobility. You know I prefer the straight manner of the skaa," she replied quietly.  
"So do I." He looked at her, waiting. "But that usually is no reason to stab the vegetables," he added eventually.  
"I . . ." She trailed off, as the table next to them filled with people.  
The nobleman heading the arriving family nodded at her and smiled.  
Alana tilted her head in reply and smiled as well, although it was a fake smile.  
Brandon followed her gaze and nodded to the nobleman too. "You will have to dance with him at least once tonight."  
"I am afraid so."  
"You should consider his proposal."  
Alana turned to her father and looked at him, barely hiding her true feelings. "How can you even suggest that I consider it? You know how he treats his skaa," she replied under her breath.  
"One day you will have to marry again, if only for Enya. It would help her to find a proper husband later. And he is not the worst choice."  
"That might be correct according to his standing, but not to his reputation. May I remind you of the servant we treated when we were at the last ball at his mansion?"  
Lord Brandon grimaced. Of course he remembered that. She was sure he hadn't forgotten the young skaa servant who had been whipped with a belt by Lord Poireen himself, just because the soup he had served had been too hot.  
"However, I _will_ dance with him. But I _will not_ consider his proposal."  
"Very well," he replied.  
"To return to our previous topic." She sighed. "Is it not possible to be polite without exaggerating?"  
"You mean Lord Hedrig's comment?"  
She nodded.  
"I am sure he meant what he said. You know his wife."  
Alana raised an eyebrow. Yes, she did and she wasn't sure if she should be glad about that comparison or not, given that the woman was quite heavy. She had treated her a couple times because of her high blood pressure and heart problems caused by her massive overweight. Anyway, Lord Hedrig seemed to love any pound on her.  
"Speaking of Lady Hedrig, have you seen her already?" she asked.  
"Now that you ask, no, I haven't." Her father frowned. "That is unexpected. I guess I will invite Lord Hedrig after dinner to our table."  
Alana smiled. "That is a very good idea."  
They finished dinner and a group of servants immediately cleared the table. Lord Brandon waved a servant over and talked quietly to him. The man nodded and disappeared toward the Hedrig table.  
It didn't take long until the first nobleman approached Alana. Lord Esten Mondo was a widower who had lost his wife during the birth of his heir several months ago. They had danced a couple times during her last visits in Curafal, and she actually liked the man. He wasn't as stiff as most of the other noblemen. Alana felt relieved that he was the first one who approached her, and she looked forward to another nice, genuine conversation. Additionally, he was an exceptionally skilled dancer.  
If Alana really once would consider marrying one of the very few men who had shown interest in her, it could be him. Unfortunately, he had never offered his handkerchief to her. She hoped it was just because he still grieved for his late wife. That was something, she could understand very well. Her death had hit him hard. Lady Mondo had had a placental abruption. While the called healer had been able to save the child, the mother had died from heavy blood loss. Fortunately there had been an available foster mother who could nurse the boy.  
Lord Esten bowed to her. "Lady Alana, would you care to dance?"  
"I would be pleased, Lord Esten." She smiled at him.  
Alana stood and took the offered arm. Lord Esten led her to the dance floor where they joined the other dancers. Esten was about half a head taller than Alana and of moderately build, neither fat nor thin. With that came friendly green eyes in a squarish face and short-cropped straight, brown hair. He was just a few years older, cared lovingly for his son and as far as she knew he treated his skaa fairly.  
"Lord Esten, please, tell me, how is your son?" she asked after a while of silent dancing.  
"Web is pretty well, Lady Alana," he replied and gave her a disarming smile. His eyes twinkled happily. "He is growing and growing."  
"Does he walk already?"  
"Unfortunately not."  
"Don't say that. You will yearn for the days when he was lying around all day soon enough." She laughed quietly.  
Esten laughed as well. "You might be right. No, of course you are. You have experienced it already. How is your daughter, if I may ask?"  
"Enya is doing very well." She smiled deeply. "She is a little sunshine. She laughs a lot."  
"Will she become a healer as her mother?"  
"Unfortunately she shows no interest in healing." She sighed.  
"Perhaps she comes more after her father."  
Alana winced slightly. When she looked up and met the man's eyes, she saw pain in his as well. _He misses her greatly_ , she thought.  
"I apologize," he said quietly.  
"There is no need to apologize, Lord Esten. You couldn't expect that reaction after such a long time. I still grieve for my loss. And I am afraid I will always grieve. I love him very much and his loss hit me hard. I am sure you can understand that better than anyone else in this hall."  
He nodded.  
"And yes, I think she comes more after her father. That doesn't make it easier."  
"Is that the reason you rejected the men who courted you?" he asked softly.  
Alana nodded. "Yes. I can't replace him with just anyone."  
"I understand that. I guess he was a very special person."  
She smiled wistfully. "Yes."  
"That is why you even risked a scandal. I have to admit, I admire you for your courage to stand by your love."  
"Thank you, Lord Esten. It is good to know that at least one person can understand my feelings."  
"I have to say, that _this_ is rather disturbing."  
"What do you mean?" she asked further when he didn't go on.  
"What you said about me being the only person who can understand your feelings. Shouldn't marriage always go along with love rather than political alliances or standings?"  
"I absolutely agree with you, Lord Esten."  
"Would you mind to stop---" He fell silent.  
Alana perked up and looked at him. He seemed confused or rather ashamed. "What would I mind to stop, Lord Esten?" she asked softly.  
"Never mind."  
"No, please. It seemed to be important to you."  
"I---" He swallowed. "Would you mind to stop calling me Lord Esten?"  
"How would you prefer that I call you?"  
"Just Esten."  
Alana smiled. "Very well, then, Esten. But then you have to stop calling me _Lady_ Alana as well." Her smile deepened.  
"I would be pleased, Alana."  
Yes, she really liked that man. They had a lot in common. But she had to find out what he thought about the skaa. Would he respect her affection to her skaa family? Would he at least accept and tolerate it? She sighed inwardly. She would never find out during a ball, where they danced just one, maybe two times. And somehow she didn't have the feeling that he would dare to invite her to accompany him to such an event. Not just a couple months after the death of his wife.  
The music ended and Esten led her back to her table. Her father now was accompanied by Lord Hedrig. The elder nobleman smiled at her. Esten bowed to Alana and was about to withdraw, but Alana stopped him.  
"Esten."  
"Yes?" He met her eyes.  
"I would like to have a look at your boy and do a check-up." She smiled.  
"That would be very kind of you."  
"What about the morrow? Let us say around noon?"  
"I will await you, then." He smiled. Then he bowed again and withdrew.  
Alana sat down next to her father and smiled at Lord Hedrig. "Lord Hedrig, I miss your wife. Where is she?"  
"She doesn't feel so well, Lady Leary. Her blood-circulation went up and down the last days."  
She frowned. "Did she see a healer?"  
"Yes, Lord Cose has looked after her yesterday."  
"What did he say?"  
"He prescribed her some pills. He thinks it is the hot weather."  
"Would you mind if I have a look at her as well?"  
"That would be wonderful. I am sure Bailey would appreciate that. She always prefers to be treated by you."  
"Why, I am a woman. Women often feel more comfortable with female healers."  
"I doubt that is the only reason, Lady Leary." He smiled deeply.  
"Very well, then I will have a look at her in the morrow." She paused. She already had an appointment with Esten. But it would be around noon. If she got up early, she could have a look at Lady Hedrig in the morning. "Would it be acceptable if I look at her in the morning already? I have another appointment at noon."  
"Certainly, my lady."  
"Be careful, Lord Hedrig. My daughter is used to get up _very_ early in the morning, sometimes even before dawn," Brandon warned, smiling.  
Alana chuckled. "Don't worry. It will not be before dawn after a ball. And I will not be at your house before I had breakfast. You might know that Lord Harsworth usually doesn't serve breakfast before dawn."  
The two men laughed.  
Out of the corner of her eye Alana realized how Lord Poireen stood. He turned toward them and approached. She clenched her teeth, without looking at him. Her father must have seen her reaction. He paused and looked at her, questioningly. Then he saw the reason.  
"Lady Leary, would you care to dance?" Poireen asked.  
Alana turned and smiled. Instead of answering she simply tilted her head and stood. It was hard to play the courteous noblewoman around that man. She didn't hate him, but she quite simply disrespected him. Unfortunately his house was in standing very close to that of House Leary and she would cause a scandal if she rejected him, certainly a far bigger one than with having a child born outside marriage. An enmity between their houses would do them no good.  
She stood and took the offered arm. Lord Poireen led her to the dance floor. They danced for a while in silence. Alana wasn't very keen to talk with the man. But sooner or later he would start a conversation, she was sure.  
"You are very quiet tonight, Lady Leary," he finally said.  
"I have never been very talkative, Lord Poireen," she replied. _At least not among people I don't like._  
"How is your daughter?"  
"My daughter is pretty well."  
"I miss her at the ball tonight. Shouldn't she be of an age now where she starts attending a ball?"  
"She is eight, Lord Poireen. She still is a child and should enjoy her childhood."  
"It is never too early to introduce a young lady to the rest of the nobility. The earlier they learn how to behave like a proper lady, the better their chances to find a good husband."  
"We are talking about something that will come in about six years, at the earliest. There is more than enough time for her to enjoy her childhood first." Alana barely suppressed her anger. How could he dare to give her advice how to raise her child?  
"I apologize. You are right, of course."  
She doubted that he meant that. He must have realized that he walked on thin ice. They danced in silence before he restarted the conversation.  
"Have you thought about my proposal, again?"  
"There is nothing to think about, Lord Poireen," she replied.  
"An alliance between our houses would surpass everything that has gone before."  
"That might be. But that should not be the reason for such an alliance."  
"You should think about it anyway, Lady Alana."  
"That is not necessary, Lord _Poireen_." She slightly highlighted his family name to indicate that she didn't like that he had moved to the more private form of address. She was neither interested in marrying nor befriending him. "I already made my decision. I am not interested in a marriage."  
"Your daughter needs a father and I need an heir."  
"I am sure there are enough ladies who would be honoured to give you an heir."  
Although she didn't look at his face, she could feel his rising tension. She knew that he wasn't interested in other women. He probably had enough mistresses. He was only interested in power. And an alliance with House Leary would give him immense power.  
Fortunately the dance ended and Lord Poireen led her back to her table. He gave her a charming smile and bowed to her before he left. Lord Hedrig was gone and her father looked at her questioning.  
"Thanks for the Soothing," she said under her breath.  
She had realized the relaxation in Lord Poireen's posture when they returned to the table. And his charming smile hadn't fit his tension before. That could only mean that her father had given him a little Soothing. She often had recognized the results of his Soothing. It was a wonderful ability, especially for a healer. Anyway, she didn't like to be Soothed herself. He knew that and, fortunately, respected it.  
"And yes, he did ask again," she replied to the unspoken question, but couldn't suppress the annoyed undertone.  
"He will ask you again and again. There is only one way to avoid that."  
Alana sighed. Yes, that one way meant to marry or at least to be seen with someone else.  
"Perhaps Lord Mondo will invite you to accompany him next time." He gave her a knowing smile.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise.  
"I apologize." His grin didn't match his apology. "I couldn't miss that you have switched to given names, only."  
Alana blushed. "He is a kind man, but he still grieves for his late wife."  
"I know." He leaned forward. "But I guess you don't want me to accompany you tomorrow noon, when you look after his son."  
"You should better rest, perhaps getting a massage by Lady Krelle. She is amazing with her hands."  
"Lady Krelle? Yes, that sounds like a good idea, love." He absently stretched the muscles of his back.  
"I have a request for Lady Krelle, anyway. I wanted to ask her if she could come to the hospital or the manor for a couple days and show me some of her techniques. Could you pass that request on for me, please?"  
Her father raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Alana! That is a wonderful idea."  
She just smiled.

### » 4 «

  
Kayla awoke with a start. Immediately she burned tin to scan her surroundings. But everything was quiet. The sky was getting brighter and the mists already began to dissolve. It wouldn't take much longer until sunrise.  
She looked over to the bundle on the ground. Megro seemed to sleep. Although he had been terribly afraid, the painkiller and his exhaustion had helped to let him sleep, anyway. Sometime after the encounter with the mistwraith Kayla had fallen asleep as well.  
Kayla stood and stretched her muscles. Her whole body hurt from her uncomfortable sleeping position on the bare ground. There had been a time, when she was used to that kind of sleeping, but that was more than ten years ago, back in Luthadel when she had lived in one of the skaa tenements with her late husband Ronan.  
The first beams of sun let the last patches of mist immediately disappear. Kayla knelt down beside Megro and touched him to wake him up. The man opened his eyes and looked at her in wonder.  
"Good morning. How do you feel?" she asked.  
For a moment he just stared into space, obviously confused. "Fine, I guess. But my back hurts."  
"That's okay. It will hurt a couple more days. I need you to rest. Guess the field workers will return soon. I'll send one to the manor to fetch a cart. Then we can transport you to the skaa hospital."  
The skaa hospital wasn't really a hospital but a simple hovel like building near the manor. Lord Brandon had ordered to build it after Kayla had noted that she didn't have a place where she could watch sick skaa closely, especially after severe operations. Skaa hospital was a term the plantation's skaa had chosen for it when it was finished.  
An hour later several plantation skaa appeared in the distance, accompanied by a taskmaster. Kayla waved them over. Some of the men looked at them in wonder, and a few didn't come closer, obviously afraid. Kayla told the taskmaster to send someone over to the manor, calling a cart for the transport.

Elyria and Enna left the building when Kayla arrived at the skaa hospital with her patient. They hurried to the cart. Tiya followed them just a few feet behind. Apparently they had gone to the hospital immediately when they heard the messenger, who had been sent for the cart. Two men helped Kayla to unload Megro.  
"Where have you been? We were worried sick," her mother-in-law said.  
"Out in the fields. I couldn't move him and the mists were out already. I couldn't leave him alone there," she replied.  
"You shouldn't have gone alone at all."  
"Ash isn't here."  
"There are more than enough other people around," Elyria complained.  
Kayla straightened her back and met her eyes. "And how many of them don't fear the mists?" she asked.  
Elyria fell silent.  
Kayla sighed. "I'm sorry that you had to worry. But there was no other way," she added softly.  
The men brought Megro into the building and the women followed them inside.  
"Tiya, prepare some Griech, please."  
"What dose rate?"  
"Use the powder, three spoons a cup."  
The girl disappeared into the secondary room.  
"Will you help me please?" Kayla nodded toward Megro.  
Elyria and Enna helped her turning Megro around. He grimaced from pain, but it obviously wasn't as bad as the evening before. Kayla checked the vertebra. It still was in position, but a large bruise had formed around the spot. Carefully they let him sink back on his back. Tiya returned with a cup of liquid and gave it to Megro. The man smiled thankfully at her.  
"Elyria, could you please go and get Harris? I will need a surgical corset."  
The woman nodded and left the building.  
Kayla turned back to Megro. "I will do some tests. Don't worry, it will not hurt. But I have to check if there is any damage left, or perhaps another pinched nerve."  
Megro nodded.  
"Tiya, come over and have a look."  
Her daughter rushed to her side, eager to learn something new.  
"Megro, I need you to tell me when you feel something."  
The man nodded again.  
Kayla started to prick his toes with a blunt needle. Fortunately Megro reacted on all tests, what meant there was no nerve damage. Harris joined them later and Kayla told him anything she needed for the surgical corset. It was probably not necessary, but without conferring with Alana or Lord Brandon she didn't want to take the risk.  
When they were done, Kayla returned with Tiya to the manor. One of the nurses she had trained stayed with Megro. In case there would be a change she would send a messenger immediately. Else she would take care of him until he could return to his own hovel. Kayla would only stop by to check him from time to time.  
 _On another plantation they would have killed Megro_ , she thought on the way to the manor. _But not here. It might take weeks if not months until he can return to field work. But that doesn't matter. He will get any time he needs to recover._ The thought made her smile. On the Leary plantation she had found her personal paradise. She could do the work she loved, without any restrictions and with all resources she needed. She could help her people. And she didn't have to fear beatings or raping. She had a wonderful husband, two perfect children and really good friends.  
"Have you seen a mistwraith?" Tiya suddenly asked.  
Kayla looked at her surprised. "Why do you ask?"  
"You have been out in the mists on the fields. They say there walk the mistwraiths at night."  
Kayla took a deep breath and then nodded. "Yes, I have seen one."  
"Did it have a human skull?"  
"No, not a single human bone. There were only animal bones."  
"Were you afraid?"  
"Yes, I was." She laid her arm around Tiya's shoulder. "But it didn't bother me. It went its own way. I guess it was as afraid as I was." Kayla smiled. _Yes, perhaps it really was as afraid as I was._

### » 5 «

  
Alana finished the examination and sat back. "With all due respect for Lord Cose's abilities, but I don't think this is a heat caused problem. Lady Hedrig, I would prefer if you come to our hospital for a couple days where we can have some more tests and monitor your blood pressure at close intervals."  
The portly woman nodded.  
"I will tell my driver to prepare the carriage," Lord Hedrig said.  
"Is it something serious, Lady Leary?"  
"I can't tell yet, Lady Hedrig. We have to do some more tests first. But you will be in the best hands at the hospital. I will send a messenger to Lord Libbert, and tell him my preliminary diagnosis. He will do some tests with you until my father and I return. Until then, we will have all necessary results to do a final diagnosis." She laid her hand on the woman's arm. "Don't worry. Whatever it will be, I am sure we will find a way to handle it." She smiled.  
"Thank you, Lady Leary."  
Alana stood and packed her healer's bag. She handed it to Ash who shouldered it. "Very well then, I have another patient. I will see you at the hospital. Have a good day."  
Lord Hedrig said goodbye and hurried away to inform the carriage driver. Alana and Ash left the building on their own account. Usually a servant led the guests out, but Lord Hedrig worried too much for his beloved wife to think of such things. Alana didn't mind.  
The carriage brought Alana to Mansion Mondo. Ash helped her out and was about to follow her, but Alana stopped him.  
"I don't think it will be necessary to accompany me inside," she said.  
Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I am your personal guard and assistant."  
"I know that, Ash. But I will neither need a guard nor an assistant in there. I will merely do a little health check on the boy."  
"I can assist you with that."  
"That is not necessary."  
Ash frowned at her. "You want to be alone with him," he suddenly said.  
Alana met his eyes. "Yes."  
"Do you think it is a good idea?"  
"My father is right. It is time for me to look for a husband. And Esten is a good man."  
"But you don't love him."  
"No, I don't. But I like him."  
Ash clenched his teeth.  
"Are you jealous?" Alana asked softly.  
"It's not that. I just don't want you to make a mistake."  
"As I said, I like Esten. At least, I will give him a chance. Anyway, it will take a while because he has lost his wife just a couple months ago. So, I definitely don't rush it. Besides, perhaps it helps me to get rid of Vreth Poireen."  
Ash snorted. "That bastard."  
Alana smiled. "Just stay here and wait, will you?"  
His buccinators contracted when he clenched his jaws again. "I'll be right here if you need me," he said eventually.  
She wanted to caress his face, but the mansion's guards could see them, so she suppressed the wish. "I love you, Ash," she whispered instead. Then she turned and approached the building.  
A servant welcomed her and led her into the parlour to wait there. The decoration reminded her of Mansion Foglio back in Luthadel. She stepped to the window and looked out at the garden. It was nicely arranged with several different trees and bushes. A path wound around a central lawn.  
"Do you like it?" a soft voice asked.  
Alana turned and faced Esten. She nodded and smiled. "It is beautiful."  
"My wife chose the arrangements. She had a hand for such things."  
She nodded again. "I can see that. She always had a hand with beautiful things, as far as I remember."  
"That is true." He exhaled softly. "But you aren't here to talk about my late wife. I apologize," he said eventually.  
"Stop apologizing for your feelings, Esten. That is something natural and is what makes a person human."  
He gave her a thankful smile.  
"However, in one point you are right. I am here to look after your son."  
"Follow me, please."  
He offered her his arm and she took it. Together they walked along a corridor.  
"I like the way you have decorated your mansion. It appears warm and inviting," Alana mentioned.  
"Thank you. My wife chose---" He paused. "I apologize."  
Alana rolled her eyes, what he couldn't see.  
"I have a beautiful woman in my house, perhaps the most eligible noblewoman in the whole South Searan area, and I don't stop talking about my late wife," Esten said ashamed.  
"Because you love her."  
He stopped and met her eyes, confused.  
"I know your feelings quite well, Esten," Alana said. "You will never stop loving her. Not even when you will fall in love again with another woman one day. She will always claim a part of your heart. And with your son you will always have a reminder. Don't be ashamed of that. As long as you don't forget her, as long as she claims a part of your heart, she will live on. And you need to remember her to tell your son about her one day."  
"But if I fall in love again, wouldn't that be a strain on my new relationship?"  
Alana shook her head. "No. Not if you don't compare that woman with your wife all the time. As long as she doesn't have to fight her legacy, it is no problem." She bit her bottom lip. "Do you know that I have been engaged when I was in Luthadel _before_ I met my daughter's father?"  
"I have heard about it. You were engaged to Lord Foglio, if I remember correct. He was killed."  
She nodded. "I still have him in my heart, and I still love him no less than back then. And I will always do so. When I met Enya's father it took a while to fall in love with him. We were just friends in the beginning and it took months until I was able to open my heart for him completely. But it happened someday. And my feelings for Markes didn't strain our relationship. Besides, Dockson had lost his first love as well." She took a deep breath, when she remembered the night he had told her about Kareien, how they had kissed afterwards and spent the rest of the night together. The memory still hurt and she felt a sudden longing for Dockson. "I always had the feeling that this rather welded us together even more," she added quietly.  
"You never were jealous?"  
Alana shook her head. "No. Because I knew that he loved me without any restrictions."  
Esten smiled. "Thank you, Alana. Your words give me hope."  
She returned his smile. "The only advice I can give you, Esten, is to take all the time you need to grieve. Do not rush it."  
"But what if the woman I like will not wait that long?"  
"Then she isn't worth it." She winked at him, what made him smile more deeply. Alana linked arms with him again and they walked on.  
They reached a door and Esten opened it. It was a homely room with a thick blanket on the ground and toys scattered over the whole place. In the middle of the blanket sat the baby boy and played with a rattle. A young woman, perhaps in her early twenties, sat in an armchair. She looked up and immediately stood when she recognized them.  
"My lord," she said.  
"Lady Garia, this is Lady Leary. She is a healer and will have a look at Web."  
"But the boy is healthy." The woman was confused.  
"Don't worry." He smiled at her. "It will be a simple check-up."  
Alana studied the woman. She wore the clothing of a lesser noblewoman and he had addressed her as 'Lady Garia'. But there was something in her behaviour that made Alana pause. The woman curtsied to her and left the room.  
"Was that Web's foster mother?" she asked.  
Esten nodded. "Yes."  
"Where is her child?"  
"It is with the grandmother. The girl doesn't need breast milk anymore. Garia weaned her shortly after starting to nurse Web."  
Alana met his eyes and studied him. "She is skaa, isn't she?"  
His eyes widened in shock. "How---?"  
"Don't worry. I am sure most people would never realize it. It was just an edge in her behaviour, a nervousness I have only seen in skaa until now."  
It wasn't uncommon among the nobility to be nursed by another noblewoman if the mother had no milk or died, given that it was the only way that a baby could survive the first months. Was there no other nursing mother, it would be a death sentence for the child. Usually a house contained several dozens of family members including distant cousins, and it was rather rare not to have another nursing mother around. In case of need it was also possible to ask a lower member of an allied house or even to pay a lesser noblewoman.  
In a city like Luthadel that was common practise. But when you lived on a plantation or in a small town, life was different. The households were usually much smaller than those in a city, simply because the members split up. While some lived on plantations, others lived in villages or towns far away or had their own plantation somewhere else in the Final Empire.  
It was no difference on the Leary Plantation, although this was an extreme. When Alana was born, only her father and mother had lived on the plantation, surrounded by skaa servants only. Alana's father had left Luthadel a couple years before her birth after losing his first love and a following fight with his father. No other members of the family had left with him. He hadn't minded. Only his personal servants had joined him, all of them skaa.  
Even after the marriage to Alana's mother, Lady Fiora, no other family members had moved to the plantation. Lady Fiora's family had been small and after the death of her twin brother, the heir to the House, fallen apart. Most of the members had moved to the cities and towns in the north.  
Result was that there had been no other nursing noblewoman around. But the same day Alana was born one of the skaa women on the plantation, Elyria, had given birth as well. She was the sister of her father's right-hand man, Harris, and thereby he had trusted her. Hence Alana had been nursed by her.  
However, in a town like Curafal still it was rather uncommon to be nursed by a skaa woman. She could understand why he tried to hide it. There were several options for a high noble house like House Mondo to find a noble wet nurse.  
"You don't seem to be shocked," Esten noted carefully.  
"Because I am not shocked." She smiled. "Actually, my wet nurse was skaa, too. I am surprised that you haven't heard about it."  
"I have heard rumours, but you know that you can't believe anything that is told among the nobility."  
Alana chuckled. "Sometimes it contains a grain of truth. And in this case it is correct."  
"He would have died without a nurse and she worked in my house. I could have looked for a noblewoman---"  
Alana raised her hand to silence him. "As I said before, stop apologizing." She smiled at him. "There is no need. I am the last person who would accuse you of that."  
She turned to Web who studied her, curious but also wary. She simply kicked off her shoes and stepped onto the soft blanket. Then she knelt down in front of the boy, what wasn't exactly easy in a gown.  
"Hello Web," she said. "I am Alana." She smiled at him. "What a nice rattle you have there. Will you show me?"  
Esten kicked off his shoes as well and joined them. He sat down to the side, far away not to hinder her, but close enough to give his son the safety that his father was there.  
The boy still eyed her wary.  
Alana showed him her open palm, smiling.  
Web glanced at his father and then looked back at her. His gaze wandered to her palm and back to her face. Eventually he laid the rattle into her hand.  
"That is very kind of you." She pretended to examine the rattle and then shook it. A rattling sound was to hear. "That is nice." She held it toward him. "Do you want it back?"  
The boy again looked at her wary, then grabbed for the rattle.  
"You are absolutely right to be careful, Web. You don't know me," she said softly. "But perhaps that will change and we will meet more often, if your father allows that." She looked at Esten, offering him a chance for an invitation without making the first step.  
The man just smiled.  
Web grabbed for her gown's skirt and fingered the fabric, curious. She fished for her throat and pulled out her crystalline Tarok leaf, a present she had gotten from her cousin Elend Venture years ago. Web immediately grew an inch and looked at the sparkling object.  
"Would you like to have a look at it?" she asked.  
He put forth his hand, but it was too far away.  
Alana changed her position. Carefully she lifted the boy and sat him on her lap.  
Now he could reach the pendant. He took it with both hands and fingered it.  
Slowly Alana started to undress him. The boy ignored her. The pendant obviously was too fascinating. She started to examine him, carefully and slowly, not to destroy the still young trust.  
After a while she looked at Web. "Can I have that back, please?" she asked and freed the pendant from his fingers, carefully. Then she put it back under her dress.  
Web pouted.  
"Hey, would you like to play a game?" She turned to grab her healer's bag that she had dropped before joining the boy. But it was out of reach.  
Esten realized it and crawled over to fetch it. He handed it to her. Instead of returning to his old place he stayed at her side. Web immediately reached out for his father.  
Alana nodded to him and Esten took his boy, cuddling him. The sight gave Alana a stab. How would it have been to see Dockson with Enya? She pushed the thought away, opened her bag and pulled her instruments out of it.  
"Would you lie him down on his back, please?" she asked Esten.  
He did so and she started to examine Web. She tickled him from time to time and made faces. The boy answered with laughing and let her do her work. Finally she leaned back and smiled deeply.  
"Is he okay?" Esten asked.  
"He is in best shape."  
"But why doesn't he walk by now?"  
"Don't worry about that. Every baby has its own schedule. It might take a couple more months."  
"You have a good hand with children," he noted.  
"That comes from experience."  
"I doubt that."  
Alana glanced at him. "Are you trying to make me blush, Esten?"  
He flushed what made her laugh.  
 _He really is cute_ , she thought.  
"Did you have lunch, already?" he asked after a while.  
"Not yet," she replied.  
"May I invite you to have lunch with me?"  
"I would be pleased." She smiled deeply and he replied that.

### » 6 «

  
The sun stood high on the horizon. Sweat dropped from Kayla's forehead. A hat shaded her face but it only saved her from collapsing earlier. If she stayed outside much longer she would pass out sooner or later. The heat of that day was unendurable. Fortunately her destination was already visible in the far south. The hovel complex lay close to the mountains. It was the one most far afield in the southern part of the plantation. Kayla spurred her horse. Usually she used a cart for her trips, but when Ash was gone she preferred to ride, especially to the locations far out.  
She had looked after Megro in the morning. The man was doing well. The first days he had been in pain still, but by now he was getting much better. They had done some walking training and she had been pleased with his progress. He would be back on his feet earlier than expected.  
Kayla reached the hovel complex and dismounted. An elder woman approached and greeted her. Kayla followed her inside. The cooler shade of the hovel welcomed her. There were only a few small windows for ventilation, what caused that the large room couldn't heat up through the glass. Due to the heat most inhabitants were present. Lord Brandon had ordered not to risk the people's health by sending them out during the heat at noon. So the skaa had withdrawn into the hovels and would return to the fields again, later.  
Kayla approached the elder man who was the reason she had been called. His face was haggard and pale. She immediately checked his pulse. It was only faint.  
"Has he been out today?"  
"Not since yesterday," the woman, probably his wife, replied.  
"Was he out on the fields yesterday?"  
The woman nodded.  
The day before, it had been as hot as during the present day. Perhaps the man had a heat stroke.  
"Did he drink enough?"  
"I am afraid not. I asked him to drink but he only drank a little bit when I was with him."  
Kayla checked his skin by pulling it with two fingers. It didn't sink back as it should be. "He is completely dehydrated. He needs to drink or the heat will kill him. I'll give him some minerals to restore his electrolyte metabolism. You have to force him to drink. Stay with him. He needs to drink at least ten cups of tea or water during the day."  
The wife nodded and Kayla prepared a cup of water and added minerals. She instilled it into the man.  
"Have you heard what I said?" she asked the old man, when he had swallowed all of it.  
He nodded.  
"It is really important that you listen to your wife. You need to drink. Else you will die." She smiled. "And I really think you are way too young to die." She winked at him.  
It made the man smile. That was a good sign. He still had the will to live.  
Kayla padded his arm and stood.  
"You should stay a little, until the heat has eased," the wife said. "Or we will have a dead healer. That's no help to us."  
Kayla smiled at her. "You are right. But I have to look for my horse first. It will need water and a shadowy place to rest."  
"That is already taken care of."  
Kayla smiled even more. "Thank you."

Ash dismounted and staked his horse next to the already waiting horse in front of the hovel. The place was shadowed by a canopy and there was a vat with water. Ash removed his hat and splashed some of the water over his head. Then he ducked into the hovel. It was dark inside, but also considerably cooler than outside. He took a deep breath. With his fingers he went through his wet hair. It took a moment until his eyes had adapted to the darkness.  
He surveyed the large room. It was filled with skaa. Eventually Ash spotted who he was looking for. He smiled and approached the small group of people. They were chatting lively and had missed his arrival.  
"Good afternoon," he said when he reached the group.  
The people looked up.  
"Ash!" Kayla jumped to her feet and fell around his neck.  
Ash lifted her and pulled her close. "Hey, my love," he said and kissed her.  
"When did you return?" she asked, after he had set her down again.  
"A couple hours ago. We decided to travel through the night because it was cooler."  
"Good decision." She smiled deeply and pulled him down to give him another kiss. "I have missed you."  
"I have missed you too."  
Kayla turned to the group of people she had sat with. "This is my husband, Ash," she said.  
"You are Elyria's son, aren't you?" an elder woman asked.  
Ash nodded. "Yes."  
He joined the group and they stayed at the hovel for another hour. Then the skaa started to break up and returned to the fields. Kayla and Ash left as well. For a while they rode in silence.  
"How was Curafal?" Kayla asked eventually.  
"Okay," Ash said and frowned.  
"What happened?"  
He gnawed on his lip. "Ally is seeing someone," he replied after a while.  
Kayla raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Whom?"  
"Lord Esten Mondo."  
"Who is he?"  
"A widower."  
"Ash, don't let me pull every word out of your mouth."  
He sighed. "He is about her age, couple years older, I guess, seems to be a nice guy. He has a baby boy. His wife died during the birth. They have danced a couple times since."  
"And?" she dug deeper when he didn't go on.  
"She went to check his boy the day after the ball. And I had to wait outside." He grumbled.  
"Ash, you are jealous." Kayla laughed.  
"I am not."  
"You are." She chuckled. "However, how did it go on?"  
"I don't know. I had to wait outside," he complained once more. "She stayed for lunch and it was afternoon when she finally left."  
"Did she seem happy?"  
Ash nodded.  
"Then it is good. I mean, she finally is seeing someone. It is about time that she moves on."  
Ash frowned at her. "When you say that it sounds like Dockson is dead." He never had met the man, but he knew how much Alana loved him. She had told him a lot about him and it almost felt like knowing him.  
"In a way he is. There is no way that they can be together. Anyway, we don't know what happened during the last years. Perhaps he's married already." She shook her head. "She can't keep pining for him. I really liked Dox and they were a perfect couple, but there is no future for them."  
Ash sighed. "You are right. It's just---I don't want her to make a mistake."  
"What kind of a mistake? To fall in love again?"  
"No, to marry someone _without_ being in love with him."  
"You said she seemed happy."  
"Yes, but not in love."  
"Sometimes it takes a while to fall in love."  
"I was in love with you the moment I saw you," he disagreed.  
"And so was I, but love on first sight is rather rare. I wasn't immediately in love with Ronan when I met him first. I actually didn't even notice him."  
Ash looked at her. "Tell me, please," he asked.  
Kayla hesitated.  
"But if you don't want to talk about it . . ."  
"No, it's okay." She breathed deeply. "I worked for a merchant first, together with other women. One of them was Ronan's sister. Korla and I were friends."  
Ash wondered. It was the first time he heard that name.  
"Korla is dead. She was raped and killed by a nobleman on the street. She has been in the wrong place at the wrong time," Kayla explained with lowered voice.  
Ash winced. "I'm sorry."  
"Ronan was devastated," she went on. "He and Korla had been really close. And she was the only one left of his family. I tried to console him. We spent a lot of time together afterwards. And someday we fell in love. It has taken more than a year, after Korla's death."  
"That is a long time. Did you never have any feelings for him before?"  
"No." She shook her head. "He was a friend. But the more I learned to trust him, the more I fell for him."  
"And you think this might work with Al and Esten?"  
"Tell me about him."  
"I don't know much of him. He seems to treat his skaa well. I had a little chat with his guards. They are content with their job and respect him. His son is nursed by a skaa woman, Ally told me."  
"That's definitely a good base."  
Ash nodded. "Certainly."  
"Don't worry. She is old enough to know what's right."  
"We are talking about Ally," he said concerned.  
Kayla raised her eyebrows. "What's that supposed to mean?"  
"She can sometimes be quite . . . rashly."  
"She can? I've never realized that."  
"Not?" He looked at his wife surprised. "You've never seen her explode?"  
"Ah, well, yes. She gets snappy then."  
"Well, yes, that is one reaction. Do you know the story why our taskmasters don't wear whips?" he asked.  
Kayla shook her head.  
"One of the taskmasters whipped an elder woman and Ally flipped out. She completely lost her head. She took his whip and whipped him terribly. They had to stop her, else she might have killed him."  
Kayla's jaw dropped.  
"But that's not the best of that story." He grinned at Kayla. "She was six then."  
"You're kidding?"  
Ash shook his head. "No. Not at all. When she gets emotional she can be quite irrational."  
"But why should that happen with that nobleman?"  
"Poireen puts her under pressure."  
Kayla grimaced. "He doesn't accept no, does he?"  
"As long as she doesn't marry someone else, I doubt he'll stop."  
"And you think she meets that Esten just because of this?"  
Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Sometimes I think she has changed so much in Luthadel, especially when she behaves like a lady. I'm not sure if I still know her as well as before."  
Kayla stopped her horse and looked at him. Then she simply shook her head. "No Ash. She has learned to control herself, to play their games, but she doesn't play those games with you. I'm afraid you're the only person she is completely honest to."  
He raised his eyebrow. "Do I hear jealousy from you?" He grinned.  
"Actually, yes. In Luthadel she talked about anything with _me_ , but since we came to South Searan she rather talks to _you_."  
"I think she would laugh when she could hear us right now." His grin broadened. "However, I think she'd rather talk to _you_ about Esten than to me."  
Now Kayla grinned as well. "Perhaps."

"How can you take a hot bath with these temperatures outside?" Kayla said and leaned against the doorframe.  
Alana opened her eyes and looked at her, surprised. Then she started to grin. "Hey Key!" She took some water with her hand and splashed her friend.  
Kayla jumped. "Ey!" But she grinned. "Okay, I see, the water is cold."  
"Refreshing. Exactly what I needed after that trip."  
"You know I worked for a merchant once, who had a really big bathtub where you could swim in. During the hot days he used it to cool himself."  
"Sounds interesting."  
"However, you don't need it. You have a large bathtub just a mile away."  
"True. But you know I prefer bordered ones where I know what is beneath me." Alana eyed her. "You rarely just saunter into my rooms without having a reason."  
"Perhaps I just wanted to say hello. You have been away a couple days."  
"Or you talked to Ash and he has complained that I didn't tell him about my meeting with Esten."  
Kayla grinned. "He did complain," she said, chuckling.  
Alana gestured towards a stool. Kayla fetched it and sat down.  
"What do you want to know?" Alana asked.  
"Why, anything, of course."  
Alana chuckled.  
"Guess you danced at the ball. What made you decide to meet him again? I mean, you have danced with him before. Was it because of Poireen?"  
Alana frowned and shook her head. "No. Poireen is insistent, but I decided that before he bothered me again. No, actually, Esten was really nice that evening. We talked a lot during the dance, about the kids and why I haven't married, yet. I think he understands me better than anyone else there. He has lost his wife a couple months ago, you know?"  
"Ash told me. Does he court you?"  
"No. It would be too early. But I think he would like to. However, after that dance I had the wish to get to know him better. That's why I asked him to check his son."  
"What you did. And you really were mean to let Ash wait outside."  
"It is hardly private when Ash is around all the time. It would feel awkward to flirt when he stands in the corner and watches you." Alana chuckled.  
Kayla laughed. "You are right. That is an odd thought." She leaned forward. "And _did_ you flirt with him?"  
"Sort of. He made me several compliments. Never directly, of course, but he always interlaced his normal chatting with some."  
"Uh. So he definitely likes you but feels guilty because his wife is not cold yet."  
Alana raised her eyebrows.  
"Sorry, I guess I spent too much time with the stablemen lately."  
"You had a patient there?"  
She nodded. "However, what do _you_ think about him?"  
Alana leaned back again, smiling. "He is cute. You should have seen his reaction when I told him that I was raised by a skaa woman."  
Kayla wondered. "You just told him?"  
"No. Actually, most people know that I was nursed by one. But Esten's son, Web, he is nursed by a skaa maid who works for him. Esten could have looked for a noblewoman but he decided to let her nurse him, because he trusted her. He tried to hide it by clothing her as a lesser noblewoman."  
"But you've seen it."  
Alana nodded. "It was easy to spot when you are used to spend time with skaa. He really was relieved when he realized that I don't have a problem with it. But that wasn't it." She turned in the bathtub that she could face Kayla. "His skaa seem to be content. There was no fear and he even says 'thanks' and 'please' to them." She smiled.  
"But that is not the only reason you consider a relationship with him, I hope."  
"No. But it encouraged me. I really like him. He is charming, has a disarming smile and he is a kind man. And you can really have a conversation with him." She leaned back again. "And he doesn't look that bad."  
"Do you love him?"  
Alana remained silent for a while. "Perhaps I will fall in love with him. I just need to spend a little more time with him. I was thinking about inviting him for Enya's birthday. What do you think?"  
Kayla nodded. "That gives me the opportunity to meet him." She grinned.  
"He said he is curious about the way my father handles the plantation skaa. He has heard about his inconvenient methods and he would love to see it."  
Kayla chuckled. "He just gave you a good excuse to invite him."  
Alana grinned and nodded.  
Kayla leaned back and watched her friend. She seemed happy. It was about time that she let Dockson go and moved on. She needed someone. And perhaps that Esten was the person. At least it was a start that she even considered to let another man into her life again.

### » 7 «

  
The condition of Lady Hedrig really bothered Alana. She was sure it wasn't just the heat that caused her problems. But the tests had been without pathological findings. Still, she didn't feel well. Even in the cooler rooms of the hospital she had problems.  
Alana had fetched several books from the shelves and skimmed through the pages, looking for similar symptoms. But all she had found until now included pathological findings in at least some of the tests.  
"Mom!"  
Alana looked up. Enya and Dellin had entered the study and besieged her.  
"What can I do for you?" she asked confused.  
"I want Dellin at my birthday party today."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. "You know that this is not possible."  
"Why?" she asked, pouting.  
"Because Dellin is skaa."  
Enya rolled her eyes. "But he is my best friend. What kind of birthday party is that if my friends are not allowed to be there? That is stupid."  
"I know what you mean, love. Kay and Ash can't be at my birthday party too, at least not as guests. You know that. That is the reason we always have two parties."  
"Yes, in a couple days, I know. But I want him around _today_! I want to spend my _birthday_ with him."  
Alana looked at Dellin. The boy simply shrugged. She knew it hadn't been his idea. He was more reserved and accepted his place. Her daughter had a strong will and was determined, a perfect combination for a noblewoman of high standing. One characteristic she seemed to have inherited from Alana, though Dockson had been strong willed as well. But even among the skaa Dockson had always stayed in the background, operating in the shadows.  
"Enya, how will you explain that a skaa is attending your birthday party?"  
Enya frowned. "He is my best friend."  
"And how will you explain that?"  
"Skaa are human and so are we. There is no difference. You know that. Why don't they?"  
Alana sighed. "I don't know, love."  
"That is stupid."  
"I agree."  
"Then, why don't you tell them?"  
"It is not that easy, Enya."  
"Why?"  
"Because of the Lord Ruler's laws."  
"He lives far away."  
Alana sighed again. It wasn't the first time she had such a discussion with her daughter. The worst was, Enya was absolutely right. She felt exactly the same. But it didn't change the society. They had been able to stretch the law and thereby creating a place where skaa could laugh without being punished for it. The surrounding nobility accepted it, but that didn't mean they liked it. They still treated their skaa the same way as all landlords did in the whole Final Empire. Although they knew that the skaa on the Leary plantation worked more efficient than the skaa on their plantations.  
"Most of the people who are invited I don't even know," Enya suddenly said, folding her arms in front of her.  
Now Alana looked at her surprised. "Why, I only invited one person you don't know. Anybody else you have met already." They had invited some of the surrounding nobility, who knew her since her birth. They had been guests at every birthday party during the years.  
Enya rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean that I know them. I know Dellin."  
"You know that it is necessary to keep contact with the local nobility, at least with our direct neighbours, and your grandfather's and my colleagues from the hospital. They know you since your birth and they are really interested in you."  
"But I am not interested in them."  
Alana chuckled and shook her head. "You know, if your grandfather were here right now, he would start to laugh now."  
Enya frowned. "Why?"  
She smiled at her daughter. "Because I believe we relive the past right now. I had the same discussion with your grandfather when I was of your age."  
"Then why don't you change it? You understand me."  
"I do. But I also understand your grandfather now."  
"So, you changed your opinion?"  
"No." She shook her head firmly. "I still think there should be no difference between skaa and nobility. Friends should be friends, no matter if skaa or noblemen. But that is not the way this world works, unfortunately." Alana leaned forward. "We have to live under the rules of the society to protect the people we love. It would cause a scandal, when we started to invite our skaa friends to the official parties. That means we could lose patients and contracts, what also means to lose money and standing. And with losing that, we would lose the ability to give our friends a life they can't have on other plantations."  
Enya still pouted but eventually nodded.  
"But if you really want to have Dellin around, he can help with the snacks." Alana winked at her.  
Her daughter started to beam. She fell around her neck and gave her a kiss.

***

The room was filled with people. There were about fifty guests from the surrounding plantations. Some had their children with them. But only two were about Enya's age. She sat with them, chatting. Dellin stood with his father, presenting a plate with snacks. He wore a dark suit with fitting coloured vest and dress-shirt. His hair was combed and he looked like a young nobleman, actually.  
 _There is no difference between us and them_ , Alana realized again. _Just a little training and he would pass as one of us_. _That's the reason why Kelsier's crew could scam the nobility so easily._ She remembered how Mare had looked like in a gown and how she had behaved at Palron's. There had been no difference. If she hadn't known who Mare was, she had believed her to be Erienne Enchand. And then there were Kelsier and Dockson. Both had preferred to wear noblemen's suits. Hadn't Kayla said, that she first thought that Dockson was a nobleman? They really had looked like noblemen. Not like high nobility, or at least not like one of the Great Houses, rather like middle class. But with a little more training and the right clothing they even would have passed like one of those.  
Alana watched how Ash laid his hand on Dellin's shoulder when a nobleman approached him to grab a snack. The man just ignored the boy, as if he was a statue. _Better that than condescend._  
Lord Brandon joined her. She smiled at him, but couldn't hide a sad expression.  
"I am sure he has a good reason," he said.  
Alana nodded. She had invited Esten and he had promised to come with Web. But they hadn't arrived yet.  
"Perhaps Web wasn't well and he decided to stay home," her father added.  
"I know. There are many possibilities what could have hindered him. Travelling with a babe is not easy."  
Brandon laid his hand on her shoulder. He looked up when the door opened, and so did Alana. Mannie entered the room and nodded into their direction. He stepped aside and Esten walked in, his boy on his arm.  
Alana felt relieved and approached them immediately. "Esten!" She smiled happily.  
"Alana." He returned her smile. "I apologize for being late. Garia broke her leg and we had to see a healer first."  
"Did she come with you?"  
He nodded. "She waits in the carriage. Could you send someone to take care of her?"  
"Certainly." She turned. "Ash!"  
Her foster brother perked up and hurried over. "My lady?"  
"Web's foster mother has a broken leg and waits in the carriage. Bring her to the room that is prepared for her and see that she gets anything she needs. I will have a look at her, later."  
He nodded and disappeared.  
"Thank you," Esten said. "Now, where is the birthday girl? I have a present for her. I hope she likes it."  
"What is it?"  
Instead of answering, Esten just smiled at her.  
Alana rolled her eyes, what deepened his smile. "Very well, I will find out sooner or later. Follow me, please."  
Enya stood with Dellin, eating snacks from his plate. Obviously she had found a moment to get rid of her two constant companions. Dellin said something to her and she looked up.  
"Enya, this is Lord Esten Mondo and his son Web," Alana introduced them. "Lord Esten, this is my daughter Lady Enya."  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady." He bowed to her. "You are as beautiful as your mother."  
The girl blushed and curtsied. "The pleasure is mine, Lord Mondo."  
"Please, call me Lord Esten," he said, smiling. Then he turned to Alana. "Could you take Web for a moment, please?"  
She took the boy and tickled him. He laughed.  
Esten smiled and turned back to Enya. Then he pulled out a small wrapped box from his inner pocket. "My birthday present. I hope you don't resent me for being so bold to give you such a present, although we have never met before."  
Alana grew curious. She moved a little closer to her daughter, who unwrapped the box. Eventually she opened it. Alana's eyes went big. The box contained a crystalline charm, similar to the one she wore.  
"Your mother told me that you show no interest in healing. That's why I chose a stylized star instead."  
Enya beamed at him. "That is beautiful, Lord Esten. Thank you."  
"A beautiful present for a beautiful young lady," he replied.  
Enya blushed again.  
Alana glanced at Dellin. The boy didn't look so happy. She suppressed a smile. _He is jealous_ , she thought. _Well, get used to it. This will not be the last time that she gets a compliment from a nobleman and blushes about it._  
"My love, will you excuse us. I am sure Lord Esten hasn't had dinner yet," Alana said.  
Enya seemed to be disappointed.  
"Why, if you don't mind, I would like to dance with you later, Lady Enya," Esten mentioned.  
"I would be pleased, Lord Esten." Enya smiled.  
Alana took Esten's arm and pulled him away from her daughter.  
"Why do I have the strong feeling that I get abducted?" He smiled at her.  
"I could have gotten jealous when we had stayed."  
"Well, then I had achieved my goal."  
Alana rolled her eyes and he chuckled.  
They reached the table where Lord Brandon and Lord Benten sat together with Lady Ortwin. Esten introduced himself to Benten and his wife.  
After dinner Esten left them to fulfil his promise and danced with Enya. Alana watched them.  
"I think he is a good choice," Lady Ortwin suddenly said. "He is a charming young man and his house is good in standing. As far as I know he is the heir to House Mondo."  
"He already inherited the title, Lady Ortwin," Alana replied. "His father retired two years ago."  
"He can't be that old," she wondered.  
"He isn't," Lord Brandon said. "But he had an accident a couple years ago and never recovered completely. He decided to move to a sanatorium."  
"Couldn't have someone of his family taken care of him?"  
"Certainly. But he didn't want to. He went to Aragal."  
Lord Benten raised his eyebrows in surprise. "The sanatorium in Aragal? Why, that is a nice place for a retirement residency."  
Alana stopped listening. She went on watching Esten and Enya. They chatted while dancing. Alana could see how Enya blushed from time to time. It made her smile. It was a good feeling to see that the two of them got along so well. She had Web sitting on her lap and the boy rested his head on her breast, sleeping.  
She turned to her father. "Dad? I will bring Web to his wet nurse. I wanted to have a look at her anyway. Esten said she has a broken leg."  
"What shall I tell your friend?"  
"Tell him that I will be back soon. I guess Enya would enjoy one or two more dances with him." She smiled and nodded toward the two.  
Brandon glanced over and smiled as well. Alana stood and left the room.

Ash had taken care of anything. Garia now sat in an armchair, her broken leg placed on a stool. They had chatted for quite a while and Ash was about to leave when it knocked. He went over to the door and opened it. He smiled when he recognized his foster sister.  
"Hello Ash," Alana smiled at him as well. "I wanted to have a look at our patient."  
Ash stepped aside and let her in. Although he had had a really nice chat with Garia, who was a skaa herself, he hadn't told her about his relationship to Alana. They usually kept it to themselves in front of outsiders, even if they were skaa. Better safe than sorry.  
Alana entered the room. Garia tried to stand up, what was a problem with her splinted leg.  
"Don't," Alana said immediately. "It is enough when you nod instead." She smiled.  
Garia nodded at her. "My lady."  
"How do you feel?" the noblewoman asked.  
"Well, my lady."  
"Okay, let us try that again. But before you stop seeing the noblewoman and just imagine the healer. Will you?"  
Garia nodded.  
"How do you feel?" Alana asked again.  
"My leg hurts."  
"Did the healer, who treated you, give you a painkiller?"  
"Yes, but it stopped working a day ago, my lady."  
"Very well, I will give you another one. But first I would like to have a look at your leg."  
"Why, my lady?"  
Alana raised her eyebrows and Ash perked up. That hadn't been a simple question for the why. There had been an undertone in her voice.  
"Well, if you don't want me to check your leg, I will prepare a painkiller only. But it would be more effective if I know your exact condition because then I can prepare the correct dose of painkiller," Alana replied.  
"I will be fine if you prepare a painkiller only," the woman said.  
Ash and Alana shared a look.  
"Very well," his foster sister agreed. She pulled a powder from her healer's bag and prepared a brew with it. Then she handed it to Garia.  
The skaa woman sipped it. A surprised expression appeared on her face.  
Ash smiled. _Yes, it doesn't taste bitter. It never does when Ally or Kay prepare it. They add Myxen to make it taste sweet. It is strong enough to cover the bitter taste without being too sweet._  
Alana winked at him so that Garia couldn't see it. Ash suppressed a chuckle.  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" Alana asked the woman.  
"No, thank you, my lady."  
Alana tilted her head, packed her bag and walked to the door. Ash accompanied her and opened the door for her. They shared a look and he saw the question in her eyes. He hinted a nod. He would try to find out where that repelling had come from.

### » 8 «

  
The horses pawed with their hooves. They were obviously excited of the coming trip. Alana had promised Esten to show him the plantation. Web would stay with Garia so that Alana could spend time with Esten alone. She wore riding clothing, but no riding gown. Those restricted her too much. Instead she wore trousers and a blouse. She hoped, Esten wouldn't mind.  
Alana checked the saddle girths of both horses. Ash stood with her while they waited for Esten.  
"It was good that you'd told me that Garia is skaa. We had a nice chat last night."  
"The way you say that sounds strange."  
Ash grinned. "Why, I just sounded her out a bit about Lord Esten."  
"Are you going to tell me what you found out or do I have to guess?"  
"There is someone impatient today." He sighed stagy.  
She rolled her eyes. "Come on, he will be here soon."  
"Ah, well. First, I think Garia is totally besotted with him, perhaps even in love."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. "I thought she is married."  
"She was, until Esten kicked her husband out."  
She paused and looked at him, confused.  
"Garia's husband was everything but a nice husband. He forced her to sleep with him and beat her," Ash explained. "When Esten found out, he was pretty angry and kicked him out, immediately."  
"You don't just kick a skaa servant out."  
Ash shrugged. "She didn't know. Guess he gave him to another nobleman."  
"Well, it explains her reaction yesterday."  
Ash nodded. "I think she's jealous."  
Alana sighed. "She should know that her dreams will never come true." A sad expression appeared in her face. She knew too well how impossible such a love was. "What did you find out about him?"  
"Esten or Garia's husband?" Ash grinned impishly.  
Alana rolled her eyes again. "You know who I mean."  
The tall man chuckled. "He seems to be a good boss. He treats his skaa well. She said he has never beaten one of them. From what she told me I think he would be a good match to us."  
"To us?" She raised one eyebrow.  
"Ah well, if you'd marry a man who had a problem with skaa, I couldn't spend time with you anymore."  
"I would never marry a man who has problems with skaa."  
Ash shrugged. "Anyway, it is good to know that he's not the kind of guy I would have to hate for stealing you from me." He winked at her.  
Alana chuckled. "You are awful."  
"Yep, because I love you."  
That made her smile fondly. "I love you too, brother." Out of the corner of her eye she realized that Esten had left the building and approached them. "I guess it is time to leave now," she said.  
Ash turned and bowed to Esten. "My lord. The horses are ready to leave," he said.  
"Thank you, Ash," Esten replied and turned to Alana.  
She saw how Ash grinned behind his back and winked at her, before he left. She suppressed a chuckle.  
Esten waited a moment until Ash was out of eavesdropping range. "He likes you a lot, doesn't he?" he said eventually.  
Alana looked at him, surprised.  
"Don't worry," he said immediately. Then he cocked his head. "I have realized that you like him too. Do you love him?"  
"Not the way you might think, Esten. He is like a brother for me. We grew up together. He is my wet nurse's son."  
"Ah, I see," he replied, a relieved expression in his face.  
Alana wondered about it. "You don't mind that I have a close relationship to a skaa?"  
Esten shook his head. "No. Actually, I was thinking of doing the same with Web. It would be good if he can grow up with another child. Garia has a daughter. She is just a year older than Web. But I think it could work anyway."  
"It does," Alana replied.  
"Is Ash a year older than you are?"  
"No. But Enya is a year older than Dellin."  
He looked at her surprised. "Who is Dellin?"  
"Ash's son. He was born about a year after Enya. They are best friends."  
"Dellin?" he mused. "Was that the young man with the snacks at the party?"  
Alana nodded.  
"That explains his sour expression when I flirted with Enya." He laughed.  
"Esten?" she said, when he calmed down again. "How did you know? I mean, we hide it when other nobles are around."  
He smiled. "When you know what to look for, you can spot it."  
She looked at him, confused. "I don't understand."  
Esten laughed quietly. "Ash is _very_ interested in who I am. He sounded Garia out yesterday. And the way he has asked was not like someone who is _ordered_ to spy."  
"How do you know?"  
"Garia told me."  
"Why, I guess he didn't expect that." She chuckled.  
"Did you order him to spy?" Esten asked, cocking his head.  
Alana shook her head. "No. But he told me what he has found out." She winked at him and mounted.  
Esten laughed and mounted as well. "By the way," he said. "I like your riding clothing." He winked at her.  
"You look good too." She smiled.

The dark mass of the lake appeared in front of them. They dismounted and walked the rest of the way until they reached the shore. Alana kicked off her shoes and so did Esten. Now they could feel the warm sand between their toes.  
"You know it was a really good idea to visit you here," Esten said.  
Alana looked up. "Why do you think so?"  
"Because you behave different."  
She raised her eyebrows. "Is that good or bad for me?"  
"If you think it is good that I like it, then it is good for you." He smiled.  
She smiled back. "What do you think is different?" she asked.  
"When you are in Curafal, you are a lady, a perfect noblewoman, with only hints of what is behind that mask. Here you are . . . just a woman."  
"I am still a lady," she replied.  
"That might be. I guess it will take a while until I will be able to meet the woman Ash knows. However, you behave more relaxed, you ignore protocol."  
Alana rolled her eyes. "Being a noblewoman in Curafal is a game, a mask as you fittingly said. It is the person I had to become in Luthadel. Else I had not survived there."  
"High Court is a tough world. I have never been in Luthadel, but to be honest, I am also not very keen to go there. The things I have heard about it, tell me that this isn't exactly a place where I would feel at home."  
Alana sighed. "It is not just that. I lived at Keep Venture, my aunt's home. My aunt's husband, Straff Venture, is a monster. He enjoys it to torture skaa, even to kill them."  
"Like Vreth?"  
She shook her head. "No, Vreth is harmless compared to Straff." She sat down on the ground, grabbing some sand and letting it run through her fingers. "You said you know about Markes Foglio, my fiancé?" she asked.  
Esten nodded and sat down next to her.  
"Do you know how he died?"  
"No."  
"Straff killed him. He killed him to punish me."  
Esten stared at her in shock. "But why?" he asked eventually.  
"From the day of my arrival, Straff and I collided again and again. I really tried to stay out of his focus, but he is such a bastard. He provoked me and sometimes I had no chance but jumping at it. When I fell in love with Markes, I started to ignore him. I guess that is the reason why I missed that he played with us all the time." She swallowed. "He must have realized Markes' interest in me earlier. There were so many small things I can see now, afterwards." She looked up at Esten. "Do you know about the ritual that the children are beaten to Snap?"  
"Yes." He frowned. "But many children die from it. That is why I would never allow that. And if it means that Web might never recover an Allomantic ability, I don't mind."  
There was so much force in his voice that Alana was taken aback. He would protect his son with his life, she realized. No matter the costs. She liked that, because she would do the same for Enya.  
"I think the same." She nodded and looked out at the water. "However, Markes has been beaten when he was fourteen. He was a Coinshot." She hesitated. "A few days before our wedding, Straff asked him to do the beating of Elend, Straff's son," she said quietly.  
"And he did?"  
Alana nodded. "Markes did it, because he hoped that he could make sure that Elend would survive the beating, especially because he knew how close Elend and I were. He thought, better he does it than someone else." She sighed. "Straff told me afterwards that Markes did the beating. It hit me hard." She paused and grabbed more sand. "When Markes found out that Straff had used him to hurt me, he was furious. He attacked Straff. But Straff had awaited the attack and killed him. Markes had no chance. He ran into an open knife." She looked up and met Esten's eyes. "He died in my arms."  
"Oh, Alana, I am so sorry." He laid his arm around her and she rested her head at his shoulder.  
"Straff thought he has broken me by killing Markes, but he hasn't," she said quietly. "I had to learn the ways of the court before already but from that day I started to bring it to perfection. It was my only shield."  
They sat in silence for a while, Esten still his arm around her. She felt his warmth, but something felt wrong about it. She pulled away from him. Then she stood and walked into the water until it was up to her knees. Her trousers got wet but she didn't mind. She stared at the water. Memories flashed through her mind, memories of Markes, memories of Ronan and memories of Dockson.  
"Are you okay?" Esten asked.  
She turned and found him standing behind her in the water, very close. She looked up and took a deep breath. "I am sorry. I am not ready yet," she whispered.  
He looked at her for a while. "A wonderful person once gave me an advice. Take all the time you need to grieve," he said eventually.  
"It is not that easy."  
"Why?"  
She turned again and looked at the water. Could she tell him? He already knew so much about her, even more than Markes had back then. And he didn't mind. But telling him meant to reveal the truth about Enya, to reveal that she was a half-blood. Accepting, that she had a close relationship to her foster brother, was one thing, but having a romantic relationship with a skaa was another. No. She couldn't tell him. Not with Enya's life at stake.  
Alana felt his hand on her shoulder and turned her head.  
"It is okay," he said.  
"No, it is not. I like you, Esten. I really do. It is just . . ." She sighed. How could she explain her feelings?  
"You don't love me."  
She met his eyes and then shook her head. "Not the way you want me to. And I am not sure if I ever can."  
He nodded. "Let me be honest, Alana." He hesitated first but then went on. "I love you. You are so different from all women I have met before. When I heard about the scandal back then when Enya was born, you made me curious. Yes, I was married then and I loved my wife. But still . . ." He shook his head. "You are a woman who was willing to risk her reputation, her standing for her love. That is something that sets you apart from the rest of the nobility around here and perhaps all over the Final Empire. When I went to the first ball after Lorena's death, I couldn't get past you. I was surprised to find a woman even more interesting, even more different, than I had expected. First, I felt guilty for my feelings so soon after Lorena's death. And now I would marry you on the spot." He swallowed.  
"Even if I don't love you?"  
Again he looked at her for a while, wordless. Eventually he took a deep breath. "Yes."  
"You said that a marriage should always go along with love."  
"I _do_ love you. And I know that you love me too, in a different way. Else you wouldn't have trusted me to tell me about your relationship to Ash."  
Alana smiled. "That is true. But it is rather a deep friendship than romantic feelings. You are the first person since a very long time I am willing to show my true self; and that although we have barely met in private until now. I mean, we have danced and had small-talk. But even that small-talk has shown me who you are, a person I already care for." She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head at his shoulder. "I can only ask you to give me time. Perhaps one day I can love you the way you want me to. Just give me a couple months to make a decision."  
He nodded and they stood for a while, embracing each other, cooling waves swashing around their legs.  
"Esten?" Alana suddenly asked.  
"Yes?"  
"Promise me something."  
"Whatever you want?"  
She pulled away from him and met his eyes. "With you I feel really happy for the first time since years. I don't want to lose that. No matter how my decision will be in the end, I don't want to lose our friendship."  
He caressed her face and then kissed her forehead. "I promise."

### » 9 «

  
The sun was near to setting when Alana added the finishing touches to her outfit. She wore a low-necked, light blue gown with white applications and long wide white sleeves from a transparent fabric. The crystalline Tarok leaf on a white leather strap decorated her décolleté. Her hair was pinned up and ornamented with also white wooden barrettes with embedded aquamarines.  
It knocked.  
"Come in," she called.  
Ash's head appeared in the door. "Wow," he grinned and entered the room. "You look fantastic."  
"Thank you." She smiled.  
"Poireen will die." He chuckled.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "It is more important that Esten will like it."  
"I'm sure. Speaking of Esten." Ash pointed over his shoulder. "He's here."  
"Already?" Now she got hectically. "Why do I have the feeling that I forgot something?" she finally said, sighing.  
"Why, you are dressed and you look great. Shouldn't be a problem, if you forgot anything else." He shrugged.  
Alana caressed his cheek when she passed him and gave him a peck. Then she moved into the room where Esten was waiting. It was the first time they would attend a ball in Curafal together. She still hadn't made a decision and she knew it would take another while. But it didn't mean that they couldn't attend a ball together. It only symbolized that they knew each other and were interested in each other. It didn't matter if just as friends or as couple. However, Ash was right. It was a signal toward Vreth Poireen. If she had to decide between him and Esten, she would choose Esten.  
Esten stood, breath taken away. He wore a dark suit with a blue vest and a white dress shirt. His hair was neatly combed. "You look amazing," he said eventually.  
"Thank you, Esten." She smiled. "You look good as well. And it is perfect that you chose a blue vest. We match now."  
"You are right." He smiled deeply and offered his arm.  
Alana took it and they left her quarters at Harsworth Inn. Ash followed them a few feet behind. He would accompany them to the ball but wait outside as expected. However, it gave Alana a good feeling to know that he was close.  
Esten helped her into the carriage and then sat down across from her. Ash closed the door and climbed onto the back of the carriage. The carriage jerked into motion.  
Esten bent forward and pulled something out of his pocket. "I know you asked me to give you time. And I know you still need it. However, when we attend that ball tonight, I want the others to know that I am seriously courting you and that you consider it." He handed her his handkerchief.  
Alana smiled and held out her arm. Then she pulled the sleeve back and bared her wrist. Esten bound the handkerchief around it.  
"Have I mentioned that you look stunning tonight?"  
"Yes, for the third time already." She smiled deeply.  
"Well, it only shows you, that I mean it." He grinned.  
Now she laughed. "You know that you are really cute?"  
"Cute?" He grimaced. "Why, that wasn't exactly the mark I wanted to leave."  
She smiled deeply. "Well, I like it."  
"Then I am relieved." He smiled as well.  
It didn't take long until they reached the Curafal Town Hall where the evening's ball took place. Most of the balls in Curafal happened at mansions of the nobility but a few of them, like the autumn ball, were hold in the town hall. The building had large floor-to-ceiling windows that let the hall look even more imposing than it already was.  
Esten led Alana into the hall's foyer where they were welcomed by other members of the nobility. From time to time she realized how people glanced at her wrist and started to whisper. It made her smile. Inwardly she congratulated Esten to his clever move. He had done her a favour with it as well. Now the men, who had tried to court her, would pull back, and the noblemen and noblewomen, who always had gossiped about her as the unmarried woman with a child, who would never find a proper husband, would be silenced.  
They entered the hall and a servant led them to their table. Soon dinner was served and they ate slowly, simply enjoying their time together in public. They both knew that people were watching them, wondering, and guessing.  
Alana caught sight of the Poireen table. Vreth sat there, a full plate in front of him, untouched. He looked at them, not even trying to hide his anger.  
"Vreth doesn't seem to be happy," Esten suddenly said.  
Alana looked at him.  
He smiled at her. Obviously he had realized Poireen's gaze as well.  
She shrugged. "I don't mind. I told him more than once that I am not interested."  
"He is not used to hear a _no_ as answer."  
She saw a gleeful joy twinkling in Esten's eyes what made her wonder. "What is your past with him?" she asked.  
"Our fathers were friends," he explained. "We used to spend time together as children. Vreth always liked to win, no matter what it was about."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. Suddenly, a strange feeling occurred to her. She stiffened.  
Esten's eyes widened appalled. He probably had seen the change in her posture. "No. Don't even think that. This is not about him and me." He shook his head firmly. "Although, I have to admit that it gives me some kind of satisfaction to see him fume over it." He seemed to be ashamed about that.  
She sighed. "I would rather prefer if he just lets me be. He is only interested in me to heighten his standing even more."  
"He will never be satisfied, no matter how much he already owns. If there is a way to gain more, he will do anything to get it."  
"This time he has lost. He will have to learn to live with it," she said.  
Esten smiled. "Are you finished with your dinner?" he asked.  
Alana nodded.  
"Good. Would you care to dance one or two or more times?" His smile deepened.  
"How often you want, Lord Esten." She smiled back.


	2. Chapter II

### » 10 «

  
The black mass of the Lake South Searan was visible in the east, behind a set of fields that were covered with a thick layer of white snow. The dark surface of the lake reminded of polished obsidian glass, shimmering in the deep red light of the evening sun. In just a few hours the mists would appear and obscure everything outside.  
Alana leaned against the balcony railing and breathed in the refreshing evening air, pewter burning in her stomach against the cold. She liked to stand on one of the many balconies of the manor, enjoying the beautiful sight of the landscape and just listening to the songs of the winter birds.  
Alana watched the skaa who left the fields, returning to their hovels. Although there was snow, they had to care for the fields. The snow protected the young plants of the coming spring harvest and some fields contained vegetables that could be harvested during the winter. Those offered a large profit given that fresh vegetables were rare during the winter time and therefrom expensive. Alana couldn't distinguish the faces of the skaa, because they were too far away, but she knew all of them. She knew almost every skaa on the plantation. Not by name but at least by face.  
Since she had been a child she had assisted her father when he cared for the skaa on the plantation and later, after her return from Luthadel, she often had helped her friend Kayla. But, above all, she had grown up with some of the skaa.  
Alana had been raised by a skaa woman at the manor. But when Alana grew older, Elyria had to move back to her hovel. Fortunately Alana had been allowed to see her and her milk brother Ash as often as she wished. That had caused, that she very often had spent her time among the plantation skaa, even sleeping at the skaa hovel from time to time.  
Later Alana's uncle Benten Leary and his wife had moved to South Searan from Fellise, a small town near Luthadel. Lady Ortwin took over Alana's proper education as a noblewoman. She had almost become desperate by trying to turn the girl, who rather behaved like a plantation skaa, into a lady. The memory made Alana smile.  
"My lady?"  
Alana turned and faced Mannie. She smiled at him. During the last years, the Foglio servant had found his place at the Leary Manor. Now she couldn't imagine the manor without him. "Yes, Mannie?"  
"A messenger from Luthadel has arrived."  
She perked up surprised. "A _messenger_ from Luthadel?"  
He nodded.  
"Send him in," she said.  
Mannie nodded again and left the balcony.  
Alana was confused. He hadn't said that a messenger _with a message_ from Luthadel had arrived, but a messenger from Luthadel. It wasn't just a saying. If Mannie said it that way, he definitely meant it.  
She went inside and closed the balcony doors. It had been a couple months since they had gotten the last message from Luthadel. Morris Rodingoan, her mentor from the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School and an old friend of her father, had told them about rising tensions and a possible house war. That didn't really bother her, though she was worried about her cousin Elend. Morris had mentioned that there had been an assassination attempt at Straff Venture that had failed, unfortunately in her opinion. Anyway, Elend was the heir to House Venture and thereby a potential target.  
But the more interesting fact had been a rumour. In a letter a few years back she had learned that her old friends Kelsier and Mare had been sent to the Pits of Hathsin after foolishly trying to steal from the Lord Ruler himself. Kelsier had always been kind of megalomaniac, but usually Mare and Dockson had brought him back down to earth. Well, apparently not this time. That news had shocked her, and also Kayla, pretty well. Fortunately, Morris had mentioned, that the ministry hadn't been able to catch the rest of the crew beside a Smoker who had been with them. It meant that Ham and Dockson hadn't been caught, at least.  
Mare had been a very close friend to Kayla and the news had hit Alana's friend pretty hard. Alana knew that Kayla still clasped to the straw that Morris hadn't mentioned names, but she was sure he could only have meant Kelsier and Mare. Everything fit. Though, she had no idea how Morris could know about their connection.  
However, the rumour in that last message had involved the so called Survivor of Hathsin and Morris had guessed that it might be Kelsier. He hadn't mentioned his name but Alana had been able to read it between the lines. Morris had promised to keep them informed, but until now there had been no more messages.  
Ash entered the parlour, a strange expression in his face. He wore his standard dark suit with white shirt, grey vest and dark trousers that he used to wear when he was at the manor or as her personal guard in Curafal. It was the clothing of a nobleman not that of a skaa. One of the advantages of being her foster brother.  
The messenger followed him into the parlour. Surprised, Alana stared at the ragged clothing of the man. "What happened to you?" she asked outright.  
The man bowed. "I apologize, my lady. But the roads aren't as save as they used to be. I had to take several detours through forests."  
Alana frowned, confused. "I don't understand."  
"I am sure the message will explain everything," he replied and handed her a sealed letter.  
"My guard will make sure you get a bath and new clothing." She nodded at Ash. "I would like to hear more about your journey before you return," Alana added.  
The messenger shuffled with his feet, nervously.  
"Speak," she ordered.  
"I would sooner stay," the man said.  
Now Alana looked at him surprised. "We will talk about it, after you had the chance to refresh yourself," she said, although she would have preferred to hear the reason immediately.  
The man withdrew. Before Ash left the room as well, they shared a look. He was as curious as she was. She was sure he would take his time to interrogate the man. When they were gone, she sat down and broke the seal of the letter. It was the Rodingoan seal as expected.  
 _My dear friends,_ she read. _A lot of things happened since my last message. Let me start with the most important news. The Lord Ruler is dead!_  
Alana's eyes widened and she gasped. The Lord Ruler, the Emperor of the Final Empire, a man who was supposed to be immortal, dead? How was that possible? He had easily survived so many assassination attempts during the centuries of his reign, not by avoiding them but by healing from deadly wounds at an incredible rate. Even beheading hadn't killed him. And now he should be dead?  
 _I almost can see your faces, shocked,_ she read. _But let me start at the beginning._  
 _As expected the tensions between the houses caused a house war. It started with an assassination attempt at Elend Venture. Fortunately, it wasn't successful. The boy stayed unharmed. I spare the details right now as there is more important news to report._  
 _You surely remember the Survivor of Hathsin I mentioned in my last letter. It was, as you might have guessed, your friend Kelsier._  
Alana gasped. _Why do you write this so openly?_ she thought. Her connection to the skaa thieving crew had been kept a secret all those years. Else it would have killed her. If the ministry found out about her connection to the skaa, that she had helped even a skaa thieving crew, they wouldn't hesitate to execute her. She shook her head as a thought occurred to her once more. _How do you even know that Kelsier is my friend?_ Perhaps the letter would give her an answer. She read on.  
 _Kelsier turned out to be Mistborn. It seems that he has Snapped during his time in the pits. However, he tried to save his friends, a nobleman named Renoux and his servants, who were supposed to be executed. He stalled the prisoner carts on their way to the Fountain Square. It appeared to be a trap set by the Lord Ruler himself. Kelsier fought and killed an Inquisitor._  
"He did what?" She almost laughed. It was ridiculous. Inquisitors were the most powerful Allomancers known in the Final Empire, the Lord Ruler's executioners. How could a mere skaa like Kelsier kill an Inquisitor? She paused and then shook her head. No, Kelsier had never been a mere skaa. He was a thief. He had scammed the nobility all those years without being caught. And Morris had written that he was Mistborn now, an Allomancer who could burn all Allomantic metals, a deadly killer.  
 _Eventually the Lord Ruler appeared and killed Kelsier_ , she read.  
"No!" Alana closed her eyes for a moment, breathing deeply. But she couldn't suppress the terrible feeling of grief. She and Kelsier hadn't been close, but he was a friend anyway. And above all, he was the best friend of the man she loved. She and Kayla had hoped so much that he had survived and now he was dead anyway, his death only stalled a couple more years. A tear dropped onto the letter and smudged the writing. Alana wiped her tears away. There still was some text to read.  
 _The following night the skaa population of Luthadel rose. They attacked the nobility. Lots of the houses fled during the chaos. Apparently Kelsier trained another skaa Mistborn, a woman named Vin. During the rebellion she was able to enter Kredik Shaw and to kill the Lord Ruler._  
 _Unfortunately I had to flee myself when the skaa attacked my mansion. I currently reside in Fellise. The revolution in Luthadel seems to calm down as scouts report and I hope to return soon. I will try to keep you informed about the current situation. But that will be hard. I will have to find a messenger first, who is willing to travel the whole way down to South Searan, since the old messenger stations might not exist anymore soon. However, I will try._  
The letter was signed with _Kindly, Lord Morris Rodingoan_. Alana let the letter sink on the table. She felt hot and cold at the same time.  
"Alana, are you okay?"  
Alana looked up, staring at Lady Lyddy for a moment confused.  
The old noblewoman walked over to her and laid her hand on her shoulder. "You look like you have seen a ghost."  
"The Lord Ruler is dead," Alana just said, still in disbelief of what she had read earlier.  
"Excuse me?" Lyddy raised her eyebrows incredulously, obviously questioning Alana's sanity.  
"You heard right," she confirmed. "The skaa rebelled. Luthadel is in chaos and the Lord Ruler is dead."  
The noblewoman sank into an armchair, paling. "But that is impossible. He is a deity."  
"The Sliver of Infinity." Alana nodded.  
For a while they sat in silence, processing the news.  
Then Alana remembered something. _They did it._ Her thoughts wandered back in time. _You have planned it all those years, you and Dox, and finally you made it._ She smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lyddy frowning at her. She looked up and met her gaze.  
"You suddenly seem so proud. Why?" the old noblewoman asked.  
Alana flushed. "I know the people who did that, or at least their leader," she said quietly.  
Lyddy narrowed her eyes. "Dockson?"  
Alana shook her head. "No, Kelsier. It was his crew. Dockson was his right-hand man back then. I don't know if Dox is still . . ." She didn't finish. She didn't want to finish that thought. She closed her eyes. For a few minutes they sat in silence again.  
"You know that the Lord Ruler was the one who forbade a relationship between skaa and nobility," Lady Lyddy suddenly said. "With his death that ban should have died as well."  
Alana cocked her head, frowning. "What are you aiming at?"  
"What I am aiming at?" Lyddy leaned toward her. "My dear Alana, I am aiming at the father of your child."  
Alana looked away and swallowed. Was it that easy? No. It happened so long ago. "It has been almost a decade. Perhaps he is married and has children with that woman."  
"According to what I know about skaa they are incredibly faithful," Lyddy mentioned.  
"I _left_ him." Alana shook her head. "He didn't have a reason to be faithful. Life goes on and I am sure so did his." She swallowed again. "If he still is alive, actually," she added quietly.  
Lyddy leaned back and studied her. "There is only one way to find out."  
Alana stared at her in disbelief. "Are you suggesting that I return to Luthadel and look after him?"  
Lady Foglio nodded firmly. "You love him. You have never stopped loving him. At least, you should tell him, that he has a daughter."  
Alana considered the suggestion. Then she shook her head. "It is not just that. There is much more he should know. He was born here. Elyria is his aunt what means that Ash is his cousin."  
"Then take Ash with you. I would feel better if you don't go alone, anyway. With the Lord Ruler gone, I expect that there is chaos not only in Luthadel."  
"You really mean that?"  
Again the old woman nodded firmly.  
Thousand thoughts spun through Alana's head. The prospect of seeing Dockson again was just as much tempting as frightening. She missed him awfully. But what was if he really was married or worse, dead? She swallowed. Returning to Luthadel meant to meet her past again, Dockson, Ham, Elend, and even Straff. And what happened to Rena and Thorn? She would find answers to all the questions that bothered her since years. Yes, she wanted to go. It was the only way.  
Alana gasped when she remembered something. "What about Esten?" she asked wide-eyed.  
Lyddy studied her for a moment with stern face. Eventually she shook her head. "He is a nice man. But he is not right for you; or rather you are not right for him. You don't love him and I doubt you will ever love him. He is not the kind of man you like."  
Alana cocked her head. "What do you mean?"  
"Esten is a good and kind man, but he is not like Markes, and I doubt he is like that thief Dockson. They both were fighters who knew how to survive on the streets. Esten never had to fight for anything in his life. He always has been the heir to a high noble house. I doubt he even knows how to hold a knife."  
"I don't want to hurt him." Her heart throbbed painfully and her throat tightened. "I don't want to lose him."  
Lyddy raised her eyebrows and then shook her head. "What do you think why you hold him back since half a year now?"  
Alana frowned. "Because I needed time."  
"No, dear. Time will not change what you need. You will hurt him one day, either by marrying him without loving him, or by telling him that you _don't_ want to marry him. It is better to tell him now before it is getting harder for both of you."  
Alana clenched her teeth. When Lyddy said that, it sounded so easy. But it wasn't. The last thing she wanted was to hurt Esten. She liked him too much for that. He was more than just a friend. On the other hand Lyddy probably was right. She would never be able to love him the way she had loved Markes and Dockson.

### » 11 «

  
Kayla covered Dellin with a blanket and gave him a kiss for goodnight. The boy was asleep already. He and his best friend Enya had been out the whole day, exploring the plantation as most times. Kayla had no idea where they went to and that often worried her. But Ash only laughed about it. He and Alana had always been out on the plantation as children, and most times no one had known where to find them.  
They still had several spots on the plantation where they met to talk or simply to chill in intimate togetherness. Even after all those years Kayla sometimes was jealous about their close relationship. It wasn't just that Alana took her husband away then; it was as well that there were things, Alana didn't share with her. In Luthadel she had been her closest friend, beside Ham of course, and she had told her anything. Here she more often talked to Ash instead. On the other hand, the same held true for Ash. There were things he didn't talk to her about but to Alana.  
It had been good that they had taken their time in the beginning, although Ash had fascinated her from the first day with his tall presence, beefy build and his lovely cheekiness. But during her first months on the plantation, Kayla had been able to experience Ash and Alana's strong feelings for each other. She had seen them laugh and fool around, even had seen them cuddle. Soon she had understood the rumours some of the skaa had shared back then, that Ash and Alana felt more than just the love of siblings. And now she could see the same relationship growing between Dellin and Enya. She guessed they would be as close as Alana and Ash one day.  
Kayla sat back and watched her sleeping son. But her thoughts returned to an earlier conversation with her husband. Ash had passed on the information he had gotten from the messenger who had arrived in the early evening. The Lord Ruler was dead.  
She still had problems to imagine that. What meant that for them now? The messenger had said that the skaa in Luthadel had rebelled and attacked the nobility, what had caused a big evacuation among the noble houses. He had been sent from Fellise, where some noble families had retreated to. The skaa there apparently were waiting for the results in Luthadel. That gave the nobility the chance to prepare for a possible attack.  
Nonetheless the first consequences were already visible in the rest of the Final Empire. As the messenger had reported, the messenger system had fallen apart. Though he hadn't been able to tell if on purpose or not. The stations along the way had been empty and he was forced to continue to South Searan himself what had been a problem, because there had been bandits on the way.  
Ash hadn't told the man that he was skaa. He guessed that the messenger believed him to be a nobleman, because he moved freely in the building and wore a nobleman's suit. He didn't like the vests and suit coats, but the clothing gave him more freedom when guests were present or when they were in Curafal. However, his appearance had made the man more talkative, given that he himself was a lesser nobleman.  
Kayla sighed. They would have to wait what happened now. But she had the hope that things would change to the better.  
Ash poked his head through the door. "Kay?"  
"Hum?"  
"You coming?" he whispered.  
Kayla nodded and stood. She closed the door carefully, after she had left Dellin's room. Ash pulled her into his arms when she turned. She bent her head back to meet his eyes. "I was thinking about the Lord Ruler's death," she said. "Do you think it will change something? I mean to the better?"  
"Better than what we have now?" He raised his eyebrows.  
Kayla smiled. "No, I mean for the other skaa, those in Luthadel for instance."  
Ash shrugged. "I don't know. Guess we will see." He bent down to kiss her.  
A knock at the door made them perk up. They looked at each other wondering. They weren't expecting any visitors.  
Ash let her go and walked to the door to open it. "Ally." He smiled when he recognized the visitor. "I should have known."  
"May I come in?" she asked.  
"Certainly." He stepped aside and Alana entered the room. She hugged Kayla for hello and then they all sat down at the table.  
"Has the messenger told you what happened in Luthadel?" Alana asked.  
Ash nodded. "The Lord Ruler is dead and the skaa rebelled. Luthadel is in chaos and most of the nobility ran."  
She nodded. "It was Kelsier's crew."  
Kayla looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"The rebellion, the killing of the Lord Ruler. It was Kelsier's crew. Kelsier's heir killed the Lord Ruler."  
"So Kell is alive?" Kayla's face beamed.  
Alana looked at her with a sad expression and shook her head. "He was killed by the Lord Ruler himself the day before the rebellion."  
Kayla's shoulders dropped. "Do you know if Mare . . .?" She didn't finish.  
"I have no idea." Alana laid her hand on Kayla's for a moment. "I talked to the messenger but he couldn't give me any more detailed information. He knew the things Morris mentioned in his letter, but couldn't add anything useful."  
"I would love to know if Mare is alive." Kayla sighed.  
"There is only one way to find out," Alana replied.  
Kayla frowned. "You think about returning?"  
"Yes."  
"It's not only Luthadel that is in chaos," Ash mentioned. "The whole Central Dominance has collapsed, according to the guy. I am sure the other dominances will follow soon. It is damn dangerous to travel to Luthadel right now." He frowned deeply.  
"That's why I ask you to come with me." Alana looked at him, questioningly.  
Ash raised his eyebrows in surprise. "I . . ." He paused and looked at Kayla. Their eyes met.  
 _There is only one way to find out, that's true,_ Kayla thought. _I am sure she wants to know what happened to Dox. She will need someone if he turns out to be dead too._ She turned to her friend. "If you return I will go with you," she said.  
Ash sighed. "I'll be in too. Someone has to protect you stubborn healers."  
"Why stubborn?" Alana wondered. "You not even _tried_ to talk us out of it."  
"Because I know how pointless that is. You'd go anyway." He sighed again.  
Alana smiled deeply.  
"Who else will join us?" Kayla asked.  
"We shouldn't be too many," Ash suggested. "The larger the party the easier we will be spotted by bandits or worse."  
"He is right. I talked to the messenger. He would return with us at least to Fellise. He knows the area and he will be a useful guide." Alana tapped her finger against her lips. "I talked to Winslow about it as well. He wants to join us. He knows Luthadel much better than we do. In addition I might be in the need of a carriage driver in Luthadel, depending on the situation we will find."  
"You mean that in case the nobility rules, you return as Lady Alana Leary with her guard and personal maid?" Kayla asked.  
Alana nodded. "Yes. And in case the skaa rule, Mistress Elinaria will return to Luthadel together with her brother and her partner. I guess that's rather the situation, because I think that the nobility will not have a good standing in Luthadel anymore."  
"Why do you think so?" Kayla wondered.  
"Kell's heir has killed the Lord Ruler. If that Vin is more powerful than the Lord Ruler, I guess she will now take his place."  
"Where is the problem?" Ash asked, wondering.  
"She is _Kelsier's_ heir," Kayla replied quietly. "If _he_ trained her, he will also have trained her in his hatred for the nobility."  
Alana nodded. "However, this is going to be interesting."  
"When will we start?" Ash asked.  
"As soon as possible. I would prefer to ride in the morning, but I want to talk to my father first. And we will need supplies and several other things. I guess we will be en route for about two months, depending on how fast we can travel."  
"You should pack lots of pewter," Ash suggested.  
Alana nodded. "I am afraid, I will need it more often than I would like to."  
Kayla studied her friend for a while. "What about Esten?" she asked eventually.  
Ash perked up. "Right. What about Esten?"  
Alana took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She seemed torn. A couple months ago Kayla had been happy to see her with a nice man again, but now it suddenly caused unexpected problems. Who could have known that the Lord Ruler would be killed, that there would be a possibility to see their people in Luthadel again? Finally, after so many years, Alana had opened her heart to another man and now that.  
"Damn," Kayla cursed.  
"That's one way of putting it," Ash agreed. "Al, I'm sorry."  
Alana shook her head. "That is not the problem," she said. "I made my decision. I want to go back. I need to, if only for Enya." She paused. "But I don't know how to tell him."  
"We will pass Curafal on our way," Ash noted.  
Alana nodded. "I know."

### » 12 «

  
During breakfast his daughter had told him that she needed to talk to him in private. Brandon already had seen her tensions. The Lord Ruler's death was disconcerting news. Not that he had been very fond of the Emperor, but his strong hand had kept the Final Empire together, no matter if one liked his ways or not.  
He never had liked the Lord Ruler's sight regarding the skaa. For the Lord Ruler they were mere tools with no rights. If a nobleman decided to torture, rape or kill a skaa, the Lord Ruler didn't care. As long as the nobleman was able to pay his debts and taxes, everything was fine. But that had never been the worst for Brandon.  
The law that a nobleman had to kill a skaa woman after sleeping with her, so that she couldn't bear any half-blood children, that was something he hated from the deepest of his heart. He had lost his first love thanks to this law, because she had been killed by her own father after discovering her pregnancy.  
However, he had no idea what would happen now. He worried that the Empire would fall into chaos. Not just because of the Lord Ruler's death but because of the rebellion in Luthadel. Finally the skaa had found the courage to rise. It was a good thing, actually. But the problem was, that they had attacked the noble houses, no matter if friend or foe. If that set a precedent, it probably would cause bloodshed all over the Final Empire.  
Brandon entered the study. Alana already sat at her desk, scribbling something. She looked up and smiled. But it was an uncertain smile. A bad feeling spread in his stomach. He walked to her desk and sat down on the chair opposite to hers.  
"You wanted to talk to me," he said.  
Alana nodded and put the pen aside. She looked down on her hands, apparently searching for words. He realized that she was twirling the ring on her finger. She always did that, when she was nervous. But it wasn't just that. The ring was a symbol.  
Dockson, the skaa she loved and who was the father of her child, had given it to her as a symbol of his love. It had been his going away present when she left Luthadel. Since then, she wore the ring always, although she had broken a promise by doing so. She had told him that she once had promised to Markes, her late fiancé who had been a Coinshot, that she would never wear any metal.  
Eventually his daughter took a deep breath. "I will return to Luthadel," she said.  
Brandon raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Why?" He didn't have to ask. He already knew the answer. She hadn't twirled the ring absently.  
"I need to know what really happened. It was Kelsier's crew. I know Kelsier is dead, but I don't know about the others. I need to know if they are alive. I need to know what the Lord Ruler's death means for us."  
"I know you still love him, but it happened a decade ago. You have a new life now."  
She shook her head. "He should know that he has a daughter. But it is not just that. I have to know what it means for Enya. I need to know if she will have to hide her origin or if she can be proud of it. And I hate it to hush her about her idea to marry Dellin one day. I hate to hide my feelings for Elyria and Ash. They are my family. I need to know if we can end that damn secretive manner." She met his eyes. "I need to know if he is alive, he and Ham. I miss them."  
Brandon spotted tears in her eyes. It saddened his heart. She was right. There were so many questions which needed an answer. Would it be possible now to have a relationship with a skaa? It was a question he himself needed an answer for. He had to know. But he couldn't leave. He had responsibilities here in South Searan, people to protect.  
He looked at his daughter, uncertain, afraid. He didn't want to lose her. "I do not like it" he said eventually. "According to the messenger it is very dangerous to travel right now."  
"There still is chaos. Maybe it is the best time to travel _now_. We don't know what will be after a couple more months."  
"Why do I have the feeling that it wouldn't work if I forbade you to go?"  
"Because you know you would do the same if your Alana were still alive," she said quietly.  
Brandon took a deep breath. Yes, he would return immediately. He closed his eyes. Finally he nodded. "Very well, then! But Ash will go with you this time. You might be a Pewterarm, but he is a trained warrior. And I do not discuss."  
"He already is packing." Alana smiled.  
"You . . ." He shook his head sighing. Of course she had already talked to him. "Who else?"  
"Kayla and Winslow. The messenger will come with us as well."  
Brandon nodded. "What about the Enya and Dellin?"  
"They stay here."  
"Have you told Enya about her father's true identity?"  
Alana shook her head. "Not yet."  
"You should tell her. She is old enough now to understand it."  
"I know."  
Brandon frowned when a thought occurred to him. "What about Esten?"  
"I have thought about it the whole night. I will talk to him, and tell him the truth. I think he will understand." She sighed. "At least I hope so."

The indoor garden of the manor had a temperature like it was normal during spring time, although it was cold outside. It wasn't freezing, but considerably colder than in there. It wasn't necessary to heat the large hall. Its gigantic windows were designed to let the sunlight and its warmth in, but to keep the cold outside. Thereby it was possible to grow exotic trees and bushes in there. The exotic plants gave the feeling to walk through a garden throughout the whole year.  
Alana loved that place. She used to sit here on a bench, reading a book. And for the kids it was a good place to play during the winter, though they loved to go out in the snow as well. Right now they were playing hide-and-seek. Outside it would be a problem with all the snow that showed all tracks.  
Tiya sat on a bench underneath a white tree with yellow leaves, reading a book about healing. _Maybe you can go to the Higher Healing School now with the Lord Ruler dead. There shouldn't be any restrictions left. I really hope there will be changes for the good. We should stop to make a difference between nobility and skaa._ She sighed and joined the elder girl.  
Tiya smiled at her.  
"Mom!" Enya called. Obviously her daughter had spotted her.  
"Hey, love." Alana smiled and waved her over. "I need to talk to you." She looked at Dellin. "And you should go to your quarters, Dellin. Your parents want to talk to you as well."  
"What about me?" Tiya asked.  
"Accompany him. It regards you too."  
The girl frowned but nodded. She closed her book and stood. Her brother joined her and together they headed toward the servant's quarters.  
Enya strolled to her mother. Their eyes met and Alana's gaze softened. _You have your father's eyes_ , she thought melancholic.  
"What's wrong, Mom? Did we do something wrong? Is Dellin getting trouble?"  
"No, you didn't do anything wrong and Dellin will not get any trouble. But we have made a decision that will affect your life as well as his." She paused. "Actually, yours more than his. Come, let us have a walk."  
For a moment they walked in silence while Alana searched for words. Although she had practised the words before, now they didn't seem to be right anymore. She still didn't know how the Lord Ruler's death would affect their future, and she needed Enya to understand that. Still she was in danger, simply for what she was, a half-blood.  
"You know I have always told you that your father lives far away from us and isn't able to join us."  
"What means that he is dead, I know."  
Alana looked at her confused. "Who said that?"  
"Aunt Ortwin."  
Alana sighed. "Well, that's what she thinks, at least." She paused. "Let me go into greater detail. You know that the Lord Ruler forbids relationships between skaa and nobility. That's why you aren't allowed to marry Dellin."  
Enya rolled her eyes but nodded.  
"The Lord Ruler died about two months ago as we learned from the messenger yesterday."  
"Does that mean I can marry Dellin, now?"  
Alana smiled. It reminded her so much of her relationship to Ash. They had also had a stage when they wanted to marry. "I don't know," she replied. "Theoretically, yes, I guess. But we will have to wait what the Lord Ruler's death will mean for his laws. I guess there will be some kind of successor to the throne. It depends on what that person will decide."  
She didn't want to think about the other possibility. That the Empire would break into pieces. In this case no one knew what would come.  
"However, you are old enough now that I can tell you the truth about your father." She stopped and looked at her daughter. "Do you remember, I always said that your father looks a lot like Uncle Harris?"  
The girl nodded. "Yes. I have the same eye-colour he has."  
Alana nodded. "That is because you are related. Harris actually is your granduncle. Your father is skaa, Enya. You are named after his mother who was Elyria and Harris' sister."  
Enya didn't seem to be surprised. "Is that why I like to be with them?" she asked. "Lady Ortwin always says that it is inappropriate for a noblewoman to spend so much time with skaa. But when I am half skaa, then it would be okay, I guess."  
Alana laughed quietly. "I am a full-blooded noblewoman but I also like to spend my time with them rather than with other members of the nobility. Almost my complete childhood I spent at the hovels. Lady Ortwin told me the same, when I was a kid." She winked at her daughter. "That is something that comes from your heart." She tapped at her chest.  
"Does that mean, Dell is related to me as well?"  
Alana nodded. "He is a distant cousin."  
"That means we can marry?"  
Alana chuckled. "Oh, dear. What do I do with you?"  
"You didn't answer my question," the girl prodded.  
Her mother sighed but smiled. "Yes, theoretically. But you should wait until you are older before you announce something like that. I always thought of your relationship as to be the same as mine with Dellin's father. And we are like brother and sister by now."  
Enya rolled her eyes. "Perhaps."  
"However, I wasn't finished with my story," Alana said and they strolled on. "I met your father in Luthadel, where I secretly helped skaa. We fell in love although we both knew, our relationship couldn't last long. It was only a matter of time, until I had to leave Luthadel again. Additionally, our relationship was forbidden and very dangerous for both of us. In the end we broke up when I got my healer's degree, and I left Luthadel."  
Alana closed her eyes for a moment. The memory still hurt more than she had expected. Although it happened so long ago, she still remembered any detail of their goodbye, especially the desperation she had felt.  
"I didn't know that I was pregnant," she went on. "We discovered it shortly after I returned home. We had to cover your origin to protect you and me. That is the reason why we told everyone your father is a lesser nobleman and died."  
Alana waited for a reaction from her daughter, but the girl was lost in her thoughts. They walked on in silence for quite a while.  
"My father doesn't know that I exist?" Enya eventually asked.  
"He has no idea." Alana stopped again and looked at her. "I will leave for Luthadel within the next days. I will seek your father out and tell him, assumed that he is still alive." She paused, swallowing. "Your father lived a very dangerous life," she added quietly. "Not only because he is skaa. He was a member of the Luthadel underground."  
"He was an underground fighter?" Enya's face enlightened and she seemed to be proud.  
Alana decided not to tell her, that he was a thief. It was unnecessary. It was enough that she knew that he had fought the system. It didn't matter in what way.  
"When will you come back?" Enya asked.  
"I don't know."  
"Can I come with you?"  
"No. I want you to stay here and take care of Dellin, Elyria and Harris. Someone has to look after them."  
"Grandfather can do so."  
"Grandfather often is away at the hospital, you know that."  
Enya pouted but then nodded.  
Alana could see that her daughter wasn't happy about the decision. She understood her wish to join her. But it was too dangerous. Here, at least, Enya would be safe, no matter what would happen the coming months. Brandon Leary would see to it.  
"Will he come back with you?" the girl asked after a while.  
"Your father?"  
Enya nodded.  
Alana thought about it. That wish had occurred to her as well, but she didn't dare to hope for it. "I don't know. Perhaps he is married now," she replied.  
"You always said he loved you very much. Why would he marry someone else, then? You didn't."  
"No, I didn't. But I had you." She caressed the girl's head. "He was alone." She sighed. "And you know that I am meeting Esten."  
"But you don't love Esten."  
Surprised she raised her eyebrows. "How do you know?"  
"You never kissed. Uncle Ash is kissing Aunt Kayla all the time."  
Alana chuckled. "You are right. But anyway, I tried. And so will have your father."  
Enya frowned. "He hasn't married. He still loves you," she suddenly said with firm voice. "I know that."  
Alana looked at her daughter astonished and then smiled. She hoped that Enya was right, as always before.

### » 13 «

  
They arrived in Curafal in the late evening. While Ash, Kayla, Winslow and the messenger turned toward the Harsworth Inn for the night, Alana went on to Mansion Mondo. The guards let her pass without problems. She dismounted in the courtyard and one of the servants took care of her horse.  
Alana walked up the stairs to the main door, but hesitated there. She bit her bottom lip, uncertain. She was afraid. She had no idea how Esten would react on it and she didn't want to hurt him, to lose him. But Alana knew how much he loved her and she knew it would hurt him, anyway.  
Eventually she knocked.  
A servant opened. "Lady Leary," he said surprised, only glancing at her unusual clothing. She wore winter riding clothing, a warm blouse and trousers, a coat and a thick water-repellent cloak thrown over. Not the usual riding gown or more common travelling gown of a noblewoman travelling in a carriage. "We didn't expect you."  
"I know. Is Lord Esten at home?"  
"Yes, my lady." He stepped aside that she could enter.  
The servant led her into the parlour where he asked her to wait. Alana stepped to one of the windows and looked out in the garden. She couldn't see much. The mists were already out and there would be all covered in snow, anyway.  
"Alana!"  
Alana turned and faced Esten. "Hello Esten," she said softly.  
"Did something happen?" he asked, studying her clothing openly.  
"The Lord Ruler is dead," she just replied.  
"What?" Esten paled. He sat down on one of the chairs. "What happened?"  
"The skaa in Luthadel rebelled. One of their leaders was able to enter Kredik Shaw and kill him."  
He shook his head, incredulously. "But he is immortal."  
"Obviously not."  
It took a moment until Esten had processed the news. He looked up at her. "You didn't ride the whole way to tell me that?"  
Alana shook her head. "No," she said quietly.  
"Why?"  
"I am leaving for Luthadel."  
"Luthadel?" He shook his head, confused. "Why are you going to Luthadel?"  
She removed her cloak and sat down opposite to him. "There is something I need to tell you."  
Esten frowned.  
Alana hesitated, still afraid, still searching for the right words. Eventually she took a deep breath and began. "Do you remember when we had that chat at the lake, the day when I told you that I need time?"  
He nodded.  
"That day I told you that it is not that easy for me to grieve." She met his eyes for a while before she went on. "I never could grieve because Enya's father is still alive."  
Esten sat back, astonished. "But if he is still alive, why then telling everybody that he is dead? Why didn't he come with you to South Searan?"  
"Because her father is skaa," she said quietly.  
Esten gasped in shock. "What?"  
Alana suddenly was afraid for another reason. She hadn't told him until now, because she wanted to protect Enya. What if the Lord Ruler's death didn't protect her the way she wanted? What if she just made a terrible mistake by telling Esten?  
"How? I mean, did you know? Did you know that he was skaa, back then?" he asked eventually.  
She nodded. "I met him while I helped the skaa in Luthadel. My friend Kayla and I worked as skaa healers at night. Dockson was one of the people who helped us, who protected us."  
"But still . . . how could you sleep with him? You knew what that meant. If someone would have found out . . ."  
She wasn't sure if he was outraged because he worried for her or because of the scandal. She hoped for the first. "Esten, I _love_ him," she said.  
He swallowed. Alana could see how he fought. He knew what it meant to love, and once he had said that he adored her for ignoring the rules, for standing by her love.  
"Does he know about Enya?" he asked after a moment.  
Alana shook her head. "No. I discovered my pregnancy only after I returned home."  
"Did he know who you are?"  
She hesitated and then decided not to tell him the truth. It wasn't necessary. "Yes."  
"Did he love you?"  
"Yes."  
"But how could he risk sleeping with you then? What if someone had found out that you were pregnant with a half-blood?" he asked with lowered voice, probably that no one outside the room could hear him. "They would have killed you! How could he risk that?"  
"He worried about it. But I told him that he doesn't have to, that I know methods to avoid getting pregnant."  
They sat in silence for a while. Esten stared into space. Alana bit her lip, nervously.  
"I am sorry," she said eventually.  
Esten looked at her. "Why haven't you told me earlier?"  
"I couldn't. I had to protect Enya."  
"You didn't trust me enough for that." He closed his eyes.  
"You would have done the same for Web," she said quietly.  
Esten breathed out sharply. But then he nodded.  
Alana watched him. She saw the pain in his eyes. It hurt her.  
"Are you in contact with him?" he asked after a while.  
Alana shook her head.  
"So how do you know that he is still alive?"  
"I don't."  
"Luthadel is a large city and he is skaa. It is impossible to find out if he is still alive."  
"He is not just a simple skaa, Esten. He was a member of the crew who killed the Lord Ruler."  
Esten paused and stared at her. "You are kidding?"  
She shook her head. "Back then he was the right-hand man of the crew leader."  
"But you don't know if he was with them?"  
"No. But I know a lot of people I can ask. At least one of them will still be alive, I am sure. I still own an herb shop in Luthadel. The merchant who led it should still be alive. At least I never heard anything else. And I am sure my contact would have known about it."  
"So you are still in contact with skaa in Luthadel?"  
"My contact is a nobleman."  
Esten raised his eyebrow in surprise but didn't reply to that. He shook his head eventually. "What does that mean for us?"  
Alana took a deep breath and pulled out his handkerchief. "I made my decision," she said quietly.  
"I see." He received the handkerchief and kept it in his hands, staring at it.  
"Esten? Do you remember your promise?"  
He paused and then nodded.  
"Is it still valid?" she asked with trembling voice.  
"Yes, it is." He nodded again. "Though, I will need some time. I can't just ignore my feelings for you," he said quietly.  
"I will be gone for four months, at least."  
"I don't know if that will be enough."  
Alana met his eyes. The pain in there almost let her regret her decision. She felt torn. But she didn't have a choice. Lyddy was right. She would never be able to love him the way she had loved Markes and Dockson. But still, she loved him and didn't want to see him suffer. She wanted to ease his pain. But she didn't know how.  
"Please, keep to yourself what I told you," she said eventually.  
"I will." He nodded. "Don't worry. I would never endanger Enya. She is a great girl and I like her very much."  
Alana outlined a smile.  
"Does she know about her father?" Esten asked.  
"I told her a couple days ago."  
He nodded again. "What about you? Will you go alone?"  
"Ash is with me, and three more people."  
"Good. Ash will protect you. Promise me, to take care, will you?"  
"I promise."  
Esten stood and so did Alana. He looked at her for a while. Then he pulled her into his arms. "Damn, Alana, why has it to be so complicated with us?"  
She didn't reply to that. She simply kissed him. It was a long, affectionate kiss. But then she pulled away from him.  
"Take care of Web, will you?"  
He nodded.  
Alana hesitated, but in the end she decided to tell him. "With the Lord Ruler dead, a relationship between skaa and nobility should be allowed." She met his eyes. "There is someone close to you who really loves you. But I guess that she is too afraid to show you."  
She grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders. Then she looked at Esten again. He still stood there where she had kissed him, dumbfounded.  
"Take care, Esten."  
With that she left the mansion.

### » 14 «

  
The first month of travelling had been comparatively uneventful, although they had felt the tensions among the people. But skaa still worked the fields for the nobility. The closer they came to the Central Dominance the more the situation changed. When they passed Mount Doriell, one of the ashmounts, they found the first burned plantation. Slowly they rode through the ruins of what had been a hovel complex before. Everywhere they saw corpses, mostly skaa, but also men dressed with armour.  
"I wished we could stop and bury them," Alana whispered.  
"It would take days, Al," Ash replied.  
"I know."  
"They are skaa. They just got what they deserved," Lord Condon said.  
Ash growled quietly.  
Alana stopped her horse and turned it to face the messenger. "I think it is time that you learn something about us, Lord Condon," she replied. "I know you think that our companions are lesser nobility, but let me assure you, they aren't. They are skaa, all three."  
The man straightened his shoulders, as if he expected an attack.  
"There is no need to worry, Lord Condon. They will treat you the way you treat them. So if you don't speak about skaa in a disparaging way, there is nothing to be afraid of." She paused. "But perhaps you understand now that there is not much difference between skaa and nobility, although the Lord Ruler tried to make us believe that."  
She looked at the dead men and women around them. Even children were among them. It made her close her eyes for a moment, fighting the sadness in her heart.  
"Those people died because they fought for their freedom. They were suppressed by the nobility for a thousand years." She leaned forward. "But not just suppressed. They were mistreated, tortured, raped and killed, and no one cared. They were just skaa." She shrugged to symbolize the attitude of the nobility. "Now, with the Lord Ruler dead, we might be able to change that. Skaa are people like you and I. They have feelings, they are intelligent, and above all, they are human beings. Look at our companions and tell me what you see. Do you see replaceable tools or do you see people?" She looked at the man and waited.  
The messenger swallowed, but nonetheless he met the eyes of Ash, Kayla and Winslow. "I see people," he finally said.  
Alana wasn't sure if he just said it, because he was outnumbered, or if he really meant it. She didn't care right now. The man was no danger to them. "We should move on. We still have a couple hours until nightfall."  
"I suggest changing our routine," Condon said. "We should travel during the night and the early morning hours. That way we can avoid most of the bandits." He paused. "If you aren't afraid of the mists."  
There had been a slight undertone in his voice. He knew that skaa usually were afraid of the mists and would never go out at night. Even most of the nobility avoided the mists. That was the reason most bandits didn't bother to patrol during the night, given that travel parties usually travelled during the day.  
"We aren't. It is a good suggestion," Ash replied. "I agree with him." He looked at Alana.  
"I don't want to lose too much time," she said. "Besides, our horses need to rest. Let us ride another hour and then halt for a few hours. We can move on during the night then."  
She spurred her horse and left the scenery. Although she could leave the place behind, she would never be able to forget the bloody corpses of the children. That picture was burned into her mind.

### » 15 «

  
The camp was set close to the canal route. Kayla could see three large campfires surrounded by about fifteen tents. Horses were tied to stakes hammered into the ground. That way they could graze and lay down. She couldn't see any carts.  
"What do you think?" Ash asked. He lay next to her on the forest floor.  
"I think they either have left in a hurry, without taking anything with them, or they are not fleeing."  
"The camp is large and they don't bother to be seen by bandits."  
Kayla knew he was only guessing the size. He could only see the lights of the campfires in the mists and she had told him the number of tents. But that was enough.  
"Perhaps they are bandits themselves," Kayla suggested.  
"I doubt that. They wouldn't camp so openly then."  
Alana joined them, crawling next to Ash. She wore trousers, shirt and thick coat as well as Kayla, given that a dress, even a riding dress was restricting. And they needed to be free to move. But their clothing wasn't skaa clothing. The thick fabric was much softer and offered a highly wearing comfort. And the clothing didn't rustle as much as mundane skaa clothing. While riding they wore thick cloaks over their clothing additionally. Especially during the night Kayla appreciated that much. It was freezing at night. And the closer they came to Luthadel, the more ash fell. That meant that the atmosphere was thicker and the sun didn't have as much power as in the south to warm the air at this time of the year. It reminded her of the chilly nights they had had in Luthadel, back then.  
They had four packhorses that didn't only carry their tents and supplies. They had packed several skaa clothing for all of them as well as noble clothing, because they didn't know what awaited them in Luthadel. Kayla also knew that Ash and Alana had gemstones sewed into their clothing. They would sell those in Luthadel to get money. It had been Lord Brandon's idea. They didn't know if they could access the Leary assets in Luthadel and this way they were solvent.  
"Any movement, yet?" Alana asked.  
"No. They seem to be asleep," Kayla replied.  
"Aren't there any guards?"  
She shook her head. "At least I don't see some."  
"Perhaps they are Tineyes and hide somewhere outside the camp," Ash suggested. "Or they are on patrol around the camp."  
"That is possible. They will not expect any Tineyes among the bandits out here," Alana agreed.  
"Why not?" Kayla wondered.  
"Why should a skaa Misting stay out here, risking his life for the little the bandits can steal, for a life in filth, when he can go to a city, earning lots of money with less risk? Besides, there are better places to hide in a city for Mistings. You know how good the underground worked in Luthadel. Extinguish your metal and you are one skaa among thousands. It is much harder for the obligators and Inquisitors to find a skaa Misting in a city. A raiding party simply will be erased."  
Kayla nodded. Alana was right. "What will we do?" she asked.  
Alana and Ash shared a look.  
"We circle them," Alana said finally.  
Ash simply nodded.

It cost them an hour to give the camp a wide berth, but it was safer. They had no idea who the people in the camp were and it was too risky to approach them. Not with the Central Dominance in chaos.  
In the early morning they reached the canal boat station. But all they found were destroyed boats, no people at all.  
 _Better than more corpses_ , Alana thought.  
"That much about travelling by boat," Kayla said, disappointed. She yearned for a couple days rest, Alana could see that.  
"We are faster by horse, anyway," Condon replied.  
Ash nodded. "But we should see if we can trade the horses in a village and get fresh ones."  
"You are right." The messenger nodded as well.  
"What do you suggest?" Alana asked him. "Following the canal until we reach the river or riding straight to the north?"  
"Riding straight to the north. Most travel parties who wanted to take the boats would follow the canal. That means there will be more bandits."  
"He is right." Ash nodded affirmative. Although he had never been here before, his logic told him that the messenger was right. As a trained warrior he had gained strategic knowledge as well. Again, Alana was glad that her father had decided to have him trained in these things. It had cost him a fortune to have a nobleman train a skaa so thoroughly, but it definitely had been worth it. She guessed that he wanted Ash to take over security one day, simply because he trusted him. And with his build he was predestined for the job. However, in the coming months Ash's knowledge might save their lives.  
"About fifty miles ahead is a village. Perhaps we can trade the horses there," Condon added.  
They spurred their horses and left the canal station, heading towards the woods again. The woods slowed them but they also offered cover.

### » 16 «

  
The night was approaching. Dark clouds hung deep over the equally dark city. Ash fell from the sky and a chilly wind made them pull their cloaks closer. The messenger had left them a couple hours earlier to move on to Fellise. He hadn't wanted to go with them to Luthadel.  
Alana had seen the fear in his eyes. She had handed him a message for Lord Rodingoan that contained the information that they had returned and he would be able to find them at the herb shop. At least, Alana hoped the herb shop still existed. Morris knew about the shop although he didn't know about its purpose. She only had recommended him to try the teas there, since her servant Kayla always had bought her teas in that shop. At least that was what she had told him. She had asked him to tell the owner that she shouldn't expect Kayla anymore, since they had arrived in South Searan now and wouldn't return the coming years.  
It was the message she had promised Ham back then, the message that they had arrived safely at home. She knew that Morris had been there and passed on the message because he had raved about the quality of the tea in one of his following messages. She was sure that Rena had told Ham afterwards, or at least she hoped so. But there was no reason why Rena shouldn't have done that.  
They had gathered information in the surrounding villages before approaching Luthadel itself, especially in Hereen, where they had spent the night before. People said, that a king was ruling Luthadel now and that skaa were free there. At least, this had been the only information that was consistent in all reports.  
They had heard a lot stories about what had happened. Many were claiming that the Survivor himself had raised the skaa rebellion after his death. They said he had appeared to his most faithful followers and told them where they would find weapons. But Alana doubted that there was any truth in those stories. Unless Kelsier hadn't been killed by the Lord Ruler and was still out there somewhere. It had sparked a little bit of hope. However, soon they would know.  
They had decided to keep their travel clothing. It was fine enough to be recognized as nobility if necessary, but also common enough to pass for better suited skaa. They entered the city through Brass Gate. It caused flashing memories and Alana held her breath for a moment.  
"You okay?" Ash asked. He rode next to her, followed by Kayla and Winslow. All four had the leashes of their packhorses tied around their saddle horns.  
Alana shook her head. "When I arrived in Luthadel back then, we went the same way," she said quietly and met his eyes. "Markes was with me then. He was the one who led us into the city."  
Ash grimaced. "I'm sorry," he replied.  
"Don't be. Not about that. Look." She nodded toward the cramped buildings and the people living there. Brassgate hadn't changed at all. Still, the slums were dirty and the people seemed desperate. They wore ragged clothing and were marked by hunger and sorrow. "It is even worse than back then," she said.  
Alana spurred her horse and they trotted through the streets. They passed Kredik Shaw with its large spires. She only glanced at the building. As far as she could tell nothing had changed about it. Only the guards at its gates were missing. But the area was empty. No skaa or noblemen were beyond the gates. Obviously the people avoided Kredik Shaw. She could understand that. She herself wasn't very keen to enter Kredik Shaw.  
They followed the street toward Tin Gate but turned left when they reached Old Wall Street. For a moment Alana looked to the right. Although several buildings blocked her view, she almost felt the presence of Keep Venture. She shivered.  
Soon after, they crossed the Old Wall Bridge. The streets now started to empty out because it was late already. Only a few people were still out but almost all of them were in a hurry. They wanted to return home before the mists would come.  
The first patches of mist appeared in the air when they stopped the horses in the backstreet and dismounted. Alana went to the backdoor. It was locked, but she still had a key. She tried it and it fit. She opened the door and in a threesome they entered the building, while Winslow waited with the horses outside.  
The building seemed to be empty. The shop was closed, but its shelves were filled with herbs. That meant it still was operating. Ash and Kayla followed Alana upstairs. They entered the main room.  
Alana felt taken back in time. The table still stood where she remembered it, as well as the couch and the armchairs. Her throat tightened and tears appeared in her eyes.  
"Is everything okay?" Ash asked, laying an arm around her. Kayla cuddled up to him from the other side. Apparently she felt the same.  
"Yes." Alana wiped away the tears. "It is just . . . it looks like back then. It feels like the door will open and Ham strolls in, a bottle of wine in his hand."  
That moment they really heard a door. They looked at each other and then returned to the hallway. A young man was there. When he realized the visitors he drew his daggers and crouched.  
"Who are you?" he growled.  
"My name is Ally. This is my house," Alana said. She had decided to use her nickname because it was rather known.  
The young man frowned deeply, wary.  
"And who are _you_?" she asked.  
"Thorn," he replied short spoken.  
Alana's eyes widened and then she smiled. She looked at Kayla who smiled as well. Then she turned back to the young man. "No, that's not your name," she said. "Your mother named you Astarion. How is your leg?"  
The young man now lowered his daggers and stood straight, a surprised expression in his face. "How do you know?"  
"Don't you remember us? I am Ally and this is Kayla." She pointed at Kayla. "We have been the ones who healed you and brought you to this place."  
The eyes of the young man widened in realization. "I thought you'd never come back," he finally said.  
"Me too," Alana replied quietly and shook her head. "But fortunately things have changed. The Lord Ruler is dead and I hope with him his strict rules."  
Thorn nodded.  
Together they went back into the main room again and sat down.  
"Where are the others? What about Fand? Does he still work as a healer here?" Alana asked.  
"Fand died a couple years ago. He was killed by cutthroats."  
Alana closed her eyes and exhaled softly. She had barely known the man, but anyway she felt sad. He had been supposed to continue her and Kayla's work. She opened her eyes again. "Does Rena still run the shop?"  
Thorn nodded. "She's quite popular among the skaa." He smiled. "And some nobility too."  
"What about Ham and Kelsier's crew?"  
"Mare and Kell are dead."  
Kayla gasped and hid her face in her hands. Ash laid his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.  
Alana closed her eyes for a moment. "So it is true," she said. "We were hoping the rumours and stories were beefed up."  
"No."  
"What about Ham and Dockson?" Kayla asked.  
"They are working for the king now."  
"For the king?" Alana raised her eyes in surprise. _They work for the king._ _That means a skaa must be king. They would never work for a nobleman. I will have to find out what the situation for the nobility is right now._ They had seen nobility on the streets, walking unbothered. That was strange. Or was the new king willing to accept both, skaa and nobility? She could only hope so.  
"Is Ham still living here?"  
"No, he moved out when Mare and Kell got caught. He thought it would be safer for us without a Misting in house."  
"Do you know how to contact him?"  
Thorn nodded. "He lives at Keep Venture now. Shouldn't be a problem."  
Alana sat up straight and stared at him in disbelief. She felt a chill running down her spine. "Why of all places Keep Venture?"  
"It's King Venture's residence."  
"King Venture?" Alana now gasped in shock. "Straff Venture is king?"  
"No, not Straff Venture. Elend Venture."  
Alana's eyes went big. " _Elend_ Venture?" she asked, incredulously.  
The young man nodded.  
Alana burst into laughter. She threw her head back, laughing heartily. It took a while until she calmed down again. She wiped her tears away.  
"This is so ridiculous," she said.  
"Seems you did good work back then." Kayla grinned.  
"You could say so." She chuckled and turned back to Thorn. "What about Straff Venture?"  
Thorn seemed confused about her laughter, but he just shrugged. "Don't know. He's been gone during the rebellion, I guess. Like most of the local nobility."  
"Good." Alana sighed relieved. Still she grinned about the idea that her cousin was king now. "Do you go out in the mists?" she asked Thorn.  
He nodded. "Did some jobs for Ham."  
"Perfect. We will stay here. Are the other rooms occupied?"  
"Rena uses the study downstairs and I still have my room. All other rooms haven't been used since Ham left."  
"We will have to clean up first, I guess," Kayla said.  
Alana nodded. "I have to think about where we can shelter the horses."  
"I know a place," Thorn said.  
"Good." They stood. "You will find a man with our horses in the alley. His name is Winslow. Show him the place, please."  
Thorn nodded and turned to leave. In the doorway he paused and looked at Alana and then Kayla. "Mare was sure you'd come back," he said quietly.  
"How did she know?" Kayla asked.  
"Don't know. She said Ally would find a way." He shrugged and left.  
Alana stood dumbfounded. Apparently Mare had overrated her. She wouldn't have returned, not with her daughter's life at stake. If someone would have found out about her connection to them, they had done the math. It would have been her death sentence and that of Enya too. She would have never risked that.  
 _Mare didn't know about Enya_ , she remembered. _Perhaps I really had looked for a way without her_. She didn't know and now she would never find out.

### » 17 «

  
It was about midnight when they were done with a rough cleaning. All three rooms hadn't been changed since they had left Luthadel. Ash and Kayla took Ham's old room. It was one of the two larger sleeping rooms. Despite Kayla's concern, Alana had chosen Dockson's old room. Winslow took the remaining chamber.  
While everyone else went to bed, exhausted from the trip and glad to finally sleep in an own bed again, Alana decided to stay up a little longer. She prepared some tea and took seat on the couch in the main room. She eyed the furniture, the walls and the fireplace. Memories flashed through her mind.  
 _So many years and all looks the same. It's like we haven't been away at all._ She looked at the table and remembered how Dockson had sat there, his ledgers scattered over the table in the beginning. The thought made her smile. "You really have been a slob back then." She chuckled quietly.  
Alana leaned back and took a sip from her cup, smiling. _He is alive, and Ham too._ That had been the best news that day, and paid back all the exertions of the travel. This information had been worth all the trouble. It lightened her heart. She emptied her cup and put it on the table. Then she left the main room and climbed the ladder to the rooftop. At the railing she stopped and watched the swirling mists.  
Her thoughts went back in time. "So many things have happened since then. Kayla has married Ash, I have born Enya. Now I come back to find Elend to be king," she whispered and laughed quietly. "When I said you should change things, I didn't mean you should become King of Luthadel." She shook her head, smiling. "I suppose I have missed a lot of things."  
"Indeed."  
Alana turned startled and faced a big grinning man. She gasped. "Ham!"  
"When Thorn told me, you are back, I couldn't believe it. I had to assure myself, immediately."  
"Oh Ham!" Alana rushed into his arms and started to cry right away.  
Ham pulled her close and held her tight. "It is good to see you again," he said quietly, a tremble in his voice.  
"I am so glad you are fine. When I heard about Kelsier and Mare being sent to the Pits, I was so worried. Morris told me the rest of the crew had not been caught, but he couldn't tell me details," she sputtered.  
"Morris is the one who gave Rena your message for me?"  
Alana nodded. "So you got it."  
"Yes. It was good to know that you returned safe." Ham gently pushed her away and eyed her. "You haven't changed a bit."  
She laughed quietly. "I doubt that. You have changed, but in a good way." Gently, she touched his face, smiling. "How is Mardra? I hope she is okay," she asked then.  
"She is fine." He smiled. "We have two children now. We got a daughter five years ago." His smile deepened.  
"That is great." Alana hugged him again, still crying tears of relief and joy. "Come on, let's go inside," she said eventually.  
They went inside and into the main room, where they sat down. Alana wiped her tears away.  
"Tell me, what I missed?" she asked.  
"What do you know already?"  
"I only know that Kelsier and Mare are dead." She swallowed. "And that Elend Venture is king. The Lord Ruler was killed by Kelsier's heir, a Mistborn named Vin. At least that's what Morris told us in his last message. We heard several stories about what happened but they differ a lot. I guess you know what really happened."  
Ham nodded.  
"But to be honest, I would prefer if you tell me first what happened after we left." Alana met his eyes.  
"There is not much to tell." He shrugged. "Life went on. Rena went on with the shop and for a couple years Fand did the healing. It worked fine until he got himself killed by some cutthroats. Thorn helped me from time to time with jobs, but most time he works for Rena. Kell went on to scam the nobility."  
"Did the Hammerset scam work?"  
Ham frowned, but then his face enlightened. "Ah, right, that was the one you did the dancing training for."  
She nodded.  
"It worked pretty well. It was Kell's first really big scam. The nobility started to worry about him." Ham grinned. "Exactly, what he always wanted."  
"But finally it got Mare killed and I thought him as well." Alana grimaced.  
"They tried to rob the Lord Ruler, yes. I still don't know where _that_ idea came from. They got caught and the Lord Ruler sent Kell to the Pits. Mare was sent there about a month later as well. She died after a year and Kell Snapped." He leaned forward. "Can you believe that, Kell being a Mistborn?"  
"He really was Mistborn?"  
Ham nodded solemnly. "It took a while to get used to it. When they found Vin it was even stranger. Two skaa Mistborn in one thieving crew, ridiculous." He laughed quietly. "The last months have been really strange. We have built an army for the skaa rebellion. Marsh has infiltrated the Steel Ministry and is now an Inquisitor."  
"Inquisitor?" Alana took a deep breath. "Marsh is Kelsier's brother, right?"  
"Yes." Ham nodded. "You have never met him?"  
She shook her head. "No, but I remember that he was leader of the rebellion."  
"Not anymore. But that's a different story. However, Marsh infiltrated the ministry and Vin was our spy among the nobility. Of all people, she had to fall in love with the heir to the richest Great House, Elend Venture." He laughed.  
Alana frowned, but didn't say a word. Apparently Ham didn't remember her connection to Elend.  
"And we had a kandra working as a nobleman from the north," Ham added.  
"Renoux?" she shoot in the dark.  
He nodded. "You know about him?"  
"Not really. Morris mentioned him. I already wondered why Kelsier had a noble friend."  
"Yes, that would have been strange." He grimaced. "However, one day Renoux and all the ones who had been with him got caught and the Lord Ruler announced their execution. Damn, it was a trap, a trap for Kell. He fought and killed an Inquisitor, but the Lord Ruler---" He swallowed. "He struck him down without even blinking."  
For a moment Ham was quiet. Alana laid her hand on his. He had worked with Kelsier for so many years and had called him one of his closest friends. She could understand his feelings.  
"We wanted to give up afterwards," he continued with lowered voice. "But Kell had ordered the kandra to take his bones and reconstruct him. The kandra went from house to house and told the people to go out in the mists and fight. They thought Kell spoke to them. They had seen him die earlier."  
 _So this part actually was true. But it wasn't Kelsier, it was a kandra taking his place, impersonating him_ , Alana thought.  
Ham shook his head and snorted. "He raised a revolt after his death. Can you believe that? That bastard hadn't even bothered to tell us. But it almost went too far. Without Elend it might have ended in a massacre. He helped us. He loves Vin. They are a great team. Now he is king, a king who makes no difference between skaa and nobility. Crazy enough for a nobleman, especially for the son of Straff Venture."  
Alana just looked at him, her head cocked.  
It took a while until Ham realized it. He frowned. "What?"  
"You _do_ remember my relationship to Straff Venture, don't you?"  
"He has killed your fiancé," Ham replied.  
"Yes, that too." Alana clenched her teeth. "But he was married to my aunt as well."  
"You have lived at Keep Venture back then. I remember."  
Alana again just looked at him. Eventually it sunk in.  
"Elend is your cousin," Ham gasped, when finally all puzzle pieces fell into place. " _He_ has been the one you protected all the time."  
Alana nodded and smiled.  
Ham started to grin again. "It explains a lot." He laughed quietly. "You never mentioned his name. Now it all makes sense. Vin said he was fascinated by the skaa from the beginning."  
"I taught him to respect the skaa, to see more than just slaves."  
"Apparently you did a good job back then."  
Alana smiled.  
They sat in silence for a while, lost in their thoughts, remembering old times and processing the new information.  
Eventually Ham looked at her questioningly. "Why did you return?"  
"I had to know what is true and what not. I needed to know how it goes on now." She looked at him. "I wanted to know if you are alive, if . . . Dox is alive."  
"He is, although Kell's death hit him hard."  
"He was his closest friend since he arrived in Luthadel. They were like brothers," Alana said quietly.  
Ham nodded. "He keeps to himself mostly now, though he works hard to get the kingdom's financials straight."  
Alana bit her lip.  
"He didn't talk about you back then," Ham said softly. "Sometimes I tried to talk to him about you, but he always blocked. Since then he's let no one really close. His hatred for the nobility grew even more. He and Kell were more focused on scamming the big ones. It was the time they started to plan toppling the Lord Ruler, I guess. They never told me but there were some hints."  
"They did earlier," Alana replied. "Dox told me about it, after the execution of that thieving crew back then. Is that why Mare and Kell went into Kredik Shaw?"  
"I am not sure. I wasn't involved in the planning. But I tried to stop them from going." He shook his head. "Everybody thinks Mare has betrayed Kelsier, has sold him to the Lord Ruler. I mean, the Lord Ruler _thanked_ her for her _help_."  
"This is ridiculous. Mare would have _never_ betrayed Kelsier. She loved him more than her own life. She loved him as much as---" Alana caught her tongue and looked away.  
Ham watched her for a moment. "I know," he said eventually. "But still, people talked."  
She met his eyes again. "You know that Inquisitors are able to detect Allomancers?" she asked. "They all are Seekers, as far as I know. Maybe one of the Lord Ruler's priests has detected her burning tin or the Lord Ruler himself detected her. You know he was a very powerful Allomancer."  
"I don't know." Ham frowned. "But why thanking her then?"  
"Because she used tin and so they could find them?"  
"There was a coppercloud too."  
"What if the Lord Ruler was able to sense the use of allomantic metals through a coppercloud?"  
"It is an interesting theory. I wish Kell could hear it. Maybe it would have made him feel better."  
Again they sat in silence.  
"Do you want some tea," Alana finally asked.  
Ham nodded.  
She went to the kitchen and prepared the tea, absorbed in her thoughts. There had been so much new information. She was worried. She knew how close Dockson and Kelsier had been. What Ham had mentioned made her worry even more.  
"You still love him, don't you?"  
Alana spun. Ham had followed her. She sighed and nodded. "I don't want to just stumble back into his life, but I miss him terribly," she said quietly. "I wanted to see him at least, to see that he is fine."  
"That doesn't work."  
She frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"The Lord Ruler is dead. There is no more law against a relationship between skaa and nobility. The king is exemplifying the new life with loving Vin, though she is just his mistress by now."  
"Dox hates the nobility."  
"He works for Elend."  
"Are you telling me he doesn't hate nobility anymore, just overnight? I doubt that. Not after what happened to Kareien." Alana shook her head.  
She turned back to her tea preparation. Ham stepped next to her and laid his arm around her waist.  
"Has he changed much?" she asked after a while with lowered voice and met his eyes again.  
"Since you left?" He nodded. "He grew harder. When Kell and Mare were sent to the Pits he really struggled. I guess his hatred for the nobility kept him going. It was their common goal, Dox and Kell's. He went on fighting them. When Kell returned, Dox revived. They were planning that insane job to topple the Lord Ruler and he loved it. I could see it in his eyes. But when Kell finally died, he changed drastically." He frowned. "I am afraid a part of Dox died with Kell."  
Alana could see that he worried for his friend.  
"As I said before, he mostly keeps to himself since then. He is laughing with us, but it's different. Sometimes I think he laughs simply out of courtesy. He never _causes_ banter anymore. I suppose the biggest problem is that he doesn't have his old enemy anymore. Now he is working _with_ the nobility." Ham sighed.  
Alana closed her eyes. Ham was right, for sure. She remembered a chat she and Ham had had years ago, about Kelsier and Dockson. He had told her that Dockson always had lived for Kelsier, only. When Kelsier had clicked his fingers, Dockson was there. He hadn't had an own life. Not until they had met and had fallen in love. He had started to live his own life, a life with her. Until she had left him. According to what Ham had told her now, he had returned to his old life, living as Kelsier's right-hand man, only. And now Kelsier was dead. All he had left was his hatred for the nobility. And that wasn't relevant anymore.  
Alana finished the tea and filled two cups. She handed Ham one.  
He gulped its contents. "So what are you up to?" he asked afterwards.  
"I don't know." She rubbed her forehead. "When we entered Luthadel we rode through Brassgate. Things haven't changed. The people there still have problems, if it isn't even worse. We have seen lots of sick people."  
"With most of the high nobility gone, most of them have lost their work. The forges are closed. Nevertheless skaa come to Luthadel for our new kingdom. They trust in Elend and his new way of life."  
"They need help. I guess we will stay a couple weeks and help with the sick."  
"We can use any help we can get."  
Alana refilled Ham's cup and they drank silently.  
"Don't tell him that I am here," she asked him.  
Ham frowned. "I don't think that is a good idea."  
"Ham, I have no idea what he thinks about me. I can't assume that he feels the same. So many things have happened since I left Luthadel. I can't just say 'Hey, Dox. I am back. Do you want to go on where we stopped ten years ago?'."  
"Al, sooner or later he will find out. I would prefer if he hears it at least from me first, and not from one of his informants."  
Alana sighed. She remembered the promise she had made to her daughter. "If you are going to tell him, tell him who I am, who I _really_ am." She looked into Ham's eyes. "No more lies. He should know that. Then he can decide if he wants to meet me again or not. I will avoid meeting him."  
"You don't have to worry about that, yet. He left for Terris a couple days ago. I doubt he'll be back soon."

### » 18 «

  
Sunlight shone into the room, when Alana woke up. She even heard a bird twittering outside. She grimaced. Her body ached from the constant riding during the last two months. She grabbed for her pewter vial and restored her reserves. Then she burned it immediately, to dampen the pain. With it, her fatigue vanished as well. She pulled her legs over the edge of the bed and placed her hands to her sides on the mattress.  
It had been long after midnight, when she finally went to bed. She had talked to Ham half the night, asking for more details of their final scam. But even after he had left, she hadn't been able to find sleep. His words had returned to her mind again and again. She worried for Dockson.  
On one hand she wanted to leave and search him immediately, to tell him that he wasn't alone, that she loved him and that they had a daughter, hoping that he would ignore the fact that she was a noblewoman and not the half-blood he thought her to be.  
But on the other hand she worried that it would throw him off track even more. She didn't know how he felt about her, if he still loved her. What if he had decided to hate her instead? It was easier to hate a lost loved person than to miss her. It didn't hurt as much. She had seen that reaction at one of her patients in South Searan. He had tried to kill himself after his betrothed had left him for another man, because he couldn't stand the pain. After his failed attempt, he had decided to hate her instead. She returned to him a couple weeks later after her lover had dumped her, but he had thrown her out of his house. As far as Alana knew, he still was alone while the woman had married another man, some years later. The man had never let someone else close again. Hadn't Ham said the same about Dockson? That he had never let someone close again after she had left him.  
Alana twirled the ring on her finger. "I miss you so much," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Please, don't hate me. I don't survive that."  
It took her a couple more minutes until she pulled herself together and got dressed. She left the room and went in the kitchen, where she found Kayla and Ash. "Good morning," she said.  
"Good morning, dear." Kayla hugged her.  
"Where is Winslow?" she asked.  
"He left early this morning. Said, he wanted to look for someone from his past."  
"Someone from his past?" Alana frowned. "I never realized that he could have left friends behind."  
Kayla shrugged. "He didn't tell me any details. He wanted to wait until you're up, but I told him you wouldn't mind. He'll check the horses on his way."  
Alana nodded.  
"However, you are up late." Ash grinned. Normally she was the last in bed and the first back on feet. She could see the satisfaction in his face.  
"It has been late when I went to bed and even later before I found some sleep," she replied, rolling her eyes.  
"I told you to take the other room," Kayla said frowning.  
"Hum? Oh, that. No. I had a visitor tonight." Alana smiled. "Ham was here."  
"What?" Kayla stared at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you wake me?" She smacked her.  
"We had a lot to talk about. I didn't really think about it. Anyway, now I am aware what happened and what is going on."  
"I hope you'll fill us in, at least," Kayla grumbled.  
"Yes, but first I need some breakfast if you don't mind."  
"I _do_. I can't believe that you didn't wake me. How could you?" She pouted.  
Alana shrugged, fetched some buttered rolls and took a bite. For a moment she wondered where the rolls came from. They hadn't brought some. Either Kayla had baked this morning or one of them had been out to a bakery.  
Still, Kayla looked at her grumbling. She could understand her, but she really hadn't thought about it last night. She had been too glad to see Ham and there had been so many questions. She doubted that the talk about Dockson would have been the same, when Kayla had been around. It wasn't that she didn't want to show her emotions to Kayla, but sometimes it was easier for her to talk to Ash or to Ham instead of her. They were both men and offered a different sight. When _they_ understood her, she knew she didn't exaggerate.  
However, somehow she doubted that she would have woken Kayla, _if_ she actually had thought of it.  
"So, what did Ham tell you?" Ash asked eventually.  
"What do you want to know first? The current situation or what happened after we left?"  
"The current situation, first," Ash said.  
Certainly, he had not much interest in things that had happened back then, because it didn't regard him. Alana could understand that.  
Kayla nodded affirmative, though her eyes told something different.  
"As Thorn already told us, my cousin Elend is king. He kind of stumbled into this position." She looked at Kayla. "Ham says Kelsier let himself being killed by the Lord Ruler, on purpose. He ordered a kandra, who was working for him, to take his bones and impersonate him. He appeared to different skaa, Kelsier had met before. That way he made them believe, he returned from the dead, to give them hope. He told them to rise and fight." She paused. "It almost went too far. But Elend helped them. During their preparation Elend and Kelsier's heir, Vin, fell in love. Elend came looking for her during the rebellion and helped to free her. They put him on the throne to show that it wasn't necessary to kill all noblemen." She shook her head.  
"How did Dox respond to that?" Kayla asked, incredulously.  
"He did that himself. He is not happy about it, but he did it anyway. It was the best way to avoid a massacre."  
Ash smiled. "He made a good decision then."  
"He did the necessary. Else everything might have ended as fast as it begun," Kayla said. "I still can't believe that he works with a nobleman now, even if it is Elend."  
 _Me neither, Kay, me neither_ , Alana thought. "Apparently Elend became a scholar after I left," she went on. "He immediately created a new law that gives the skaa the same rights as the nobility. He even established an Assembly out of skaa, merchants and noblemen that is supposed to rule, somehow. Actually, I didn't really understand what Ham tried to tell me about this. It seems to be kind of complicated." She shrugged. "Vin now is Elend's mistress and she is skaa." The thought made her smile pleased. _That must kill Straff._  
"And Ham and Dox work for him?" Ash asked.  
"All members of the last crew do." Alana nodded.  
"Are you going to meet Dox?" Kayla looked at her.  
"No." She shook her head. "He is gone. Ham says he left a couple days ago for Terris. That is almost as far away as South Searan. He has no idea, when he will be back."  
"That means he will be gone for a couple months." Kayla frowned. "Have you told Ham about Enya?" she asked.  
"No, I have not."  
"Dox should know about it."  
"Do you remember? It was Ham who was here last night." Alana replied.  
"Kay is right, Al. He should know."  
"What do you expect from me?" she snapped. "That I go to him and say 'Hey, Dox. Great to see you again. Oh, by the way, I am a noblewoman and we have a daughter.'?"  
"Who is having a daughter?"  
They turned surprised and found Ham standing in the doorway. He grinned broadly.  
"Ham!" Kayla jumped to her feet and immediately fell around his neck.  
"Hey Kay!" He held her tight.  
"Since when are you up so early," Alana asked, smiling fondly.  
"Since I am Chief of Security, I have to be a role model."  
Kayla snickered. "You, a role model? That is so ridiculous."  
"Yeah, things have changed. Suddenly a group of skaa fighting the nobility is working for a nobleman, even if he's Al's cousin." He grinned.  
"Actually, you already worked for the nobility before, though Dox and Kell didn't know it." Kayla nodded at Alana and snickered.  
"Right." Ham grinned.  
"Ham, do you remember who I always said you reminded me of?" Alana asked.  
He nodded. "Your foster brother."  
Alana nodded and pointed at Ash.  
Ham grinned. "It is nice to meet you, finally. Al has told me a lot about you."  
The men shook hand. "Ally has spoken about you very often too. You have saved her life. Thank you for that."  
"Not for that. It bestowed me a damn good friend who paid it back multiple times."  
"For your information, Ash and Kay are married and have a son." Alana winked.  
"You're kidding?" Ham looked at Kayla who smiled. "Congratulation!" He grinned. "A son, hum?"  
"Yes. He looks like his father." Kayla gave Ash a kiss. "Tiya loves her little brother over all."  
"That is great."  
"Do you want some tea?" Alana asked.  
Ham nodded at her and sat down. He sniffled. "Do you have some more of that?" He pointed at her plate.  
"Sure."  
They sat together in silence, while Ham was eating. When he had finished, he leaned back, satisfied.  
"Do you think it is possible to meet Elend in private?" Alana asked eventually.  
Ham nodded. "Shouldn't be a problem."  
"Would you mind _not_ to tell him about me? I would prefer if it is a little surprise." She smiled.  
"I think I will find a cover story." He grinned.  
"I believe so. Cover stories are your expertise." Alana laughed.  
Ham now laughed as well. "You have to admit, it worked as supposed to."  
"Indeed."

Kayla had brought Ham to the door. Unfortunately he had to leave after only an hour. Again he had told her, that he now was some kind of role model. The thought made her smile. It had been good to see him again. He hadn't changed much in her opinion.  
This time, she had been able to compare Ham and Ash. Apart from that, that Ash was quite cheekier than Ham, both had lots in common. She had been able to spot several similarities. No wonder that Ham had reminded Alana of Ash back then. And now Kayla could understand why Alana had soon felt so close to Ham. She had missed her beloved foster brother very much and then there was a man, who had so much in common with him, now even more than back then, as she had told her.  
When Alana had left South Searan, Ash had been rather scrawny in her opinion, though Kayla doubted that somehow. Now he was a tall and beefy guy. When Ham and Ash had stood next to each other, she had seen that they had exactly the same build, only that Ash was taller. But anyway, they could be brothers.  
Kayla entered the shop and looked for a tea blend. Rena was amazing with her tea creations and she really had missed her expertise. From time to time she had tried to copy her mixtures but had never been able to meet the great taste. Eventually she picked one and turned to leave the shop. But then she paused. She heard something. Someone was outside the shop's door. She smiled, leaned against a shelf and waited.  
It took a moment until the door was unlocked and opened. A blond woman entered the sales room, closing the door behind her again.  
"Hello Rena," Kayla said.  
The woman spun. She held her hand to her breast, breathing heavily. "Kayla, are you trying to kill me?" she asked. Then she paused and her eyes widened. "Kayla? Is that really you?"  
Kayla nodded grinning and approached her. They hugged tight.  
"It is good to see you again, my dear friend," Kayla finally said.  
"When did you return?"  
"Last night."  
"Is Ally with you?"  
"Yes, she is. And my husband." Kayla let the information sink in.  
"Your husband? Wait a minute. You have married again?"  
Kayla nodded. "Ally's foster brother." She smiled. "He is just amazing and I am so happy with him. We have a son, Dellin."  
"Oh, that is so great, Kay. I am so happy for you," Rena replied.  
"What about you? How is your family? I hope everyone is fine." Kayla had never met her family, but Rena had told her about them.  
Rena's face clouded. "My husband disappeared during the revolution," she said quietly.  
"Oh Rena, I am so sorry." Kayla felt ashamed that she had raved over Ash earlier. "Have you heard anything about him?"  
She shook her head. "No."  
"Perhaps that is a good sign." She didn't know if it was a good idea to give her hope, but she felt the need to help. "Is there anything we can do?"  
"No, but thank you."  
"If you change your mind or you get an idea, just ask. Will you?"  
Rena nodded. "Will you introduce me to your husband?" the woman asked.  
"Do you think this is a good idea?"  
"Don't worry about me, Kay. I am fine."  
Somehow Kayla doubted that. But Rena had always held back when it was about her private life. Kayla didn't know why and she had never asked.  
"Come on, Ally and Ash are upstairs." She turned towards the backdoor. "By the way, you missed Ham just a couple minutes."  
"He was here?"  
Kayla nodded. "Thorn told him that we are back."  
"I am sure he came immediately. He missed you greatly, although he tried to hide it. He is good in hiding his feelings." She sighed. "He tries to conceal his feelings with jokes."  
"I know that from Ash," Kayla replied. "He is doing that too. But I always can see it in his eyes."  
"And so is it with Ham." Rena nodded.  
They went upstairs and Kayla poked her head through the kitchen door. The room was empty. So they turned to the main room. There they found them. Ash looked up and nodded a hello to Rena, when they entered. Alana was searching the cabinet for something and had her back turned toward the entryway.  
"Would anyone like some tea?" Kayla asked loud.  
Alana didn't turn. "Sounds good."  
"One of Rena's blends?"  
"Yes. That sounds really good." Still she didn't turn. Instead she closed the upper drawer and opened the one beneath.  
"Shall I pick one from the shop or would you prefer to have Rena prepare one especially for you?"  
Now Alana paused. She looked over her shoulder. A smile appeared in her face. "Rena!" She closed the drawer and turned completely.  
"Ally." Rena returned her smile.  
Alana approached her. "It is good to see that you are fine." The women shook hands. "I hope anything is well."  
Rena just nodded.  
Kayla frowned. _Why doesn't she tell her?_ she wondered. But then she understood. The woman barely knew Alana. They had met only a few times. Alana never had been in the building before the mists were out, and Rena was terribly afraid of the mists. That had caused that they never had met on a regular day, only for scheduled meetings. They merely had a business relationship.  
Now Ash stood and walked over. He laid his arm around Kayla's shoulders.  
"Rena, this is my husband Ash," Kayla said.  
Rena turned and smiled at him. "It's a pleasure to meet you."  
"The pleasure is mine. Kay told me a lot about you and I'm really curious about your tea. She didn't stop raving about it." He winked at her.  
Rena blushed. It made Kayla smile. She had never seen Rena blush before. But that was Ash. He was good in making women blush, just with his good looks combined with his cheeky smile. For a moment she felt a stab of jealousy, but pushed it away immediately. _Her husband disappeared and you are jealous just because she blushes from Ash's smile!_  
"Now that everyone was talking about my tea, I suggest I prepare some for the special occasion," Rena offered.  
"That would be great." Kayla smiled deeply.  
Rena returned her smile. "And then you have to tell me how you have been."

### » 19 «

  
Ash fell more often lately. The ashmounts apparently were more active. It didn't help with the slush. They couldn't really speed up because it was too risky for the horses. But currently Dockson didn't mind. They had no fix appointment in Terris, though messengers had been sent ahead to seek out the Terris Synod. Dockson had taken a little detour on his way to Terris. He still wasn't sure if it was a good idea. But so many things had happened lately, so many things he had thought to be impossible, that he had to try it. Right now he could use some positive events.  
Dockson hadn't left for Terris because Elend had asked him to. He had volunteered. For him it was some kind of escape, some kind of running off. Although they had toppled the Lord Ruler, even killed him, although the skaa had risen up and toppled the whole system, although now the skaa were free, he didn't feel good about it. Kelsier was dead. That had ripped his personal world apart.  
It wasn't the first time for him that he thought Kelsier to be dead. When Kelsier had been sent to the Pits of Hathsin years ago, they had declared him dead. Dockson had struggled hard back then. But at this time the surrounding world hadn't changed and the events had only inflamed his hatred for the nobility even more. He had worked with other thieving crews to scam the nobility, to bring them down one by one. It had been a drop in the ocean, but a drop that at least had helped him to stay focussed, to keep going.  
This time it was different. Kelsier was dead and so was their shared enemy. The nobility wasn't actually dead, but he worked _with_ them now. And that was even worse. But he did it anyway. To keep the kingdom going that Kelsier had thrown at him. The kingdom was Kelsier's legacy, and he didn't want to see it fall apart, although they had sat a nobleman on the throne. It had been the right decision during the revolution. Else it would have ended in a massacre, not only among the nobility, what hadn't really bothered him, but among the skaa as well. And that he couldn't let happen.  
Anyway, it bothered him still. He almost could see how Kelsier looked at him, disappointed. How could he set one of their enemies on the throne? A skaa should rule his kingdom. But who? It would have been Kelsier's part, perhaps, though Dockson wasn't sure if Kelsier had been a good king. He always had had that megalomaniac tendency. What would have happened when he actually had gotten the power?  
 _It doesn't matter. He is dead!_ Dockson reminded himself. _You will never find out if he would have been a good king or not._  
He stopped his horse and leaned forward. His eyes wandered over the plantation in front of them. In the distance he could see a group of hovels. His heart tightened. He was afraid. But there was that little spark of hope deep within him. He had to be sure. He spurred his horse into a jog trot despite the slush. His companions, about fifty Luthadel soldiers, followed him.  
The hovels were built around a square with a well. Skaa looked up as the group approached them. Some hurried into the hovels, perhaps hiding from them. But most of them stood proud.  
Dockson dismounted and walked to the people. He searched for familiar faces. But it was about twenty years ago that he had left the plantation. Eventually he spotted an elderly man he remembered.  
"Master Karral." Dockson nodded to the old man.  
The man looked at him surprised and bowed then. "My lord!"  
"There is no need to bow. I am no lord," Dockson said softly. "Don't you remember me, old man? I am Dockson."  
The man frowned at him but after a while he raised his eyebrows. "You are Sevran's boy."  
Dockson nodded.  
"So, you really made it then." Karral nodded with a satisfied expression in his face. "That's good." He eyed the soldiers.  
"They are my escort. I am on the way to the north on behalf of the new king of Luthadel." Dockson looked around. "Do you still work for Devinshae?"  
Karral shook his head. "Devinshae left weeks ago. Guess he was afraid we could rebel as the skaa did on Lord Gransson's plantation."  
"But you're still working the fields?"  
"We try to survive, boy. At least we can keep what we harvest."  
Again Dockson looked around. He studied the faces of the skaa who drew closer, curiously now.  
"If you are looking for your parents, you won't find them," Karral said gravely.  
Dockson met his eyes. "Why?"  
"When you ran away, Devinshae was furious. He stated an example by killing your family."  
Dockson's heart dropped. He swallowed and closed his eyes. He had expected it, but anyway it felt like someone had punched him. The little spark of hope inside him died.  
"I am sorry, boy." Karral laid his hand on Dockson's shoulder. "If you and your men want to stay, you are welcome."  
Dockson shook his head. "Thank you, Master Karral. We have a long way ahead of us. We should move on. Take care."  
He returned to his horse and mounted. He gave his men the sign to move on and spurred the beast, leaving the place behind where he had grown up.

### » 20 «

  
It was dark already and the mists were out. Ham and Elend had the hoods of their cloaks up to hide their faces. They walked through the mists, hiding in the shadows of the buildings.  
"I still don't understand why you didn't want Vin around," Elend said quietly. "She is going to kill me when she finds out that I go out alone at night."  
"First, you are not alone. You are with me. I might not be Mistborn, but I think it will be fine anyway. Second, sometimes it is better to have no woman around, especially the woman you love." Ham grinned.  
"Okay, whatever this is going to be, you really make me curious. Can't you give me a hint, at least?"  
Ham just went on grinning.  
"Since when are you of the mysterious kind, Ham?" Elend asked, slowly getting a little annoyed.  
"Since I had no idea for a good cover story." Ham grimaced. "Please, don't tell anyone. That's kind of embarrassing."  
Elend shook his head. Sometimes it worried him that he associated with people like Ham. Perhaps it hadn't been a good idea to follow him blindly. At least, he should have _told_ Vin. Now he was left alone with a man who found 'not finding good cover stories' embarrassing. But on the other hand, if he couldn't trust Ham, who else could he trust then?  
After a while they arrived in a blind alley. Ham opened the only door there and entered the two-story building. Elend followed him upstairs where Ham opened another door. Then the Thug stepped aside and gestured Elend to enter the room.  
Elend hesitated and frowned at him, but Ham only grinned. He sighed and went into the room. It was barely lit. He could see a person sitting in an armchair but barely saw the outline. The person moved and the room enlightened. He blinked at the light for a moment, but then he could see that the person was a woman dressed with mundane skaa clothing, though no dress but shirt and trousers. Her dark hair was tied to a long braid that hung over her right shoulder. She smiled at him, still sitting in that armchair.  
"Hello Elend," she said.  
Elend was confused, though he felt a strong familiarity to the woman. But currently he couldn't put a finger on it. "Do I know you?" he asked carefully.  
The woman turned her head to Ham who stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. "I guess I have changed a lot after all, if _he_ doesn't recognize me." She winked at him.  
"It's the clothing," Ham simply replied.  
She chuckled and turned back to Elend, still smiling. "Do you still read Hensson's Collected Works?"  
 _Hensson's Collected Works? Why does she ask for that book? I haven't read it since years. What is so special about it? The book was a birthday present---_ Elend's eyes snapped wide open. "Alana?"  
The woman's smile deepened. She stood and crossed the distance between them. When she stopped in front of him, she raised her hand and caressed his face. "You are a good looking young man now, Elend Venture. Maybe I should have married you after all," Alana said softly.  
"Al, you are back," he just replied and then pulled her in a tight embrace. Thousand thoughts span through his mind. How often had he wished that she returned? She had always been the only person who had understood him, who hadn't laughed about him when he got lost in his books.  
"It is good to see what became of you," Alana said smiling when he let her go again. "Ham told me what you have accomplished during the last months. It is almost destiny that _you_ of all people helped my friends to topple the Lord Ruler."  
Elend was confused. "Your friends?" he wondered.  
Alana nodded. "Sit down, please. I guess I have to explain some things." She turned to Ham who still stood in the doorway, grinning big. "Will you fetch us some wine?"  
"I'll be back in a minute."  
They took seat and Ham returned a moment later with a bottle and three cups. He poured them some wine and sat down as well.  
"Guess now you understand why I didn't want Vin around." Ham chuckled.  
Elend flushed. _Good thought, Ham. My first reaction would have been hard to explain._ He turned to Alana. "Now, please, tell me. What did I miss?" he asked.  
She searched for words. "Do you remember Kayla? She was my servant back at Mansion Foglio. You have met her a couple times."  
"You mean the woman who cared for you back then when you were so terribly sick?"  
Alana nodded and smiled. "Yes. Kayla is skaa, as you might have expected. But she was not only my servant. Above all she was and still is my friend. One day, after certain events, I decided to teach her in healing."  
"You taught a skaa in healing?" Elend gasped. "Good that my father never found out." The thought alone was shocking.  
"To be honest, he was the reason I taught her." She sighed and rubbed her chin. "You know your father and I didn't get along well."  
Elend grimaced. "He killed Markes. I wouldn't call that 'not well'." He remembered the day of the beating as if it had happened a day before.  
Markes had apologized to him for doing the beating and explained that it was the only way to make sure that he survived it. He hadn't been angry at Markes for doing it. He had been angry at his father for commanding it, for watching it with a satisfied grin. Elend had tried to warn Markes. He had guessed what his father was up to, that he only used Markes to hurt Alana. And he had known how much _this_ would hurt her. But only the next day Markes had realized the truth about it and had attacked Elend's father.  
"It was my fault. I told him that my father was using him. I shouldn't have. Then he never had tried to kill my father. I am sorry." He looked down, ashamed.  
"Elend, it is _not_ your fault." Alana shook her head and laid her hand on his. "You were right. Your father used Markes to hurt me. Meanwhile I am sure he helped us to get together first, just to destroy it afterwards. He told me that Markes did the beating and he would have made sure that Markes found out that he had used him. He was awaiting his attack. He had _planned_ to kill him, all along."  
Elend clenched his jaws. Yes, that definitely sounded like a plan his father would come up with. He had been very skilled in manipulating people. The perfect court nobleman, who knew how to pull the right strings.  
"Your father tried to break me with it, break me for protecting my skaa servants from him, for being my father's daughter, a skaa friend. But with killing Markes he did the opposite." Alana shook her head and emptied her cup.  
Ham refilled it immediately, what cause a raised eyebrow in his direction. But the Thug only smiled at her in reply.  
"However," she went on. "Some time later Kayla and I started to help skaa during the night."  
Elend's eyes widened, but he didn't interrupt again. He was too curious what would follow.  
"We met Ham and with his and Dockson's help we were able to buy a shop as a front, the building you are in now." She gestured at the surroundings.  
Elend perked up. "You know Dockson too?"  
Alana nodded. "As well as Kelsier and his wife Mare."  
Elend whistled quietly. That was unexpected. And he was glad that his father had never found out. He didn't want to think what would have happened if Straff Venture had realized that his niece worked with one of the most famous skaa thieving crews of Luthadel. It had been her death sentence, or even worse.  
"She has saved Kell's life back then," Ham mentioned. "Without her we wouldn't sit here today."  
"I would have never been able to help him, if you hadn't saved us first, Ham," Alana replied, smiling fondly at him. Then she turned back to Elend. "Without Ham's help, we had never survived on Luthadel's streets." Suddenly she grinned. "That reminds me of something." She glanced at Ham and her grin broadened. "I am sure you remember your pubescence ritual, the manhood ceremony."  
Elend swallowed and looked away, feeling the heat rising in his face. "Yes," he murmured. Of course he did. It was one of his worst nightmares, still.  
"The girl you have slept with, the skaa girl---"  
"Has been killed, I know," he interrupted her harsh.  
"No, Elend," Alana replied with soft voice. "She survived."  
Elend stared at her incredulously. "But my father---"  
"He lied to you. He was furious, when he found out. The man who had been supposed to kill her was found dead in the whore house's backyard. The girl was gone."  
"How do you know?"  
"Because she made sure the girl would survive," Ham said. "She knew what your father was up to and hired me to save the girl."  
Elend closed his eyes and sighed relieved. "That is the best message I got since months." Then he looked at Ham, wondering. "Why have you never told me, Ham?"  
"I didn't know it was you." He chuckled. "Ally never mentioned your name, and I never made the connection. Though I knew she lived at Keep Venture. To be honest, I never really thought about it. Ally's been gone some ten years and I have to admit I didn't think of her often lately. Too many things happened."  
"I am sorry that I didn't tell you earlier, but it was too dangerous," Alana said. "If your father had found out---"  
"It is okay, Al. I don't mind." Elend smiled. "However, it is good to have you back. With you at my side it will be a lot easier for me. You know either side, skaa and nobility."  
Alana looked at Ham and back to Elend. Then she shook her head. "No, Elend. I returned to look for my friends and to fulfil a promise I made. I wanted to know if my friends are alive. Kayla and I will have a look at the situation in the slums and try to help as healers. But we _will_ return to South Searan as soon as possible. Luthadel is no place for us. In addition we left our children behind. We have to return."  
 _Children? Of course. She must have a family by now._ Elend sighed. "I see," he said, although he wasn't happy about it. Alana was exactly the person he needed, a noblewoman who knew the games of both sides. And above all, a person he trusted with his life.  
"Hey," she said softly. "As far as I know you have someone at your side, already. I am sure Vin will be a much better support than I."  
"She is great." He smiled dreamy. _But she is not exactly the person who can handle the Assembly._  
"You love her?"  
Elend nodded. "She is so different from other women. First, when I thought she was a noblewoman, she reminded me of you, even a little more rebellious." He chuckled. "Well, at least, I thought so until today. You have been at least as rebellious as her."  
Alana smiled. "I told you, you would find a very special woman."  
He nodded again. "Vin is special." He smiled fondly. But then he sighed. "So you will help as healer. That is great help after all. We need good healers. How long will you stay?"  
"I don't know yet, a couple weeks maybe." She studied him for a moment. "I would prefer if you keep it to yourself that I am back. I have a reputation among the skaa, what will help me to gain their trust, but not as Lady Alana Leary. I will be Mistress Elinaria again, the half-blood healer."  
"Was that your identity back then, among them?"  
She nodded. "Ham created it. He thought it would be more trustworthy than a noblewoman caring for skaa. After all, he might have saved my life with it once more."  
Ham chuckled.  
"Thank you, Ham," Elend said and smiled.  
"No need to thank me for that," the beefy man replied, grinning. "There was a damsel in distress and it was an honour to help."  
Elend and Alana laughed.

### » 21 «

  
It was a cold rainy day and ash fell from the sky as often lately. The mixture was evil to any kind of clothing. So Rena didn't expect any customers today. According to this, she was really surprised, when the shop's door opened and a person with children entered. All three of them wore their hoods pulled deep into their faces. The adult dropped the hood first and Rena gasped in surprise. "Mardra!"  
"Hello Rena!" The woman smiled.  
"That's a surprise." Rena moved around the counter and hugged her little sister, following her nephew and her little niece. "What are you doing here?"  
"Ham told me that Ally and Kayla are back. You remember? They saved my life back then."  
Rena nodded. "How could I forget that?" She smiled.  
"Are they home right now?"  
Rena nodded again. "They decided to stay home because of the weather."  
"Good decision." Mardra sighed. "When you live in a keep you tend to ignore the weather. I only realized how bad it is when we had left already. Fortunately we could use a carriage. Though, I pity the driver."  
Rena laughed. "Let me lock the door first, and then we can go upstairs and join the others."

The bathtub wasn't large but deep. Accordingly the water reached up to her neck when sitting in it with legs tucked up. The water was hot and scented. With closed eyes Alana had her head leaned back onto a coiled up towel. It was hard work to fill the bathtub with hot water but it always was worth it.  
At home she used to have a bath almost every day. But there some maids handled it. Here in Luthadel Alana preferred to do a quick cleaning. They had more important things to do than wasting an hour to heat water and draw a bath. But today was different. The weather was awful and they would just get sick themselves, if they went out.  
Alana's thoughts went back home. She remembered how she had splashed about in the bathtub with her daughter when Enya had been a toddler. It had always caused a flooding of the bathroom. But they hadn't minded. The fun was worth it, though she sometimes had a bad conscience to cause so much work for the cleaning maids.  
Enya loved water. She and Dellin were good swimmers. Ash had taught them. Alana hadn't been able to lose her fear until now, unfortunately. Still she didn't go into deep waters. She only went into the water until it was up to her waist, and that already cost her quite an effort. She preferred to sit on the shore and watch them. She missed Enya, her laughing and her cuddles.  
 _I know I have promised to find your father and tell him about you,_ she thought. _But he is gone to Terris. That is not exactly next door._ The chat with Ham returned to her mind. _He grew harder_ , he had said. _He keeps to himself._ Dockson had always been the man in the background. Kelsier was the leader but Dockson had pulled the strings, actually. For outsiders Dockson barely had been visible. But he had never hidden from his friends. That worried her.  
Voices from the hallway let her perk up. She frowned. There was a child's voice as well. Who would go out during that kind of weather and come to them? _Perhaps an emergency._ Although Kayla could handle it herself, Alana decided to have a look. She had been in the bathtub already longer than planned. She climbed out of it.  
Fifteen minutes later she entered the main room. Her hair was still wet, but it didn't bother her. Her pewter kept her warm and in the hearth burned a comfortable fire. Unexpectedly she found a relaxed situation. A woman and two children were sitting on the couch. The boy was about ten or twelve, hard to tell at that age, and the girl maybe four years old. Rena was with them as well.  
"We got visitors," Kayla said smiling.  
The unknown woman stood and approached her, a fond smile playing around her lips. "It is good to see you again, Ally."  
Alana wondered about her familiarity. "Have we met before?"  
"Have I changed so much?" The woman smiled kindly. "You saved my life and that of my son."  
Alana cocked her head and tried to remember her. Usually she had a good memory for faces and there was something about that woman, something familiar, something that screamed: 'You should remember her'. But the problem was she had saved a lot of people during her time in Luthadel.  
She tried to limit the possibilities. The woman had called her Ally, so despite her rather fine clothing she had to be skaa. Apparently she was one of the skaa who had gained a better life thanks to the rebellion. But still there were many possibilities.  
"Would you mind to give me a hint?" Alana asked meekly.  
Kayla chuckled in the background.  
Alana shot her a glance.  
The woman chuckled as well. She untucked and raised the blouse she was wearing. A long scar on her belly was unveiled.  
There hadn't been many abdominal deliveries back then. Alana's eyes went big when the pieces fell into place. "Mardra?" Immediately she flushed. How could she not recognize Ham's wife? They hadn't met often, but she would have called their relationship close enough to remember her.  
Mardra nodded and tucked her blouse. "Ham told me you returned and I wanted to say hello. And of course I wanted you to meet the boy again who caused so much trouble back then."  
The boy rolled his eyes and came over. He bowed to Alana, what made her smile. "My mom says you saved my life. Thank you," he simply said.  
"You are welcome, Kopal." At least she remembered the boy's name, fortunately. She smiled deeply. "It is a pleasure to meet you again, young man," she said.  
She had the feeling the boy grew a few inches. She knew how much Dellin liked to be called 'young man' instead of 'boy'. Apparently this boy wasn't different.  
"Are you going to stand there in the doorway or will you join us?" Kayla asked.  
Alana grinned at her friend. "If you ask so nicely." They sat down and Alana looked at Mardra. "I am sorry, that I didn't recognize you immediately. Actually, you have changed a lot."  
Mardra nodded. "I know. Ten years are a long time and I had to change appearance from time to time. I liked this one the most and decided to keep it. And Ham loves it." She chuckled.  
"Ham loves you no matter how you look like. He is besotted with you." Alana grinned.  
Now Mardra laughed. "Yes, he is. And that is good."  
"I like the way you have cut your hair now. A fitting gown and you would look like a noblewoman."  
"Oh dear, I might live in a keep now but I prefer to stay what I am."  
"Good decision." Alana smiled knowingly. Then she looked at Ash. "I guess Kay has introduced you already."  
He nodded.  
"When you said, Ham reminded you of him, I didn't expect them to be _that_ similar." Mardra shook her head. "It's a little disturbing. They could be brothers."  
"Perhaps they really are related. Ham wouldn't be the first one to have relatives on a distant plantation," Alana said. She met Ash's eyes again. She was sure he knew that she thought of Dockson.  
"Could be possible," Mardra replied, smiling.  
"So you live at Keep Venture now with Ham?" Alana asked to switch the topic.  
"Yes. It is great. I don't mean living in a keep. That is kind of strange. Though, I like the quarters we have. I've never called such a large place my home before. We have even separate rooms for the kids."  
"I guess the best is that you live with Ham now. You don't have to hide anymore."  
Mardra's smile deepened. Her eyes glowed from excitement. "You are right. That is definitely the best. Elend is a good king. He passed good laws."  
"Do you know any details?" Ash asked.  
Mardra nodded.  
"Good." He smiled.  
Alana rolled her eyes. "You are not going to talk about laws right now," she complained.  
"Why not?" Ash disagreed. "It would be good to know what exactly Elend has changed. Could be important for some people we know." He smiled at her innocently.  
She rolled her eyes again. Ash was really interested in such things apart from the significance for Enya. Alana had no idea where that came from. Perhaps if he had been a nobleman he would have chosen a career as a lawyer. It would have meant to join the ministry and to become an obligator. That was a disturbing thought. She shook her head to erase that picture. Then she leaned back and listened to her friends.

### » 22 «

  
The large keep towered in front of her. Still its sight alone sent shivers through her body. Four years of her life she had spent there. Her gaze wandered toward the garden. She couldn't see much of it because the keep was surrounded by a high stone wall, only a little part through the guarded steel gates.  
The keep caused bad memories mostly, but also some wonderful ones. There, in the kitchen, Markes had kissed her for the first time, after they had baked a perlan pie together. She remembered his flour stained suit as if it had been yesterday. It had taken them a while to clean it afterwards, almost as long as the pie had been in the oven. And then he had bent forward to remove a crump from her lips. Still she remembered how her heart had skipped a beat in that moment. Later, he had proposed to her in the keep's garden. Alana sighed. She missed him very much.  
The guards eyed her wary. She stood far away enough not to be bothered by them, but they kept an eye on her. Alana simply ignored them. She looked up to the southern balcony. Not far away from it was Straff Venture's study, the room where Markes died only a few days before they were supposed to marry. She clenched her jaws and turned away from the large building. She hoped that she never had to set a foot in there again. Too many things had happened there, too many things she wanted to forget. She passed the southern wall of the keep and then headed to the north, towards the Sootwarrens.  
Soon Alana reached the blind alley that lead to the building she was looking for. She unlocked the door and entered the room behind. It was empty as expected. She searched the floor for the trapdoor and opened it. Then she climbed the ladder down into the cellar where she found the stone chest.  
Alana touched the symbol of a helix with a dot and turned her hand. The chest's cover pulled back into the wall. The chest contained a dagger, a man's skaa clothing, a cloak and a small pouch. The same things she had found there the day she had discovered the chest. She opened the pouch and found the gemstones and the Allomantic metals, including a bead of atium. Alana took the gemstones and the atium and pocketed those. The rest she put back into the chest as well as a sealed bottle with water and a pouch filled with pewter. It was kind of ridiculous to do so, but better being prepared for the unexpected than to be caught on the wrong foot. Her time in the streets of Luthadel had taught her that.  
She locked the chest again and stood. For a moment she stared at the opposite wall and the helix symbol. Should she use the passageways? But for what? To visit Elend? It would only raise questions. _He is a Leary and he lives here. He should know about it._ She shook her head. She would tell him about it when the time was right. Now it didn't feel like a good time. He had other things to do than to bother with secret passageways at Keep Venture. He had a kingdom to rule. That would keep him quite busy the next time. When the land had steadied, she would tell him, or at least before she left for South Searan again.  
Alana climbed the ladder and closed the trapdoor. Then she left the building and headed to the Sootwarrens. She was appointed with Ash and Kayla there. Unhurried she sauntered through the streets, watching the people. Most of them bustled around busy. It was good to walk these streets during the day, without worrying to be identified as a noblewoman. For them she simply was one of many. There was no Straff Venture she had to worry about, no obligators who would discipline her for mingling with the skaa. She smiled. Her daughter now was safe as well. That was the most important for her.

It was the first time they visited the Sootwarrens. It was one of the five slums in Luthadel. What all Luthadel slums had in common were the narrow, dirty streets and the cramped buildings. You would think the streets with all the piled ash, the waste and the smell of faeces were the worst, but when you entered the skaa tenements it was even worse. There were so many people cramped into the buildings that there was barely enough room to breathe. An inhabitant was lucky when he had more than twenty square feet personal space. And that space usually was a sleeping place on the ground. There were not even mattresses on the floor, just a thin bedroll or blanket.  
Ash had heard about skaa hovels on other plantations without mattresses or furniture, and people sleeping on the ground. He even had seen some of those on their way to Luthadel. But the hovels had been luxury compared to this, especially because they usually had been clean. "How can people live in this filth, so penned up?" he asked under his breath.  
"It is worse than it was back then. I guess it is what Ham said. People hope for a better life with King Venture," Kayla replied.  
"That isn't a better life."  
"It is when you count in the beating, raping and killing of people. That's what they usually have on plantations. Here are no taskmasters. They are their own masters."  
Ash frowned deeply and Kayla laid her hand on his.  
"You can't compare their lives with what we have on the Leary plantation." She looked around, an almost wistful expression in her face. "I used to live in such a place before Ally came and took us in."  
"What?" He stared at her, shocked.  
"We had a little more space back then, but not really much."  
"There is not a bit of privacy around here. How did you . . .?" He lowered his voice even more. "How could you sleep with another when all the others have watched?"  
"With a blanket covering us."  
He still stared at her. The thought to sleep with her while so many people were watching was disturbing. Kayla just smiled at him and gave him a peck. Then she turned back to her patient.  
"Hey."  
Ash looked up and met Alana's eyes. She smiled first, but then cocked her head. Obviously he still showed a perturbed expression.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked.  
He shook his head. "Was your mission successful?" he said instead of explaining. Right now he didn't want to go further into that topic. It already troubled him enough.  
Alana nodded. "Yes."  
He had no idea what she had been doing. Usually she wasn't so unforthcoming to him. But about this she had kept quiet and evaded his questions. And now she still didn't seem to be willing to talk about it. He studied her for a moment and she held his gaze, but didn't waver. He knew it was useless to ask further right now. For the moment he gave up and turned back to Kayla's patient.  
Alana crouched next to him. "Is there anything I can do here?" she asked.  
Kayla shook her head. "There is an elder woman over there, who needs help." She nodded toward the opposite side of the room.  
"Okay. I will be over there then."

### » 23 «

  
Alana was up early, as usual. The others were still sleeping. It would be a sunny late spring day without ashfall, as it seemed. A good day to be on the streets. On the other hand she yearned for a day without sick people, without dirty skaa tenements. She was emotionally exhausted. Would it be wrong just to take a day off and enjoy the beautiful weather? She gnawed her bottom lip, fighting her bad conscience.  
"Are you always up so early?"  
Alana turned and found Ham. He smiled at her. She smiled back, walked over and gave him a hug and a kiss on his cheek.  
"Good morning. And yes, I am usually up that early. Ash is always complaining about it." She chuckled.  
"I can understand that."  
"But you are up early yourself, obviously earlier than I was. Or did you sleep in the alley?"  
"I didn't. Why, you know . . . role model." He shrugged and she chuckled again.  
"Do you want some breakfast?"  
"That would be great. I only had a buttered roll on my way out."  
"Well, I can offer you some vegetables and sweet bread. Kayla has baked yesterday evening."  
"Are that eggs in that shelf?" Ham asked.  
Alana followed his gaze and smiled. "Would you like some scrambled eggs or rather sunny side up?"  
"Sunny side up sounds yummy." He grinned.  
"Will you set the table?"  
"For two or will the others join us?"  
"For two. I doubt they will be up within the next hour. Ash is a sleepyhead."  
Ham chuckled. "Unusual for a plantation skaa."  
"He never really had to live the life of a plantation skaa. I doubt that he ever really helped on the fields at all. I have spoilt him, I guess."  
He laughed.  
She prepared the eggs and some vegetables. With the filled plates she joined Ham at the table and poured them juice.  
"That's almost a better breakfast than at the keep," Ham said.  
"Almost?" Alana raised her eyebrow.  
Ham laughed. "Almost. There would be at least six different kinds of vegetables, five variations of bread---"  
She raised her hand to stop him. "Okay, I got it."  
"But I never get eggs sunny side up." He smiled happily.  
"Just ask."  
"I once did. You don't want to know what I got." He grimaced.  
Alana smiled. "However, to what do we owe your visit?"  
"I have a couple free hours. Clubs is doing some tactical training today for the new recruits." He shrugged. "I have heard that three times already. No need to hear it a fourth time."  
"Clubs was Kelsier's smoker?"  
"Yes." Ham nodded. "Old grumpy guy, but a damn good tactician. That's why he's Elend's general now."  
"He was in the army before?"  
"Think so. He never talks about it. He rarely talks at all. Most times he just growls at you." He chuckled.  
"Sounds like a delightful man." Alana grinned.  
"Yeah, you'd love him."  
"So, why do you want to spend your free hours with _us_? Why not with Mardra?"  
"She's doing some tailoring for Breeze. She kicked me out. I distract her too much, she said."  
Alana chuckled. "I was thinking about taking the day off. The weather seems to be good today and I could use a break."  
"So bad out there?" He frowned.  
"Worse." She grimaced. "Have you been in the slums lately?"  
He shook his head. "Had too much to do with the palace guard. Actually, this is my first time off since months." He shrugged. "So, what about a trip, like in good old days?"  
"You mean just the two of us?"  
He nodded. "Doing some pewter training, perhaps some sparring."  
Alana winced.  
Ham leaned forward. "Let me guess, you didn't do any sparring training lately."  
She flushed. "I was kind of busy with healing," she said.  
"That's no reason to let things slide." He looked at her reproachful. "We might have changed the world, but unfortunately it didn't make it safer, at least right now. You will need it sooner or later."  
She sighed. "You might be right."  
"No. I _am_ right." He took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't want to have to worry about you too, hon." Then he returned to his breakfast.  
Silently they finished the meal, simply enjoying the company of the other one.  
"It is decided then. You take a day off and we go out and do some sparring," Ham said afterwards.  
Alana grimaced. She remembered their first sparring sessions pretty well, although it happened over a decade ago. Actually, she remembered the pain afterwards more acute. Without her pewter she hadn't survived the days.  
"You should change clothes. Trousers are better."  
Alana looked down at herself. She wore a mundane skaa dress right now, because it was the clothing most skaa expected from a respectable female healer. They trusted her more in a dress than in trousers. It was stupid but apparently the rules about clothing, her aunt Lady Ortwin had taught her, held true for the skaa as well. _The way you dress makes the person_ , she had said. _You can catch a man's eye, when you dress sexy with a low neck, you can claim respect by wearing a stiff, high-necked gown, and you will be easily dismissed, when you wear a simple, unobtrusive dress_.  
Alana returned to her room and changed. When she walked back to the kitchen she stopped at Ash and Kayla's room. There were no sounds coming from inside. They seemed still to be asleep. She decided to leave them a message. Perhaps they would follow her example and take the day off too. Kayla knew the city as well as she did and would probably show Ash some of their old places. He had asked for a little sightseeing tour a couple days before anyway. It would be the perfect day to do so.  
Ham had cleaned the table meanwhile. Alana gave him a kiss on his cheek for that. He just smiled.

They entered the tunnel through a hidden door in a ragged building. It was the first time Alana used the passwall tunnels during the day. Back then they had only used them for their training outside of Luthadel or to visit Mardra during the night. Still, it was pitch black in there and they had to use lamps to light the way. Ham had explained to her that there were several tunnels leading to the passwalls, some only for people to walk in line and others large enough to support even a rider.  
The narrow corridors reminded her of the hidden passageways at Keep Venture. For a moment she thought about telling Ham about those, but then she remembered that Elend's mother had told her, that they were a family secret. But wasn't Ham family? Yes and no. For her, he was family, but the passageways were a Leary secret. She had told her father about the hidden corridors and the secret doors in the walls, but she couldn't tell Ham, though anything inside her writhed. She hadn't even told Ash and he was her foster brother.  
The tunnel led into another tunnel, a larger one. When they left that tunnel, Alana blinked at the now blinding sunlight. "Damn, that would be mean for a Tineye," she said.  
Ham chuckled. Then he turned and walked to an old woman. She was small and grizzled, and her eyes didn't work quite well anymore as it seemed. Anyway, the woman studied her with steady eyes. Ham led her over.  
"Granny Hilde, this is Ally," he said. "You might remember her."  
"There are many people using the passwalls. I don't remember names. They are none of my business."  
Ham smiled. Alana could see a deep affection for the woman in his eyes. "No, Granny. Not lately. A decade ago we used to leave Luthadel together. She helped Kopal into this world."  
The woman frowned, and then shook her head. "None of Granny's business," she just muttered.  
Ham chuckled. "We will be back in a couple hours."  
She nodded and Ham gave her a kiss on her cheek. A hint of a smile flashed over Hilde's face.  
Ham joined Alana and together they headed toward Lake Luthadel.  
"You never told me where you know her from," Alana said.  
"Hum?" Ham looked at her, confused.  
"Granny Hilde."  
"Ah. I met her when I was a kid. She used to give me sweets and I did some publicity for her passwall in return."  
"Publicity? Wait a minute. You usually have to pay to use it, right?"  
He nodded.  
"We haven't given her any money, have we?"  
Ham shrugged. "That's okay. I pay it back with favours."  
Alana frowned. "That's the way she earns her living, I guess. We should pay for it. I will give her payment when we return."  
"That's not necessary, Al."  
"It might not be necessary, but if you have a well-funded companion, then you should charge that person." She winked at him. "This is a thing between you and Granny Hilde, not between me and her. So I am going to pay for the passage. It is enough that we didn't pay back then."  
"You did pay by helping the skaa for free."  
Alana smiled. "Okay, I think I can accept that."  
"And you do it again, now."  
Alana sighed. "How long are you going to discuss that with me? Just let me pay her, will you?"  
Ham rolled his eyes but eventually nodded. "Have I ever mentioned that you're stubborn?"  
"I am not stubborn."  
"Not? How would you call that then?"  
"Determined."  
"That's actually the same."  
"No, it is not."  
"Al?"  
"Hum?" She looked at him when he didn't reply.  
He grinned at her. "I've missed that."  
"What?"  
"Those discussions with you." He laid his arm around her shoulders.  
Alana laughed quietly and put her arm around his waist. "I have missed you too, big guy."

### » 24 «

  
When Kayla awoke the sun was already poking into the room. She blinked and stretched her muscles. Then she looked to her side where Ash still was sleeping. She smiled and bent over to kiss him on his cheek. "Hey, you sleepyhead, wake up. It's late already."  
"Just five more minutes," he murmured without opening his eyes.  
Kayla's smile deepened and she kissed him again, this times on his lips, tenderly and repeating. Ash simply wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down to intensify the kiss. She yelped when he suddenly turned her around and came to halt atop of her. He pulled back and smiled down at her.  
"You know, Ally now has to wait a little longer until we are out." He grinned mischievously.  
Kayla raised her eyebrows. "What if I tell you that I'm not in the mood?"  
"That would be a shame."  
"I really am not."  
He grimaced. "Do me a favour. Don't wake me this way again, when you're not in the mood."  
She nodded. "You mad at me?"  
Ash shook his head. "Just a little disappointed. But I guess I'll survive it, though I have to cool down now first."  
Kayla crawled out of the bed and got dressed. "I'll go and prepare some breakfast," she said when he didn't stand up as well.  
"I'm coming in a minute, or two."  
"Or three, or four." She smiled and gave him a peck, avoiding his hands that grabbed for her.  
Kayla left the room and went into the kitchen. There she found a message on the table. She read it and smiled. Then she prepared some breakfast. Fortunately Alana had left her some vegetables and there was still enough of the sweet bread. Only the eggs were gone. She sighed. _That much about baking in the evening again._ She would have to buy some more eggs.  
It took a while until Ash joined her. "Where is Ally?" he asked.  
"Out with Ham. She left us a message." She nodded at the table. "They are doing some sparring like in old times."  
Ash grinned. "I would have loved to see that."  
"Guess that's the reason why they left without us." Kayla gave him a peck and handed him a plate with some goods.  
"They will be gone for a couple hours," Ash murmured while reading the message and eating some sweet bread. "Day off sounds like a good plan. The sun is out, no ashfall. Any ideas?"  
"I could show you our old places, the mansion for instance," she replied.  
"That sounds like the perfect plan for today." He grinned at her. "Just the two of us out in Luthadel."

Shortly after they had crossed the river Channerel they reached a fairly large building. Its front seemed darker than Kayla remembered. She nodded to a man who left the building.  
"Goodman. Who lives in this building now?" she asked.  
The man paused and eyed her wary. He wore simple skaa clothing. "We do," he replied short-spoken.  
"Who is 'we'?" Ash jumped in, demonstratively laying his arm around Kayla's shoulders. "Just a skaa family?"  
"Several skaa families. Why do you ask?"  
"I used to live here," Kayla replied. "I worked for a noble family back then. But they left the city a decade ago."  
The man nodded in understanding. "There are no more nobles in here."  
"I would like to visit the garden. Is this possible?"  
"There is not much left of a garden. But feel free."  
"Thank you, Goodman."  
The man left and Kayla and Ash entered the building. Kayla paused for a moment in the foyer.  
"I barely recognize it. Everything has changed. All the furniture is gone, and the tapestries, even the carpet."  
"Did they sell all back then?"  
She nodded. "I remember a man who visited us just two days before we left. He and Lord Aron inspected anything. It felt strange." She sighed. "This was my first real home."  
Ash laid his arm around her shoulder and gave her a kiss on her head. Kayla sighed once more and pulled out of his embrace. They crossed the foyer and followed a side corridor. She stopped at a door and opened it. Then they entered the garden, or what was left of it. The well cultivated plants were gone. Only the trees hinted the former beauty of the place.  
"The noble family used to enter it through the parlour," she explained. "It was more colourful back then. I used to sit here on a blanket during the summertime, tailoring Lyddy's gowns while Tiya played with her doll or inspected the plants."  
"Sounds like it was a little oasis in the city."  
"It was." She looked wistful. "Ronan was with us from time to time. Those were the best days."  
"You never told me more about him." Ash met her eyes. "I would like to know who he was," he said softly.  
"He was a warm and kind-hearted person." Kayla smiled in remembrance. "His empathy was amazing. Sometimes I really thought he could read my mind. He always knew when something troubled me. And he always found a way to let it disappear." A tear appeared in her eye and she wiped it away.  
"Ally said he was a simple millworker."  
"He was, until one of the taskmasters whipped him terribly. Ally was so angry about it. That day she told him to pack and come to this house." She smiled. "It was like entering paradise. Not comparable with the Leary plantation, but coming from a skaa tenement where dozens of people lived together in one room, scarcely warm enough not to freeze in the winter, it was. Here we had our own room with real beds and our own fireplace. It was warm in there when we arrived."  
"Did he go to the mill again?"  
"No. He was Ally's servant then, not only for her picnics but all the time. And he helped Mannie in the garden, and Mannie trained him as a steward, when he didn't work for Ally." She smiled. "After lunch they cleaned anything and when there were no guests, he was allowed to take a break for an hour. We always spent that time together. That was great. When he worked in the mill he left in the early morning and returned not before the evening. I never saw him during the day. After work he always tried to get better food for his food tokens. That was hard. It changed when he met Ally. It didn't matter how bad the food was he got from the food counter. Ally gave him the real good stuff, vegetables and fruits, fresh bread and even cooked meat and sausages. But still, he returned late. We had only the nights together."  
Kayla fell silent. She missed Ronan. She was sure that he and Ash would have gone along well. Although she didn't want to think about, what would have happened when she had met Ash while she was with Ronan.  
"Do you know anything about Markes?" Ash asked eventually. Obviously, he had interpreted her silence that she didn't want to talk about Ronan anymore.  
"Not much. I have never met him. He died just a couple days before their wedding." She sighed. "But I would have loved to meet him. He must have been a great man. Not just because Ally loved him. Lyddy sometimes told me stories about him. He was a cheeky guy, like you are. Ally said that too. He used to banter with the people he loved. And he really cared for his people. No matter if noble or skaa." She smiled. "Idara told me, he once carried her home in his arms because she had broken her leg while shopping with him. And that was when the Lord Ruler still was alive. I mean, can you believe that, a nobleman carrying a skaa servant home?" She shook her head. "When she was worried about causing a scandal, he said he would tell anyone that she was a noblewoman in disguise." She chuckled.  
Ash smiled. "He would have been the perfect match for Ally. He was as crazy as she is." He laughed quietly.  
"Dox was a good match too," Kayla said. "From what I know about Markes, he and Dox are completely different. But Dox cared for his people too and he loved to banter with us. I have never seen Ally blush that often again, not even with you." She chuckled. "And he loved her from the deepest of his heart." She paused. "Lyddy said she has seen the same glow in Ally's eyes while she was with Dockson that she had when Markes was still alive." She sighed. "I hope he still loves her as much as she loves him."  
Ash frowned. She knew that bothered him a lot. Especially after what Ham had told him about Dockson's hatred for the nobility. Alana had mentioned it to him before, she knew, but when Ham had talked about it, it had sounded worse. He worried about Alana and Kayla did so too. "We can't count on that," he replied gravely.  
"I know. And I am really afraid what will happen if not."  
"Perhaps we will never find out." Ash shrugged. "Terris is far away and I don't think we'll stay long enough to meet him at all, if he returns anyway. And she still has Esten."  
Kayla frowned. "Do you know what she told him when she visited him?"  
He shook his head. "Is there anything else you wanted to show me here? Guess the inhabitants get suspicious." He nodded toward a group of people who had entered the garden as well and eyed them warily.  
"No. Would you like to see the hospital and the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School?"  
"That sounds good. I wanted to know if the hospital is open for skaa now, anyway."  
"We can take a detour and go to Kredik Shaw too, if you want to."  
"The Lord Ruler's palace?" Ash grimaced and shook his head. "I've seen enough of it when we entered the city. I don't like it."  
They nodded to the group of people while passing them and returned into the building. Then they left the mansion through its main entrance.  
They followed a side street to the river. Kayla took his arm and they sauntered along the river to the south.  
"I guess that was a favourite promenade for the nobility," Ash suddenly said.  
Kayla nodded. "It was." She walked toward the balustrade and looked at the water. "There were boats you could ride with on the river to the south and back as well. Ronan said Ally did that once with Markes."  
"I can imagine that this was very romantic." He smiled down at her. "Perhaps it still is possible. Shall we have a look?"  
"We are in the middle of the city already. We would have to go back to the northern landing stage."  
"You said the boats went back as well, Guess there will be a southern landing stage too."  
Kayla considered that. "Perhaps," she said. "Perhaps at Southbridge. But that's a long walk down there."  
"And we have the whole day still ahead of us." Ash smiled deeply.  
Kayla chuckled and linked arms with him again. "You are right."  
They walked on in silence, enjoying the beautiful day. Back then, Kayla had never dared to dream about to saunter so openly through Luthadel's streets with the man she loved. That must have been the way noble couples had felt when they walked along the promenade. They approached the bridge that led to the hospital and crossed it. Suddenly Kayla froze.  
Ash looked down at her, confused. "What's wrong?"  
Kayla just stared at the bridge's balustrade. Nothing was left of the former damage. The balustrade had been repaired soon after. But it didn't matter. Still she could see the damage. She had been here with Aron, although Lyddy had advised against doing it. But Aron had thought it would help her to say goodbye. Her legs started to tremble.  
"Kay, what's wrong?" Panic sounded in Ash's voice.  
Kayla just hid her face at his chest, wrapping her arms around him. He held her and caressed her head. "This is the place where the accident happened," she whispered. "Where Ronan died."  
"Come, there will be another way to the hospital."  
She shook her head. "No. That's not necessary. I'll be fine in a moment. Just give me a minute." Pictures of Ronan flashed through her mind, memories of nightmares she had had afterwards. She had never seen Ronan's corpse, but in her dreams he had looked awful, bloated or deep-frozen. After a while she pulled away from Ash.  
"You okay?" he asked, worried.  
Kayla nodded. "I'm okay. It's just . . . I had blocked the memory that we would have to pass that place on the way to the hospital." Her voice trembled. She stared at the balustrade again. "It happened on the way back. They met on the market over there." She nodded southwards. "He used to carry her groceries like in the days before, when we didn't live at Mansion Foglio. Winslow picked them up with the carriage. That day the horses bolted, panicked by some loud bang. A guard tried to stop them but they just panicked even more and jumped into the balustrade," she sputtered. "The carriage tipped over and Ally fell into the water. Ronan jumped after her and pulled her up again. Winslow helped her out of the water, but they couldn't reach Ronan. He was exhausted and couldn't get any hold." She buried her face in her hands, now crying terribly.  
"Shh," Ash made, pulling her close again. "I love you, Kay. I love you so much. I am so sorry what happened to him. I'm so sorry."  
It took a while until her tears stopped flowing. Still she shivered and was glad about Ash's strong arms, holding her, protecting her. Her head leaned against his broad chest. It was easy to feel save in his arms. He was so tall and so strong, completely different from Ronan. Ronan had been small compared to Ash. He had been an average height skaa, even smaller than Alana. But it hadn't bothered her, because she was small too. Ronan hadn't been as strong as Ash, not nearly as strong. His strength had lain in his heart. He had protected her, had saved her from her devils. Without him she was sure she now would be dead or worse, a whore in some skaa whorehouse. But he had given her something back, something she had thought she would never be able to recover. With much love, empathy and care he had silenced her devils. For that alone she would always love him from the deepest of her heart. She would never forget him.  
Kayla pulled away from Ash and wiped her face. "You know, you and Ronan, you are completely different," she said quietly. "And not just from height. Ronan was even smaller than Ally."  
"Ally is a tall woman, compared to skaa standards. But she says that it's the average height of a noblewoman."  
"But still she is so much smaller than her father," Kayla wondered.  
"My mom said, Lady Fiora was unusual small." He smiled. "She was your height."  
"That must have been a strange sight, Lord Brandon and her."  
"Why that?"  
"He is so tall and she was so small. That must have looked awkward."  
Ash raised his eyebrow and looked down at her. "You know, I have the same height he has?"  
Kayla blushed. "You have to agree, we _are_ an awkward couple."  
"No, not awkward." He smiled fondly. "Remarkable."  
Kayla tip-toed and he bent down in reply. She gave him a kiss. "I love you," she said.  
Ash caressed her face and she leaned her cheek against his large palm. "I love you too, Kay."  
She took his arm and they walked on to the hospital.

### » 25 «

  
The sky was clear, if one could speak of a clear sky in the Central Dominance. There always was haze in the air. But the red sun stood in its zenith, not disturbed by any cloud or ashfall. Accordingly it was hot, really hot. Anyway, people poured into the city, hundreds if not thousands. Ham had stopped counting weeks ago. He stood atop the city wall, watching the skaa entering the city. Most of them wore the typical clothing of plantation workers. They had left their plantations after their lords were gone, or they simply ran away.  
Scouts had reported that some of the surrounding plantations had been burned to the ground. Many people were dead, mostly skaa, but nobility too. Some noblemen might have simply killed their skaa, afraid that they could rise against them, others defended a revolt. The skaa weren't used to fight. They had been suppressed for thousand years, not only physically but also mentally. They hadn't dared to revolt. Ham remembered their problems during the recruitment for Yeden's army. Even with the help of Breeze's team it had been tough. But he also remembered the men who had been willing to fight, their clumsiness. Most of them hadn't even known on which side to hold a sword. It had been hard to train them.  
"More people?" Demoux asked. He stepped to Ham's side.  
The man was Ham's second, despite his young age. He was a good man, and Ham had soon learned to trust him. Unlike Ham he liked to wear a uniform. It always was neat and clean. Ham still preferred to wear his standard vest to trousers. He simply felt uncomfortable while wearing a uniform. Kelsier had once forced him to wear one, he had never liked it.  
Ham nodded. "They keep coming. They hope for a better life."  
"They would be better off if they stayed on the plantations and worked the fields, for themselves. There is no work here," the young man said. "We could ask the king to stop them from entering, to close the gates."  
Ham turned to Demoux. The man seemed uncomfortable about his own words. "Do you really want to ban them? They are looking for hope, something they hadn't in thousand years. I doubt Elend would allow that."  
"But we cannot feed all of them."  
"Then we have to find a way to do so."  
Demoux nodded. "You are right."  
Ham watched the people entering through Tin Gate. "You are right, too, Demoux," he said eventually. "We _will_ have troubles. I don't want to think of the coming winter." He leaned against the battlement, resting his beefy arms on the stone. _Fortunately we have at least two damn good healers in town who care for them. I have to talk to Ally. Perhaps they can stay a little longer._

"The statistics don't look good. We already have more people living in Luthadel than before the Collapse. The problem is there is no work. The mills still are closed and so are the forges."  
Elend leaned back and studied the numbers Ham had given him. The reports were not very good. To be honest, they were frightening. He hadn't expected that so many people would be drawn by his kingship, by his laws. "Where do they live?" he asked and met Ham's eyes.  
"Where ever room is. They have engrossed the empty mansions and villas as well as the skaa tenements. Ally says there live double and triple as many people in there now than a decade ago. The situation in the slums is getting really ugly."  
"I am glad she decided to stay longer." Elend sighed.  
"Actually, she is about to leave already. But I'll meet her in the evening and talk to her. Perhaps I can convince her to stay a little longer, at least until fall."  
Elend nodded. "That is a good idea. Do so. We need any help we can get."  
"It would be good to have more healers on the streets, El," Ham replied.  
Elend looked at him. "What do you mean?"  
"The skaa healers already help, though some of them still charge the people. But the noble healers aren't out there. They stay in their buildings. No skaa will go to a noble healer's house for help. And although the hospital now is open for skaa too, only a small number is using it. They are afraid. And it doesn't help that the noble healers still treat them like second class people."  
"They do?" Elend frowned deeply. The thought made him angry. "They should be out there," he grumbled. "Who is leading the hospital right now?"  
"No one, as far as I know."  
"What about Lord Gettway? He used to head the hospital a couple years ago."  
"Never heard that name before."  
Elend sighed. "However, I'll take care of that. Perhaps Breeze can help me with it. How is the soldier training going?"  
"Fairly."  
Elend raised his eyebrows and studied the beefy man who led his palace guard. He wasn't able to give him a military title as long as he refused to wear a uniform, but anyway he was the head of the guard and the men respected him. That was the most important right now. His army was led by Clubs. The old man seemed always grumpy, but he was a good general and the men looked up to him, and listened to his command. His knowledge had proven of much help during the last months. Ham and Clubs worked together to whip the men into shape.  
"Fairly? When that word comes from _your_ lips, I am afraid it doesn't mean the same as if Clubs says it."  
Ham shrugged. "They are in a better shape than Yeden's army back then."  
Elend sighed. As far as he knew that wasn't exactly a comforting statement. He rubbed his temples. Being king wasn't as easy as he had thought it would be. The worst was that there was an Assembly meeting ahead of him. He didn't know what was easier, fighting a group of Inquisitors or facing the Assembly. "Any news from Dockson, yet?"  
Ham shook his head. "He is gone since three months now. I doubt there will be any messages soon."  
"Do you have _any_ good news for me?"  
Ham considered the question way too long for Elend's taste.  
"It is nice weather out there. You should take a break and enjoy it. Guess Vin could use some time with you."  
Elend sighed. "I'd love to, but there is an Assembly meeting in an hour."  
"They'll survive it if you stay away for once. Anyway, as far as I remember you created the Assembly that they could decide things _without_ you."  
Elend chuckled. "You are right. Perhaps I really should spend a bit time with Vin, enjoy the day."  
"Do that. I'll tell Breeze to meet you, let's say in three hours?"  
"That sounds good. Thanks Ham."  
The beefy man turned and left Elend's study. He pulled the door shut behind him.  
Again Elend rubbed his temples.  
The window opened and Vin jumped into the room.  
"How long have you been out there?" he asked.  
"Long enough to hear about the three hours off." She smiled.  
Elend smiled back. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Ham entered his quarters. The meeting with Elend hadn't been exactly comforting. There hadn't been any real solution statements, though at least he would take care of the healer problem.  
"Hey, love." Mardra gave him a kiss.  
Ham pulled her close and hid his face in her hair.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"More and more people come to Luthadel."  
"Isn't that a good thing?"  
"Not if we can't support them." He pulled away and rubbed his neck. "I think Elend is overstrained with the situation." He sighed. "If Dox were here at least. He always knows a solution."  
"But he isn't. What's the problem exactly?"  
"The slums flow over with people. Diseases are a common sight. But the noble healers don't go out there to help."  
"Have you told Elend?"  
He nodded. "He will see if he can do something about it." He sighed. "I'll go to meet Ally later, ask her to stay a couple more months. We need her and Kay now more than ever before."  
Mardra frowned. "They can't care for anybody."  
"That's exactly the problem. We need more of them out there."  
Mardra tapped her finger against her lips.  
"What are you thinking?" he asked.  
"There is not much work to do for me here. Perhaps I can help them a bit."  
He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You want to go out there and help Kay and Al?"  
She nodded. "Ash can't help both of them at once. I know not much about healing, but I'm sure Ally can show me. Kayla was a seamstress first, too."  
Ham considered the idea. Finally he took a deep breath. "Why, I go to meet her later. Just come with me and we can ask her."  
Mardra smiled.  



	3. Chapter III

### » 26 «

  
_Weeks! I said weeks, not months._ Alana sighed and rubbed her forehead to dampen the upcoming headache. The situation in the slums had been worse than expected and when Ham had asked her to stay a little longer, she hadn't been able to say no. At least Elend had convinced the noble healer to help on the streets as well.  
Anyway, they had stayed way longer than planned. The good thing was that she had been able to spend more time with Mardra and the kids, especially after Mardra had offered to help. She had been untrained but very willing. That had given them the opportunity to split up more often, Ash helping Kayla and Mardra helping Alana.  
Sometimes Ham visited them in the evening as well. Alana loved to see him with his kids. He was a great father. Often she wondered how Dockson would be as father.  
 _I have promised Enya to tell him about her._ But he hadn't returned yet. Maybe he would never return. She didn't know.  
However, they should leave within the coming two weeks or they would have to stay until spring. She sighed again.  
Surprisingly, soon after their arrival they had realized that Winslow had not just left some friends behind but a wife. She lived close to the former Mansion Foglio. Alana had scolded him for not telling her back then. She would have found a way to take her to South Searan, although his wife had worked for another noble house back then.  
Winslow now spent most of his time with her. Alana didn't mind. She didn't need him right now because she wasn't using a carriage. He cared for their horses and else stayed with his wife. From time to time he met with them, helping as much as he could, and then returned to her.  
When they returned to South Searan, they would take her with them, her and their child. Alana just hoped that it wouldn't be a problem for them to ride a horse. Without escort it would be too dangerous to have a cart with them.  
Alana entered the blind alley to her shop's backdoor. She froze and immediately burned pewter when she spotted the cloaked figure waiting there.  
"Alana? Is that you?" a male voice asked.  
Alana frowned. "Who are you?"  
The man dropped his hood and a familiar face appeared.  
"Morris!" she gasped.  
"I almost hadn't recognized you." The man smiled.  
Alana grinned. "It is the clothing. It is a good camouflage. Who would expect a noblewoman wearing skaa clothing?" She approached him.  
"You are right." He kissed her cheeks.  
"It is good to see you are fine. I tried to contact you but never got a reply," Alana said afterwards.  
"Oh, I got your message. Unfortunately I have been very sick. I was bedridden for a couple months. And the young man who delivered your message wasn't willing to go to Luthadel."  
"I know. He feared the skaa would kill him."  
Lord Rodingoan nodded. They went inside and climbed the stairs.  
Kayla looked up when they entered the room. Her eyes widened. "Lord Morris," she said and stood.  
"Kayla, if I remember right."  
She nodded.  
"It is good to see you again. Especially now that you are allowed to be my colleague, officially." He smiled.  
"Alana was worried about you."  
"Rightfully, I have to say. I almost died from Garnegue Fever."  
The women winced.  
"However, I recovered and decided to return to Luthadel. Right in time it seems. It is a mess out there with all those people."  
Alana sighed. "We can use any healer we can get. Will you return to the hospital?"  
Morris nodded. "I think so, unless King Venture decides otherwise."  
"You have met Elend?"  
He nodded again. "Yes, right after my arrival. He was pleased to see me. We will have to wait what he decides."  
They heard light steps on the stairs.  
"Sounds like Rena's coming," Kayla said.  
The door opened and Rena entered the room. She froze in the doorway and stared at Morris.  
"Ah, Rena. This is Lord Rodingoan, my old mentor," Alana explained.  
Rena didn't move. Morris walked over to her. Kayla and Alana shared a look.  
"Hello dear," he said quietly.  
Tears watered Rena's eyes. Eventually she fell around his neck. Morris pulled her close.  
Alana's jaw dropped. She looked at Kayla who had the same intelligent expression.  
"Would you mind to explain?" Alana finally asked.  
They broke their embrace and Morris smiled apologetic. "I guess it is about time."  
He sat down on the couch and Rena snuggled up to him. It made him smile fondly.  
"I hope you don't mind," he said.  
Alana shook her head. She and Kayla sat down as well.  
"Why, as you can see, Rena and I know each other. Actually, we are married."  
Alana's jaw dropped again. "But Rena is skaa."  
"Yes, that's why I always stayed single, officially."  
"Rena has children."  
"Yes, our children."  
"They are half-bloods?"  
He nodded.  
Alana closed her eyes. "Now I understand why Rena didn't accept my offer to live here."  
"It would have been hard for me to visit her, if you were around all night."  
"You knew? You knew all along what I was doing?"  
"Of course."  
"But you said you _guessed_?"  
"Should I have told you that I know? You would have wondered how I could know about it."  
"You knew what I am doing. Why didn't you trust me then?"  
"This wasn't about trust, my dear. I had to protect my family. That is something _you_ should understand."  
Alana sighed and leaned back in her armchair. "Rena! Why haven't you told us when we returned?"  
The woman swallowed. "I didn't know if he is alive. His departure during the night of the rebellion had been rashly." She looked at Morris. "I thought you are dead," she added quietly.  
"I am sorry." He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "I wanted to send you a message but I didn't know how. When Alana returned I finally had the chance but I was sick." He caressed her face. "I have missed you so much," he whispered.  
It made Alana smile. "Kay?" she said quietly.  
When Kayla looked at her, Alana nodded to the door and rose. Kayla stood as well and followed her. Outside, Alana closed the door and looked at her friend.  
"I would have expected anything but that," she said.  
"Well, sometimes life is a miracle."  
"You mean love."  
Kayla laughed. "Yes, that too."

### » 27 «

  
They still had a couple more days to go, until they would finally return to Luthadel. Dockson was tired of riding. They had set up camp before the mists appeared. Their two Tineyes were out, watching the surroundings. Normal soldiers were on guard duty as well, but they couldn't see far due to the mists. Anyway, they kept their eyes and ears open. They had lost six men on their trip already and none of them was very keen to lose more.  
Some of the soldiers sat around the camp fire. The fire kept the mists away and the area between the tents was free of the strange fog-like phenomenon. Only on the outer edges of the tents mists twirled. The Tineyes didn't mind to go out in the mists, they could pierce them, and thereby they didn't fear them. But the normal soldiers were afraid of the mists. Fortunately the mists never entered the tents.  
Dockson had withdrawn to his tent early. He had his notebook in front of him and made notes about the observations they had made during the day. Most of the plantations now were empty, lots of the fields burned. Almost all of the old manors had been burned to the ground. He had no idea what the situation on Devinshae's old plantation was, because they had taken the direct way on their back tour. He hoped that the people there still worked the fields for their own good.  
The whole trip had been frustrating. Elend had hoped for potential alliances with powerful armies but Dockson had only found herdsmen without leadership. He hadn't been able to talk to the Synod at all. That bothered him the most. The trip had been a waste of time. And six men lost for nothing.  
He shook his head and rubbed his temples. _Damn, Kell! Why do I always have to clean up after you?_ He sighed and closed the notebook. It was time to get some sleep. He wanted to break camp early in the morning as soon as the mists were gone.  
Dockson heard footsteps approaching. As a precaution, he laid his hand on the dagger on his table.  
"Lord Dockson?"  
"Yes?"  
"The scout is back."  
"I am coming."  
Dockson pushed the dagger into its sheath and stood. He left the tent and approached the camp fire where the scout was waiting.  
"Rans, what's your report?" he asked outright.  
The man saluted. "There is an army approaching Luthadel from the Northern Dominance, Sir."  
"Whose army?"  
"King Straff Venture, Sir."  
Dockson raised his eyebrows. That wasn't good. They had heard that Venture controlled a large part of the Northern Dominance. Words had spread already. There had been several executions of local noblemen who hadn't wanted to follow him. Not that he cared. After all they were noblemen. But now Straff Venture was marching at Luthadel.  
Dockson let the man report the details. He didn't like it.  
"We should avoid contact," he said eventually. "We'll travel west for a day and then turn toward Luthadel again."

### » 28 «

  
The bottle of wine was stowed away well, but Ham found it anyway, first and foremost because he knew where it was hidden. He poured himself a cup and headed for the main room, taking the bottle with him.  
Rena had told him that his friends should be back every minute so he had decided to wait. He leaned his head back. The plushness of the armchair made him relax. The wine gave him the rest and he fell asleep.  
Ham almost jumped when someone touched him. Instinctively he flared pewter. The next moment he recognized Thorn. "Boy, are you insane?"  
Thorn grinned. "Didn't know you are so jumpy, Lord Hammond. Guilty conscience?"  
Ham rolled his eyes. "Are the others back?" he asked.  
"No." Thorn shook his head. "Actually, _I_ wanted to talk to you."  
"Have a seat then."  
The young man sat down and leaned forward. "You are captain of the king's guard, the palace guard, aren't you?"  
Ham nodded.  
"What do I have to do to join the guard?"  
Ham raised his eyebrows. "You want to join the guard?"  
Thorn nodded.  
"What about your job at Rena's?"  
He shrugged. "I feel useless half the time. I want to do something to protect the kingdom."  
"You know you could die?"  
Thorn sighed. "That's what Rena says, too. But all my friends have joined the Garrison."  
"Why not you?"  
"I don't want to watch the gates all the time. I want more action."  
"And you think the palace guard means more action."  
Thorn nodded. "Besides, you train them. I could learn a lot from you."  
"I already taught you a lot."  
"Yes, simple things, but not actual fighting."  
Ham frowned. "Thorn, this isn't just a game. This is a matter of life and death. If you want to join the guard, you need to be serious."  
"I am."  
Ham took a deep breath and studied him for a while. "Well, then," he said eventually. "Report to Captain Demoux in the morning. Tell him, I sent you."  
Thorn nodded and grinned.  
"But Thorn. The moment you name me as your friend, I want you to make me proud."  
Again the young man nodded. "Thank you, Ham." Then he stood and left the room.  
Ham still frowned. On one hand he was proud to have the boy in his team, but on the other hand he was worried. He considered every one of his men a friend but this boy actually _was_ a friend. He would have to be tough on him.  
The door opened again and Ash sauntered in. "Hey Ham," he said. Then he eyed the bottle on the table.  
Ham nodded at him. "Want some?" he asked.  
Ash nodded and got a cup from the kitchen. He sat down where Thorn had sat before and poured himself some wine.  
"Any news?" Ash asked.  
Ham shook his head. "What about you?"  
"Ally decided that we will leave within the next days. It's autumn already. We need to get back before the snow begins to fall heavily."  
"We barely have snow here."  
"In South Searan we have snow, lots of it. We can't count on maintained roads anymore. And without maintained roads it is impossible to travel during that time."  
"Then you really should leave soon."  
Ash nodded. He looked at his cup and frowned. "I had hoped for Dockson to return. It is important for Ally. There are some things she needs to tell him."  
Ham frowned. "What kind of things?"  
Ash shrugged. "You have to ask her for that."  
Ham raised his eyebrow. There obviously were some things she hadn't told him, things Ash knew about. It bothered him.  
"We got no message from Dox, yet. But perhaps Ally can leave him a message."  
"Guess it's an option, maybe the only one she has."  
"Ash, let me ask you something. All those years, was there no other man in her life?"  
Ash leaned back. "Actually, there was. About a year ago she started to see a nobleman from Curafal, the town near the plantation. Though, I don't think that she loves him. He is a good guy and I like him. I think he might be a good husband for her." He chewed his bottom lip. "When we left for Luthadel she visited him. I don't know what happened there, she doesn't talk about it. But I think she told him the truth about Dockson."  
"Do you think she turned him down because of Dox?"  
Ash nodded.  
"That is crazy, even for her."  
"She loves him." Ash exhaled softly. "Ham, I'm worried about that. I think she focusses too much on him. It will kill her if he turns her down. That thing about Dockson's hatred for the nobility, is it really so bad as you said before?"  
"I'm afraid so. Although I hope his love for her is stronger."  
" _Does_ he still love her?"  
"I don't know. He never talked about her. He talks about Kareien, his first love, but never about Ally. Not even to me. When she left back then, I haven't seen him for weeks afterwards. And when he returned, he seemed harder than before. He hurled himself into work, doing anything to hurt the nobility. But he didn't talk. I tried to make him talk, trust me, but either he avoided my questions or he snapped at me." He sighed. "Anyway, it's been a _decade_ now." Ham met Ash's eyes, frowning. "What will happen if she returns without Dox? Will that nobleman marry her?"  
"I don't know. He loves her, but as I said, I have no idea what they've talked about last time."  
"You said there are things she needs to tell Dox. What is it?"  
Ash leaned back and raised his hands. "I'm sorry. But this is something between Ally and Dockson. If she didn't tell you yet, then she has her reason."  
Ham clenched his teeth, but finally nodded. At least it had been worth a try.

### » 29 «

  
They spurred their horses. The approaching army was already visible to the east. The gates of Steel Gate were pulled open for them. When Dockson entered the city, memories flashed through his mind. Memories he had been able to avoid the last months. _Kell is dead and we set a nobleman on the throne!_ The knowledge returned like a wave that broke above him. He clenched the reins of his horse until his knuckles shone white. For a moment he closed his eyes.  
They trotted down the street toward Fountain Square, but turned east to the Old Wall Bridge, before they reached it. Luthadel had changed the last months. People bustled through the streets. Dockson saw children playing in the street corners. They laughed. It made him feel better. _At least we could free them from the Lord Ruler's reign._  
Eventually they reached Keep Venture. Dockson dismounted.  
"Welcome back, Lord Dockson," a young man in guard's uniform said, Captain Demoux as far as he remembered.  
"Have I missed a lot?"  
"Guess you already know about the army."  
"I couldn't miss it. It cost me three days to circle Straff Venture. Anything else?"  
"Nothing King Venture couldn't handle so far."  
Dockson rolled his eyes. "I'll be in my rooms. See that I get a status report? I'd like to know where we stand."  
"Yes, Lord Dockson."  
Dockson turned and entered the keep.  
With long strides he crossed the entrance hall and headed immediately to his own quarters. He wasn't in the mood to meet the king right now. He ignored most of the people he met, only nodded from time to time where he couldn't avoid a confrontation. But fortunately they let him be.  
He thought about having a bath, but that would mean servants bustling around him. So he decided to use the washbowl only. After he was cleaned and dressed in fresh clothes, and his half-beard neatly trimmed he found the requested papers on his desk. He sat down and checked them.

_An army of fifty thousand soldiers._ Ham sighed. _That's going to be a mess. As if I didn't have other things to worry about. Thousands of hungry mouths to feed, but not enough food._ He rubbed his neck. _At least_ _Dockson is back, finally._  
A messenger had told him immediately after Dockson had passed Steel Gate with his men. But due to the approaching army, Ham had to look after the city's security first. A couple minutes earlier he had talked to Elend about the army and the king had asked for a crew meeting. It was a good excuse for him to visit Dockson, although he didn't look forward to that reunion.  
 _I have to tell him that Al is back._ That wasn't the problem, he knew. That rather was good news, at least he hoped so. He had no idea how Dockson would think about it. _I have to tell him that she is a noblewoman._ That was the real problem. _I shouldn't tell him, at least not first. Maybe he's too happy about her return that he'll ignore the fact._ Ham shook his head. _Tell me another!_  
Ham reached the door to Dockson's quarters. He exhaled softly and knocked.

A knock came at his door. Dockson raised his head, frowning. It was evening already and he didn't expect visitors. He hoped it wasn't Elend.  
"Come in," he called.  
A familiar head peeked into his room. "Hey, welcome back home." The man grinned.  
"Ham." Dockson stood smiling and clasped hands with his old friend.  
Ham glanced at the table where the reports lay. "I see you couldn't wait to get back to your work."  
"Someone has to take care of everything." Dockson shrugged. "How is Vin?"  
"She's fine. Well, if you call someone pretty jumpy and permanent on edge fine. Guess she's burning pewter the whole day. She's on patrol every night."  
"What about Spook and Breeze?"  
"Spook will be back in a week. We haven't heard from Breeze for months."  
"Clubs is as grumpy as always, I guess."  
"You name it." Ham chuckled. "There will be a city defence meeting the day after tomorrow," he added eventually. "Because of the army."  
"When?"  
"In the evening, sometime after the Assembly meeting."  
Dockson rolled his eyes. The Assembly was a combination of eight skaa workers, eight merchants and eight noblemen. It was Elend Venture's idea to give every party enough weight for decisions. But all it had caused until now were extended discussions about trivialities. He doubted it had changed since his departure for Terris.  
"Anything else I should know about?"  
Ham started to hem and haw. "Why, honestly, yes. There is something you should know about."  
Dockson frowned. He had the feeling that this would take a while. He would have preferred to return to his work, but when Ham started to stammer, it had to be important.  
"Sit down."  
Both took seat and Dockson leaned forward.  
"What is this about?"  
"As I said, there is something, you should know about."  
Dockson rolled his eyes. "Ham, shoot!"  
Ham chewed his bottom lip. "Ally is back."  
Dockson held his breath. He felt like someone had hit him with a horseshoe. He had expected anything but that. Instinctively his hand went down to his belt buckle. His thumb ran across the crossed daggers. He swallowed. _Ally is back_. Ham's words echoed through his head. He didn't know what to think. All those years he had never been able to forget her. How often had he wished for her return? He remembered the day, when they had said goodbye, as if it had happened the day before. It had hurt so much. And the pain had never vanished completely.  
"Kayla is with her," Ham added. "Kay is married to Ash. You remember, Al's brother?"  
Dockson nodded. Memories from the past flashed through his mind.  
"They returned a couple months ago, a few days after you left," Ham went on. "Wanted to check if we are okay."  
Now Dockson perked up. He looked at Ham. "They came back for us?"  
"They got a message from Luthadel about the Lord Ruler's death and Kell's involvement. They wanted to see if it is true and if we are okay."  
 _She came back for us._ He took a deep breath. "They stay in Luthadel?"  
"Actually, no. They already stayed longer as planned. They cared for the skaa in the slums the last months."  
It made Dockson smile. _Of course you stayed to help. You never could see someone suffer_.  
"When will they leave?" he asked.  
"Within the next days."  
Dockson's heart dropped. "So soon?"  
Ham nodded. "They need to return before the snow will make travelling impossible."  
"Where are they staying? At Ally's old place?"  
Ham nodded. "She still owns the building."  
They fell silent, lost in their own thoughts.  
"How does she look like?" Dockson asked quietly after a while.  
"She hasn't changed much, I think. Of course she got older but we did too. Ten years are a long time."  
"You said Kay is married. What about Al?"  
"She's not."  
"Did you . . . talk about me?"  
Ham nodded. "She asked about you. How life has been treating you." He sighed. "She's afraid. She doesn't want to just stumble back into your life." He raised his hands. "Her words, not mine."  
"There is no reason to be afraid," Dockson said softly.  
"Perhaps there is." Again Ham chewed his lip.  
It made Dockson frown. "What are you talking about?"  
"Perhaps I should have told you earlier, but . . ." Ham searched for words. "It has never been the right time, I guess."  
Dockson's frown deepened. "What is this about?"  
Again Ham searched for words. "You never asked me who Ally really is."  
"There was no reason to do so. Besides, I didn't want to talk about her."  
Ham nodded. "I know." He took a deep breath. "You know Elinaria has been an alias."  
"I guessed it."  
"An alias _I_ created to protect her." He chewed his lip again. "I created her whole _background_."  
Dockson looked at him confused. "Her whole background?"  
Ham nodded. "She is no half-blood living among the nobility."  
Dockson swallowed. A strange feeling crept down his spine. "What then?" he asked, though he feared Ham's reply.  
"Her mother died shortly after her birth and she was raised by the only available nursing mother, a skaa woman from her father's plantation," Ham went on instead of answering the question. "When she talked about her Moomy she always meant her foster mother, the skaa woman she loves like a mother." He hesitated for a moment. "Ally's real name is Alana, Alana Leary."  
The name sounded familiar. Hadn't he heard it during his research about House Venture?  
"Leary? Wasn't Straff Venture married to a Luisa Leary?"  
Ham nodded. "She was the sister of Ally's father."  
It took a moment until the information and its consequences sank in. Dockson's eyes widened. "House Leary is _high_ nobility."  
Ham only nodded again.  
"High nobility children have been monitored by the ministry. That means she must be a full-blooded noblewoman, else they would have killed her immediately."  
"Yes."  
Dockson suddenly felt sick. The world started to spin around him. _Ally is a noblewoman. She is a full member of the nobility, member of the_ high _nobility._ He clutched the armrests of his chair.  
"You knew it all along? But you didn't tell me," he pressed out between his clenched teeth. Anger rose in him. "You know what I think about the nobility."  
"Yes. That's why I asked her _not_ to tell you. She was leaving anyway."  
"You have lied to me," Dockson flared up. "You have tricked me."  
Ham leaned forward. "What would have happened if she had told you, if _I_ had told you?"  
"I don't know. But as my friend you should have." Dockson jumped off his seat and went to the window. He stared outside, gritting his teeth.  
"Damn Dox, she is my friend too. I had to protect her. First I didn't want you or Kell to kill her and later . . . It was never planned that you two fall in love. And then it was shortly before her degree. Why should I destroy the little you had? We both knew that she had to leave."  
"It wouldn't have hurt that much."  
"Why? Because you then had decided to hate her for what she is? She was _born_ noble. It wasn't her _decision_. At least with her station and her money she really could help!" Ham snapped. "Doesn't that mean _something_ to you?"  
For a moment there was silence.  
"What does she expect?" Dockson heard himself ask eventually.  
"Nothing." Ham shook his head. "Actually, she didn't want you to know that she is back because she was afraid of your reaction, of _that_ reaction," he growled angry. "She asked me to tell you the whole truth if I tell you. She doesn't want to lie about it anymore. She doesn't want to lie to _you_ anymore." He stood. "However, she returned for us. And, damn, she still _loves_ you. She has never stopped loving you," he added finally, turned and left the room without another word. The door slammed shut.  
 _She still loves you!_ These words troubled him more than he was willing to admit. Dockson turned to the window again and leaned his forehead against the glass with closed eyes. He felt a deep pain inside. "Why?" he whispered. "Why do you have to be noble?"

Ham returned to the wall. He was no Tineye and thereby couldn't pierce the mists, but he had enough men watching the army. He wanted to know the current state. It would distract him from the fight with Dockson before, from his anger. _It almost has worked. He was glad about her return._ He silently cursed. _Your stupid hatred for the nobility._  
A messenger approached him. "Lord Hammond," the man saluted.  
Ham rolled his eyes about that. He would never get used to it. "What is it?" he asked.  
"Lady Vin was attacked by assassins."  
"What?" He stared at him shocked.  
"She killed them, all of them."  
"Is she okay?" Ham asked worried.  
"Yes, Sir. She told us the location where the bodies can be found."  
He nodded. "Let's have a look, then."

### » 30 «

  
Ham climbed the stairs to Elend's study. Vin had a new possibly Allomantic metal alloy to test and had asked for his assistance, in case she got sick from burning it. He was supposed to meet her in Elend's study. He knew Elend wouldn't be happy about Vin testing another alloy because she could get sick if it wasn't Allomantic. But it was the best day to do so. Clubs thought that Straff wouldn't attack the next days, perhaps week, because his men needed to rest and the camp to be fortified, just in case. If the alloy made Vin sick, she would be back up again when the army attacked. In case the alloy _was_ Allomantic, it possibly could help them against the army.  
Footsteps came from ahead. A moment later Ham got sight of Dockson who carried a stack of ledgers. Ham sighed.  
"Ham," Dockson nodded at him. He kept a straight face.  
 _Oh, perfect!_ Ham thought and nodded back. He hadn't seen Dockson since their fight the evening before. And now being mostly ignored simply felt wrong. However, he still was angry at Dockson. How could he be so stupid? They passed without another word.  
But then Ham paused and turned. "Dox!"  
His old friend stopped and turned as well. Their eyes met.  
"With Straff's army outside, I am going to suggest to Ally to leave within the next three days. Clubs thinks Straff will wait a couple days until he attacks. He needs to rest his soldiers."  
Dockson frowned. Finally he nodded, turned without a word and moved on.  
 _Fine!_ Ham thought. _But don't blame_ me _later._ Grumbling he went on to Elend's study.

***

Dockson left the building where he had met one of his informants. He walked along the busy street, thinking about the situation. His informants had gathered information about House Leary for him. It wasn't much. There hadn't been enough time. Anyway Dockson now knew that Lord Brandon Leary - a former healer of the Luthadel Hospital - had left the city more than three decades ago and retreated to a plantation down in South Searan. Lord Leary's only child Alana had returned to Luthadel years later for her training at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School, to become a High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild.  
The biggest surprise for Dockson was Alana's personal connection to House Venture. He already had known that Luisa Venture had been married to Straff Venture. But Alana had actually _lived_ at Keep Venture during her time in Luthadel.  
Furthermore Alana had been engaged to a Lord Markes Foglio, a Coinshot who had worked as personal guard for Straff Venture. Foglio was killed by Venture himself. The official version was that the man had attacked his employer without reason. But rumours claimed that Venture had murdered him to punish his niece.  
Alana had maintained close contact to Foglio's family. They even had left the city with her and moved to her father's plantation in South Searan. Unfortunately Dockson's informants hadn't been able to find any information about the plantation.  
When Dockson entered the familiar building in the blind alley he paused. He hadn't been here for years. His last informant had told him that Alana was away for an operation in Brassgate and wouldn't return for hours. Only Kayla and her husband were at home. Anyway he expected a door to open and to see her. A part of him wished his informant was wrong. He swallowed.  
Dockson heard voices from upstairs and went up. He found them in the kitchen. When they didn't hear him enter, he cleared his throat. Kayla turned and after a moment of confusion her face enlightened.  
"Dox!" She immediately fell around his neck.  
"Hey Kay." He smiled fondly and held her tight for a moment. Then he pushed her away gently and studied her. "You look good."  
"You look good too. First I thought you were a nobleman. Just the dueling cane is missing."  
"I never liked these things." He winked.  
"Ham wears one."  
"I know." He grimaced and looked at the man who was present as well.  
"Dox, this is my husband Ash," Kayla introduced him. "He is Ally's brother," she added.  
Dockson frowned. "Ham has told me about Alana Leary," he just said.  
"Although she is a noblewoman, she _still_ is my sister." Ash folded his arms. "I don't mind her origin." His voice bore disapproval. Obviously he had heard the undertone in his own voice before.  
"I am not here to talk about her," he replied harsh. "I am here to see my old friend Kayla."  
Kayla sighed. "It is good to see you again, Dox," she finally said. "Do you want some tea?"  
He nodded and smiled at her. "Still the tea fanatic, hum?"  
She smiled. "I have missed Rena's teas. Hers are the best."  
Together they relocated to the main room where they seated themselves in the armchairs.  
"So you got married again," Dockson noted.  
Kayla nodded and laid her hand on Ash's. They smiled at each other. "We have a son, Dellin," she said. "He'll turn nine soon."  
"What about your daughter? I remember you had one."  
"Tiya is fine. She is fourteen now. Lady Lyddy makes a lady out of her." She snickered.  
"Lady Lyddy?" Dockson frowned. "Are you talking about Lady Foglio?"  
Kayla nodded. "Yes. You know her?"  
Dockson shook his head. "I never met her. But I have heard about her. And I am confused. Why is an old Luthadel noblewoman making a lady out of a skaa girl?"  
"Lyddy is like a grandmother for Tiya. She has cared for Tiya since we moved into her mansion here in Luthadel. She is a good person, though she often behaves like a perfect noblewoman with court manners. Especially when noble guests are around."  
"But she knows that you are skaa."  
"Yes. She covered Ally and me back then."  
"Why?"  
"Why?" Kayla raised her eyebrows and then sighed. "Does there always have to be a reason for a noblewoman to be a good-hearted person?" she asked softly.  
Dockson frowned. Again the conversation took the wrong direction.  
"What happened after you left Luthadel?" he asked.  
Kayla shrugged. "It was a long trip. We were on our way for about three months." She opened her mouth to add something else but hesitated. She studied his face and sighed again.  
Dockson guessed she was about to tell him something about Alana, but after he had made clear he didn't want to talk about her, she probably had decided to just leave it out. It made him feel sorry about his harsh reaction before.  
"The plantation is huge," Kayla went on. "And the people there are happy. I mean I knew that the skaa there are treated well but I hadn't expected to see something like _this_. Ash says there never have been any beatings since Lord Brandon took over the plantation."  
"He not only treats us well, he cares for us. I guess we have a better health care than some lesser noblemen in Luthadel," Ash added. "And better food."  
Kayla nodded. "Lord Brandon accepted me as a trained healer. I took over most of the health care for the skaa on the plantation. I am free to decide the treatment and Lord Brandon provides anything I need. Ally assigned Ash to me to take care of me, so I had my personal guard and assistant." She smiled at the tall man. "She tried to pair us off from the beginning."  
Ash nodded solemnly. In that moment he reminded Dockson a lot of Ham. _No wonder she and Ham were so close. They could be brothers._  
"I had my own room at the manor in the servant's wing. After our wedding we even got real quarters with a main room and two sleeping rooms. By now Tiya even has her own quarters." Kayla's eyes glowed from excitement. "Can you believe that?"  
Dockson frowned. "Do all skaa on the plantation live in such luxury?"  
"No, just those who work at the manor. The plantation workers live in hovels."  
Dockson didn't ask further. On one hand he wanted to know more but on the other hand he was afraid to hear about things he didn't _want_ to hear. "So you have a good life there," he just noted.  
"Yes." Kayla smiled. "It's a great place. And now with the Lord Ruler gone I am sure Lord Brandon will change even more things."  
"You seem to admire him." Disapproval sounded in his voice.  
Kayla frowned. "I do, yes. He is a kind man. All of the nobility on the plantation is kind, though Lady Ortwin hides it pretty well." She chuckled.  
Dockson clenched his teeth. There had to be a snag. But he doubted he would find it out through them. They were too blinded due to their special status as Alana's friends.  
"Why have you returned to Luthadel?" he asked.  
"When we heard about the events, Ally was eager to return. She wanted to see if it was true, the Lord Ruler dead and with him his segregation. And she wanted to know if it was true that Kelsier survived the Pits." She lowered her voice. "We hoped that Mare could have made it too."  
"No." Dockson shook his head. "She died there. It caused Kell to Snap and made him Mistborn. Since then his old idea to topple the Lord Ruler returned to life and we worked hard to realize it. Finally we made it." He swallowed. "I wished he wouldn't have left us with this mess."  
"Ham told us to leave before Straff Venture attacks," Kayla said.  
"That's probably the best. You should leave tomorrow the latest."  
She nodded.  
They sat in silence for a while. Dockson's thoughts went through the information he had gotten from them. But still there was that nagging voice in his head that constantly reminded him of what he had seen in the past. Noblemen were cruel and cold-blooded. Some of them might be more lenient, but after all they were noblemen. There had to be a snag.  
"However, it was good to see you again," Dockson finally said and stood. "It's time to leave. Those Assembly meetings are pain in the ass. Guess I will have a lot work after that one today." He smiled apologetic.  
"I'm glad you are okay, Dox," Kayla said softly and hugged him.  
Dockson bid Ash goodbye and went to the door.  
"Dox?"  
"Hum?" He didn't turn.  
"She'll be here tonight. Listen to her at least, please," Kayla pleaded.  
Dockson hesitated, but didn't answer. _I can't, Kay_ , he thought. _I can't._ But he didn't voice it. Then he left the room. In the hallway he froze.  
Alana stood at the stair head. Their eyes met. He swallowed. Thousand thoughts spun through his mind. It took a moment until he recovered his conscience. _Ham is right, she hasn't changed much._  
Eventually she approached him slowly and stopped right in front of him. Now he could see the blue of her eyes. Memories flashed through his mind, wonderful memories. She raised her hand as if to caress his face. He felt a stab of disappointment when she lowered it again without touching him. He saw the fear in her eyes.  
"Hello Dox," she just said in a low voice.  
He urged to pull her close and kiss her, to feel her skin on his. He had missed her so much. The intensity of his feelings confused him. _She is a noblewoman!_ the voice in his head screamed. He clenched his teeth.  
"Lady Leary," he replied harsh.  
Alana winced. The fear in her eyes changed to pain. Then she looked away and stepped to the side to let him pass.  
For a moment he thought about staying. He wanted to hold her. But the voice in his head kept on nagging him. _Leave, now, or she'll twist you around her finger again!_ He just nodded at her and passed her. Then he went downstairs. When he reached the backdoor he hesitated. He wanted to turn to see if she followed him with her eyes. But he knew he might go back then and that scared him. Finally he left the building without looking back.

After the door was shut, Alana sobbed hard. Tears ran over her face. _What did I expect?_ _That he pulls me close and kisses me?_ She closed her eyes. _Yes! I had hoped so. I had hoped he would have missed me as much as I missed him._ She sobbed again.  
The door to the main room opened and Kayla entered the hallway.  
"Ally!" She gasped in shock. Then she just hurried over and embraced her.  
Alana hid her face at her friend's shoulder, crying terribly.  
"What did he say?" Kayla asked after a while.  
"Nothing. He greeted me as Lady Leary. And then he left." Alana sobbed. Then she looked at her. "He didn't come for me, did he?"  
"Come." Kayla said. "I'll tell you inside."

### » 31 «

  
The red afternoon sunlight lit the room. Alana lay on her bed and stared at the ceiling. A few days ago she had been ready to leave Luthadel without meeting Dockson. She already had prepared a letter for him with all the things she wanted to tell him. It hadn't felt good but it had felt better than what she felt now.  
Just a few hours ago she finally had met him again. She had been afraid of his reaction about her origin, but she never had expected that it would hurt that much. She didn't know if she could stand another meeting. She felt terrible. It was as if someone had ripped her heart out. She had withdrawn to her room and cried for hours. Kayla and Ash had tried to console her, but she had pushed them away. She needed time for herself right now.  
Her hand moved to the nightstand where a frame with a drawn picture of her daughter stood. She grabbed the frame and held it over her head. Her thumb caressed Enya's face.  
"I know I have promised to tell him," she whispered. "But I don't know if I can face him again. I don't want to cry like a child in front of him. He hates me. His hatred for the nobility is too deep." She shook her head.  
She had hoped so much that his love for her was deeper than his hatred. Perhaps it had been different when she had told him back then. Now they had been apart for a decade. His feelings for her had cooled down. She probably was just a nice memory. But hadn't there been a glow in his eyes for a short moment, a glow of longing? Or had her mind just produced it to feed her hope? Ham had said he never had let someone close again. Was it like with her patient? Had he started to hate her instead? Was her origin just an affirmation for his hatred?  
"Anyway, I have promised you to tell him about you. Kay is right. He has a right to know." She clenched her teeth. _But what if he thinks I try to blackmail him? What if he thinks I use you to get him back?_ She shook her head. Whatever she told him, he would probably regard it as a trick. _I need to tell him about his family as well. Perhaps it will help him over Kell's death._  
Still she worried about him. There had been hardness in his eyes. That hadn't been just hatred for her. There was a pain way deeper than that. And she knew she would do anything to help him, anyway. Simply because she loved him.  
 _I still have the letter._ She stood and walked to the desk. She read its content and shook her head. It was emotional overkill. She tore it into little pieces. She sat down again and took a new sheet of paper and her pen. Alana started with a simple 'Dear Dockson', but then she didn't know how to go on. Everything she had in mind sounded too emotional or simply absurd and wrong.  
Sudden shouts from the streets let her look out of the window. She stood and drew closer. But the window headed to a side street, there was nothing to see. But still she could hear people calling out something she didn't understand.  
Alana left the room and climbed the ladder to the rooftop. She passed the greenhouses and leaned over the railing to the front street. People bustled around even more than usual. Some of them were shouting something about an army. Had Straff already attacked? She looked to the northeast. But her building was not high enough to look over the surrounding buildings. Even if, she wouldn't be able to look so far. She was no Tineye.  
The trapdoor behind her burst open again. She turned. Kayla scrambled onto the rooftop.  
"What's going on?" Alana asked.  
"We got a problem."  
"What kind of?"  
"A second army."

### » 32 «

  
They left the room and Ham pulled the door shut. He didn't have a good feeling. They had left their king with an unknown Terriswoman. The palace guards had caught her spying at their crew meeting. Although she seemed to be a keeper and a friend of Sazed, she bore an air of arrogance that made Ham's protective soul protest. As if it wasn't enough that they now had a second army on their doorstep.  
Breeze had persuaded King Ashweather Cett to come to Luthadel for the atium cache, a cache that was worth a kingdom, a cache that didn't exist, or at least they hadn't found it until now. And Breeze had known that. Anyway he had spread the rumour that they had found the cache and the King of the Western Dominance had marched his army to Luthadel to get it. It had been a trick by Breeze to create a stalemate situation against the King of the Northern Dominance, Straff Venture.  
They had met with Elend to discuss the situation and possible solutions. They were sure that with two armies out there the situation would turn into an extended siege, as each army would try to outlast the other. Clubs thought they would try to starve Luthadel out before attacking. Ham was sure that this wouldn't take long, because they already were on the edge of starvation. And the approaching winter wouldn't help.  
In absence of Elend - he had gotten lost in his books and not returned to them for about two hours - the crew had worked out the plan to make an alliance with one of the armies, preferably with Ashweather Cett. But Elend didn't want to bear the guilty conscience to betray the people who trusted him. Cett didn't treat his skaa well and he would probably do the same in Luthadel, even if he let Elend rule as provisional leader.  
Then Elend had brought in a good point. The armies needed to be supplied and it was hard to feed an army. They would try to interrupt their supply lines what would definitely do no good to the soldiers' moral. Thereby it would probably make the leaders more willing to make an alliance. Dockson still had contact to the bandits in the area, and he would make sure that they disrupted the supply lines.  
However, Elend's idea was to make the armies attack each other instead of Luthadel, by playing a political game, by playing both sides. It was like one of Kelsier's foolhardy plans what caused that the crew was interested. To scam people was something they were used to do. The only problem was that the plan depended a lot on Elend. And the boy had no experience in scamming and above all he was an incredibly honest person.  
Eventually they had been interrupted by Demoux who had brought in the Terriswoman. Ham nodded to his second who had left the room together with the crew. Demoux nodded back and he and the two other guards withdrew. Then Ham turned to the men of Kelsier's old crew.  
Breeze yawned. "Do I really have to stay here and wait for something to happen? It already is later than I had expected that meeting to last," the short man grumbled.  
Ham rolled his eyes. "You are a selfish bastard, Breeze."  
"Actually, yes." He raised his dueling cane and pointed at Ham. "I doubt there will be any more useful input tonight. We should get some rest and start with our preparations tomorrow morning."  
"I hate to admit it, but Breeze is right," Dockson said.  
Clubs nodded affirmative. Spook, as always, abstained.  
"And it wasn't even necessary to Soothe them for that." Breeze smiled satisfied.  
"Okay, go, leave," Ham grumbled. "I'll stay here and watch for our king."  
"Actually, that is your job, my dear Hammond. After all _you_ are captain of the palace guard," Breeze mentioned.  
Ham rolled his eyes again but didn't argue further. A moment later Clubs, Spook and Breeze withdrew. To his surprise Dockson stayed.  
"Didn't you just say that you agree with Breeze?" he muttered.  
Dockson nodded. "I do." The man looked at the door, silently. "Do you know if they got out before the second army arrived?" he asked eventually.  
 _That's this about._ Ham frowned and then shook his head. "I have no idea. And I didn't have the time to look after them."  
Dockson shot him a glare.  
"What are _you_ complaining?" Ham snapped. "Have _you_ talked to her?"  
His friend visibly clenched his teeth. "No."  
"Then you don't have a right to blame _me_ for not having time. _I_ , after all, have to look after the city's defence."  
Dockson raised his hands. "I apologize," he said.  
Ham grumbled. "I hope they got out," he added quietly after a moment of silence. "Else they are stuck here."  
"They could use the passwalls to get out," Dockson suggested.  
Ham nodded. "I'll send Mardra to tell them, if they are still here."  
Dockson nodded.

### » 33 «

  
A heavy ashfall forced the people to wear their cloaks with hood up. Mardra ducked into the shop and shook herself. Ash fell to the floor.  
"Oh, thanks a lot," Rena complained. "And who is going to clean that?"  
"Ask Thorn," Mardra just said, smiling at her sister.  
"Thorn? I would love to, but he works for your husband now."  
"Right." Now she smiled apologetic.  
Rena picked a broom and handed it to her sister, wordless.  
"You're kidding?"  
"You know what father always said about consequences."  
Mardra sighed and cleaned the floor.  
"So, what do I owe your visit to?"  
"Ham sends me. He wanted to know if Ally and Kay got out before the second army arrived."  
Rena shook her head. "Unfortunately not. They are still here."  
Mardra cursed. "Where are they?" she asked.  
"Kay and Ash are out, and Ally is on the rooftop, looking after the greenhouses."  
"During _that_ ashfall?"  
Rena nodded. "I think she needed some time for herself."  
Mardra sighed. "Guess there will be more to be cleaned later."  
She left the shop through the backdoor and went upstairs. The upper hallway was quiet as expected, so she climbed the ladder to the rooftop. She pulled her hood up against the ashfall before she opened the trapdoor.  
Alana didn't turn when she approached her. She stood at the railing, watching the falling ash.  
"Hey," Mardra said.  
Her friend looked to the side and outlined a smile. "Hey."  
"Seems like you're stuck here now."  
Alana nodded.  
"Ham thinks you could use the passwalls to get out. There is one usable for riders near Bronze Gate."  
"I thought so too," she rubbed her temples. "But Kay thinks the people will need us now more than ever before. She suggested we should stay until spring at least." She snorted. "You know, she always says _I_ am the brave one of us. But actually she is far braver than I am. I would prefer to run. The last person I want to meet again is Straff Venture."  
"Understandable."  
"The worst is Kay is right. We can't just leave." Alana sighed. "Sometimes I hate it if she is right."  
They stood for a while in silence.  
"Ham told me that he has talked to Dox," Mardra said eventually.  
"I know."  
"You met him?"  
Alana nodded again.  
"You want to talk about it?"  
"There is not much to talk about. He made it clear what he thinks about me."  
Mardra frowned. "What did he say?"  
"Actually not much. But the way he said my name, my _family_ name, was enough."  
"I don't understand." Mardra was confused.  
"We met coincidentally on the stairs. He was visiting Kay. We looked at each other for a while, wordless, and then he just greeted me with 'Lady Leary' and left without another word. You should have heard his voice. He hates me for what I am."  
Mardra shook her head incredulously. "Sometimes men are really stupid."  
"Mardra, I don't know what I shall do. I promised Enya to talk to him, to tell him. But I am not sure if I even can face him again."  
"Enya?"  
"My daughter."  
"You have a . . ." Mardra trailed off. She grabbed for Alana's arm and forced her to look at her. "Is she Dockson's daughter?"  
Alana nodded.  
"Oh goodness!" Mardra groaned. "Guess he doesn't know."  
Alana didn't answer, just stared into space again.  
"Have you told Ham?"  
"No. Beside Ash, Kay and Winslow no one here knows. And I would prefer if you _don't_ tell Ham."  
"Why?"  
"He would feel obliged to tell Dox immediately."  
"Ally, you know that I can't lie to him, not about such things."  
"I don't ask you to lie, I ask you to keep quiet."  
Mardra clenched her teeth. "Damn, Dox _should_ know about it."  
Alana sighed. "I know." She closed her eyes.  
"What are you afraid of? He can't take her away from you."  
"I don't know. Perhaps I am just afraid that he might think I use her to pressure him."  
"To pressure him?"  
Alana just nodded.  
Mardra frowned and exhaled softly. "That is possible. Anyway, he should know."  
Alana looked at her. "Will you help me?"  
Mardra nodded.

### » 34 «

  
The narrow corridor of the private wing of Keep Venture was empty. Dockson approached the door to Ham's quarters. Ham had asked him to stop by, because Mardra had a request. Ham hadn't been able to tell him what it was, what had wondered him. But the man had just shrugged.  
Dockson knocked.  
Mardra opened the door and smiled at him. "Hey!"  
"Hello Mardra," he said.  
"Come in."  
He entered and she closed the door behind him.  
"Ham told me you need my help with something."  
"Actually, no. I just needed a reason for you to visit."  
"Why haven't you just said so?"  
"Ham would have wondered why. And I didn't want to tell him."  
Dockson frowned. Mardra having secrets from Ham was a new concept for him.  
"So, what's this about?"  
"It's about a mutual friend."  
Dockson clenched his teeth, immediately understanding what this was about. "Is Ham asking you to do this?"  
Mardra shook her head. "Ham doesn't know about it. Besides, she is my friend as well. She saved my and Kopal's life back then, if I may remind you."  
He took a deep breath. "Mardra, I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about her."  
"You don't have to talk. Just listen. There are important things you should know about," she said and then went back to the entrance.  
Dockson frowned. "Where are you going to?"  
"I am not the one you should listen to." She nodded at a door at the other side of the room. Then she left and pulled the door shut.  
Dockson stared at the door. _What the hell?_ He turned, expecting to find someone waiting, but he was alone. His eyes went to the other door. _I just can leave and forget about this._ He moved to the entrance door and touched the handle. But something held him back from just pushing it down and leaving. He looked over his shoulder at the other door. Then he closed his eyes, breathing deeply.  
Finally he turned and walked over. He paused at the door, hesitating. Something inside him fought heavily. On one hand he didn't want to see her, didn't want to listen to her, because she was a noblewoman, because she had betrayed him, had lied to him. But on the other hand he yearned for her. And then there was his curiosity. He wanted to know what was so utterly important that they had tricked him into meeting her. His curiosity eventually won. He opened the room door and entered.  
It was a small chamber, apparently used for Mardra's sewing. Alana stood at the only window and looked out. She wore a simple skaa dress, but her dark hair wasn't bound into a braid as he was used to. It flowed over her shoulders in slight curls. He swallowed.  
 _She is a noblewoman_! the voice in his head reminded him. He took a deep breath. "Lady Leary," he simply said.  
Alana flinched. It took a moment until she turned around. Her dark hair framed her face. Just the way she had worn it that first night, the way he liked to remember her.  
"I'm here. Tell me what's so important." His voice sounded harder than he had planned.  
"It is about your family," she said quietly.  
 _How dare you!_ Anger rose in him. "My family is dead. Killed by one of your kind," he growled and clenched his fists.  
Her eyes widened in shock. "I am sorry," she whispered. Then she wrapped her arms around herself.  
"Guess you didn't want to tell me that," he snarled. "So what is this about?"  
She swallowed visibly. "Have your parents ever told you where you were born?" she asked.  
He thinned his eyes. "On the Devinshae plantation."  
She shook her head. "I meant the location."  
He now glared at her, angry. He wasn't in the mood for games, especially when it was about his dead family. "Stop playing. What do you want?" he snapped.  
Alana hesitated, biting her bottom lip, obviously searching for words. She seemed lost and close to tears. The sight made him regret his harsh reaction.  
"Back then, when you told me about Kareien," she started quietly. "I was shocked. But not just about what had happened to her, though it is terrible enough." She swallowed. "I was also shocked about the man who did that to her, to you."  
She had lowered her voice even more and Dockson had to listen closely to understand what she said. It seemed as if she was ashamed.  
"I know Lord Devinshae," she said. "He was one of Straff Ventures business associates."  
Dockson inhaled sharply.  
"Sometimes, when he was in Luthadel, he sat with us during balls. Usually I didn't chat with Straff's business associates, but in his case it was different. He seemed to be nice and I even enjoyed spending time with him." She looked down, definitely ashamed now.  
Dockson closed his eyes. He had always wondered why she had been shocked so much, much more than he had expected. Now he understood. But why telling him now? And what did she know about his family? Had Devinshae told her something? He looked at her again.  
"When we met first, he started a conversation with me," she went on. "He told me that he knows my father. Some two decades earlier my father had bought his old plantation down in South Searan. With my father's money he had been able to move into the Central Dominance and buy a plantation closer to Luthadel." She paused and looked up.  
Their eyes met. He could see that her eyes shimmered wet. _She is fighting back tears_ , he realized. It gave him a stab.  
"When Devinshae left the plantation, he took some of the skaa with him. With those skaa were Sevran and Enya, and their baby boy."  
Dockson stared at her, eyes wide. She was talking about him and his parents. He had always thought he was born on the plantation where he grew up. His parents never had talked about their past. He had guessed that their families had been killed like so many others, and the memory had hurt too much to talk about it.  
"Do you remember that I always said that you remind me of someone?" she asked quietly.  
He nodded slowly.  
"When we returned to my father's plantation, I introduced Kay to Harris. She was astonished how much the two of you look alike. She told him about it. Eventually Harris made the connection." She paused for a moment, simply looking at him. "Your mother left her family behind, her brother and her sister, her parents. They still live there. Harris---he is your mother's brother."  
Dockson stared at her, dumbfounded. His head spun.  
"I don't know anything about your father's family. He didn't grow up there. He was in his teens when he came to the plantation."  
Alana fell silent, and they stood for a moment.  
"My people still live there?" Dockson asked eventually. He couldn't suppress a tremble in his voice.  
Alana nodded.  
Dockson's feelings were in turmoil, thousand thoughts spinning through his head. He had living relatives. Even his grandparents were still alive. He remembered the day a couple months ago, when he had met Master Karral again, when the old man had told him that his parents were dead. That moment he had thought he had lost everybody and everything. Nothing was left of what he was, Kelsier dead, his family dead. Then Alana had returned, turning his life upside down even more. And now she told him, that he wasn't alone, he still had a family.  
Suddenly he frowned as a thought occurred to him. What was, if this was just a trick to make him trust her again? Why of all people should _her_ _old friend_ be his uncle? That was a bit much of a coincidence. But she knew the names of his parents. He never had told her. He hadn't even told Kelsier. He doubted that Devinshae had known their names. There was only one way, she could have found out. Anyway, he would have to check that information first.  
"I thought you should know," she said quietly.  
"Thank you," he replied with firm voice and tried to hide his confusion. "That's it?"  
She winced and looked away, wrapping her arms around her body again.  
Dockson nodded to himself. "Guess it's time to leave then. I have work to do." He turned to leave.  
"We have a daughter."  
She had said it so quietly that he almost missed it. He paused. It took a moment until the full meaning sunk in. His eyes widened. He turned again and stared at her.  
"Say that again."  
She didn't look at him, still embracing herself. Tears ran down her face now. "We have a daughter," she repeated.  
Dockson stood in dumbfounded shock, unable to think clearly. When he had thought the information about his family had caused an unsurpassable up and down of emotions within him, he had been wrong. Now he was barely able to breathe. He felt hot and cold at the same time.  
Eventually Alana approached him. She pulled something out of her pocket. "Her name is Enya," she said, looking at the folded paper in her hand. She gave it to him and looked up.  
He could see pain in her wet eyes.  
"I promised her to tell you."  
With that she passed him and hurried out of Ham's quarters.  
Dockson stared at the paper in his shaking hand. After a while he unfolded it. It was a drawn picture of a perhaps seven year old girl with dark hair and grey eyes, his eyes.

### » 35 «

  
"Did you know?"  
Ham was taken aback by the anger in Dockson's voice. He sat in one of the guard houses, checking reports. Dockson had burst in a moment before.  
The two present guards shared a look, apparently uncomfortable. Ham indicated them to leave them alone. When they were gone, he turned back to Dockson.  
"What are you talking about?" he asked calmly.  
Dockson threw a folded paper on the table.  
Ham picked it up and unfolded it. It was a drawn picture of a girl. He was confused. "Who is this?"  
"My daughter."  
Surprised Ham looked up. "Your daughter? You have a daughter?"  
Dockson thinned his eyes. "You didn't know?" he asked suspicious, still anger sounding in his voice.  
"Where should I . . ." He trailed off. "Wait a minute. You have a daughter with _Ally_?"  
Dockson nodded.  
"Damn!" Ham rubbed his chin and shook his head. "Now it all makes sense." He looked at Dockson. "No, I didn't know. She didn't tell me." He shook his head again. _She didn't tell me. Why didn't she tell me?_ "There have been some comments but I never really paid attention to them. I thought they were just sayings. And I never would have guessed it. After all she was preventing to get pregnant."  
"Preventing?" Dockson sat down on the other side of the table, slowly calming down.  
"She used some kind of herb for prevention. I mean, it would have been deadly for her to get pregnant with a skaa child."  
Dockson frowned. "I remember she mentioned that once. But obviously it didn't work reliably."  
"But she must have found a way to hide the child's origin from the obligators."  
"Perhaps easier that far away from the capital," Dockson murmured.  
"Perhaps." Ham frowned. "Anyway it was damn dangerous to keep the child. I'm sure she knows ways to . . . terminate a pregnancy." He met his eyes. "She risked her life with keeping it."  
Dockson looked away.  
Ham saw guilt in his face. "What's her name?" he asked.  
"Enya," Dockson said quietly.  
Ham nodded solemnly. They remained silent for a couple minutes.  
"What are you doing now?" Ham asked eventually.  
"Nothing."  
Ham was confused. "Nothing? Are you kidding me? You have a child. Shouldn't that change anything?"  
"It doesn't change who she is, that she betrayed me."  
Now Ham grew angry. "Ally _never_ betrayed you," he growled.  
"How would you call it, if Mardra suddenly told you she is a noblewoman?"  
Ham shrugged. "I wouldn't mind."  
Dockson shook his head. "It's not that easy. Not for me."  
Ham studied his old friend for a while. "Dox, do you _love_ her?"  
The man looked away again. "I don't know," he said quietly after a while.  
"You will not find out, if you avoid her."  
"Perhaps I don't _want_ to find out," Dockson replied. He stood and turned to leave the guard station. At the door he paused. He returned to the table to grab the drawing and left.  
Ham sighed. "Damn."

### » 36 «

  
The people in the slums were starving, and the merchants sold any kind of food for prizes way above normal. Even the prizes for clothing increased already, although that was pure greed. There was no shortage of clothing.  
Kayla was angry. "We have to do something!" she demanded.  
"We can't feed them all," Alana replied.  
"You have the money to buy food."  
Alana raised her eyebrows. "Yes, I do. But it doesn't change the fact that the prizes are too high and we are besieged." She shook her head. "Anyway, we should fill our stockroom with durable food. Perhaps we can get some canned food as well."  
Kayla snorted.  
"What?" Alana asked. "Would you prefer to starve yourself and not to be able to help others?"  
"Ally is right, Kay," Ash said. But it didn't seem to settle her.  
Alana turned to Winslow who was with them that day. "Would you handle it, please?"  
"Of course. Perhaps you can make me a list what we will need. I am not exactly used to handle such things."  
 _That's why I would prefer to ask Dox._ But they hadn't heard from him since she had told him about Enya, and that happened over two weeks ago. Even Ham hadn't visited them since. But she guessed he was occupied by the effects of the siege. She couldn't ask Mardra, because Ham had asked her to stay at the keep during the siege. He worried for her, what Alana could understand. Besides, she had children to take care of. And the last place, where Mardra wanted to have Kopal and Dayna when one of the armies attacked, was somewhere on the streets of Luthadel.  
Alana nodded to Winslow. "We should get additional blankets too, just in case. I am afraid we will get problems with heating if the siege lasts deep into the winter. Coal is already sold out."

***

The cleaning maids were chatting quietly while doing their work. They curtsied when Dockson passed them and he nodded in reply. He was on his way to Straff Venture's old study. The room offered anything he needed to do his work. And since Elend preferred to use one of the keep's backrooms as his study, Dockson had made this one to his bureau. Officially it was the palace library, but it was rarely used. Elend mostly just removed a couple books and never returned them. So it was a quiet room with a desk, barely passed by other people. In addition it was close to the conservatory, a room with large floor-to-ceiling windows and several plants. A place he liked to use to think.  
Dockson entered the study. He put his notebook on the desk and sat down. He fetched a sheet of paper and his pen and started to draft the letters Elend had requested earlier.  
After a while he reread what he had written and shook his head. He crumpled the paper to a ball and threw it into the wastebasket. He started a new draft but with the same result.  
Frustrated he leaned back. _Why do I have to be Elend's scribe after all? Can't he draft his letters himself? I have more important things to do._ He snorted. _No, since he's wearing that white uniform he behaves like he is the head of a noble house and we are all his skaa servants. After all,_ we _have been the ones who sat him on the throne. He shouldn't forget that_. He shook his head.  
The Terriswoman, Tindwyl, had changed Elend into a commanding person since her turn up, or at least that was what he thought he would be. He didn't ask for help anymore, he simply ordered it. Dockson was annoyed by that behaviour.  
 _Now he thinks he can go to Straff and scam him. What does that boy think he knows about scamming? Nothing! That is something Breeze can do, even Ham, but not that child. We'll not be able to prepare him for that._  
Absently he pulled a folded paper out of his inner suit pocket. He flattened the paper after unfolding it. Then he stared at the drawn face. _She has Ally's features_ , he suddenly realized. _Fortunately!_ _My squarish face would be no good for a girl._ He smiled. _She must be nine now._ Alana's words returned to his mind. _I promised her to tell you._ He sighed. _That means you know about me. But what do you know? What are you interested in? Will you become a healer like your mother, or are you more the organizer, the practical thinker?_ He wanted to know these things. He might never meet her, but at least he wanted to know her. And there was only one way to find out.  
Dockson stood and cleaned his desk. Then he pocketed the picture of his daughter and left the library. When he entered the main hallway, Ham's second-in-command, Demoux, approached him.  
"Lord Dockson, I was on the way to you," he said.  
"What's the matter?"  
"We have a visitor from Lord Cett, his daughter to be precise."  
Dockson frowned. "What does _his daughter_ want from us?"  
"Actually she was looking for Lord Breeze."  
He raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Where is she now?"  
"At the palace atrium, my lord."  
Dockson sighed and headed to the atrium.

### » 37 «

  
The first patches of mists appeared in the air when the trio started back for the shop. The cold wind made them swirl. It made Kayla shiver even more. She had never liked to be out in the mists. Now the wind made them feel alive. She swallowed. Ash and Alana had been out in the mists since they were children. She knew from Ash that his family had been afraid first, but finally accepted it. Kayla couldn't understand how they could be so unconcerned about the mists.  
Ash was even worse than Alana. When he walked in the mists with his head carried high, they swirled around him like they would caress him, dance with him. With his height and beefy built it made him look very dangerous to outsiders. It was an advantage for them though, since no one bothered them when he was around.  
They entered through the shop's door. Alana refilled her bag with pounded herbs and a new can of Maliva. Kayla paused. She still had her tin burning and listened with her heightened senses. Hadn't there been a sound upstairs? She flared her tin and focussed. She heard a quiet shuffling.  
"Someone is here," she said.  
"Where?" Ash asked.  
"Upstairs. Main room I think."  
"How many?"  
"Only one, but I am not sure."  
Ash nodded and opened the backdoor quietly. Alana followed him. Kayla guessed she was flaring her pewter. She followed them. Usually they weren't that paranoid. It could be Ham after all. But with the armies on Luthadel's doorsteps, and Thorn working for the guard now, it was better to be careful.  
When they arrived at the door, Kayla peeked through a tiny hole in the wood. Surprised she recognized the person inside. "Okay, that's unexpected," she said loud and opened the door.  
Dockson raised his head. He sat on the couch, a small notebook on his lap. He smiled at Kayla.  
Ash and Alana followed her inside.  
Kayla watched out for Alana's reaction. The woman immediately froze. Kayla could see the urge to turn around and leave in her eyes.  
"That's a surprise," Kayla just said. Then she walked over to Dockson and hugged him tight.  
"Thought I come by and have a look how things are going," he replied. He nodded at Ash.  
Ash nodded back, but looked at him sceptical.  
Finally Dockson met Alana's eyes. She still stood in the doorway. "Hello Ally."  
Alana perked up. Something changed in her posture. "Hello Dox," she replied.  
"Does anyone want some tea _or wine_?" Kayla asked.  
"Wine for me, please." Dockson smiled.  
"Why do I ask?" Kayla grinned.  
He winked at her.  
"Ash?"  
"Ah, wine sounds good for me too."  
"And tea for Ally and me, as always."  
"I could use some wine too," Alana disagreed quietly.  
"Okay, then wine for all of us."  
Kayla left the room and returned with a bottle of wine and four cups. The others had seated themselves. Alana had chosen the armchair farthest away from Dockson.  
"What's the current situation?" Kayla asked when she sat down next to Ash.  
"Still no changes. Two armies camped outside and the Assembly worried. They would love to hand over the city to one of them, but His Majesty prevented that, at least for the moment."  
"Any plans?"  
"Sure. But I am not allowed to talk about." He smiled apologetic.  
"Of course." Kayla nodded. "How is Ham? We haven't seen him quite a while."  
"He's busy. He and Clubs work hard to whip palace guard and garrison into shape."  
"I'd ask you to give him a kiss from me, but I'm afraid that could be embarrassing for both of you." She grinned.  
"It would make for good gossip, I guess." He grimaced.  
Kayla laughed. It felt good to sit with Dockson like in old times. It brought back great memories. She glanced at Alana. Her friend sat in the plush chair, her legs tucked up and arms wrapped around as if to protect herself.  
 _She only does that when she is wearing trousers_ , Kayla suddenly thought. _Okay, with a skirt it could be interesting, especially for the men around. But maybe exactly what Dox could use right now, a reminder of_ his _good times with her._  
"Is the king doing something about the high prizes?" she asked. "Food is so expensive, the poor are already starving."  
"I know. I told His Majesty already. He will see what he can do, though it is the job of the Assembly to care for such things." He rolled his eyes.  
"The more I hear about that Assembly, the more I'm worried," Ash said.  
"They discuss a lot."  
"And how often with final results?"  
Dockson shrugged. "Rarely."  
"Why did the king form the Assembly when it is - in fact - useless?" Ash asked.  
"Good question." He shrugged again. "I just work for His Majesty. I don't have to like what he does."  
 _Why does it sound dismissive when he says 'His Majesty'?_ Kayla wondered. _It seems that he doesn't like Elend. But as far as I know he is a good man. He treats his people well, no matter if skaa or nobleman._ She glanced at Alana again. Her friend was frowning displeased. _So you heard it too._  
"Why are you here?" Alana suddenly asked. She set her feet back on the ground and looked straight at him. "I mean, why are you _really_ here?"  
Dockson met her eyes for quite a while before he answered. "I want to know more about Enya."  
"Then just ask and stop insulting my family," she said disapproving.  
Kayla studied her. She liked what she saw. Alana was angry at Dockson and that meant she stopped hiding.  
"I apologize," he replied and tilted his head.  
 _He behaves more like a nobleman than he thinks_ , Kayla realized. _No wonder they were so successful in scamming them._  
"I'm going to prepare us an evening meal. Will you eat with us, Dox?"  
"Depends."  
"Yes, he will," Alana said.  
Surprised he looked at her.  
Kayla simply smiled and nodded. She took Ash's hand and pulled him with her, although he didn't seem happy about it.

For a moment they sat in silence. Alana studied Dockson openly, but still frowning. She didn't like the way he talked about Elend, the way he accentuated his title. It made her angry and thereby she lost her tension.  
She sat up straight and put her empty cup on the table. "You don't like Elend, but still you work for him."  
"I just try to make the best of Kell's kingdom," Dockson replied. "I don't have to like the king for that."  
"He is a good boy," she said with soft voice.  
"Perhaps. But that doesn't make him a good king."  
She rolled her eyes. "However, you are here to talk about my daughter not about my cousin."  
" _Our_ daughter," he answered back.  
" _Our_ daughter." Alana tilted her head. "I am not used to share that title."  
Dockson looked at her frowning. "Did you know you were pregnant when you left?"  
She shook her head. "It happened that last night," she said and swallowed, remembering the intensity of their last hours together. And now he sat there, so near and yet so far away. She realized a strange gaze in his eyes. _He does remember it as well_.  
"How can you be so sure about that?" he asked.  
Alana looked away. _Why can't I just tell him that I was devastated, that I forgot to drink Lisbit afterwards because of it?_  
"Ham told me you did something to prevent a pregnancy. I remember you said that I don't have to worry about it," Dockson went on. "But still you got pregnant."  
Alana met his eyes again. "After that last night, I forgot it," she said quietly. "I didn't even realize it myself. My father discovered it."  
"Was it too late to do something . . . against it?"  
"No, it wasn't."  
"It didn't work?"  
She shook her head. "We didn't do it." Her voice trembled slightly. _Please don't ask why. How can I tell you that I wanted the child because it was yours when you hate me?_  
"How did you explain it to the obligators?" he asked instead.  
"My father came up with a cover story." She swallowed. "The only men I treated at the hospital were lesser noblemen. It was easy to tell them, that I had an affair with one of those men. They don't keep books about the lesser nobility. And it wasn't retraceable. We told them that he was killed by cutthroats."  
Dockson frowned. "You are high nobility, even related to one of the Great Houses. An affair with a lesser nobleman far beneath your station would have damaged the name of your house."  
Alana nodded. "It was a scandal." _But I didn't mind. I wasn't interested in a marriage anyway._  
"Wait a minute. _Your father_ came up with the cover story? You told him the truth?"  
"Of course I did."  
Dockson frowned deeply. He seemed confused. "Why didn't he insist that you lose the baby?"  
Alana cocked her head. Should she tell him? Perhaps it would make him understand. At least it was worth a try. "Did you know that Alana is a skaa name?" she asked.  
He looked at her, even more confused.  
"I was named after my father's first love. _Her_ father killed her after he discovered that she was pregnant from my father. That was the reason my father left Luthadel and moved to South Searan, as far away from the capital as possible. He tried to run away from a world where a skaa woman had to be killed for expecting a half-blood child."  
Dockson sat aghast.  
Alana tucked up her legs again and played with her ring absently until she saw Dockson's reaction. He stared at her hand. She immediately hid it in her lap.  
"You still wear it?" he asked with trembling voice.  
She looked away. "Do you want it back?" she whispered.  
He didn't answer first. Finally he shook his head, as she could see out of the corner of her eye. "Give it to Enya."  
She nodded.  
"Tell me about her."  
"She is great." Alana immediately smiled. "She laughs all the time. If she sees someone being sad, she does everything to make that person smile again. And she can be really persistent, not only about that."  
She looked at him again and saw that he was smiling fondly. It made her heart leap.  
"She is a little whirlwind," she said. "She and Dellin are always on their feet, exploring the area, visiting friends."  
"Dellin? Kayla's son?"  
Alana nodded. "He is about a year younger than Enya. They grew up together like . . ." She paused. "They are really close," she then said instead. "Enya always says she is going to marry him one day." She chuckled.  
"Is she interested in healing?"  
Alana grimaced. "No, not at all. But she loves to work with any kind of numbers." She grimaced even more.  
It made Dockson laugh. Alana let herself get caught by it. It felt so good to laugh with him.  
"Seems like you're raising a little bureaucrat." He chuckled.  
"Someone _has_ to make my life miserable."  
Their eyes met and for a moment they just grinned at each other.  
"She has your eyes," Alana said, still smiling.  
"But fortunately your features."  
She chuckled again. "She is a little princess. She doesn't like to wear gowns but if she is wearing one, she looks amazing in it."  
"Like her mother."  
Alana perked up. She tried to meet his eyes, but he looked away. For a second she saw pain in his face. She sighed. The magic of the moment was gone.

### » 38 «

  
Mists covered the night as always. The streets were quiet. Even after the rebellion most skaa preferred to stay at home during the night. Although Dockson always felt uncomfortable in the mists, the mist-covered city had a distinctive beauty to him. Mist softened the edges and hid the dirt.  
He had stayed longer after the evening meal. It had almost felt like in those days a decade ago. Eventually he had found himself wishing for Alana to sit next to him, snuggled up to him, as she used to. That moment he had decided to leave.  
Anyway, it had been a good evening. They had talked about Enya, Dellin and Tiya. He had learned more about his mother's family. For just a few hours he had been able to forget the kingdom and the siege. He had just been the thief again, surrounded by friends.  
Dockson approached one of the gates of the Keep Venture wall. He nodded to the guards who let him pass without questions.  
"Dox?"  
He turned and faced Ham.  
"You were out?"  
"Apparently."  
"Right. Dumb question, dumb reply." Ham grinned.  
"You're on patrol?" Dockson asked.  
"Just checking my men."  
They walked over the courtyard silently. Dockson didn't head for the large southern entryway but the smaller northern entrance. It was an old thieving habit. Always avoid the main entrance, except you want to be seen.  
"Vin's out of atium," Ham eventually said.  
Dockson frowned. "Bad."  
"You have an idea where we could get some from?"  
He shook his head. "All I could find I gave to His Majesty."  
Ham nodded solemnly. "Let's hope she doesn't have to fight a Mistborn."  
"Fortunately they are quite rare."  
"I worry about Straff's Mistborn."  
"He hasn't attacked her, yet. Let's hope he is as independent as Vin."  
"As independent as Vin?" Ham frowned at him. "He works for Straff. That alone is enough reason to worry, I guess."  
Dockson shrugged. "If I find some atium, you'll be the first to know."  
Again they fell silent.  
Ham suddenly chuckled. "What do you think about Breeze and Allrianne?"  
Dockson grinned. The arrival of Cett's daughter had caused lots of laughter, especially because she obviously had been looking for her _beloved_ Breeze. The thought of Breeze having an affair with that pink fluffy girl was just bizarre. "Ridiculous," he said.  
"I mean, it's not just that _Breeze_ is the one. He must be more than double her age."  
"Reminds me of Palron and Mare," Dockson chuckled. "We always made fun of it. The old cock courting a young lady."  
"To see that courtly fluffcake hugging Breeze was too awkward." Ham laughed.  
"Unfortunately, I missed that picture."  
"Trust me, you really missed something. Especially the way he looked at that moment, flushing deeply."  
"He really flushed?" Now Dockson laughed. "Unbelievable."  
Eventually they reached the entrance. Ham bid him good night and returned to his tour. Dockson yawned. But he couldn't go to sleep, yet. He still had to draft some letters.  
One of the keep's guards approached him. "Lord Dockson. The king is asking for your presence."  
Dockson sighed. "Did he say what this is about?" he asked, barely suppressing his annoyance.  
"The Terrisman, Master Sazed, is back."  
He looked at the man surprised. _Sazed is back?_ The Terrisman had been a member of Kelsier's last crew, but had left them soon after Elend became king, to do what his kind always wanted to do, teach their collected knowledge. After all, he was a keeper.  
Dockson turned to the entryway and whistled into the darkness. The guard wondered about his behaviour. A minute later Ham appeared.  
"What's up?" he asked.  
"Sazed is back."

### » 39 «

  
The floor of the small room in the former mansion was covered with blankets. Ash guessed that there lived up to twenty people in it. At least less people than in the skaa tenements. At the moment they were alone with a mother-to-be and her husband. The woman screamed in pain.  
"Is that really normal," her husband asked worried. He kneaded his hands.  
"Yes, it is," Ash said. "Come on, let's go over there."  
"But I want to stay with her."  
Ash shared a look with Alana. She nodded.  
"Okay, but you do what I tell you," he said.  
The man nodded eagerly.  
Ash placed him behind his wife. "You stay right here. You can comfort her, and you can hold her head or her hands. But you stay. You don't move away."  
The man nodded again.  
"Good."  
The woman screamed once more.  
Ash returned to Alana's side. "How is she doing?"  
"She is doing fine."  
He looked at her, incredulously.  
"Are you the healer or am I?" she asked snappy.  
"You are."  
"Then don't question my words."  
Ash sighed. Apparently his foster sister was annoyed by the woman's screaming.  
Kayla returned. She had found a stick and now wrapped a kerchief around it. She handed the stick to the woman. "Bite on it when the pain is too hard," she said.  
He could see how Alana shot Kayla a thankful glance.  
"How long will it take?" he asked.  
"Another hour at least." She sighed.  
Again the woman screamed, but this time muffled by the stick.  
"Sometimes I am glad I am no Tineye," Alana said under her breath.  
Ash chuckled and Kayla rolled her eyes.  
The sudden beating of drums let them perk up.  
"What is this?" he asked confused.  
"Sounds like warning drums." Alana looked at Kayla for confirmation.  
She nodded, her face showing fear.  
"And what does that mean?" Ash dug deeper.  
"We are under attack," Alana simply replied.  
He stared at her for a moment. "What are we going to do?" he asked eventually.  
"Nothing. We do what we came for. That woman is in labour and I am intending to help her with the birth."  
"We are under attack!" He stared at her in disbelief.  
"Yes, but that's not our business," she said calmly. "That's what we have a garrison for. Let them do their job, we will do ours."  
The woman screamed again.  
"Ally!" Kayla pointed at the woman's sheet. A large blood pool formed between her legs.  
Alana cursed.

The booming sounds from the nearest gate suddenly stopped. Kayla raised her head. They weren't far from the city wall, but she had been the only one able to hear the screams and attack sounds, due to her tin. It had been hard to burn it, while the woman was screaming. But long ago Kayla had learned to focus and to ignore the less important sounds.  
Alana examined the newborn and handed it to its crying mother. She started to nurse it immediately.  
"The booming stopped," Kayla said.  
Ash looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"  
"The attack. It's over, I guess. I hear no more screaming or booming coming from the wall."  
"Then we should have a look. There certainly will be wounded," Alana said.  
Kayla gasped in shock. "You really want to go there? What if the attack just pauses?"  
"Then we will leave as soon as it continues." Alana looked at her. "You were the one who said we should stay and help despite the siege. Would you now let people bleed to death just because you are afraid?"  
 _Of course not!_ Kayla thought, flushing. She shook her head.  
They packed their stuff and hurried to the city wall. As expected, they found lots of wounded there. Some healers already cared for them. They joined their colleagues. Kayla spotted Lord Rodingoan. He nodded at her and then turned back to his patient.  
"Morris is here too," she said.  
"I guessed so," Alana replied. "Ash, stay with Kay. If we lose sight and the attack continues, we meet over there." She pointed at a well.  
Ash nodded. They split up and cared for the wounded soldiers.

The man had several wounds from coins, all bleeding. Coin wounds were nasty. You couldn't just stitch the wounds. It was necessary to remove the coins first. And that cost time. Time in that the other wounds went on bleeding, often heavily. The young man wasn't a Pewterarm what made it even worse.  
Alana removed the next coin, stitching the wound immediately after.  
"How is he?" a voice asked.  
She looked up and met eyes with Elend Venture. He wore a white uniform and his longer, dishevelled hair had been replaced by a neat short haircut. A dueling cane hung from his belt. _He looks commanding, like a real king_ , Alana realized.  
"Several coin wounds, but he will survive it, Your Majesty," she replied, because other people were in hearing range.  
She spotted his crown. It made her raise an eyebrow. _Okay, that crown is ridiculous,_ she thought.  
Elend outlined an uncomfortable smile, obviously realizing her gaze. "It's good to know that the best healers are caring for the wounded," he said eventually. Then he patted her shoulder and moved on.  
 _That is the least I can do, Elend,_ she thought and went on with the treatment. There were many more wounded waiting for help.

### » 40 «

  
The woman groaned from pain. Her cheeks were cavernous from dehydration. Alana instilled broth to restore her mineral balance, while Kayla cared for her baby.  
"That is the fifth case today," Kayla said. "And they don't even live in the same street."  
"True, but they live close together."  
"I don't know, Ally. I have a bad feeling about that."  
"Abdominal pain and diarrhoea are not that uncommon. It could be a virus infection or bad food. You know what the people eat against the hunger."  
Kayla nodded, but her face suggested that she wasn't completely convinced. "We should keep an eye on it anyway," she said.  
"At the moment I worry more about the baby. If the mother doesn't eat enough she will not have enough milk to feet it. Look how thin it is already."  
"Can't we help?" Kayla looked at her pleading.  
"Kay, I told you we can't feed a whole city." Alana frowned.  
"But we can help her."  
"If we start with her, we have to feed the whole family. If we feed the whole family the whole community will want food. Do I have to go on?"  
Kayla grumbled.  
"Kay, I know you want to help and believe me, I want too. But it is an impossible task."  
"You didn't think so back then," Kayla snapped.  
Alana stared at her, dumbfounded. Finally she handed her the bowl with broth, stood and left.  
Outside the building she took a deep breath and leaned against the wall. She sank to the ground, staring into the clouded sky. She thought about the discussion and took another deep breath. The worst wasn't that she had fought with her friend. It was what she had said.  
It wasn't the first time that Kayla had reproached her in the last months. _You didn't think so back then._ Alana was afraid. Afraid that Kayla was right. Had she really gotten harder, colder? Didn't she care enough for the people anymore? Had she grown cold-hearted? She closed her eyes. Was Dockson right after all? Were _all_ noblemen cold-hearted people eventually? The thought made her shiver.  
She opened her eyes again and rubbed her face. Perhaps she really should help that woman. Without help the child would die, inevitably. But how many people out there starved? She couldn't help all of them, although she wanted. What use was it to give her money to buy food, if there simply wasn't enough food for all of them?  
Just the day before there had been an attack at the walls. She had no idea if it had been just a test or a real attack. But she had seen its results. And that worried her. Too many wounded for such a short attack. And lots of the wounded hadn't even worn their armour. Either they would face an extended siege or they would be overrun by one of those armies, she feared.  
When she looked up, a man in rugged clothing stood in front of her. He had a strange expression in his face. Then Alana spotted his knife.  
"Get lost," she growled. "I am a Thug."  
But the man didn't go. There was desperation in his eyes.  
She cursed and burned her pewter. Then she jumped to her feet and caught the man's wrist before he could react. She twisted it until he screamed from pain. His knife dropped to the ground. With her free hand she grabbed his throat and pulled him close to her face. "I said, get lost," she growled again.  
Alana saw the fear in the man's eyes and let him go. He immediately dashed off.  
Ash rushed out of the building. Apparently he had heard the scream of the man, or Kayla had. Ash paused when he saw Alana. "You okay?" he asked.  
She nodded and fetched the knife from the ground. She pressed it into his hand when she passed him on her way to the door. "Let us finish our work," she said, tired.  
For a moment Ash stood dumbfounded, staring at the knife. Then he followed her.

### » 41 «

  
The sun was near to setting. It wouldn't take long until the mists appeared. Kelsier's old crew stood atop the city wall next to Tin Gate. In the distance one of the two armies was visible. The carriage they were watching right now headed to this army, King Straff Venture's army. As king of the Northern Dominance he had marched about fifty thousand soldiers at Luthadel and now Elend and Vin were on their way to negotiate with Elend's father. No, not negotiate. They were on their way to scam him. Or at least they would try to.  
They wanted to play both hands. Elend was supposed to offer his father an alliance but only to attack the second army, Cett's army. The same they wanted to offer Cett. And thereby they tried to play them off against each other. When they eventually fought each other, they would pull back into the city, saving their own army. The armies of Cett and Venture were even what meant they would have heavy casualties on both sides. In the end it would mean to have two weakened armies on their doorstep instead of two powerful ones. Then they might have a chance to fight them off, if they didn't pull away.  
Anyway, Ham didn't have a good feeling. He had offered to be the carriage driver but Elend had refused. He could be stubborn as hell. Ham snorted quietly. _I know someone else with that very same stubbornness. That must be a family thing._ Thanks to that, Vin was the only defence Elend had right now. Well, that at least meant the most powerful Allomancer in the whole Central Dominance was with him.  
However, Ham knew Straff Venture, much better than any of the other crewmembers might have guessed. He had never met Straff Venture personally, but Alana had told him much about his methods and his character. The worst of her stories hadn't been the torturing of his skaa. No. What bothered him most was the way Straff had manipulated and killed her fiancé.  
Markes Foglio had been a good man, perhaps comparable with Elend. Straff hadn't hesitated to kill him, his own guard, just to _punish_ his niece. Would he hesitate to kill his own son? He had killed his wife already. Did Elend even know that his father had killed his mother?  
 _I should have told him_ , he thought. But what would have happened then? Elend would have been enraged. How could he act weak when he was in rage? No, it was good he hadn't told him. Maybe it was for his own good, that he didn't know at all.  
Ham sighed. What would Alana think if she knew that they had sent Elend into Straff's camp? She would be furious, he was sure. She had protected Elend all those years back then, protected him from his own father. And now, when he finally was in a position to change things, they simply sent him into the lion's den, with only Vin as protection. _I have promised her to take care of him. She's going to kill me if something happens to him._ He sighed again.  
He hadn't talked to Alana or Kayla in weeks. The second army had stirred up everything. And right now he couldn't spare the time to visit them. But he had to know how their situation was. Elend had mentioned that he had seen Alana after the test attack at the wall the day before. She had cared for the wounded together with other healers. They hadn't been able to speak freely. But he had mentioned that she seemed tired. _I'll ask Mardra to visit them_ , he decided.  
Ham glanced at Dockson. _Have you talked to her again?_ he wondered. Mardra had told him that she had tricked Dockson into meeting Alana. That was when Alana had told Dockson about their daughter. Mardra hadn't been there to see his reaction or that of Alana. Alana had been gone when she returned, as well as Dockson. Mardra had wondered how that was possible, because she had waited at the front gate for her, to talk to her afterwards. But she never had been there. Ham guessed that she had gone somewhere else first. Alana knew Keep Venture. She had lived there for years. She certainly knew places to hide there. Perhaps she just had needed time for herself afterwards. It bothered him that he hadn't been able to talk to her since. Not just because he wanted to be there for her as her friend. He also wanted to know, why she hadn't told _him_ about Enya.  
Ham searched the horizon. The carriage now was only a point in front of the army. Soon he wouldn't be able to spot it anymore. Clubs already hobbled away. Dockson and Breeze followed him as well as Spook.  
Ham sighed. _Good luck, my dear friend_.

### » 42 «

  
They sat together in the main room at Alana's. Mardra had stopped by to tell them the latest news. Alana missed her friend's help on the streets. Although she hadn't been trained, she had helped her a lot, even if only as her friend who gave her the strength to go on with her work.  
However, the things she told them were disturbing.  
"They did what?" Alana looked at Mardra with wide eyes.  
"You heard right, the Assembly disposed him."  
Kayla raised her hand. "What does that mean?"  
"Elend is no longer king," Mardra explained.  
"We are in the middle of a siege and they decide to dispose the king," Ash said. "I knew that Assembly thing meant trouble."  
"So, that's it?" Kayla asked. "Are they going to do something against it?"  
"Elend is conferring with Dox and Breeze how to react. Sazed and Tindwyl are helping as well, or at least Sazed. I'm still not sure what to make of that Terriswoman."  
Tindwyl was a Terris Keeper as well as Sazed as Alana knew by now. That meant she had collected all pre-Ascension knowledge the Terris Keepers had been able to recover during the reign of the Lord Ruler. Although the Lord Ruler had worked hard to destroy that knowledge. While Sazed's specialty was religion, Tindwyl had specialized on biographies of great leaders and kings from before the Ascension. With that knowledge she was training Elend to be a leader since her arrival. But according to Mardra she had a strange way to do so.  
Alana let her head sink against the plush back of her armchair, staring at the ceiling. Finally she raised her head again and looked at Mardra. "Who is his competition for the crown?"  
"Ham thinks it will be Penrod. But you never know what the merchants plot. He said that one of the merchants probably incited the disposal."  
"Penrod. That name sounds familiar." Alana frowned and tried to remember. "Ferson Penrod?" she asked eventually.  
"You know him?"  
"I do," she said and grimaced. "He was one of Straff's bootlickers ten years ago." She shook her head. "Basically he is a good man, I guess, but after all he did _anything_ to impress Straff."  
"You think he works for him?"  
"I don't know. But if _he_ is going to be king, you can be sure that Straff will rule this city sooner or later." She clenched her teeth. "I don't want to be here when that day comes. And Ham and the others should run. He will behead them immediately as a warning for all skaa."  
"What if he is glad to be rid of Straff?" Kayla asked. "I mean, I don't understand much about politics, but wouldn't he have a similar title? Straff is king of the Northern Dominance and Penrod would be king of the Central Dominance. Why should he crouch again?"  
"Straff has the better army and Penrod is the kind of guy who rather serves than leads. Without question he _is_ a proud man, but Straff is used to serve that kind of men and thereby subjugate them."  
"Serve and thereby subjugate?" Kayla frowned. "I don't understand."  
"Politics," Alana explained. "Be glad you are no noblewoman. Politicking is one of the pillars of the nobility." She rolled her eyes.  
"There will be another Assembly meeting tomorrow," Mardra mentioned. "Ham says they will nominate one or more people for king. Will you be there?"  
"I'd like to see that," Ash said.  
Kayla shrugged.  
Alana nodded. "I guess we will be there."

### » 43 «

  
It had been hard to get into the Assembly hall. Lots of people tried to attend the meeting. Alana saw mostly skaa but also noblemen crowding the hall. She was glad that Ash's appearance provided them a little more space. All three wore mundane skaa clothing, Alana and Kayla simple dresses to be less noticeable. They seated themselves in the back of the hall, close to the two large, broad doors.  
Alana studied the Assembly, but most faces were unknown to her. She recognized three of the noblemen, though. One of them was Lord Penrod. He hadn't changed much. Just his hair had turned silvery. Elend, Ham and Dockson were nowhere to see.  
A man in a suit stood in front of the rest of the Assembly. He nodded toward the doors. Guards closed the doors thereupon. The man wasn't a nobleman, although he tried to look like one. Alana guessed that he was a skaa merchant. He turned to address the Assembly. When he began to speak, the doors burst back open. Alana jumped startled.  
It was Elend. He stood in the doorway for a moment, letting his appearance sink in. He wore his white uniform again with an equally white cape, as well as that stupid crown she had seen before. He was accompanied by the members of Kelsier's last crew. The crowd fell silent except for several whispers and awes.  
 _Very dramatic, and perfectly enhanced by the red sunlight,_ Alana thought smiling. _As if you had ordered it._  
Vin was at his side, wearing a gown. When they walked forward, Alana could see that the young woman moved perfectly. _You could have made it far at court, child. You have the fitting physique and a perfect aura of grace mixed with arrogance._  
Ham and Dockson were accompanied by a shorter, portly man who was dressed with a nobleman's suit including vest and dueling cane. _That must be Breeze_ , Alana guessed. Also following were a gnarled elder man with a limp, obviously Clubs, and a tall boy perhaps eighteen years old. _I guess I have missed one person,_ she thought. _Ham never mentioned another kid_. Two Terrismen completed the group, Sazed and Tindwyl. Finally she realized a large wolfhound. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. _That's unexpected, but a nice idea_.  
Elend went to the Assembly stage while the crew sat down among the guards. Alana could see how Ham scanned the crowd. Finally their eyes locked. He smiled and she smiled back.  
Alana turned her attention back to Elend. He nominated Lord Penrod for chancellor and the rest of the Assembly agreed. Penrod went to the lectern and made some introductions.  
Alana glanced back at the place where Ham and the other crewmembers sat. Most were concentrated on the Assembly and others like Ham scanned the crowd for anomalies. She studied Dockson who watched Penrod with a deep frown.  
 _You are tense,_ she thought _. You shouldn't be._ She sighed silently. _You are no man who can bear the responsibility for a kingdom. You need your little crew to care for._  
Elend returned to the lectern and she turned her attention back to the Assembly. He told the Assembly members that he wanted to give a report of his meeting with his father.  
 _He has met Straff?_ Surprised she perked up. _When did he meet Straff?_ But then she remembered what Dockson had replied to Kayla's question. He was not allowed to talk about these things.  
The Assembly was confused. Apparently they had reckoned, that he would argue with them about his disposal. Elend dismissed their disposal as unimportant given that there were more important matters right now. He placed the security of Luthadel over his leadership _._  
Alana smiled. _Interesting tactic. Whose idea was that? Dockson's?_ She listened on and her eyes widened in shock. _You have threatened Straff?_ Apparently Elend had made clear that Vin was going to kill Straff, if he tried to attack the city.  
Whispered conversations moved through the crowd.  
 _Threatening Straff, are you crazy, boy? That doesn't make the situation better, it makes it worse. Now you haven't just one of the most powerful kings of the dominances pressing Luthadel, you have a cornered animal. Oh Elend, you should know him better than I do. Threatening him will make him even more willing to destroy Luthadel._  
Suddenly Elend looked into her direction. She simply shook her head. He turned back to the Assembly. Had he understood what she meant? Had he even seen her? She closed her eyes and shook her head again. That wasn't good.  
When she opened her eyes, she saw Dockson looking at her. His frown had deepened. Had he understood what she meant? She glanced at Ham who was talking to Vin. The girl didn't seem to be comfortable in her role as leverage. The Terriswoman, who sat in front of them, turned to them. Alana would have liked to know, what they were talking about. She looked back at Dockson but he had returned his attention to the Assembly. She followed his suit.  
Elend finished his report and turned to leave the lectern. Lord Penrod stopped him. The Assembly asked for a reaction to the disposal. Elend simply explained that he was disappointed and that they all knew what he stood for.  
They started a discussion about holding nominations. Soon it was clear that the Assembly had disposed him as king, but actually had no idea how to go on. They asked _Elend_ how the nomination had to be held. Alana rolled her eyes. _Ash is right, that Assembly thing is no good._  
As expected was Penrod nominated, surprisingly by a skaa, though. Lord Penrod nominated Elend.  
 _What game are you playing, Ferson?_ Alana wondered.  
Finally the awkward merchant, his name was Philen, rose. He asked if the person nominated for king had to be a member of the Assembly. Elend said no. Thereupon Philen nominated Lord Ashweather Cett, the second king who besieged Luthadel.  
"What?" Kayla asked shocked. "Can he do that?"  
"It seems so," Ash replied, frowning.  
Kayla wasn't the only one aghast. Assemblymen and crowd were shocked as well. Alana could see movement in the audience. People turned their attention to a group sitting among them.  
 _He isn't so bold to appear at this meeting, is he?_ Alana thought. Apparently he was, as she could read out of the reactions of the Assemblymen and Kelsier's crew.  
Cett addressed the Assembly and talked to them from his place among the crowd, even threatened the Assembly members.  
 _That doesn't really happen._ Alana closed her eyes. _Why didn't I stay home? I always hated those political games. Why should that change with the Lord Ruler's death? It's even worse now._  
A discussion broke loose. Finally Cett told them that he wanted to take up residence inside Luthadel. They made a vote for it. Most of the Assemblymen agreed, and Elend disagreed. But he was overruled.  
The Assembly meeting was adjourned for two weeks. The crowd broke up, and people poured out of the Assembly hall. Alana stayed on her bench.  
"What do you think?" Ash asked.  
"That we now _really_ are in trouble."  
Alana tried to get a look at the Assembly stage, but it was impossible over the moving crowd. Eventually she got sight for a short moment. The crew had gathered around Elend.  
"It's time to leave," a voice said behind them. It was one of the guards. He shooed them out of the hall.

### » 44 «

  
The hospital's interior hadn't changed much. But there was one significant change anyway. The floor was crowded with skaa patients. On one hand it made Alana smile but on the other hand the sheer amount of people made her worry. She passed the waiting patients and entered the stairway.  
Lord Rodingoan's bureau had been on the first floor in the past. Alana knew from Rena that it was still there. She followed the long hallway.  
"Excuse me? What are you doing here?" a voice said.  
Alana turned and faced an elder woman in the clothing of a nurse. "I am looking for Lord Rodingoan," she replied.  
"You are not allowed to be here," the woman said. "Please, return to the other patients downstairs."  
"I am no patient. I am a healer."  
The woman frowned at her, eying her from top to bottom. Alana wore a simple pair of brown trousers and an ochre blouse, her hair tied to a long braid that she had pinned up to move more freely. She rarely wore a dress lately. It wasn't necessary anymore. Most skaa out there knew about her skills as a healer and trusted her no matter what she wore. So Alana had decided to return to the more comfortable trousers. Anyway, it was skaa clothing and although she was clean and well-groomed, she rather looked like a skaa.  
Eventually Alana sighed. "Please, I need to talk to him. If you don't want to let me move on alone, then go ahead and tell him Lady Leary needs to talk to him."  
"Lady Leary?" The frown of the woman deepened.  
"Lady Leary has left Luthadel years ago," another voice said.  
Alana turned again and now faced a man in the uniform of the hospital security. The face of the man seemed familiar. "Have we met before," she asked.  
"If you are who you claim to be, yes. My name is Armand Lorell."  
Alana started to smile. "Lord Armand, you have been a friend of Markes. I haven't seen you since the funeral."  
The man nodded, now smiling as well. "I left Luthadel for a while. I was surprised to find Mansion Foglio empty, when I returned."  
"The family left with me."  
"So I was told. Why are you wearing skaa clothing?"  
"Why, a gown would be a little misplaced when you work in the slums."  
Armand grinned. "Could be awkward." He nodded to the elder woman. "It is okay, Lady Grein. Lady Leary is a friend."  
The elder woman nodded and returned to her work.  
"It was good to see you again, Lady Alana."  
"The pleasure was mine."  
Alana moved on. At the end of the floor she found the familiar name plate. She knocked.  
"Come in."  
She opened the door and entered the room.  
"Alana! That's a surprise." Morris stood and circled his desk.  
"Hello Morris." She smiled and he hugged her for welcome.  
"What a coincident? I was going to visit you tonight." He waved her to take a seat.  
Surprised Alana looked at him.  
He sighed. "It is about my wife. I know she is handling your shop but . . ." He paused. "With the current situation, the siege, the trouble with the Assembly, the starving---"  
Alana raised her hand and interrupted him. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
"I would like to keep her close to me. We have been separated for months last time. I don't want a recurrence of that situation. I ask you to release her from her duty with the shop, at least as long as the city is besieged."  
"Morris, I understand your worries. But if Rena wants to stay home it is _her_ decision, not mine. The shop is as much hers as mine. I only provide the location."  
"She doesn't listen to me. She says she has a responsibility with the shop."  
Alana nodded in understanding. "I will talk to her."  
"Thank you." He smiled. "However, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?"  
"It is rather unpleasant, unfortunately."  
"How can I help?"  
"Since a couple days we have an increasing number of sick people with the same kind of malady, diarrhoea and abdominal pain. Kayla spotted the pattern first. In the beginning I thought it was caused by bad food or a virus infection, but it is too isolated."  
"We had lots of cases as well. Why do you think it is isolated?"  
Alana stood and walked to a map of Luthadel that decorated the wall. She outlined the affected area with her finger. "All cases happened in that area. We work in all slums but that is the only area where we have so many cases. It is significant."  
Morris stepped closer. "I would like to know where our patients come from. We should have the information in their medical files. I'll be back in a couple minutes."  
While he was gone, Alana studied the map, trying to spot the source of the malady. But she didn't have any luck. Her lack of knowledge of the Luthadel infrastructure didn't help.  
Morris returned with a large stack of files.  
"So many?" Alana asked with shock.  
"That is just a small part," he replied. "I ordered the rest to be brought up as soon as possible."  
"You are kidding me?"  
"Unfortunately not, my dear."  
Alana closed her eyes.  
"You want to help me?"  
She nodded and sat down again. Then she grabbed the first file and started to read.

It was afternoon when they put the last file aside. Armand had joined them a couple hours earlier with copies of a simple map of the city. He had stayed and sighted the files with them to speed up process.  
"Okay, what do we have?" Morris asked.  
Alana put her map on the table. She had added the homes of the patients. Most of her points were in the same area. Morris placed his map next to hers. His marks concentrated in the same area. And so did those of Armand.  
Morris sighed. "That means we definitely have an isolated infection. Why doesn't it spread?"  
Armand suddenly frowned at the maps. He turned and went to the large, more detailed map on the wall. He tipped a certain place with his forefinger. "There is a water well providing water for the whole area. What if someone poisoned the water?"  
"It is not in the centre of the affected area," Alana noted.  
"It isn't. But the people _here_ can't go to the closer one as there is the river in between." He encircled an area with his finger. "They would have to cross the bridge first. And _there_ is a noble neighbourhood." He encircled another area. "Old habits don't die. The people in this area would have to go around it. That means they all go to that well."  
"Armand is right," Morris said. "We need to test the water. If we are right, we have to inform the king."

### » 45 «

  
The palace library lay in silence. Dockson sat at the desk, an open ledger in front of him. Actually he had to prepare the royal finances to be taken over by someone else should the final vote go against Elend. He had worked on it until Vin suddenly had visited him for a chat.  
The girl had left the room again about ten minutes ago already, but still he wasn't able to return to his work. He stared into space. Again and again his mind returned to their conversation, turning the words around, processing the information she had given him.  
Vin had reminded him of a conversation they had had a couple months before they had toppled the Lord Ruler. He had told her about Kareien back then and his hatred for the nobility. That he thought all members of the nobility were monsters, horrible creatures without exception and that he would be more than happy to see their society collapse. Now she had asked him if he still thought the same way.  
No, he didn't think anymore that it was necessary to completely destroy the nobility. He didn't believe anymore that they all were monsters as once presumed. But not because of Elend as Vin assumed.  
Vin wanted that he and Elend became friends. But that wasn't as easy as she thought it to be. Yes, the boy was a good person and he treated the skaa well. But he and his old friend Kelsier, they had always hated the nobility. Already in their youth, while planning their first jobs, they had wanted to hurt them. Every stolen coin and every nobleman left dead in an alleyway had been some kind of punishment for what they had done to them, for taking away things from them they had no right to. He had told Vin about that. And he had told her that he believed that Kelsier was angry at him about setting a nobleman on the throne.  
Thereupon she had told him something, something that now really bothered him. Back then, when Kelsier had tried to rescue Renoux and the others, according to Vin he had protected Elend. Elend had come looking for Vin while Kelsier was fighting the Inquisitor. She had said that Kelsier knew him, that he couldn't have mistaken Elend for one of the prisoners. He had protected him because he knew that Vin loved him.  
 _Kelsier was willing to admit a good man was worth protecting, no matter who his parents were._ Vin's words echoed in his head. It wasn't just hard to accept, as he had told Vin, it was hard to believe. But what if she was right? What if Kelsier really had changed his opinion? Wouldn't that mean that he had accepted his love for Alana too, although she was a noblewoman? Why then was it so hard for Dockson himself to accept his love? He already had admitted that he loved her despite her origin. Why couldn't he just accept it and return to her?  
 _No matter who his parents were._  
"Lord Dockson?"  
Dockson raised his head and stared at the man who stood in the doorway. For a moment he couldn't focus. Then he shook his head to concentrate. The man was one of his scribes. He seemed to be confused.  
"Are you okay?" the man asked.  
Dockson took a deep breath. "Not really. However, what can I do for you?"  
"You asked me to get a list of the prices the merchants charge for food by now."  
Dockson waved him closer. The scribe handed him his report and Dockson skimmed through the numbers. Eventually he growled. "Who exactly shall pay that? You have to be a rich noble house for that."  
The man shrugged.  
"Very well, thank you. You can leave off then."  
"It is still early, Lord Dockson."  
He looked up and studied the young man. "Are you hiding from your wife?" he asked softly.  
The scribe flushed. "No, my lord."  
"Then go and spend some time with her. I think she'll appreciate that."  
The man smiled and bowed. "Have a good night, then."  
"Good night."  
After the young man had left, Dockson returned to the report. He frowned deeply. They had to do something about the high prices.

### » 46 «

  
The former warehouse was packed with people; women, children and elderly mostly. Just a few younger men were with them, all of them wounded. Every man able to fight had been pressed into Straff Venture's army. He had sent all the others to Luthadel.  
The city already was on edge due to the siege, but with the news the refugees had brought it was even worse. The approaching koloss army, Sazed already had told them about, had attacked and pillaged Suisna, a village only one day away from Luthadel. They had killed many people. Only several hundred had been able to flee. Suisna was a village with more than five thousand residents. It had been a slaughter. And now the people of Luthadel knew about the koloss and their direction. Sooner or later they would come to Luthadel. The city trembled in fear.  
Dockson panned the warehouse. He remembered the last use of it very well. It had been one of the warehouses where Kelsier had hidden armour and weapons for the revolution. Now, afraid and wounded people huddled together, uncertain about their future.  
Elend had asked Breeze to care for the people, to Soothe away at least a little bit of their fear, to give them a little peace. The portly man in his nobleman's suit sat on a chair, his dueling cane across his lap, pretending to read a book. He seemed to be out of place amidst those beaten people.  
Dockson ordered his men to hand out the blankets he had organized, and then walked over to his friend.  
"How is it going?" he asked.  
"My dear Dockson, do you hear screams or even fights for food among them?" Breeze shook his head without awaiting an answer. "No, you don't, because I know what I do and I am good in it, if not the best."  
Dockson outlined a smile. He turned and searched the healers who cared for the wounded. Finally he found who he was looking for. Alana put a blanket around the shoulders of an elder woman, talking to her quietly. Then she picked up a bowl with a liquid, probably broth, and handed it to her. The woman sipped the liquid and smiled thankfully. _No matter who his parents were._ Vin's words returned to his mind.  
Alana moved on to a young woman with a child of about two or three years. She talked to her and caressed the girl's hair.  
". . . and after all, best to a bottle of wine, is a roasted pig. I mean, what is better than the enticing smell of a roasted crust?"  
Dockson perked up and looked at Breeze, frowning.  
The man grinned at him.  
"I'm sorry, I was lost in thoughts."  
"Hum, I could see that." Breeze glanced at Alana and then winked at him.  
Dockson ignored the suggestion. "Is there anything you need, _beside_ a roasted pig?"  
"A new bottle of wine would be nice."  
Dockson rolled his eyes. "I'll see if I can get more blankets and some fire wood."  
Breeze nodded, still grinning.  
Dockson turned and approached the door. He slowed his pace when he realized that Alana was walking into his direction, without noticing him. She looked after the refugees and didn't pay much attention to her path. Accordingly she almost crashed into him.  
Alana stumbled in surprise and Dockson caught her. Their eyes met. Silently they just looked at each other, standing very close, Dockson still holding her arms. Her lips were so close and he could smell the scent of her hair. His heartbeat fastened and he felt the urge to lean down and just kiss her.  
Suddenly Alana frowned and looked past him. He followed her gaze and saw Breeze watching them.  
 _Is he Soothing us?_ He thinned his eyes at the man.  
Breeze just shrugged and returned to his book.  
Dockson let Alana go and stepped back.  
"Thanks for the blankets," she whispered. Then she turned and immediately walked to a man with a bloodied bandage around his chest.  
Dockson followed her with his eyes. _No matter who his parents were._ He took a deep breath and left the warehouse.

### » 47 «

  
Alana felt helpless. What use was her money if there was nothing to buy for? She had tried to buy food for the refugees in the warehouse, but the market was empty. The food stores were closed as well. She walked along the streets, hoping to find at least one open shop that sold food, but unsuccessful. People were starving and afraid, and as if that wasn't enough, someone was poisoning their water and sabotaging their food stocking.  
Unfortunately they had been right with the well. Someone had poisoned it. Morris and his colleagues had informed Elend and as a reaction her cousin had posted guards at the wells. Furthermore they had heard that someone had sabotaged the city's food stockings as well. Alana guessed that one of the besieging king's was responsible for this. She didn't know Cett but it was something that sounded like Straff Venture's doing.  
Alana's legs brought her to the city wall. She hadn't realized where she was going to. She looked up and smiled as she spotted a familiar head up there.  
"Ham," she called.  
Ham turned and looked down. "Ally." He smiled and gave the soldiers a signal to let her pass. When she arrived upstairs, Ham hugged her. "What are you doing here?"  
"I don't know. I was out looking for food to buy and suddenly I am here." She shook her head. "I guess my subconscious mind remembered that you said you like to stand here and keep an eye on the armies."  
Ham nodded and looked toward the camp fires outside. Alana followed his gaze.  
"Straff and Cett," she whispered shivering.  
"Yes." He nodded thoughtful. "If one of them, Cett or Straff, would decide to side with us we might have a chance against the approaching koloss. But without . . ." He didn't finish, he didn't have to. Alana knew it already.  
 _If one of them would decide to help us_ , she thought _. Maybe I_ can _do something_.

The mists were already out when the carriage reached Tin Gate. Alana had borrowed one to maintain appearance, and had fetched Winslow to drive her. He hadn't questioned her order, but she had seen in his eyes that he wasn't happy about it. Fortunately Ash and Kayla hadn't been home when she had changed into one of her gowns.  
A soldier stopped them at the gate. Alana waited while he was talking to Winslow. Suddenly a knock sounded at the carriage door. She sighed and opened the window curtain.  
"Yes?"  
"Lady Leary?"  
"Yes."  
"I apologize to interrupt your journey but there is a strict curfew. We are not allowed to let anyone pass."  
"Who ordered that?"  
"The king, my lady. I mean Lord Elend Venture."  
"Do you know who I am?"  
"Ah." The man flushed. "You're Lady Alana Leary."  
"Yes, I am the cousin of your former king. Doesn't that give me special rights, especially as I am on a diplomatic mission?"  
"Diplomatic mission, my lady?"  
"Yes. I have lived with my uncle Straff Venture for years. I am going to try to persuade him in siding with us."  
The man apparently was confused. "I have to check that with my superior."  
"Do so."  
With that Alana leaned back and the curtain fell back into position. She was nervous. Would they let her go? She hadn't known about the curfew. Why shut everyone in? She could understand why no one should enter the city, but why not leaving people out? That would only be good, less mouths to feed.  
It took almost ten minutes until the guard reappeared.  
"Lady Leary," he called.  
Again Alana pushed the curtain aside. "Yes?"  
"My superior would like to have a word with you, my lady. Would you follow me, please?"  
Alana frowned but then nodded. What other options did she have? She had to convince his superior personally.  
The guard helped her out of the carriage and then Alana followed him through an entrance next to the gate. They went one floor up to a door.  
"My lady." The man gestured toward the door.  
Alana tilted her head and went in. Inside the barely lit room she spotted an elder gnarled man sitting at a table. She immediately recognized him as Clubs, the General of the Luthadel Garrison himself. She swallowed. She had expected some captain she could persuade or perhaps bribe. But one of Kelsier's old crew? Impossible.  
Clubs looked up and gave her a disapproving frown. Apparently he wasn't very fond of the nobility, or at least of her being a noblewoman in a gown. "I've been told you are on a diplomatic mission. Specify that for me?" he grunted. He didn't even bother to introduce himself.  
"Specify?" Alana frowned. "I am on the way to my uncle's camp to convince him to end that stupid siege and help us instead against the koloss."  
"We are talking about Straff Venture," a familiar voice said.  
Alana froze.  
Dockson stepped out of the shadow of the room to the table. "You know better than anyone else in this city that this is impossible."  
She stared at him and swallowed. "Lord Dockson," she said eventually and curtsied.  
"Lady Leary," he nodded at her, looking slightly confused. Then he turned to Clubs. "Would you leave us alone, please?"  
The elder man frowned and gave him a strange look. Finally he shrugged and hobbled out of the room without another word.  
Dockson turned to Alana. He studied her for a moment. It was the first time that he actually met Lady Alana Leary in her full court appearance. She wore her dark hair open and it fell free over her shoulders, curling more than usually due to the braid she had worn the whole day. She had applied make-up that accentuated her blue eyes. Her dark blue gown had golden applications. Its neckline was plunging and showed more than just a hint of what was underneath. Her crystalline Tarok leaf accentuated the curves. She saw Dockson swallow.  
"You know better than anyone else that it is impossible to talk Straff Venture into helping us," he said eventually. "And as far as I have heard, you didn't have exactly a good relationship with him. So how are you going to convince him?"  
"I didn't prepare a finished plan. I was going to improvise as the situation would grow," she replied, trying to sound confident.  
Dockson raised one eyebrow. "He killed your fiancé just to punish you. Do you really think he would listen to your plead?"  
Alana swallowed and looked away. She couldn't hold eye-contact anymore. He made her nervous.  
"You know it is impossible to talk to him." Dockson's voice grew soft. "How were you really planning to persuade him?"  
"He doesn't know I am a Pewterarm. Maybe I would have gotten close enough . . .," she said quietly, not ending the sentence.  
Dockson stepped closer. "You hate to kill people even in self-defence. Do you really want to kill someone on _purpose_?" he asked gently.  
"I can do it." Alana tried to sound confident again, but this time she couldn't suppress the tremble in her voice.  
When she looked up, their eyes met and she saw fondness. She quickly looked the other way but couldn't avoid the sob. He had always been able to break through her guard. _Why can I never keep appearance when he is around?_  
"You are no killer. You are a healer," Dockson said softly.  
"But he is threatening my friends. People are starving. We don't even have enough wood to heat the hearth in the main room. I can see the fear in Kay's eyes. The thought alone of an approaching koloss army terrifies her. I _have_ to do something. I have to protect them." Alana sobbed again.  
Suddenly she felt Dockson's hands on her arms. He pulled her close. She tried to resist, but she couldn't. She leaned against his shoulder and wrapped her arms around him. Tears ran down her cheeks. He held her tight. For a couple minutes they just stood, embracing each other, Alana crying terribly, letting out all her pent-up frustration and fear.

Dockson simply held her close and gave her as much comfort as he could. He felt that it wasn't just the fear for her friends that made her cry. She was crying too hard. He closed his eyes. He could smell her unobtrusive perfume. _I miss you so much_ , he thought.  
After a while Alana's sobbing subsided and she pulled out of his arms. Then she wiped her tears. "Oh look, now I have smudged your suit." She looked sheepishly as she saw the wet make-up stains on his suit coat.  
"There is worse." Dockson smiled. "Like the make-up on your face for instance." He grinned mischievously.  
Alana's eyes widened. "I must look terrible."  
"No, just---not very stylish." His grin deepened. He handed her a handkerchief.  
Alana carefully wiped her eyes. "I guess there is no mirror around."  
"No. Soldiers usually don't wear make-up." Dockson winked.  
Alana chuckled quietly. After she was done with cleaning, she looked at him. "Better?"  
"Why, you still don't look perfect for court, but else it's okay."  
Alana handed him his handkerchief back.  
"Keep it," Dockson said, growing serious.  
Surprised she met his eyes. "You know what meaning that has among the nobility?"  
He nodded. "I've made a lot of mistakes. I don't want to make another one."  
"But I am noble," she replied quietly.  
 _No matter who her parents are._ The words hadn't come into his mind with Vin's voice, this time. It was Kelsier's voice. There in the shadow, wasn't that him, grinning mischievously? Dockson shook his head and the image disappeared. Then he looked back at the woman he loved.  
"I know," he simply said.  
Alana looked at the handkerchief. He knew she could just give it back to signal that she wasn't interested. Would she? Sudden fear clawed his heart. Had he missed his chance to get her back? She looked up again and met his gaze for quite a while. Then she folded the handkerchief carefully and slipped it into her sleeve.  
Dockson closed his eyes relieved.  
"I guess I should go home," she said uncertain.  
"I'll bring you to your carriage."  
"You just want to make sure that I don't go to Straff," she replied.  
"Yes." He nodded, his eyes twinkling.  
Alana looked up again and smiled in return.  
Dockson offered his arm and she took it.  
"What were you doing here, actually?" Alana asked on the way down.  
"I was discussing organisational issues about the army with Clubs and accompanied him to save time." He looked down at her. "Mare would have called it fate," he added quietly.  
She smiled about that, but didn't reply.  
Dockson helped her into the carriage. Then he turned to her carriage driver. "Bring her back home."  
The man smiled and nodded.  
The curtain opened and Alana's face reappeared. "Lord Dockson," she called.  
"Yes, Lady Alana?"  
Alana looked into his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.  
Dockson smiled and gave the driver a signal to move.

### » 48 «

  
Kayla prepared breakfast when she heard the door to the alley open. Wondering she went into the hallway and down the stairs. They didn't expect visitors and as far as she knew the door was locked. Surprised she looked at the man who had entered the building. Then she smiled.  
"Hello Dox."  
He walked over and hugged her. "Hey, Kay."  
"I see you still have a key."  
He just grinned. "Heard you have some problems with fire wood."  
"How do you know?"  
"Someone told me." He winked at her, then walked back to the door and waved outside. Two men laden with wood bustled in.  
"Where shall we put it?" the first man asked.  
Kayla's eyes went big. "Ah, into the basement." She waved toward the stairs.  
Dockson smiled. "Should be enough for the next two weeks."  
Alana appeared on the stairs. Dockson looked up and smiled at her fondly.  
She replied his smile. "You are crazy," she simply said.  
"I've heard that often. And sometimes I truly believe it." His smile deepened.  
Kayla looked back and forth between Dockson and Alana. "Guess I've missed something," she finally said and smiled too.  
"Just a meeting between Lady Alana and Lord Dockson," Alana mentioned.  
Kayla mouthed _Lady Alana and Lord Dockson_ , but didn't voice it. "That's too complicated for me," she said instead.  
Dockson laughed.  
Alana just smiled. "I will be on the rooftop," she said, looking at him.  
He nodded.

It took about ten minutes until he joined Alana on the rooftop. "You know it is damn cold out here," he complained.  
"Oh, I am sorry." She flushed. "My pewter keeps me warm."  
Dockson smiled. "It's a very comfortable ability. Ham's still running around with his vest. Why, at least he's wearing a shirt underneath now. Though I suspect he's doing it for his men only. He doesn't really need it."  
"I could stand here naked and it would be okay."  
"Interesting thought," Dockson replied quietly, his eyes twinkling.  
Alana blushed.  
"You wanted to talk to me," he changed the topic but still smiled.  
Alana nodded. She fetched the handkerchief out of her pocket.  
Dockson's smile vanished. "I hope you don't want to give it back," he said.  
She looked up. "No." She shook her head. "But it made me wonder." She met his eyes. "Ham and Kay said you pushed me away because of your hatred for the nobility."  
Dockson took a deep breath, and then nodded. "I couldn't stand the thought that you're one of them. One of the people Kell and I were scamming and killing over almost two decades."  
"What changed your mind?"  
Dockson looked at her silently for a minute. "Vin," he finally said.  
"Vin?" She sounded dumbfounded. Apparently it hadn't been the answer she had expected.  
He nodded. "I had a conversation with her two nights ago. She told me something about Kell that made me think." He stepped at the railing and looked over the surrounding buildings while speaking further. "I've always assumed that Kell would be disappointed about me, disappointed that I put a nobleman on the throne, angry about my feelings for you despite your origin." He closed his eyes for a moment. "Vin told me that Kell saved Elend's life the day he died. He saved his life because he knew that Vin loves him." He looked at her again.  
Alana met his eyes.  
"Sometimes I think those members of the Church of the Survivor are right. Kell really is watching over us." He shook his head. "To meet you at the gate was so much coincidence it couldn't be coincidence anymore. And it wasn't just you. It was Lady Alana Leary, the noblewoman." He shook his head again. "I know it sounds stupid, but for a moment I thought to see Kell standing in the shadows, grinning mischievously. The same grin he always showed when he had tricked you into doing something you first didn't want to do, but finally you were glad you did it."  
She smiled knowingly.  
"You looked so beautiful. I had almost forgotten how good you look in a gown."  
Alana blushed and looked away.  
Dockson stepped closer to her. Then he raised her chin with his finger that she had to look at him again. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever met in my life. And I don't mind that you're noble. You're one of us." He paused and studied her features. "I love you," he added with lowered voice. "I've never stopped loving you."  
A tear appeared in her eye and slowly flowed down her cheek. He wiped it away with his thumb. Then he bent down and kissed her. _I have missed you so much._  
Alana wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He grasped her around her waist and held her close. They merged in a long loving kiss.  
After they parted, Alana hid her face at his throat. "I have missed you so much," she whispered.  
"I know." He caressed her head and kissed her hair. "Al?"  
"Hum?"  
"Can we go inside? It's damn cold out here."  
She chuckled and nodded.  
Dockson opened the trapdoor and they climbed down the ladder. Then they went to the main room together.  
"That's the only room we heat now," she said.  
"Do you sleep here as well?"  
"No. As long as my bed is warm enough without pewter I prefer to sleep in my own room, your old guestroom." She smiled at him. "I will make some tea to warm you up."  
"Can I help you?"  
For a moment Alana just looked at him fondly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"Nothing." She smiled. "And no, you can't help me." She gave him a peck and left for the kitchen.  
Smiling Dockson gazed after her as she went away. Then he joined Ash who prepared the hearth.  
"Can I help _you_?"  
Ash looked up. "I'm almost done. Thanks for the wood."  
Dockson just nodded and sat down in one of the armchairs. A minute later the fire started to burn and Kayla joined them.  
She eyed Dockson for a moment. "How are you doing?"  
"Good, if I ignore the current situation outside. We have two armies on our doorstep, another one approaching. Well, and the king has been disposed. But else I'm fine." He smiled.  
Kayla frowned deeply in reply. Obviously she didn't believe him.  
The door opened and Alana entered with a tablet full of empty cups. She put it on the small table in the middle and disappeared again. A minute later she was back with a steaming teapot. She filled the cups and handed them to her friends.  
Finally she fetched a tea cup for herself and looked around. Kayla and Ash occupied the couch and Dockson sat in an armchair. She looked at him, her head cocked.  
He smiled and waved her over with a nod.  
She walked to him and sat down on his lap. He put his cup aside, wrapped his arms around her waist and she cuddled up against him, sipping her tea.  
Kayla and Ash looked at them surprised.  
"Okay, don't tell me this has something to do with the lord and lady thing again," Kayla said.  
"Why, it has." Dockson grinned.  
Kayla rolled her eyes.  
"Kay, do you remember what I taught you about noble traditions with handkerchiefs?" Alana asked.  
Kayla frowned. "Yes."  
Alana pulled the handkerchief out of her pocket. "A certain lord gave this to a certain lady yesterday."  
Kayla's eyes widened and then she gave them a brilliant smile. "That was about time."  



	4. Chapter IV

### » 49 «

  
Ham yawned. It had been hard days and nights with reading books what not exactly was his expertise. He could read but it was always hard work for him. And the texts hadn't been exactly easy to digest. They had tried to find any flaws in Elend's laws. Most times they had sat together only with Sazed and Noorden, a former obligator. While Ham mostly had checked the basics, those two had done the work, actually. Anyway, he felt exhausted. They had tried to find something that helped Elend to keep his throne. But the boy was too good. There was nothing they could do against the disposal, nothing they could use to their advantage.  
When Ham returned to his quarters no one was there. Mardra was gone with the kids. A message lay on the table. She was visiting their friends despite the siege. Ham knew why. Mardra was slowly going insane because she felt like a prisoner in the keep.  
For a moment Ham thought about going to bed, but it was too early and finally he decided to leave as well. He walked back to the main corridor and approached the southern entrance. He stopped by the guard station, where Captain Demoux sat at the table, reading a report. The man looked up when he entered.  
"Anything all right?" Ham asked.  
"No problems so far."  
"Good. If something is going on, you can find me here." He wrote down the address. "Guess I will be out for a couple hours."  
"All right," Demoux said.  
Ham nodded to the man and left the building.  
"Where are you going to?" a familiar voice asked.  
Ham turned and faced Dockson. "Visiting friends," he replied carefully.  
"Is it possible that they are mutual friends?"  
"I think so." He eyed him suspiciously.  
"May I join you?"  
Ham raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Of course."  
They walked in silence. Ham glanced at Dockson from time to time. Somehow he seemed more relaxed than the last months what made him wonder.  
"Is it just me or can't we have a normal conversation anymore?" Dockson suddenly asked.  
"Ah, actually I was thinking about a topic. But all I could think about was work related or . . ." Ham didn't finish.  
"Or about Ally?"  
Ham nodded.  
"Let's talk about her then."  
Ham frowned at him. "Why are you suddenly willing to talk about her?"  
Dockson shrugged. "I love her. Why should I not want to talk about her?"  
Ham stopped, confused, and studied his friend. Nothing in the man's face betrayed his thoughts. Years of scamming had taught him that. "Okay, who are you and what have you done to Dockson?"  
Dockson laughed. "I'm still the same, just---" He smiled. "Let's say certain events have changed some things."  
Ham still was confused but walked on. "You are not going to explain, are you?" he asked after a while.  
His friend just smiled.  
"Okay, if I might guess I'd say you and Al are back together."  
Dockson went on smiling.  
Ham stopped again. "You _are_ back together?" His eyes widened when Dockson nodded and he sighed relieved. "I really thought that wasn't going to happen anymore." He slapped Dockson's back. "That's great."

A large carpet lay in front of the hearth. A game of stones was placed in the middle and Kayla, Mardra, Alana and the kids sat around it, playing. Ash just watched them, because it was a game for four people maximum. Mardra didn't actually play. She only helped her little daughter who played it for the first time.  
Alana looked up when the door opened. Ham and Dockson sauntered in. She smiled delightedly. Dockson took off his cloak and put it aside. His suit coat and vest followed since it was rather warm inside the room thanks to his wood delivery. Ham wore his standard vest and a shirt only, not even a cloak.  
Alana stood and Ash took over for her. She hugged Ham for hello. "How are you?" she asked.  
"Tired but okay. Thought I stop by and take a break from politics."  
"I guess this is a good place to do so." She smiled. "Unfortunately this is just a game for four; else I would suggest you join us. It is fun."  
"What are you playing?"  
"Regrac."  
"I thought that is a game for two."  
"You can play it with four people as well."  
Dockson cleared his throat.  
Ham rolled his eyes and let her go again. He moved on to Mardra and gave her a kiss.  
Alana turned to Dockson and cocked her head. "Are you impatient?"  
"I lost too much time already, I have to catch up a lot." He grinned and pulled her close. They kissed.  
Eventually Alana pushed him gently away. "There are children around," she said smiling.  
"One day they have to learn what they are a result of." He grinned impishly.  
Alana nudged him, but smiled. Her hand went down and came to halt at his belt buckle. She had seen it the moment he had taken of his suit coat, before it had been hidden.  
"Have you worn it all those years or just now?"  
"It has been my constant reminder."  
She smiled happily. Then she took his hand and pulled him to one of the armchairs. He sat down in it and she seated herself on his lap, opened the two upper buttons of his shirt and then snuggled up against him.  
They watched the others playing the game. Ham looked at them and smiled. He had joined Mardra and put his arms around her. Alana winked at him.  
She snuggled up to Dockson even more, leaning her cheek against his. She closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment with all her senses. She felt the warmth of his body and smelled his skin. His half beard scratched her cheek but she didn't mind. She heard him breathe and felt the touch of his hand on her belly. He caressed her with his thumb, probably absentmindedly.  
Suddenly the thumb paused and she sensed how Dockson turned his head. His lips touched her cheek. She smiled and opened her eyes. Then she turned her head to face him. He watched her fondly, a slight smile on his lips. She looked into his grey eyes. It wasn't just a simple grey; it was a light slate grey with a darker contour. She raised her hand and touched his lips with her forefinger, carefully tracing the contours. He opened his mouth a bit. She leaned forward and kissed him affectionate.  
"Do you think they will miss us when we walk off?" he whispered.  
Alana looked past him. The others were lost in the game. No one paid attention to them. She smiled and shook her head. Then she climbed off his lap and together they left the main room. They followed the hallway and disappeared in the last room.

Dockson pulled her close as soon as she had locked the door. He kissed her lustful. She replied the kiss with the same intensity. Meanwhile she unbuttoned his dress shirt and slid it over his shoulders. He did the same with her blouse. When his hands found her breasts she leaned her head back with closed eyes. He kissed her throat and shoulder, removing the blouse completely. He unbuttoned her trousers as well. Finally her undergarment fell.  
He turned her around and she leaned against him while he explored her body with his hands, kissing her neck and ear. He realized that her breasts had sagged due to nursing. Her whole body had gotten softer, probably because of the childbirth. He didn't mind. In his opinion a mother had her own beauty, a beauty other women never could reach. He cupped her breast and massaged it, twirling her nipple with two fingers, while his other hand went deeper, caressing her furry mound.  
Alana turned around again and met his eyes. With swift fingers she opened the belt buckle and the buttons of his trousers. A moment later his trousers fell as well as his underpants. They kissed again, longing, her arms around his neck again. His hands went down her back. He grabbed her tight and lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. He carried her to the bed and sank down with her. She rolled him over and came to halt on top of him. Then she pulled back, resting her hands on his chest, watching him with cocked head. When he tried to grab for her breasts again, she caught his wrists. Her eyes twinkled while she watched him.  
"What?" he asked.  
"I love you, Dox," she simply said, leaned down and kissed him.  
He pulled her close and turned her around again. He let his lips wander down her throat to her breasts. He sucked on them, letting his tongue play with her erected nipples. She tucked up her spread legs. His hand massaged the backside of her thigh, not immediately following her invitation.  
She moaned. He kissed her lips, suppressing the moan. She reared up beneath him and he finally searched her hot and moist entrance and pushed himself into her. She wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper. Slowly he drove in and out again and again, taking his time and thereby driving himself and her to their limits. She raised up to meet him in the same rhythm, pulling him as deep as he had never been before. Eventually he increased the speed. She moaned even more and he bent down to kiss her, while he moved forth and back, and led them to their pleasurable peaks, finally unloading himself into her. He sank down into her arms, exhausted.

### » 50 «

  
The first signs of morning were visible as a glimmer of light in the mists. But they still blurred anything outside. The sun wouldn't rise for another one or two hours to make them vanish.  
Dockson stared at the ceiling. He emotionally varied between complete satisfaction, and terrible anxiety and sense of guilt. On one hand he couldn't be happier. He was back together with the woman he loved and she had borne him a daughter. He had a family. Everything should be perfect. But on the other hand it was the worst time ever. They had two armies on their doorstep and a koloss army approaching. They were near certain doom and he would be part of it, inevitably. And as if that wasn't enough, he had to fight his own devils. He had to admit that not all noblemen were horrible creatures, and that meant that he was a monster for what he had done to them. How many innocent noblemen had he killed, even slaughtered cold-bloodedly?  
He turned to watch her face. Her nose was twitching. Carefully he wiped away the wisp of hair that bothered her. She smiled but didn't wake up.  
 _How can you love me? You know who I am, who I have been. You have seen me kill noblemen and you were shocked. But still you are here, and not just that. You returned for me. Perhaps it was a mistake to let you close again. You should stay away from me. I'm as good as dead. It doesn't matter who will win this fight. Straff will execute me, and so will Cett. The koloss will just slaughter anyone. How could I drag you into this? What selfish bastard am I? Maybe I should just leave and never return._  
Alana opened her eyes and looked at him. Then she smiled lovingly.  
Dockson pulled her close and held her tight. _No, I can't just leave._ He closed his eyes. _I love you so much._  
"What's bothering you?" she asked quietly.  
"Nothing," he lied. "I love you, Al."  
"I love you too." She raised her head and kissed him tenderly. Then she snuggled up to him.  
He felt the warmth of her body, her hand caressing his chest, her leg laid over his. He smelled her hair and felt her breathing against his throat. Slowly his tension vanished and he relaxed. _Let's enjoy the remaining time we have_ , he thought and kissed her head.  
"Will you stay for breakfast?" she suddenly asked.  
Dockson shook his head. "I need to return to Keep Venture. I've lots of work to do."  
She chuckled quietly.  
"What?" he asked.  
"The world is upside-down. Back then _I_ was the one who had to return to Keep Venture before breakfast."  
He snorted amused. "Guess that's our crew's fault. We toppled the Lord Ruler after all."  
"Yes." She heaved herself onto her elbow and looked into his eyes. "And I am glad about it." She stroked his half beard with one hand. "Else I would have to drink Lisbit again."  
He frowned confused. "Lisbit?"  
"The herb that prevents pregnancy."  
He grinned as the meaning became clear. "You think we could have another child?"  
"Only one?"  
"I wouldn't mind a dozen." He smiled deeply.  
"Oh, well, than you have a lot of work to do." She grinned mischievous.  
"Guess I better get started right away." He pulled her close and kissed her.

### » 51 «

  
The carriage rolled off the courtyard and two hundred soldiers followed. They were on their way to a meeting with Ashweather Cett. The King of the Western Dominance had taken residence in one of the empty keeps where he had met all members of the Assembly already, to bribe them, and to threaten them. It was his way to probably win the vote for the new King of Luthadel and thereby King of the Central Dominance. Now Elend and Vin were about to meet him as well. Dockson knew, this time Ham accompanied them to the meeting as well as Breeze, although the portly man had a history with Cett.  
Breeze actually had convinced the king that the missing atium treasure of the Lord Ruler still was in Luthadel, although the crew had worked on destroying that rumour before, to make Luthadel less interesting for warlords and kings. And it was true. The atium treasure was missing. After the Lord Ruler's death they hadn't been able to find it.  
Over hundreds of years the Lord Ruler had the Pits of Hathsin mined for the atium but only a very small percentage of it had reached the market ever. The rest of it, he hid somewhere. During the Final Empire, atium had been the most expensive metal. To have more than just a few beads of it meant to have a fortune. And it was suspected that the Lord Ruler had stashed tons of it.  
However, somehow Breeze had known about Straff trying to conquer Luthadel and had worked over weeks to convince Cett to march at Luthadel as well. With that he had gained a stalemate situation what had caused the current siege. Well, in a way it was better than an immediate attack of Straff's army, although by now Dockson almost wished for an attack. They couldn't survive a siege much longer.  
Surprisingly Dockson found Breeze standing on the palace steps, watching the coach roll away.  
"Weren't you supposed to accompany Elend and Vin?" he asked and stepped to his side.  
Breeze turned and met Dockson's eyes. Then he shrugged. "Fortunately Elend is a very kind man and released me from that duty."  
Dockson frowned. "You should have gone anyway."  
"My dear Dockson, as you might remember, Vin is able to Soothe as well. What use would have another Soother then?"  
"You are much more experienced than she is."  
"She will be good enough for Cett. I prefer to avoid that man."  
"You should think about that when you sleep with his daughter."  
"I do _not_ sleep with her." He raised his dueling cane and pointed its end at Dockson's chest. "And you should mind _your own_ business first."  
Dockson raised his eyebrows.  
"Oh, come on. May I remind you of a certain healer you almost kissed in the warehouse?"  
Dockson rolled his eyes and then shrugged. "I don't mind if you sleep with Allrianne or not, as long as we don't get even more trouble through it. She is the daughter of a man who has marched his army to our city, after all."  
Breeze didn't seem to listen. "How did she know I was Soothing her, actually? Is she a Seeker?"  
Dockson shook his head. "Thug."  
"Thug?" Breeze grimaced. "That's a rather unfeminine ability. You are a poor man. However, would you mind to ask her? This is bothering me since."  
Dockson chuckled quietly. "Perhaps you're just not as good as you think you are."  
Breeze was about to contradict but obviously decided otherwise. He simply dismissed Dockson's comment with a wave of his hand. Then he walked away and entered the keep.

### » 52 «

  
The situation at the warehouse hadn't changed. The refugees barely had to eat. At least thanks to Dockson's help they had been able to provide enough fire wood to keep the fires burning.  
Alana removed the chest bandage of a young man. The wound she had stitched a couple days ago looked better. She cleaned the suture and applied Maliva. Finally she bandaged the man again.  
"Mistress Elinaria?"  
Alana looked up and found the Terrisman Sazed standing next to her. He helped at the warehouse as well as Breeze. Due to his work as a keeper he also had collected knowledge about healing and was able to use that knowledge to help those poor people. But in contrast to Breeze the Terrisman helped voluntarily as far as she knew.  
"May I ask you for your opinion on a patient when you are done here?" he asked.  
She nodded. Then she fixed the bandage and stood. "It will be fine in a couple days," she told her patient and smiled at him. Finally she turned to Sazed. "What can I do for you?"  
"Follow me, please."  
They approached a woman with a baby.  
"The child doesn't drink anymore," he explained. "I can't find a reason. The mother seems to have enough milk despite the horrible food situation." He turned to the mother. "This is Mistress Elinaria. She will have a look at your baby."  
Alana knelt down and the mother handed her the child. She first checked nose and mouth for objects, but couldn't find anything. She unwrapped the baby and examined its body. Finally she found several black spots around its anus. She frowned and retrieved a cotton swab from her bag. She swabbed inside the anus. The cotton swab was deep black when she pulled it out again.  
Alana looked at Sazed who didn't seem to understand the symptoms. She turned to the mother.  
"Did the baby fell during your escape?"  
The mother shook her head.  
"Has it swallowed an object lately?"  
The mother nodded. "A coin," she said. "But just a clip."  
Although a clip was much smaller than boxings, it could cause severe damage inside the stomach with its sharp edges.  
"We need to bring the baby to the hospital. Its stomach has been lacerated by the coin. It needs to be operated immediately." Alana wrapped the child back into its blanket. She stood. "I will go and get Lord Rodingoan."  
Sazed nodded.  
Alana scanned the warehouse for Morris. Finally she spotted him. She walked over and described him the situation. He frowned.  
"I am afraid it is already too late," she finally added. "But I can't be sure without an operation."  
"I will see what I can do."  
"Thank you."  
Alana turned and nodded to Sazed who still cared for the mother.  
"Mistress Elinaria!" another voice called her by her pseudonym. She turned again.  
"Lord Breeze." She nodded at the portly man.  
"Has Lord Dockson already passed on my question?"  
Alana frowned. "What kind of question?"  
Breeze waved her closer and she approached him. He sat in a chair, Soothing the emotions of the refugees as far as she knew.  
"Ah, my dear. You remember the last time we met here when Lord Dockson was around as well?"  
Alana hesitated and wondered how much the man knew about their relationship. "I do," she said eventually.  
"Why, you have been able to spot my Soothing. Lord Dockson told me you are no Seeker." He leaned forward. "How have you been able to spot it then?"  
Alana suddenly smiled. _That really bothers you, doesn't it?_ Should she explain it to him or let him suffer? Ham had told her that Breeze liked to manipulate people to do what he wanted with his Soothing. It must have been a slap in the face to see someone recognize it, someone who wasn't a Seeker.  
"Perhaps you just were slovenly that day."  
"I am never slovenly with my Soothing," he said outraged.  
It made her smile even more. "I am sure Lord Hammond doesn't think so," she replied.  
"Oh, I knew that impossible man was involved," he grumbled.  
She laughed quietly. Eventually she decided he had suffered enough. "Don't worry, Lord Breeze. It wasn't your fault. My father is a Soother as well and used to Soothe me often when I was a child. One day I began to notice it and since then I am able to sense if someone tries to manipulate my emotions."  
"Ah, very well." He leaned back, pleased. "That is a rare ability."  
"I doubt that. Many obligators have been trained to spot any alteration on their emotions."  
"Truly spoken, my dear."  
"Is there anything else I can do for you, Lord Breeze?"  
"You could speed up time a bit."  
 _I would love to, because that would mean to see Dox again_ , Alana thought. "That ability is not one of mine," she replied.

It was late. Alana was exhausted, not physically but emotionally. Even the Terrisman had withdrawn already. Kayla and Ash had left two hours ago after Kayla had almost collapsed. They had been in the warehouse since the early morning without a break. It wasn't a problem for Alana because she could burn pewter to lessen her hunger or fatigue. But Kayla couldn't.  
The moment she decided to call it a day, the door of the warehouse opened. A figure in brilliant white entered the building. Elend. She could hear people whisper in awe. They even called him king.  
 _Yes, he really looks like a king now. What happened to the dishevelled young man I knew?_  
Ham accompanied him. Their eyes met and Ham gave her a smile before he followed Elend. They walked up to Breeze who still was present as well. The portly man stood and greeted Elend.  
Alana sighed. There was nothing more she could do today, not in her current emotional state. What she needed now was something that enlightened her mood. Preferable it would be Dockson's company. Since their first night together he had tried to sleep at her house instead of at Keep Venture, but he never had been able to promise that he could leave. Fortunately it had worked until now.  
Alana packed her stuff and left the warehouse.

The trapdoor swung open and mist poured into the house immediately. Dockson climbed onto the rooftop and closed the door again. He approached Alana who stood at the railing.  
"Why is it that you Allomancers always have to choose rooftops or walls to talk?"  
"They are good places to think." She smiled at him. "And they offer privacy."  
"They are cold and drafty, especially during winter time," he complained. He wrapped his arms around himself. Despite his cloak he was cold.  
"That's why I brought this." She laid a thick blanket around his shoulders and cuddled into his arms.  
"That might work for a couple minutes. If I stay longer I'll get a cold for sure."  
"Well, I know a good healer who can care for you." She smiled.  
He smiled back. "Okay, but that's the only good argument."  
They stood for a while silently. Dockson had the blanket wrapped around them and he held Alana close to warm himself with her body. But it didn't really work.  
"Al?"  
"Hum?"  
"It's still freezing."  
She sighed. "That much about some intimate togetherness."  
"We can go into your room. There we are alone too and it's definitely warmer in there than out here."  
"Yes, but we will end up in bed immediately."  
"Is that so bad?" He grinned impishly.  
She rolled her eyes. "What if I just want to be with you without that?"  
"And if I promise to keep my fingers to myself?"  
She looked at him sceptically. "You promise?"  
He nodded.

They left the rooftop. While Dockson went to her room immediately, Alana got some tea from the kitchen. When she joined him, she smiled. He had lit some candles and built a cosy corner with pillows draped at the wall.  
She filled two cups with tea and put them on the nightstand. Then she slipped out of her shoes and drooped into the pillows, finally grabbing her tea cup. Dockson followed her suit and she snuggled up to him. He pulled a blanket over them.  
"I think we should redecorate the room a bit."  
"Why?"  
"I had to slip out through the foot end last night when I had to go to the toilet. That was troublesome. I almost had woken you."  
"Then we should turn it around."  
"My thought exactly." She smiled, grabbed her cup and sipped some tea.  
"Am I right in assuming that you wanted to talk to me about something?" Dockson asked eventually.  
"No. I just wanted to be alone with you."  
"Women," he muttered quietly. It provided him a nudge into his rips. He grinned and gave her a kiss on her cheek.  
"How was your day?" she asked after a while.  
"Nerve-wracking," he just said.  
"You don't want to talk about it?"  
"I don't want to bore you."  
"You never bore me."  
"Well, I had to draft some letters to Assembly members for Elend in the morning. Afterwards I went on preparing the finances for the handover to a new king. I had a discussion with the master steward at Keep Venture about the money he spends for unnecessary table decorations and pastries. After that I had a meeting with my assistants to discuss our current food problems and some other things."  
"Sounds . . . appalling."  
"I told you I didn't want to bore you."  
"No, that's not what I mean." How could she explain that it just felt wrong to her? "That's not you," she finally said. She put her tea cup aside and turned a bit that she could see his face. "That sounds like a day of a . . ." She paused.  
"A bureaucrat?" he suggested.  
She frowned but nodded.  
"Why, that's what I am, a bureaucrat."  
"No. Not _that_ kind of bureaucrat." Her frown deepened. "Are you content?"  
"With the results?"  
"No, with what you do."  
He looked at her for a while, silently. Finally he shook his head. "I hate it. It feels like I run against walls every time."  
She caressed his face. "Why don't you just quit?"  
He snorted. "It's not that easy. Kell has thrown that kingdom at us and we have to see that it works somehow."  
She shook her head. "You toppled the Lord Ruler. You never planned to rule a kingdom afterwards."  
"Actually, we don't rule---anymore at least."  
"You do. What is a king without the men behind him?"  
Dockson sighed. "Could we change the topic? That one is rather depressing."  
"You used to love your work," she said quietly, leaning her head against his throat. "You are no man for a kingdom. You are a man for a small crew."  
He didn't reply to that.  
"I am sorry, that I brought that up," she apologized eventually.  
"Don't be. You just asked about my day. It's been a while since someone cared for what I do."  
"I know that whatever you do, you make the best out of it."  
He pulled his head away from her to see her face and smiled at her. "Thank you."  
"Not for that. I just stated the obvious."  
"Thanks anyway." He lifted her chin with his finger and gave her a kiss. "Do you want to talk about _your_ day?" he asked afterwards.  
She shook her head. "I would prefer to just forget my day."  
He nodded and pulled her close again.  
Then Alana remembered something. "I had a little chat with Breeze today."  
"You did?"  
She nodded. "Does he know about us?"  
"Perhaps he guesses. He realized that I wanted to kiss you at the warehouse at least. What did you talk about?"  
"He wanted to know how I have been able to spot his Soothing."  
"Oh, right. He bespoke me to ask you. It really troubled him."  
"I realized that," she grinned. "And I couldn't resist letting him suffer for a while."  
Dockson chuckled. "How did you do it anyway?" he asked then.  
Alana shrugged. "My father is a Soother. He always Soothed me when I was a kid. One day I just felt his touch and since then always. I don't like to be Soothed."  
"Sometimes it can be good, if it makes you feel more comfortable."  
"Perhaps. But I prefer to control my emotions myself."  
"What if you hadn't felt it that day?" he asked.  
She frowned. "I don't know."  
"I guess, I would have kissed you right there."  
"It would have taken me by surprise." She looked at him for a moment. "I prefer it the way it went. It gave us both more freedom to be sure what we really wanted."  
Dockson caressed her face. "You're probably right."  
They fell silent.  
Alana could feel how he stretched his neck. "Does it hurt?" she asked.  
"A bit. Too much sitting on a desk, I guess."  
She got on her knees. "Move a bit forward."  
He did as asked. Alana sat behind him and started to knead his shoulders through his vest. He let his head drop while she massaged the tensions out of his back. She burned pewter to enhance her strength a bit because his muscles were terribly hardened.  
"It would be easier if you undress," she said.  
"It's cold in here."  
She rolled her eyes. "Stop complaining and get undressed."  
He sighed. His vest and shirt joined the suit coat he had taken off earlier. He pulled the blanket up to his chin but left his back free.  
Alana got some salve from her healer's bag and went on with the massage. She knew he wouldn't feel cold for long. The salve she used advanced the blood flow. As expected he relaxed a few moments later.  
"Better?" she asked.  
He just hummed affirmative. It made her smile.  
 _I wish I could just knead away your other tensions as well._

### » 53 «

  
The knocking was almost door-braking. Ham sat up in bed totally startled. For a second he didn't know where or who he was. Mardra rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.  
"What's going on?" she asked.  
"Let's find out." Ham jumped out of the bed and walked to the door. He unlocked and opened it.  
One of the guards stood outside. He was one of Ham's old Thugs. Now he knew why his door almost had burst from his knocking.  
"Purill, why are you smashing my door?" he asked the man.  
"The koloss are here."  
Ham's eyes widened and he was wide awake immediately. "Are they attacking?"  
"No, they camp outside Luthadel, to the northeast."  
Ham nodded. "Tell the others."  
"Already done. But we couldn't find Lord Dockson."  
"I know where he is. Send me a messenger."  
The man nodded and left.  
Ham got dressed. Meanwhile a messenger arrived at his quarters. He gave him Alana's address and sent him away to inform Dockson. Then he left to the city wall.

***

When Kayla woke him, Ash immediately heard the knocking. It wasn't loud but insistent.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Perhaps an emergency," Kayla replied. "Could you have a look?"  
Ash nodded and stood. He just slipped into his trousers and then he went down the stairs to open the backdoor. A hooded man waited outside.  
"I come from Keep Venture," he said. "I have a message for Lord Dockson."  
Ash frowned. "Come in," he said.  
The man followed him upstairs. Ash let him wait in the main room before he walked on to Alana's room. He knocked.  
It took a minute until she opened the door, looking drowsy. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"There is a messenger from the keep for Dox."  
Dockson appeared behind her, buttoning his trousers. "Did he say what it is about?"  
Ash shook his head. "No. He only wants to talk to you."  
"Where is he?"  
"In the main room."  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
"Make it two and I will be there too," Alana said.  
Ash returned to the messenger. "He will be here in a moment," he told him.  
The man nodded.  
Ash leaned against the wall next to the door, his arms folded in front of his bare chest. He could see that the messenger eyed him from time to time, obviously feeling uncomfortable.  
Dockson entered the room followed by Alana. Kayla joined them a second later.  
The man stood. "Lord Dockson. I bring a message from Lord Hammond."  
"Speak."  
The messenger looked at the others, still uncomfortable.  
"You can speak freely. They are trustworthy."  
"The koloss army arrived. They camp northeast of Luthadel."  
Kayla gasped in shock.  
"They don't attack the other armies?" Dockson asked frowning.  
"No."  
"You brought a carriage?"  
The man nodded.  
"Wait there for me. I'll follow in a minute."  
The messenger nodded again and left.  
Dockson turned to the others. "I would prefer if you go to the ground."  
Alana vehement shook her head. "No. If you stay I will stay too."  
"Ally!" His eyes pleaded. "They will slaughter anybody."  
"Yes, and that's why you need someone with pewter at your side. I know you don't like it but _I_ can protect you."  
Ash stepped to Kayla and wrapped his arms around her. She shivered from fear. "Do you think they will attack in the morning?" he asked Dockson.  
"I don't know. As far as I know Jastes Lekal controls the koloss army. They didn't attack immediately but I don't know for sure what he plans."  
"Go and talk to the others," Ash said. "And then send a messenger if necessary."  
Dockson nodded. He turned to Alana again. She just shook her head. He sighed and gave her a kiss. Then he left the room.  
Alana stood for a moment but then she hurried after him. Ash and Kayla followed her.  
"Dox!" Alana called out.  
Dockson stopped at the backdoor.  
She rushed downstairs and fell into his arms. He pulled her close.

### » 54 «

  
As promised, Dockson sent a messenger, but not a usual one. Thorn wore the uniform of the palace guard. The young man was surrounded by an atmosphere of departure and didn't come in. He just reported the latest news.  
"Are you kidding me?" Alana asked when he told her about the stupid behaviour of the Assembly. They still wanted to hold the voting for the new king, despite a koloss army at Luthadel's gates.  
Thorn shook his head. "No. The Assembly meeting will happen. They don't expect an attack as long as we have three armies camped outside."  
"So this will be just one more army added to the siege?"  
He nodded.  
"Thanks for the message, Astarion." Alana hugged the young man. "At least we now know where we stand."  
"Will you go to the Assembly meeting?" he asked.  
"I don't think so. I have never been interested in those political games. I will hear about the result when it is done."  
"I need to get back to the palace."  
"Back to duty, hum?"  
He nodded. "It's a good job. Captain Demoux is a good man and Ham taught me a lot of new things."  
"Just promise me one thing, will you. Be careful. I didn't save your life back then that you now can throw it away easily."  
"Don't worry. I like my life and I'd prefer to go on with it." The young man grinned. "After all I met a girl at the palace."  
"Ah, I see." Alana smiled deeply. "I am sure she is beautiful."  
"Oh yes." His grin broadened.  
"Take care." They hugged again and Thorn left.  
Alana closed the door and went back upstairs to the kitchen, where Kayla baked bread from the grain they had stocked. She could see the tensions in the movements of her friend. She kneaded the dough way too hard, her hands were shaking, and she was hectically.  
Ash joined them, coming from the main room where he had looked after the hearth.  
"Was that Thorn?" Kayla asked. Obviously she had burned tin and recognized the boy's voice.  
Alana nodded.  
"Why didn't he come up?"  
"He had no time. He was just here to deliver a message from Ham and Dox."  
"About the koloss?" Kayla's voice almost broke from near panic.  
Alana nodded again. "They don't think they will attack as long as there are two more armies out there. So we don't have to worry right now."  
"We don't have to worry?" Kayla stared at her. "Ally, are you insane? There are _three_ armies outside and one of them _koloss_ and you are telling me we don't have to worry?" Her voice cracked. She sank down on the bench.  
Ash walked over to her, embraced her and talked quietly with her.  
Alana closed her eyes. _I am as afraid as you are. I would love to leave right now, but not without Dox. I can't leave him again. Not another time._

### » 55 «

  
The day was cloudless and chilly. Still the shadowy places showed signs of the frost that had covered the city during the night. Alana wore a simple shirt and trousers but no jacket, to move more freely. A cloak was thrown over her shoulders. She didn't really need it since her pewter kept her warm. But she also didn't want anybody to know that she was a Pewterarm.  
She approached the soldiers in front of the tower of the city wall.  
"Mistress," one of the men said. "What can we do for you?"  
"Is Lord Hammond here?" she asked.  
The men shared looks. Finally the one talking to her nodded.  
"Please, tell him that Mistress Elinaria wants to talk to him."  
He gave one of the other soldiers a sign. The man disappeared. Two minutes later a head appeared on the wall-top.  
"Ally, come up," Ham called.  
The soldiers let her pass.  
Alana climbed the stairs and entered the walkway on top of the city wall. Ham already waited for her.  
"Hey," he said and hugged her. "You okay?"  
She nodded. "You too? I heard about the assassins at the Assembly meeting yesterday."  
"I'm fine."  
"How is Elend?"  
"Shocked but else okay, I guess. Vin did a damn good job."  
"You _guess_?"  
"Ah, well." He sighed and looked around assuring that no one was close enough to listen into their conversation. "There is something. Maybe it's nothing."  
"It bothers you, so it can't be 'nothing'."  
"After the fight, Elend told me how Vin had killed these men and that he never had seen her fight before, actually." He chewed his bottom lip. "There was an expression in his face." He went with his fingers through his short hair. "The last one Vin killed . . . his head was completely crashed. It was really messy. I didn't see it myself but I can imagine how it must have looked like to one really close. There was horror in his face."  
Alana frowned. "Do you want me to talk to him about it?"  
"I don't think it is necessary. I mean, he loves her. He will get over it. Will he?" He looked at her, almost pleading.  
"I think so. Elend is a good boy. I doubt that something like that will change his feelings. But perhaps he has realized now that she isn't just a simple girl. He talked about her as a weapon at that one Assembly meeting I attended. I guess she was the beautiful dagger in his sheath. And now he has seen that dagger kill. He will never forget the blood on the blade regardless of how much he will polish it afterwards."  
Ham stared at her. Finally he shook his head, grinning. "You definitely spend too much time with me."  
Alana was confused.  
"What you said about the beautiful dagger and the blood on the blade . . . I could have said that."  
She smiled. "You have trained me, remember."  
Ham laughed.  
She grew serious again. "Talk to Elend or just listen. You are his best friend right now."  
He nodded.  
Alana looked out over the land. In the distance she could see the new army, koloss. She swallowed. She had never seen koloss, actually. And now they were too far away to spot a single creature. Anyway, the thought alone made her shiver. They were supposed to have blue skin that was ripped because of the too large muscles underneath; their eyes bloody red and they grew over ten feet tall. Some people said they looked a bit like humans but she doubted that, compared with the other descriptions she had heard of.  
One koloss army had been stationed a couple days away from her home. Dockson had told her that all over the Final Empire the koloss armies had started to rampage. What had happened to the army near South Searan? Had they attacked the plantation? Fear clasped her heart. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders.  
"Have you seen Dox?" she asked eventually.  
"Not today. Yesterday after the voting last." He frowned. "He hasn't been home?"  
"If you call my place his home now; no, he hasn't."  
"He was pretty annoyed about the voting. Muttered something about stupid Assembly." He shrugged. "You know, he never liked it."  
"I know." She nodded affirmative.  
"Is there something you want me to tell him?"  
 _Tell him, that I miss him, that I am terribly afraid_ , she thought, but didn't voice it. She shook her head. "He has more important things to do right now. Worrying about me would only distract him. If he asks, tell him that I am fine."  
Ham eyed her for a moment. "Are you fine?"  
She didn't answer immediately and watched the koloss army, silently. Then she said: "I am afraid, Ham. Terribly afraid."  
He nodded solemnly. "Me too."

### » 56 «

  
They hadn't left the building since the night when Dockson had been picked up by Ham's messenger. Kayla was terrified. She didn't show it, as long as she was in the building, but the moment she went through the door, she immediately froze. Ash didn't know if it was something she heard or smelled. With her tin she was able to sense much more things than a normal person. But she didn't talk about it.  
The worst was that not even her sense of responsibility made her leave the building. She knew there were people who needed her help but still she didn't go to them. Alana at least went out to the warehouse to help the refugees, although she was afraid too. She didn't say it, but he could see the fear in her eyes. But he also knew Alana did it to distract herself. She would go insane if she stayed at home.  
Ash swallowed hard. He had never felt so helpless before. What use was his tall build when he couldn't even protect the women he loved? He _wanted_ to protect them, but he didn't know how. Why couldn't they just leave as Dockson had suggested? He sighed. He knew why.  
Alana would never leave Dockson again. The fear to lose him was worse for her than the fear to die. He understood her feelings. He had the same feelings for Kayla. But he loved Alana too. He didn't want to lose her. She was his friend, his sister since they were born. Beside the few years she had spent in Luthadel for her training, they had never been separated. Could he just leave without her, to protect Kayla at least? He didn't want to think about it. The thought alone almost ripped him apart. Besides, when Alana had returned from Luthadel back then, he had made a promise to himself. He would never leave her, no matter the cause. He would have gone with her to Luthadel even if Kayla had stayed at home. But there he would have been sure, that Kayla was fine. Here in Luthadel anything was completely different.  
He watched his wife. She sat in an armchair, reading a book about new sewing techniques that Mardra had given to her. Kayla had been a seamstress like Mardra before she met Alana. The funny thing was that she could use her knowledge as seamstress for her work as healer. He knew that all she learned from that book now, she would check if she could use it for sewing wounds as well. It was her way to handle her fear. She cleaned, she read, she cooked, she baked, but she didn't leave the house, not even to care for the herbs on the rooftop.  
The door opened and Alana came in. She just nodded at him and then sank into another armchair.  
"How are you?" he asked.  
She gazed at Kayla who looked at her as well. He could see the sense of guilt in Kayla's face.  
"I am okay," Alana said. "I would love to take a bath now, but we have to save wood." She rubbed her temples. "I talked to Sazed. He said that it is even growing harder to get enough firewood to keep the fires at the warehouse burning."  
"What about the sick?" Kayla asked quietly.  
"It is taken care of them. With me were about ten other healers from the hospital. I met Morris there too. He sends kisses from Rena."  
Kayla smiled. But the smile vanished a second later. She returned to her book. Ash saw how Alana frowned at her. He waved her out. She followed him into the kitchen.  
"She hasn't changed?" Alana asked.  
He shook his head. "She has cleaned the kitchen this morning, prepared a lunch for us and since then she is reading."  
"Does she talk to you?"  
"Barely." He shook his head. "Al, I'm afraid. She is closing up more and more each day."  
"She is terrified. She already has lost someone she loved. I guess the thought to lose you as well is terrible." Alana laid her hand on his arm. "Ash, you should go to ground."  
"You know what happened to most of the refugees. They are pressed into the armies."  
"Not if you go to the south. I don't know why everybody is fleeing to the north."  
"Because there is nothing to the south. All the big cities are to the north and west."  
"What about Garolle? It is a day trip to the south, or Hereen. Those might not be big cities that can support hundreds of refugees, but for a few it should be enough."  
Ash looked away. "I don't want to leave without you," he said quietly.  
Alana closed her eyes as he could see from the corner of his eye. "Please, Ash. Don't do that. You know that I will not leave without Dox. And he will stay until the end of this siege, no matter _what_ will end it." She forced him to look at her again. "You need to care for Kayla. I need both of you. Someone has to care for Enya," she said with quiet voice.  
Ash sighed. "I'll think about it, okay?"  
She nodded and wrapped her arms around him. He held her tight.  
"Have you met Ham?" he asked after a while.  
He felt her nodding as a rubbing at his chest. "Vin regenerates from her wounds and exhaustion," she said. "He thinks she will be out for a couple days. But he doesn't think that it will be a problem. They don't anticipate an attack so soon, rather an even more extended siege."  
"What about Dox?"  
She sighed. "Ham says he has a lot to do because Penrod is king now. He has to deliver the books and finances to him and his assistants."  
"Do you think he will be here tonight?"  
Alana pulled away and looked out of the window. It was night already and the mists were out. "I don't know."  
Kayla joined them in the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" she asked.  
Alana nodded.  
"I'll whip us something up."

It was after midnight, when Alana decided to go to bed. They had talked long about possible new sewing techniques, Kayla had read about in her book, and how they could use them for complicated wounds to perhaps get a better healing result. When Alana had gone to Luthadel years ago she would have never expected to learn something like this from a seamstress. It made her smile. At least Kayla had something to wrap her mind around.  
Alana had had another talk with Ash about leaving Luthadel later that night. Of course she would like to leave with them. She was afraid. Luthadel currently was the last place she wanted to be. She had never liked that dark and depressing city. But on the other hand this city had bestowed her people she loved more than her own life. And especially one of these people she didn't want to lose. The day when Dockson had returned to her, she had sworn to never leave him again. Perhaps it meant to never see her daughter again, one way or another, but she knew great people took care of her.  
However, deep inside she hoped that she would be able to persuade Dockson to return to South Searan with her one day. She grabbed his pillow and wrapped her arms around it. For a long while she lay awake but finally she fell into a fitfully sleep.

The palace library lay quiet within its last heartbeats. Almost all books had been pilfered from its shelves. Just ledgers and a few books and notebooks about finances and figures stood like forgotten witnesses of a crime. Dockson took some of the remaining ledgers out of the shelves and put them on the last stack that contained organizational and financial information he had prepared for King Penrod.  
Why did he even bother about doing so? Elend was no king anymore; another nobleman now was ruling their little kingdom. Shouldn't they just transfer their service to him instead? But was that really what he wanted?  
 _First we have to survive that crap of a siege then we can talk about such things._ Alana's words returned to his mind. _You are no man for a kingdom. You are a man for a small crew._ He sighed. _Tell that Kelsier. He threw that kingdom at us and left us with that mess._  
One of his assistants entered the library. Dockson had trained some of the more talented scribes to do his work in his absence. He didn't know if they would work for Penrod now or just look for another employment. He handed him the remaining stack.  
"Anything else, Lord Dockson?" the man asked.  
"No. You can retire then. Thanks for your help, Gres."  
The man smiled. "Have a good night then."  
Dockson just nodded. It was good that at least some of his men shared his attitude to work late if necessary. It was long after midnight already. But he had wanted to finish the ledgers. He turned off the oil lamp and left the library. Perhaps he would never enter that room again. He didn't know.  
He walked down the corridor lost in his thoughts. What would the following days bring? They still had Straff and Cett's armies on their doorstep as well as the koloss army. Would the koloss attack the city or rather one of the other armies? What would happen in those cases? Would Straff and Cett wait for the koloss to destroy the city and then come to pillage? Would Cett help Straff if the koloss attacked his army or just wait? What would King Penrod do?  
Either way, if the koloss decided to attack Luthadel, they would slaughter anybody. Koloss didn't make a difference whether they killed a soldier or a child. When they were in their blood-frenzy they just killed.  
Before he knew it, Dockson found himself outside of Keep Venture. Mists billowed around him and a cold wind picked at his clothing. He frowned. He had planned to stay in his quarters at the keep. It was long after midnight, and he doubted that Alana was still awake. But something kept him from returning inside. Finally he sighed, fetched a cloak from one of the guard stations and moved on.  
The city lay quiet underneath the cloak of mist, the world caught in the cold grip of winter. The people huddled together in their houses, worrying of the things that would come, lots of them freezing. There still hadn't been snow, but snow was rather rare in the Central Dominance.  
Dockson reached the familiar building. He couldn't see much of it since the mists enveloped it. No light was visible. He unlocked the door and went upstairs. The door to their room wasn't locked, so he entered without knocking.  
It took a moment until his eyes had adapted to the darkness. Alana lay in bed, sleeping. For a while he just stood there and watched her. Finally he undressed and slipped under the blanket. It wakened her. She turned around and cuddled up to him.  
"Hey," he whispered.  
She raised her head and kissed him instead of answering. It made him smile. She snuggled into his arms. A moment later she was asleep again as he could hear from her steady breathing. It made him smile even more. That moment he made a decision.  
 _Tomorrow I'll stay with you. If they need me, Ham will know where to find me._

### » 57 «

  
The scraggly landscape around Luthadel didn't offer good cover. Ham sat down on a large stone beside a group of shrubs. Even so he felt exposed. Behind him he could see the city wall of Luthadel. He knew Elend had sent a message to the soldiers and they should expect to see him. However, it wasn't necessary to worry about the archers. None of them would be able to shoot him at that distance. They had walked far enough before Elend had gone on without him.  
Elend. Ham turned his eyes toward the koloss camp. Only a cloud of dust showed him the position of the galloping man. Soon he would arrive at the camp. Ham swallowed.  
 _Vin is going to kill me_ , he thought. _How could I let him talk me into this? He's not even a Misting._ _I should have gone with him at least._ But now it was too late. The dust cloud settled down and from now on he had no idea where Elend was or if he even was still alive.  
Ham could only hope that the boy was right with his knowledge about the koloss. As long as the creatures weren't in a blood-frenzy you could command them. You just needed to be more commanding than their group leader. Either that or you'd be dead in a second. Thanks to Tindwyl Elend had changed into a real commander the last months. He stood with a firm posture, had self-confidence and his wording had changed from bubbling to demanding. Now that he had the appearance of a king he was king no more. It was kind of ridiculous.

It took a long time until Ham finally could see a lonesome figure returning from the koloss camp. _What happened to his horse?_ was the first thought that came into Ham's mind.  
Elend carried a large sword over his shoulder. The white uniform was stained with ash and blood. His face was sweaty and dirty.  
Ham stood, his mouth open, and he stared at the man approaching him.  
"Would you mind to carry the sword?" Elend asked tiredly and handed him the large weapon.  
Ham took it and immediately realized how heavy it was. With his pewter burning, he easily lifted it. But for Elend it was way too heavy.  
Elend just walked on toward the city. Ham stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Finally he shook himself out of the stupor and followed him.  
He moved up beside Elend. "Are you going to tell me what happened, or do I have to guess?"  
"Jastes is insane. He wants the atium and he will not leave."  
"Okay, I supposed that. But what _happened_ , actually?"  
"I had to fight my way out."  
Ham sighed and grabbed for Elend's shoulder.  
The young man stopped and looked at him with tired eyes. Finally Elend shook his head. "They killed his whole family, not just the men. They killed the women, even the babes."  
"Who?"  
"His Allies. They slaughtered his family to state a warning for others. It sounds like something my father would do to remain in power," he explained. "I tried to warn Jastes, I even asked him to move on and attack Cett's or my father's kingdom. But he didn't listen. He tried to take me captive, so I had to fight my way out. I guess he didn't expect my attack." Elend shrugged.  
"What about the koloss?" Ham asked.  
"That, actually, is the funny part." Elend tossed him a pouch. "I found out how he controls them."  
"How?"  
Elend gestured him to open the pouch.  
Ham poured its content into his hand. Coins.  
"He pays them."

### » 58 «

  
The situation at the warehouse hadn't changed, if you didn't count the fewer burning fires. It was colder inside the building but still way warmer than outside, fortunately. Anyway, the winter made Alana worry. They hadn't reached its peak yet. It could get much colder than it was already. The ashmounts didn't help. Their current activity produced more ashfalls. The more ash was in the air the less sun would be able to pierce through it and thereby warming the air. That meant more frosty days and even frostier nights.  
Alana removed the last stitch of the suture. Dockson handed her the Maliva can. His hand touched hers and she looked up. He smiled at her, reassuring. She smiled back. Although it had been a hard day, it also had been a wonderful day, despite the circumstances. To her surprise Dockson had stayed in the morning and accompanied her as her assistant. It reminded her of the good old times when they had met first. His company sustained her. It was easier for her to give those people hope, to smile at them, to comfort them. Always when she looked up and met his eyes, she saw fondness and love, what gave her immense strength.  
The last times she had been at the warehouse, she had left because she was emotionally exhausted, but not today. She could have gone on for hours. But she saw the fatigue in his posture. He didn't have pewter to just burn it away.  
Alana applied the salve and helped the man into his shirt.  
"No more bandages?" he asked.  
"No." She smiled at him. "The wound is almost healed. Still be careful. In a couple days you will only feel an itching from time to time. Don't scratch." She handed him the Maliva. "Take some of it and apply it to the scar. It will help."  
"Thank you."  
Alana packed her bag, stood and stretched her limbs. She helped Dockson up who still sat on the ground. Their faces came close from the momentum. He gave her a peck. It made her smile.  
"I guess we should retire," she said.  
"You are done already?"  
"I am never done here."  
"Then we should go on."  
She shook her head. "Let us go home. Tomorrow is another day."  
He studied her for a moment with fond eyes. There was so much love in his gaze that she wanted to just pull him down and never stop kissing him. She was so happy, despite the situation.  
Finally Dockson nodded.  
It was already dark outside when they left the building, and the mists obscured anything. Alana laid her arm around Dockson's waist. In response he put his arm around her shoulders.  
"I have missed Breeze today," she said.  
"I'm glad he wasn't there."  
"Why? His Soothing helps the people."  
"True."  
"You didn't answer my question."  
Dockson sighed. "He would have bugged me at every opportunity."  
"Because of your relationship to me?" she wondered.  
"It is hard to explain. Breeze can be pain in the ass if he gets such . . . delicate information."  
Alana rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I don't understand you men."  
"You don't have to understand us. It's enough if you love us, or in your case if you love me." He smiled at her, mischievously.  
She rolled her eyes again, but gave him a kiss on his cheek.  
Silently they walked through the night, simply enjoying the presence of the other. When they reached the shop, they entered through its front door because Alana had to restore her Maliva reserves. She lit one of the lamps and took three cans out of the shelf.  
Dockson embraced her waist when she was done, and turned her around. He kissed her tenderly but demanding.  
"Will you stay tonight?" she asked between his kisses.  
"Hmm," he made without breaking the kissing. His hand went to her buttocks.  
"Then let's go upstairs. This is a rather unromantic place."  
He rolled his eyes but let her go.  
They went upstairs and found Ash and Kayla in the kitchen.  
"Hey," Kayla said. "That I call perfect timing. We are done in a minute and then we can eat."  
"That sounds great." Alana smiled. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dockson rolling his eyes again. "But give us a couple more minutes. I need to clean myself first."  
"There is hot water," Ash said, pointing at a pot.  
"Ah, perfect." She grabbed a cloth to protect her hands and took the pot to the bathroom.  
Dockson followed her wordless. He locked the bathroom door from inside and grinned at her.  
"I _really_ need to clean myself," she said.  
He shrugged. "I just wanted to offer my help."  
"Oh, that is how you call that today."  
He grinned even more.  
"You are hopeless." She sighed, but smiled.  
"Hmm, hopelessly in love." He pulled her close.

It was late at night when Dockson awoke. A storm raged outside with lightning and thunder. Alana slept fitfully next to him. A sudden thunderbolt exploded close to the building. She shot straight up, gasping in shock.  
"Hey, everything is okay. It's just a storm," he said and embraced her. She huddled into his arms, shivering. He could hear that she cried and tightened his embrace. "Shh, everything is fine. I'm here. No one will harm you. Shh." Slowly he rocked her to and fro, quietly whispering to calm her.  
It took a while until the shivering stopped. Carefully he laid her down. She was asleep again. He watched over her a little longer until he was sure that she slept deep enough. Then he slipped out of the bed and got dressed. Quietly he left the room and walked to the door of Ham's old room. He knocked. First there was no response and he repeated his knocking.  
Finally Ash opened the door. Surprised he looked at him. "Dox? Is anything okay?"  
"We need to talk."

### » 59 «

  
The storm had broken before dawn. It had been a short dry storm without snow or rain. But the temperature had dropped even more. Now the sun let the last clouds disappear. Dockson could see his breath condensing in the chilly air. When he reached Keep Venture he found buzzling activity. He frowned and stopped one of the guards.  
"What's going on?" he asked.  
"Cett's retreating." The man just said.  
"What? Why?"  
The guard shrugged.  
"Where is Lord Hammond?"  
"At the palace guard headquarter."  
Dockson nodded and let the man go. He went on to the rooms which were used as guard headquarter. He found Ham standing at a table, reading reports.  
The Thug looked up as he entered. "Dox." He nodded at him.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Don't ask. I'm really not sure. I got the reports a minute ago."  
"What do they say?"  
"Vin attacked Keep Hasting."  
"Cett?"  
Ham nodded. "They killed three hundred men in barely ten minutes."  
"Who is 'they'?"  
"There was another Mistborn around. The reports sound like they worked together."  
Dockson frowned. "What about Cett? Did she kill him?"  
"No. Cett survived."  
"That means she let him alive."  
"I hope so."  
He frowned. "What do you mean?"  
"I don't know, Dox." Ham looked at him. "Summarizing all the things that have happened the last months, even years, I'm not sure if she's completely stable." He went with his hand through his hair, nervously.  
Dockson frowned even more. Vin had never acted in a well-considered way. Most times she just reacted without thinking. "Where is she now?" he asked.  
"I have no idea. I have scouts out, searching for her."  
"Do you need me here?"  
"I need to get these reports to Elend. You can come with me."  
Dockson thought about it, but finally shook his head. "I'll join the search teams."

They had found Vin in a spy hole of Camon's old lair. Dockson only could guess why she had chosen that place to hide. Her time with Camon's crew of thieves and cutthroats hadn't been exactly the best time of her life. And that was not just because Camon had used to beat her regularly. Anyway it had been her home for a very long time. However, she hadn't been hurt, but apparently she was shaken by what she had done.  
 _I'm not sure if she's completely stable_ , Ham had said. Perhaps he was right. But who was? Dockson wasn't even sure, if he himself was stable. He had been a stable man, calm and sturdy, before the Collapse. But with the Collapse not just the Lord Ruler's system fell, his - Dockson's - world had fallen apart as well. His long-time friend Kelsier had been killed, their shared hatred for the nobility put into question. Only Kelsier's legacy and Alana's return kept him going.  
However, that weren't things he had time to worry about right now. Cett had withdrawn. That meant only two armies were left, Straff Venture and the koloss. Both opponents shared one thing; they didn't care for the people of Luthadel. They would destroy the city regardless of the consequences.  
When Dockson entered his quarters at Keep Venture he found a message on the table. He frowned and broke the seal. It was a message from Sazed. He asked for a meeting in private. Dockson's frown deepened. Sazed also asked not to tell anybody about the meeting.  
 _What the hell? Is now everyone going insane?_ He sighed. _Very well! Let's see what he wants._

***

Ham stood on top of the city wall and looked in the direction where some flickering lights in the mists indicated that there were fires burning, camp fires of the two remaining armies besieging Luthadel. He had left the meeting with Sazed a few minutes before. Breeze, Dockson and Clubs had been there as well. Luthadel would fall, it was clear now. If Straff Venture really withdrew his army they were doomed. The koloss would attack and they would slaughter anyone in their way. And as if that wasn't enough they had decided to send Elend and Vin away to protect them. The skaa would need them later to form a resistance.  
Sazed would tell Vin that he had found the location of the Well of Ascension, something mythical she believed to be very important. She thought the well contained something that had given the Lord Ruler the power to reform the world. Sazed would send her and Elend to Terris to look for the well, with the lie that they could only help their people in Luthadel with the power of the well.  
However, without Vin they didn't even have a hint of a chance to survive.  
"Hey." Dockson joined him.  
Ham just nodded but didn't say a word. For a moment they stood silently, watching the lights in the mist.  
"I'm sorry, I attacked you earlier," Ham eventually said. "It wasn't fair what I said about your work, and that I alleged you were jealous about Elend."  
" _I_ have to apologize," Dockson replied. "My behaviour was a bit of a stretch."  
"Guess we all are on edge lately."  
"Yes. Kell left us with a mess."  
"Damn bastard!"  
Dockson nodded solemnly. "And it doesn't make it easier if you have to worry about people you love."  
"True." Ham sighed. "There are moments, I am not so happy about your relationship to Ally."  
Dockson frowned. "Why?"  
"You know I sent my family to ground yesterday." He had told the crew earlier during the meeting.  
Dockson nodded.  
"I asked Ally to go with Mardra, but she refused. She wants to stay with you." Ham looked at him. "She doesn't want to leave you again."  
Dockson clenched his teeth. "I know."  
"She doesn't listen to me. Maybe she'll listen to you." Ham turned to him and met his gaze. "Promise me to send her to safety. She's my friend. Without her Mardra would be dead, and my son would've never been born. I don't want to see her die in Luthadel."  
"I'll find a way," Dockson simply said.  
Ham frowned at him. He knew Dockson would do anything to protect her. But they all had changed the last months, perhaps Dockson the most. He had no idea what was in his mind. And he wasn't exactly the man who talked much, especially when it was about his private life, although Ham knew more about it than anyone else in the crew. He doubted that Vin or Elend even had a clue about the relationship between Dockson and Alana. "Maybe Kay and Ash can help you with it," he suggested.  
"Perhaps." Dockson nodded.

### » 60 «

  
They sat in the kitchen silently; Alana snuggled up to Dockson and Kayla to Ash. Winslow was with them tonight as well because he hoped for any definite information about the current situation. Dockson had told them about the incident at Keep Hasting and that Cett had withdrawn his army in the morning. They already had heard rumours during the day but nothing concrete.  
"At least now we have one army less to worry about," Alana suddenly said.  
Dockson shook his head. "It may seem so, but we now have even more trouble. Straff doesn't have to fear Cett anymore. Now all is in his hands. If he withdraws, Luthadel is doomed. The koloss will attack immediately."  
"Why should he do that?" Ash asked.  
"He wants the atium only. He doesn't care about the people in Luthadel. If he realizes that the koloss can do the bloody work for him . . ." He didn't finish.  
Alana swallowed. It definitely sounded like something Straff would do without batting an eye. He just didn't care. He could come to the rescue of Luthadel after the koloss had calmed down again. It was only one weakened army then, instead of two armies. Or he just waited until the koloss lost their interest in the city and moved on.  
She tightened her grip around Dockson's waist. Dockson kissed her head in response.  
"I want you to leave Luthadel in the early morning, preferable before dawn," he said.  
"What about you?" Alana asked.  
"I stay. Someone has to organize the resistance."  
"You are no soldier or warlord." She frowned.  
"No, I'm not. That's why I won't be at the front. I'll stay in the background and coordinate." He turned to her. "Don't worry about me. We toppled the Lord Ruler, remember." He smiled, but she could see it was forced. "I don't get myself killed so easily. And if it gets too ticklish, I'll dive down."  
She frowned deeply. Eventually she shook her head. "I will stay if you stay."  
"Ally, please. If I have to worry about you too, it will only distract me."  
"I said no." She raised her hand to cut him off, when he started to argue. "I don't discuss this. I will not leave you, not again."  
He closed his eyes and sighed. Finally he nodded. "Okay, but at one condition. You stay close to me."  
"That's what I intended to do." She smiled and leaned her forehead against his.  
"Where should we go to, Lord Dockson?" Winslow asked.  
"Garolle. It's a village to the south," Dockson replied. "Perhaps you have passed it on your way to Luthadel. Most people will run to the North or West because there are the big cities that offer maximum safety. But the koloss came from the South, I doubt they will return. Furthermore, we got no message about problems in Garolle. The village should be safe for a while."  
Ash sighed. "Guess we should pack then."  
"When will we start exactly?" Winslow asked.  
"At five in the morning should be enough. That means we meet at Copper Gate at six," Dockson said.  
Winslow nodded and bid them goodnight. Ash and Kayla stood as well.  
Alana hugged her friends.  
Kayla looked at her pleading. "Come with us, please."  
"You know that I can't. You wouldn't leave him alone too." She nodded at Ash.  
Kayla sighed and nodded. Tears were in her eyes. "I prepared some tea for you. Dox told me you didn't sleep well the last nights."  
"You are sweet." Alana smiled at her and hugged her again. "Thank you."  
Kayla nodded.  
Alana turned to Ash. She could see pain in his eyes. "I love you, Ash," she simply said and kissed him.  
"I love you too," he whispered.  
The two of them withdrew to their room, packing.  
"We should get some sleep as well," Dockson said. "We don't know what tomorrow brings."  
Alana nodded. She took the teapot, Kayla had prepared, and two cups. She sniffled at the pot and smiled. She could smell two different herbs that would help her sleep as well as a few more to cover their bitter taste. There were some other smells as well, she couldn't identify. Probably, Kayla had used one of Rena's blends as base, as often lately. It provided a larger variation in flavours and was the perfect cover for most of the less tasty herbs.  
They went to their room and Dockson locked the door. He relieved her of teapot and cups and put them on the table. Then he turned and pulled her close.  
"I love you, Ally," he said softly and kissed her deeply.  
"Didn't you say we should get some sleep?" She smiled.  
"Yes, I did. But I didn't say immediately." He went on with the kissing.  
Alana could feel her body react. They undressed each other and sank into the pillows. Alana tried to push Dockson onto his back, but he grabbed her and turned her around.  
"My turn tonight," he said.  
She raised her eyebrows in surprise and then smiled. She leaned back and felt his lips at her throat slowly wandering down to her breasts. It felt like he kissed each inch of her skin. Then he sucked her nipples. She closed her eyes. His lips wandered deeper, his tongue forming circles around her navel. He spread her legs with his hands and started to kiss the inside of her thigh from her knee upwards. The closer he came to a certain point the more her breath fastened.  
Suddenly she felt his tongue where she hadn't expected it. She gasped. It changed to a moan when he stayed at that point and played around with his tongue, pressing and rubbing with its tip against the small nodule, using his lips to suck it as well, again and again for minutes. Waves of an exquisite sensation flooded over her. She gasped in quick pants while he worked her nodule with his lips and tongue. He had called her goddess when she had done that with him and now, finally, she understood why. She dug her fingers into the mattress as she was flooded with glorious release.  
She grabbed his head and pulled him up to her face to kiss him, deeply.  
He smiled mischievous. "I'm not done yet," he said, his eyes twinkling.  
Her eyes widened when she felt him entering and she gasped again. Slowly he started to push into her again and again, going deeper with every move. She dug her fingernails into his back and kissed him fervidly to suppress her own loud moaning, feeling another sensation rise in her. He plunged into her again and again, slowly, terribly slowly.  
"Please," she whispered. "End it."  
He just grinned and went on, slowly driving her crazy. She moaned with every push, barely enduring the sensation that rose in her. She yearned for release. He visibly gritted his teeth for control. Finally he increased his speed.  
She bit into his shoulder to suppress her outcry, when inexpressible pleasure exploded within her. Exhausted she let herself go. After a few more pushes he sunk onto her. She embraced him, breathing heavily.  
"You are crazy," she whispered exhausted.  
"Guess that's a craziness I can live with." He smiled tired.  
They lay embraced for a long while, not able to move. Alana smelled his warm sweat and felt the heat of his body. For the moment she felt save and happy.  
Eventually Dockson broke the embrace and climbed out of the bed. Alana watched him while he poured them some of the tea.  
She smiled. On one hand she was happy. She was together with the man she loved. On the other hand she was afraid. In the early morning she had to say goodbye to Kayla and Ash und probably would never see them again. When the koloss attacked there was only a tiny bit of a chance to survive. But she would stay with Dockson and protect him as good as she could. She would never leave him again, even if it meant to die at his side.  
He returned and handed her a cup with tea. It wasn't hot anymore, so she gulped its contents, thirsty. Dockson snuggled up to her under the blanket again, resting his head on her breasts. She caressed his short hair.  
"You have burned your pewter away, haven't you?" he asked quietly.  
She nodded. "Couldn't you see that?" She smiled.  
For a while he didn't say a word. "I am sorry," he whispered finally.  
Alana frowned. "Sorry, for what?"  
"I can't allow that you stay here. It's too dangerous."  
Her frown deepened. "We have talked about that already. I . . ." She trailed off. Why did she suddenly feel terribly drowsy? Then it hit her. She looked at the nightstand where Dockson's cup stood. It was still full. He hadn't drunk. She looked up and met his eyes.  
"I love you, Ally. You didn't leave me another choice. I want you to live."  
"No!" she gasped. He had drugged her. She had to get up to get her pewter. A vial was in her trousers' pocket. But Dockson held her down. Without her pewter he was much stronger than she was.  
"Tell Enya that I love her and that I would have loved to meet her. Take care of her. She needs you."  
"No, please! No!" she whispered. She wanted to fight him, but her body didn't obey anymore. Tears watered her eyes. "Please. I don't want to lose you again. Please."  
"Forgive me." Dockson leaned down and kissed her.  
Blackness followed.

### » 61 «

  
The rising sun was barely visible at the horizon when Ham climbed the wall-top. Dockson already stood there, watching the two armies. He turned when he heard him approach. Ham stopped next to him.  
"Would like to know what that smoke means," Ham said.  
"Perhaps Lekal's tents are burning."  
"I doubt that. Too much smoke." Ham leaned over the wall and looked down. "You know, Elend and Vin married tonight."  
"Excuse me?" Dockson looked at him surprised.  
Ham chuckled. "I was as surprised as you are." He shook his head. "You have missed a lot tonight."  
"Fill me in."  
"Vin fought Straff's Mistborn, Zane. She had no atium but still she killed him while he was burning some."  
Dockson's eyes widened. "How is that possible?"  
"She tried to explain it to me, but I don't understand. Something about that he knew her future and showed it to her. That's how she could change it."  
"Sounds logic."  
"It does?"  
Dockson nodded.  
"You're serious?"  
"Of course I am. If you know your future you can change it."  
"But if you change the future shouldn't your opponent know that future as well?"  
"Perhaps."  
"Ah, thanks a lot," Ham muttered. "Now I have a knot in my brain."  
Dockson didn't even crack a smile. It made Ham frown.  
"Sazed was able to tell Elend and Vin about the Well of Ascension. They prepare to leave this morning," he said.  
"Good." Dockson nodded straight-faced.  
Ham's frown deepened. He studied his friend. He looked tired. But there also was an expression in his face that seemed final. Like the expression of someone, who had finished anything and now was ready to die.  
"Have you talked to Ally?"  
Dockson nodded. "She is gone," he said quietly.  
"She really listened to you?" Ham sighed relieved.  
"No, she wanted to stay."  
Ham frowned again. "But you just said she is gone."  
"I drugged her."  
"What? But she is a Thug."  
"She always burns her pewter away before she goes to bed."  
Ham nodded in understanding.  
They stood silently on the wall-top, watching the smoke in the koloss camp, lost in thoughts.  
"It was the right decision," Ham said after a while.  
"I know. I hope she'll forgive me one day."  
"She'll be pissed."  
"Better pissed than dead."  
"True enough." Ham nodded. "How long will she be out?"  
"At least two days. Kayla mixed something stronger, just in case."  
"Ash and Kay bring her out?"  
Dockson nodded. "They left this morning for Garolle. They will keep her away from pewter as long as possible."  
Ham frowned. "Garolle is not really far. If she gets her hands on pewter I'm afraid she'll be back sooner than you think."  
"It is a day away by horse."  
"You _do_ remember when Kell and Vin dashed off to our army two years ago?"  
Dockson grimaced. "That was with pewter, wasn't it?"  
Ham nodded.  
Dockson sighed and pushed himself away from the wall. "Ash promised to take care of her." He turned to leave.  
"Vin and Elend should be leaving soon. Don't you stay to watch them?"  
For a moment Dockson seemed to consider it, but finally he shook his head. "I need to write a letter," he said and left.  
Only a few minutes later Breeze arrived in company of Sazed, Clubs and Ham's second Demoux. Ham nodded to the men. They turned to watch Tin Gate. It didn't take long until the gates opened and the group of Vin and Elend accompanied by Spook and Allrianne rode out of the city.  
 _We are as good as dead._

### » 62 «

  
When Alana woke up the sun was setting already. The last red beams of sunlight lit the room. She frowned. The room wasn't familiar. She sat up. Surprisingly she wore a nightgown. Why couldn't she remember the room and that she had gotten undressed?  
Suddenly the memory returned. Her eyes went big. "No!" she gasped.  
She jumped out of the bed, found her clothes and got dressed. Then she attached her dagger to the belt. Finally she searched her pockets but without success. She cursed. All her vials were gone. She went to the door and pulled it open.  
Ash looked up surprised. He sat at a table. "Where do you think you're going to?" he asked and jumped to his feet to obstruct a passage.  
"How could you?" she ranted.  
"How could I? I love you, Al. And Dox asked me for help."  
"Where is my pewter?"  
"Some place safe. You can have it when it's over."  
Alana frowned deeply, thinking. "How long have I been out?"  
"About two days. Actually we didn't expect you to be up so early."  
"Where are we?"  
"In Garolle."  
Again Alana tried to pass him, but he grabbed her arm. She cursed.  
"Without your pewter I am stronger than you are. So there is no need to try. I won't let you go."  
"Why?"  
"As I already said, because I love you. In addition I have promised Dox to keep you safe. And I keep my promises." He forced her back into the room, where she had slept. "You stay right here. And no need to try the windows. They are barred."  
Alana howled in frustration when he closed the door. She turned and her eyes dashed through the room. _There has to be some pewter_ , she thought and started to search the room.  
After about twenty minutes she had to give up and fell on the bed, crying.

***

Kayla gave Ash a peck, when she passed him.  
"Is she up already?"  
"I doubt she slept at all. Be careful, she throws things against the door."  
"She does?" Kayla asked worried. She wasn't worried about her own safety, but about her friends state.  
"I didn't even know she knows so many swearwords." He shook his head and tried to grin. But Kayla could see that it was forced. He didn't like the situation.  
"Guess I'll try my luck anyway. She needs to eat something."  
"You mean beside _me_ for breakfast?" He raised his eyebrows.  
Kayla sighed. Carefully she opened the door and peeked inside. The room lay in ruins. Broken drawers were on the ground next to a mattress and several other bed utensils. The washbowl lay behind the door, shattered to thousand pieces. Kayla didn't want to know what damage her friend would be able to cause when she was burning pewter, when she already caused that kind of destruction without.  
Alana sat on the ground amidst the chaos, her arms wrapped around her knees and head hanging.  
"Hey, Ally," Kayla said quietly. "I bring you some breakfast." She put down the tablet on the table that surprisingly still was intact.  
Her friend didn't show a reaction. So she went over and touched her shoulder. Slowly Alana raised her head and their eyes met.  
Kayla gasped. Alana's eyes were red from hard crying. But that wasn't the worst. There was so much pain in her eyes, it made Kayla's heart drop.  
"Oh Ally!" She sank to the floor and embraced her friend.  
"Please," Alana whispered, her voice trembling. "Help me."  
Kayla closed her eyes and pulled Alana's head to her shoulder. She knew there hadn't been an attack at Luthadel until the day before. A family had arrived in the late evening and told her, that there hadn't been any changes. They had told her something else as well, something that worried her. She knew if she told Alana, it would be even worse. The family had reported that Elend and Vin had left Luthadel.  
"Help me, please," Alana repeated.  
"I don't want you to die," Kayla replied. "Who will take care of Enya when you die?"  
"You. You and Ash." Alana looked up again. "I don't want to lose him. Not again. I don't survive that."  
Again Kayla could see the terrible pain in her eyes.  
"What would you do if it wasn't Dox but Ash?" Alana asked quietly.  
"Don't. Please."  
"Kay, please. I need to go back. I can be in Luthadel within a few hours. But I need pewter, lots of it."  
"He will kill me."  
"Ash? No, he loves you."  
"I mean Dox. We promised to take care of you, to keep you away from him until it is over."  
"That would mean he gets the chance to try to kill you. But then I will be there as well, to protect you."  
Kayla swallowed. "I hope so."

### » 63 «

  
The men placed the table at the centre of the large hall, exact in the middle of the low dance floor. The hall had been the Keep Venture grand ballroom before the Collapse. Now it seemed to be the best room for setting up a command post. It was a large hall that would easily allow bustling of messengers, scribes and others.  
"You know it's kind of a slap into the nobility's face to use this room as command post," Ham mentioned grinning.  
"Appropriate, I guess," Dockson replied.  
"Vin used to dance here."  
 _So did Alana_ , Dockson thought. He looked around and tried to picture her in a ball gown, entering the dance floor and approaching him for a dance. He could feel his heart drop. He shook his head, angrily destroying the picture. They would never be able to dance together at a ball, neither here nor anywhere else. _Concentrate_ , he upbraided himself.  
Dockson spread a large map on the table. It was the map Marsh had sent to them two years ago, or at least one of the copies.  
"Okay, since Penrod has taken command of our armies, we need to plan how to work with it. I don't trust those noblemen he's put in charge."  
"You trust no nobleman at all," Ham simply said.  
Dockson ignored the comment.  
"He will concentrate the twenty battalions at the four gates at risk," Tindwyl mentioned. The Terriswoman had joined them at Dockson's request.  
"What about the other gates?" Ham asked.  
"There certainly will be messengers stationed and a handful guards, but only the necessary to watch the gates," Tindwyl replied.  
"That means we will have troop placements here, here, here and here." Dockson charted the placements at Steel Gate, Tin Gate, Pewter Gate and Zinc Gate.  
Tindwyl frowned. "I am not informed about strategic manoeuvring of koloss but as Pewter Gate and Zinc Gate are closest to the camp they will be the ones they first attack." She made notes at the mentioned gates.  
"Okay, I want Breeze at Zinc Gate." Dockson made a notation on the map. "You, Ham, take Pewter Gate. Stay close to the men. They trust you. If necessary, take over control." Again he made a notation. "Tindwyl, I want you at Tin Gate. It is the closest to Keep Venture and I might need your advice again."  
"I will not take over command of an army," she said.  
"If you want to survive you will," Dockson just replied without looking at her. "However, that leaves Steel Gate. I want Sazed there."  
Ham nodded. "Okay, I'll go and talk to Demoux about the guard placements."  
"Penrod will keep them at his palace. I'd prefer to have them up front," Dockson said. "In addition we will need at least two messengers per gate, better three. Organize me some men and horses. They'll need to be fast."  
"I'll see what I can do." With that Ham withdrew and left Tindwyl and Dockson alone.  
Dockson waved over some of his scribes to tell them his orders.

Ham found Demoux at Keep Hasting where King Penrod had taken up residence. It now was the palace and the palace guard had moved to it as well. Ham still wondered why Penrod had chosen this keep and not one of the others. Vin and Zane's attack at Cett had caused lots of damage to the building. However, it was the largest of the empty keeps and it was farther away from the koloss camp than Keep Lekal for instance. Perhaps he hoped that the koloss would lose their blood-frenzy before they arrived here.  
"Lord Hammond," Captain Demoux greeted him when he dismounted.  
"Demoux," he nodded in reply and clasped hands with him. "We need to talk about the current situation. Is there a place where we can speak privately?"  
Demoux nodded. Ham followed him into the keep.  
Officially Ham had never been displaced so he still should be in charge of the palace guard. On the other hand Ham had never been officially in charge of the guard since he had refused to wear a uniform and command people. He had no military title, although everyone had called him captain of the guard. Anyway the men had seen him as their leader and he had borne the responsibility for the palace and city security. Demoux had been his second-in-command and Ham trusted the man. He was young but had more sense of responsibility than most elder men he had met. But after all, it wasn't important who of them was in charge of the guard. Ham knew he could trust in Demoux to do the right thing if necessary.  
They entered a small room with a round table and four seats. Demoux closed the door behind them.  
"This is about the coming attack?" Demoux asked.  
Ham nodded. "You know that Penrod has taken over control of the army?"  
"He is king after all."  
"True. But he has put men in charge who have no idea about warfare."  
"They are noblemen. They at least know how to command."  
Ham frowned. "I really hope so. Anyway, we prefer to play safe. We will have an eye on the fighting and the men in control. We need men as messengers between the gates and our command post at Keep Venture as well as horses. Can you diverge some of your men?"  
Demoux frowned, thinking. "I guess I can spare some of my men without attracting attention." He suddenly smiled. "What about your old team?"  
Ham grinned. "Definitely trustworthy men." He nodded. "But it will cost you some of your Thugs."  
Demoux shrugged. "If we get into fighting here those Thugs won't make a difference, but they will for you. They can be faster even without horse. And if they get trouble, they at least have a chance to survive."  
Ham nodded solemnly. "Send them to Keep Venture." He slapped Demoux's back. "Thanks a lot."  
"Try to keep those monsters out of Luthadel. I'd like to live a little longer."  
Ham nodded again.  
They left Keep Hasting and a stable boy brought Ham his horse. The Thug mounted and nodded to Demoux before he spurred his beast.  
Ham was almost back at Keep Venture when the wall-top warning drums began to beat. Their beats echoed through the city. Ham spurred his horse into gallop and headed for the wall.

### » 64 «

  
Kayla entered the room with a tablet and a bowl of soup. In the kitchen she had found a bowl cover to keep the soup warm a little longer. She had put it on the bowl.  
"Hey." Kayla smiled at Ash.  
"When do I get something to eat, love?" he asked.  
"I'll fetch us something from the kitchen when I have taken care of Ally. We can eat together if you want."  
"Sounds good." He smiled at her.  
"How is she?"  
"Mostly quiet." He grimaced. "But from time to time she still throws things against the door."  
Kayla nodded and passed him. He tried to grab her but she dodged him.  
"You'll spill the soup," she just said.  
Ash sighed and let her go.  
Kayla entered Alana's room and closed the door behind her.  
Her friend looked up at her, hope in her eyes.

Kayla put the tablet on the table and removed the cover from the bowl. Alana stood and joined her. The bowl contained pouches with pewter dust, some beads and her vials.  
Alana fell around Kayla's neck. "Thank you!"  
"It's all I could get. I hope it will be enough."  
Alana nodded. "That is enough for at least two days flaring." She smiled. "When I am back in Luthadel I can get more from my storages, if necessary."  
She swallowed a few beads of pewter and downed them with one of her vials. She felt a familiar sensation when she burned it. Immediately her fatigue was gone. She stashed the pouches into her pockets.  
"I need something to swallow the pewter."  
"There is a bag waiting outside for you with three bottles of water."  
"Perfect." Again she smiled.  
"Ally, please be careful." Kayla looked at her worried.  
"I will." Alana hugged her again. "If you will excuse me now, I have a long way to run." She went to the door and opened it.  
"Oh, come on, Ally." Ash sighed and got up. He immediately grabbed her arm.  
"I am sorry, brother. I love you, but I can't stay." With that Alana pushed him into the table. The piece of furniture broke under his weight and the power of her push. "Take care of Kayla," she said. Then she dashed out.  
Alana found the bag with the water outside as promised. She shouldered it and went on with inhuman speed. The pewter didn't just let her run in an awful speed, it also kept her balanced. Else she would have tripped immediately.  
A few minutes later she left Garolle and headed for Luthadel.

### » 65 «

  
Even with the reinforcements from Steel Gate they barely had a chance to hold Pewter Gate. The gate was breached and koloss after koloss poured inside. The soldiers fought although they were terrified. Anyway they stood their ground. They always attacked in groups; one man alone barely had a chance against a koloss, except he was a Thug.  
Ham swung the large sword he had retrieved from one of the fallen koloss. It slashed through the body of the attacking mass of blue skin and muscles. Pewter flared in his stomach and provided him supernatural strength. He didn't know if he had more strength than a koloss, but he didn't care right now. It was enough to dodge their blows, to block their attacks and to kill them.  
Ham's vest was sprayed with koloss blood. The courtyard behind the gate was laced with corpses, mostly human corpses. A new group of koloss climbed over the piled corpses around the gate.  
 _Too many_ , Ham thought. "Fall back!" he called out. "Retreat to Keep Lekal."  
Some of the men dashed off. It wasn't a controlled retreat. A few stayed with Ham, delaying the koloss to provide their comrades a window. Finally they ran as well and so did Ham.

***

It took her longer than expected. When she arrived at Luthadel, it was already evening. She headed for Copper Gate as it was the closest to Garolle. The gates were closed and no guard visible.  
"Hey! Is there anybody up there?" she called. There was no reaction. "I need to get in. I have an important message for Lord Dockson." Still nobody answered.  
Finally Alana tried to push the gates open with pewter enhanced strength, but it was impossible. Of course the gates were barred. She cursed.  
"Come on, somebody has to be here."  
A head appeared on the wall-top. "Go away. Run for your life as long as you can," the man called. "We are under attack by koloss."  
Alana's heart dropped. "Where do they attack?"  
"The northern and the eastern gates." The head disappeared again.  
"Wait! Let me in!"  
But the man didn't return. Alana cursed and flared her pewter again. She dashed past the city wall, heading toward Brass Gate. But there she found the same situation. No one answered her calls. Frustrated she went on to Zinc Gate.  
At Zinc Gate the gates themselves were broken but apparently well defended. There was heavy fighting between koloss and soldiers.  
Alana gasped when she saw the koloss. She had heard stories about them, but never actually seen one. Their blue skin made their unnaturally large bodies look even more terrifying. She was glad not to see their eyes from the distance. They were bloody red as far as she knew.  
She decided to move on to the next gate because here was no way in for her. Carefully she circled the battlefield. One koloss spotted her and started to follow, but the blood smell and the screams of the soldiers seemed to be more tempting than a superfast single woman. He turned and joined his brethren.  
When Alana arrived at Pewter Gate she couldn't see any koloss, at least no living one. Blue corpses piled before the gates. The gates were down, but she had to climb over the corpses to enter the city. She tried not to look too closely at them and held her breath.  
Alana gasped when she saw the dead soldiers in the yard behind the gates. Their bodies were cut into pieces. Everywhere she could see body parts and corpses. The slush was red from blood. She swallowed and had to fight the urge to gag. The blood stench was overwhelming.  
There were no living soldiers to see. Probably they all had fled from the entering koloss. A groaning let Alana turn. Amidst the corpses was a soldier still alive. The healer in her immediately kicked in and she ran over. The man had a deep gash in his leg. He pressed a uniform jacket against the wound to stop the bleeding.  
"Come on, talk to me. Tell me what happened. What is the situation?" she ordered while she cared for his wound. She had no thread to stitch the wound so she just improvised a pressure bandage from the clothing of dead soldiers.  
"Koloss attacked all four gates from northwest to east," the man reported, apparently impressed by her commanding tone. "Our gate breeched first, but we could hold them back for a while. They are so strong and so big. Some just climbed the wall." He closed his eyes.  
Alana could see the terror in his face. "Go on," she demanded with firm voice.  
"The northern gate fell first," he continued.  
"Tin Gate?"  
The soldier nodded. "When the koloss broke through our gate, Lord Hammond ordered to fall back to Keep Lekal."  
 _Ham!_ _That means he is still alive._ She sighed relieved.  
"How long ago?"  
"You just missed them. They can't be far. But the koloss followed. I wouldn't go that way if I were you."  
"I have a message for Lord Dockson. Where do I find him?"  
"Lord Dockson?" The man frowned. "I remember that one of the others mentioned he is at Keep Venture. They set up a command post in the grand hall."  
 _The grand ballroom used as command post, nice smack in Straff's face._ She almost smiled.  
Alana finished the bandage. "Hide, chose a basement. Most koloss are too big to enter through trap doors. But stay awake. You need medical care as soon as possible. I just stopped the bleeding. But the wound needs to be sewed."  
The man nodded. "Where are you going to?"  
"Keep Venture."  
He grabbed her wrist when she stood up. "I hope the message is worth risking your life for it," he said.  
Their eyes met. "Yes," she replied.  
The soldier let her go and she helped him to his feet.  
"Good luck then," he said and hobbled away.  
Alana followed him with her eyes for a moment. Then she turned and looked down the main street to Kredik Shaw. She couldn't see any koloss. She guessed they all had followed Ham and his men as the soldier had reported. But that didn't mean there weren't other koloss rampaging. She tried to remember the map of Luthadel. What was the best way to Keep Venture?  
 _Tin Gate is down. It is the closest to Keep Venture_ , she suddenly realized. Fear got hold of her heart, terrible fear.  
She decided to take the side street along Sootwarrens to Ahlstrom Square. From there it wasn't far to the hidden entrance of the Keep Venture passageways. She flared her pewter and sprinted down the street.  
 _Why didn't I tell him about the passageways? He could use them to flee when the koloss attack_. She clenched her teeth. _You haven't told him because you were supposed to be_ with _him._  
When Alana entered Ahlstrom Square, she froze. A koloss party there slaughtered a group of skaa. Their swords cut through the bodies as if they were butter. The screaming of a baby died immediately when it was just ripped apart.  
Alana gagged and threw up a couple times. It took a moment until she had herself under control again. She glanced back at the people. Tears ran down her face. She stayed at the side of the square to remain as hidden as possible and ran on, knowing that she couldn't help them.  
Suddenly one of the bigger koloss turned and spotted her. Alana's heart dropped and she dashed on. The koloss followed. Despite her speed she couldn't shake him off. There were too many hindrances on the streets she had to evade or climb. The koloss simply thrust them away.  
After a sheer endless run she reached the door to the passageway entrance. Her hands trembled from terror and she had problems to open the lock. She heard the koloss behind her and turned. Just in time to see him swing his huge sword at her. She ducked down and the sword crashed into the door. The wood splintered and gave enough room for her to climb through. She got caught with her clothing but just ripped it free with pewter enhanced strength. It caused a gash in her arm as well, but with her pewter burning, she didn't even feel it. The sword crashed into the door again behind her. She dashed forward and opened the trap door. She didn't bother to close it again or to climb down the ladder; she just jumped into the darkness.  
The hole in the ground was too small for the koloss to follow her. But that didn't stop him. He used his sword to remove the planks around it and thereby enlarging the hole.  
"Okay, try to follow me through this," she said and opened the stone wall. Once she was through she closed it immediately. Then she waited in the darkness of the passageway. She could hear the koloss slamming to the ground behind the wall. For a moment it was quiet. She could only hear her heartbeat. It was so loud she almost feared the koloss would be able to hear it as well.  
"Where are you?" She heard his voice muffled by the wall. "Come out!" he demanded.  
"Sorry, but I don't have the time to fight you," Alana whispered.  
She turned and tried to remember the way. But it had been ten years since she had entered Keep Venture this way. She had used the tunnels only once since, when she had met with Dockson at Ham and Mardra's quarters. But the way out had been easy. She only had to follow the main corridor. This time she had to remember the turns to the grand hall. And her fear didn't help. Her memory failed her. She cursed.  
With her hands she searched the ground around the entrance. Finally she found the oil lamp she had borrowed from the private wing last time. It took her a moment to light it. Her hands still trembled. She didn't bother to check the oil just hoped it would be enough. She turned the flame down as much as possible to save oil, just in case. Then she sprinted along the tunnels.  
Alana used her own symbols to orientate. She congratulated herself for not removing them after she had memorized the ways back then.  
Still it took her a long while until she found the grand hall. She chose one of the more hidden entrances. Through the peep hole she could see a table standing in the middle of the dance floor. Dockson stood next to it, writing on something on the table. People were running around in panic.  
Alana heard the sound of shattering glass. People screamed in terror and Dockson looked up. He turned and pulled his sword. She opened the entrance and entered the grand hall. Then she saw a koloss approaching Dockson. Dockson charged, swinging his sword.  
"Dockson, no!" Her call was lost amidst the screams of the terrified men.  
The koloss was too far away for her to reach him in time. Instinctively she pulled her dagger from its sheath and grabbed it by its blade. She saw how the creature caught Dockson's sword with its hand, but it ignored the deep wound it caused.  
Her dagger left her hand, thrown with the strength of pewter, led by her fear for the man she loved. Alana sent out a silent prayer. The moment the dagger hit the koloss' temple, the beast brought its weapon down.  
The dagger blade sunk into the koloss' head and made it stumble. But his sword still followed the preceding swing. It crashed down onto Dockson.  
"No!" she screamed.  
Dockson immediately fell to the ground and didn't move anymore. The beast grunted and turned. It glared at her with its red eyes, the dagger sticking out of the side of its head. A moment later the koloss collapsed as well.  
"No!" This time it was barely a whisper. She just stood, frozen in terror.  
Screaming men ran out of the hall and the remaining koloss followed them. Silence descended on the grand ballroom. Still she could hear the screams from outside but they were drowned by the whooshing in her ears.  
Slowly she approached Dockson, forcing her leaden legs to move, fearing what she would find. He lay on the ground, his left arm twisted in an unnatural position. Blood was sprayed around him and a pool appeared beneath him. Alana sank to her knees.  
"Please, no!" she whispered.  
Like in trance she checked his pulse with trembling fingers. She noticed a faint thumping. He was alive, but barely. Anyway it returned her consciousness. Carefully she removed his bloody suit coat to check his wounds. Left shoulder and arm were shattered. He had a long gash on his chest. A head wound was bleeding heavily.  
Alana ripped his shirt and bandaged the head wound first. Then she turned to the chest wound. Fortunately it wasn't deep. She guessed the falling sword had lost its speed after hitting the shoulder. Judging from the shoulder trauma, the stumbling of the koloss had changed the trajectory of his weapon and it had hit Dockson with the flat side of the blade, mostly. Else it would have cut him into half.  
A grunting let Alana spin. A koloss climbed into the hall through one of the shattered windows and approached her.  
"You die!" the beast simply said with a deep croaky voice.  
Alana flared her pewter and grabbed the sword of the fallen koloss. She had never trained with a sword before. Dockson had instructed her in the use of daggers only. But it didn't bother her right now. There was only one thing she could think about in that moment. Protect him.  
She charged, swinging the large sword. For a moment the koloss hesitated, apparently surprised about a woman charging him with such a speed. That was his mistake. Alana's sword went through his body from one side to the other. His guts gushed out of his belly. Alana was sprayed with the blood of the koloss. He just tipped over, dead.  
Alana turned and looked around. No more koloss were in the chamber. But she knew that would change soon again. She ran back to Dockson and finished the bandage to his chest to stop the bleeding. Then she sprinted to the next passageway door, searched the symbol and opened the door. She returned to Dockson and pulled him over her shoulder, carefully. She carried him to the door and hit the mechanism to close it. A moment before the wall closed completely she got sight of more koloss entering the grand hall.  
Alana's head spun. What next? She needed to take care of Dockson's wounds as soon as possible. He had lost a lot of blood. The bandaging would just stall the inevitable, if she wouldn't do something. But she didn't have her healer's bag.  
 _No, but I have a fully equipped surgery._  
She laid Dockson carefully down again and dashed to the door through that she had entered the grand hall. She grabbed her still burning oil lamp and returned to him, pulling him over her shoulder again. It wasn't easy to carry him, because of his stocky build and his height, but with her pewter she could balance it. She just hoped he had no internal damage. She ran forward, carefully avoiding the walls. Although she didn't run with pewter enhanced speed, she reached the exit to the Sootwarrens faster because she remembered the way this time.  
Alana paused behind the door and listened. Was the koloss still there? How long had she been gone? Was he waiting for her? She laid Dockson on the floor and opened the door. The small, through the hole in the ceiling now lit, chamber was empty. The chest on the side caught her eye. She knelt down and opened it. Inside she found the same things she had left in it before. Beside the pouch with pewter, the bottle of water and the cloak she left the contents untouched. She closed the chest again and returned to Dockson.  
Carefully she wrapped the cloak around him, to keep his body warm. They still had a long way to go and it was chilly outside. Without burning pewter he would freeze outside, simply because she had removed all his upper clothing. She swallowed more beads of pewter and washed them down with a gulp of the water. Before she shouldered him again, she touched his pale face tenderly. "Stay alive, please," she whispered pleading.  
Alana turned to climb the ladder. Then she froze. The ladder was gone. No, it wasn't gone. It lay on the ground, shattered. She cursed. How was she supposed to bring Dockson up there? She was no Coinshot who could Push himself up, using a coin as anchor on the ground.  
She laid Dockson down once more and then jumped. Her hands got hold at the edges of the enlarged hole. She pulled herself up, ignoring the sharp splinters of the burst wood. The upper room lay in ruins, its wall was gone. But she couldn't spot the koloss. However, she still had a problem. Frustration got the upper hand and she howled quietly.  
She started to search the surrounding buildings for another ladder or something similar. In a large room some crates caught her eye. She eyed them for a moment uncertain. Then she carried a few of them to the entrance. She sent out a prayer and pushed one through the hole.  
The crate crashed to the ground but stayed intact. The others followed. Fortunately not one of the crates broke. She jumped down and built a two-stage stair with them.  
Alana hurried over to Dockson, checking his pulse. The situation hadn't changed. Carefully she lifted him and carried him to the crates. She climbed the crates, balancing with pewter. She reached the upper level and pushed Dockson through the hole. She laid him on the ground and climbed out of it as well. Then she checked the street. No koloss was visible. She pulled Dockson over her shoulder again and balanced him as good as possible before she moved on.  
Alana headed for the Old Wall Bridge and reached it without incidents. She watched the bridge for a while. There was no sign of life, neither human nor koloss. She frowned. She had heard that koloss didn't work strategically. Controlling the bridge would have meant a big advantage. However, she couldn't see one of them. Did that mean Steel Gate still was held?  
She took a deep breath and entered the bridge. Now she was clearly visible. She swallowed and dashed forward as fast as possible with her delicate freight. She ducked into a side street as soon as she reached the other side of the river. Her heart thumped hard, but not from exhaustion.  
"Keep going!" she whispered. "We are almost there." She wasn't sure if she meant herself or Dockson.  
Alana sighed relieved when she entered the blind alley to her building. She went into the house and brought Dockson to the surgery. Carefully she laid him on the table. She checked his pulse. It was faint but still existent.  
"Keep going, love," she whispered pleading. "Don't you die on me too."  
Alana heated a pot with water and prepared anything she needed. Then she cleaned her hands, removing the wooden splinters that still stuck in there, because they would constrain her while operating.  
When she was done, she cared for Dockson's head wound first. Then she turned to the chest wound. Some ribs were broken but there was no need to reposition them, and there was no internal damage, fortunately. Finally she turned to the rest. She groaned when she saw the damage clearly after cleaning the wounds. For a moment she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before she began with her work.

### » 66 «

  
Koloss banged against the walls of Keep Lekal. But the keep walls were made of thick stone and held. Unfortunately the same couldn't be said about the gates. Ham watched how the hinges slowly but steadily buckled. A screeching sound came when the first one broke. The steel gates weight helped with the rest. The gate crashed to the ground and the koloss entered the courtyard.  
The soldiers fought for their lives. But one by one fell at the sheer mass of koloss. The koloss just slaughtered them.  
Ham swung his sword angrily. The koloss he fought went down. But he was replaced by an over ten feet tall creature. Its skin was ripped over its muscles, around its red eyes and thin lips. Blood trickled from fresh lacerations.  
 _It's like its skin is too small for that body, like a jacket that doesn't fit,_ he found himself thinking.  
The koloss raised his weapon and it crashed down at Ham. The Thug threw up his own sword to block. But his sword, as big as it was, seemed like a toy against the large weapon his opponent swung. The sword broke. Its broken blade spun through the air and caught Ham's arm while he ducked out of the larger weapon's reach. He went to the ground, cursing. The koloss raised his sword again.  
Ham stared at the hilt with the remaining stub of the blade, that he still held in his hand. Without thinking he skidded under the koloss and rammed it up, hoping that the loin cloth hid the same sensitive body part that men used to have there. The koloss howled in pain. Ham had the feeling his eardrum would explode. The koloss let his weapon go and grabbed between his legs. Ham grasped the large sword immediately. With pewter enhanced strength he rammed it upward into the forward bending koloss.  
Ham turned to fight the next koloss. Suddenly he realized that he was the only human left. His whole team was slaughtered. He swallowed. Another koloss approached him. He had only two options. Fight or run. Ham decided to run.

***

Alana laid Dockson carefully down on the bed. She had no idea how long the operation had taken. Her feeling for time had already gone missing when she had left Garolle. It was dark outside and the mists covered the city. What made her wonder was the silence. Sometime during the operation she had ignored the screams from outside. Or had they stopped? She wasn't sure. She covered Dockson with a thick blanket and left the room. Then she climbed the ladder to the rooftop. Mists immediately danced around her, embracing her.  
Alana cursed quietly. She was no Tineye and that meant she saw _nothing_. But then again, it meant that there were no fires burning, for she would see their glow in the mists. And it was silent, no screaming, and no yelling. She frowned. Had the koloss left Luthadel?  
She rubbed her temples. She still was burning pewter, but the permanent flaring of it had caused headaches already. And pewter burning didn't help against that kind of headache. Pewter dragging was no fun when one wasn't used to it, it could actually be deadly. And there hadn't been many situations for Alana to flare her pewter for a longer period. According to this, she didn't dare to extinguish her pewter. Fortunately she had lots of it stored.  
She returned inside and went back to Dockson. The room was cold and the temperature outside had dropped again. It was no problem for Alana, but it would be for Dockson. She could heat the stove but it would cause smoke. And as long as she wasn't sure of the current situation she didn't want to risk attracting koloss.  
Alana undressed and slipped under the blanket, snuggling up against Dockson. Her body would keep him warm. Additionally, she could control his breathing and heartbeat all the time. If he survived the night he would live. She had no idea if he would be able to use his left arm again, but that wasn't important right now. At the moment only one thing was crucial. Keeping him alive.

### » 67 «

  
Ham watched the healer removing the bandage around his arm. The wound had been deep, muscles cut. Fortunately, the man had assured him, it was no permanent damage.  
To his surprise they had survived, at least most of the old crew. He still wasn't sure what actually had happened. Suddenly Vin had been there and taken control over the koloss. She had said she did it the same way like the Lord Ruler had controlled them. But still he didn't understand it. However, the koloss now obeyed her. They had immediately stopped the fighting.  
Unfortunately she had returned too late to save Clubs and Dockson. Clubs had been cut into half by a koloss. Ham had seen his corpse in the slush. At this time he already had been weak due to the massive blood loss his wound had caused. Only his pewter had kept him alive. A messenger had brought them bad news from Keep Venture. The keep had been attacked by koloss and there were several eyewitnesses who had seen Dockson die.  
The healer checked the suture, applied a salve and bandaged the arm again. Then he put the arm back into the sling. "Very well," he said. "You may leave."  
The Thug jumped off the table and left the room. _He does know how to treat a wound but not how to treat a patient._ He sighed and went through his short hair with the good hand. _Oh, Ally, how am I going to tell you that Dox is dead?_  
Ham walked along the corridors of Keep Venture. The cleaning crews had done a good job. Most of the chaos had been removed. Only a few things reminded him of the slaughter that had happened inside the keep.  
Vin was unconscious, yet. She had attacked Straff the next day with her koloss, killing Straff herself. After her fight against Straff's army, she had gone to bed and Sazed had told him earlier that she still was sleeping. But Ham had seen the worries in his eyes, although the Terrisman had tried to hide it. The koloss waited outside the city, apparently still controlled by her. What would happen if she died? Pewter dragging could be deadly. And she had flared it for days. He didn't want to think about it.  
Breeze still was in shock, absolutely unresponsive. He had seen Clubs die while standing right next to him, and that had thrown him off track completely. Allrianne cared for him. It had scared Ham to see the Soother in such a terrible condition. He had tried to talk to him several times, even to annoy him with one of his philosophical puzzles, but Breeze had just stared into space.  
Perhaps he hadn't been successful in annoying Breeze, because he actually wasn't in the mood for the little games he used to play with his friend. Clubs and Dockson were dead. He hadn't known Clubs very good until Kelsier's kingdom had brought them together. They had been responsible for the soldiers and guards of Luthadel. Often they had sat together and pondered about how to improve the security.  
Dockson, however, had been a close friend for over a decade. Their mutual friendship to Alana had welded them together even more. Since Kelsier's death they hadn't spent much time together, not until a short time ago after Dockson had returned to Alana.  
Despite that, Ham had always had the feeling, Dockson had been fighting something. He knew how much problems he had had with letting Elend rule and working with the nobility. And seemingly it hadn't helped to reconvene with Alana, a noblewoman after all. Ham had seen something in Dockson's eyes, something final. He suspected that he had looked forward to die in battle and thereby silencing his demons.  
Ham entered the grand hall. The shattered stained-glass windows inevitably showed what had happened just a few days earlier. Provisionally the windows had been mended with tapestries to keep the cold winter wind outside. Workers now had started to completely close the holes with crude boards instead of installing new glass windows.  
The bodies of the slaughtered men had been removed and the blood wiped away. It didn't change what had happened, it didn't change the slaughter. He stared at the dance floor where Dockson's command table had stood.  
Ham hadn't been here when it happened, but anyway he still could hear the screams of terror. He was glad that he hadn't seen Dockson's body or what had been left of it. The men responsible for the cleaning had told him, that they had found several bodies, cut into pieces, most of them not any longer identifiable. There had been two dead koloss as well, one with a dagger in his head. The description had almost made him smile.  
 _At least you took two of them with you, Dox, and one of them with style._ He chuckled quietly, but it sounded bitter.  
They had handed him Dockson's bloody suit coat. Ham had found the drawn picture of his daughter Enya and a message in one of the inner pockets, a message for Alana. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the plain paper. It had blood stains on it. Her name was written in the neat handwriting of Dockson. The message was folded. Ham had thought about opening and reading it but it was a message for her. He had no right to read it. Maybe she would tell him later, if she didn't kill him first for letting Dockson die. He sighed.  
He hadn't heard from Alana, yet. He hoped she was fine. He had no message from Garolle and he had no idea, if Kayla and Ash had stayed there or moved on. Neither did he know where Mardra and his children were. They would return as soon as it was safe for them. He pocketed the message again and panned the hall for a last time. Then he turned and left.

### » 68 «

  
Ash unlocked the door. Kayla followed him inside. The building lay quiet. Their eyes met. He could see her fear. It had been four days since Alana had left them, and they had heard nothing from her. Immediately when they had gotten the confirmation that the koloss were under control and a return to Luthadel save, they had saddled their horses and ridden back.  
They checked the lower rooms but they were empty, although Kayla noticed that the surgery had been used. Some of the materials on the tables were missing, but the room was clean. Ash climbed the stairs and entered the kitchen. The room was empty, but he could see that the hearth had been used as well. It sparked hope in him.  
Kayla closed the door of the main room, when he left the kitchen. She shook her head. "The room is cold. The hearth hasn't been used for quite a while," she said, tears in her eyes.  
"But the kitchen hearth has been used." Ash smiled reassuring. He knew Kayla blamed herself for helping Alana. First he had been angry at her, but finally he had understood her motives. It had been exactly the reason why he never had entered Alana's room in Garolle. He had been afraid to see her suffer, and that it would soften him.  
The door of one of the guestrooms opened. Ash's smile deepened when he recognized Alana.  
"Al!"  
"Ash, Kay!" The woman looked at them relieved.  
With quick pace Ash approached her and pulled her tight. "I was so worried," he said. "You okay?"  
She nodded. "I am."  
Kayla had joined them and the women hugged tight. "I am so glad you're okay. I was terrified."  
"I told you I take care." Alana smiled at her, tired.  
"What about Dox?" Kayla asked.  
Alana's smile disappeared and her face darkened. She nodded at the room. Kayla went in and Ash followed her.  
Dockson lay in the bed, apparently comatose. His head was bandaged. Ash couldn't see more given that a blanket hid the rest of his body.  
"I was a minute too late," Alana whispered.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"He charged a koloss, that crazy bastard, instead of running." She shook her head. "I was already there, but too far away."  
Kayla winced.  
"I took the koloss down with my dagger, but I couldn't stop his swing." She looked at Dockson, worried. "I brought him here and cared for his wounds. But he doesn't wake up." Tears appeared in her eyes.  
Ash pulled her close again and she sobbed. It took a while until her information sunk in. "Wait a minute. You have taken down a _koloss_ with a _dagger_?" Ash asked surprised.  
He felt her head rubbing against his chest when she nodded.  
"How did you do _that_?"  
"I threw it. The dagger hit his head."  
"And you say Dockson is crazy." Ash laughed, but it was an incredulous laugh. "You are incredible."  
Alana pulled away from him. "I am not. I was too late. If I had remembered the way to the grand hall I would have been there early enough. But no, instead I got lost." She shook her head.  
"You have saved his live," Kayla said. She had checked Dockson's state as Ash had noticed.  
"Hmm." Alana's reaction didn't sound happy. She walked over to her beloved and sat down on a stool next to the bed. She took his hand and watched him, a melancholy expression in her face. It saddened Ash's heart.  
"Have you eaten something?" Kayla asked.  
Alana shook her head. "I am not hungry."  
Kayla pulled Ash out of the room.  
"I doubt she has eaten the last days at all," Kayla said.  
"But the hearth was used."  
"Yes. Have you seen the bowl on the nightstand?"  
He shook his head.  
"It was filled with broth, but untouched. She made it for him."  
Kayla marched to the kitchen. Ash followed her. She found the pot with the broth.  
"I'll go down to the basement. There should be some bread left, or at least grain that I can make some. We also should have sausages and dried fruits." She looked at Ash. "Go to her. She needs you right now. I'll take care of some food."  
He nodded and returned to his foster sister.

### » 69 «

  
Her last Maliva can was as good as empty. Alana sighed. She had checked Dockson's wounds and applied Maliva to speed up the wound healing, as every two days since the attack. Still he was in coma, six days now. The head wound hadn't been bad enough to cause it, but she couldn't eliminate the possibility of a heavy concussion. Even that wasn't an explanation for such an extended coma. The body needed time to heal but he should have woken up at least once. He had no fever and thereby he wasn't delirious.  
Alana put the Maliva can aside. She would have to make new salve. She finished the cleaning of Dockson's body and renewed the bandages. Finally she trimmed his beard.  
The door opened and Ash strolled in. "Good morning," he said.  
Alana outlined a smile at him. "Good morning."  
"How is he doing?"  
"The wounds heal but else no changes."  
"And how are _you_ doing?" he asked softly and stepped to the stool, she was sitting on.  
She sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist, leaning her head against his belly. Ash stroked her hair.  
"He'll be fine. I'm sure." He gently pushed her away and lifted her chin with his finger. "He has to. I want to see my little girl laugh again."  
She didn't have the power to protest about the 'little girl', although it came to her mind. "Can you stay with him for a while? I need to prepare more Maliva," she asked. "I have used up all reserves."  
Ash nodded. "Take your time," he said.  
"Thanks." She stood and Ash gave her a kiss on her forehead.  
Then Alana left the room and descended the stairs. She entered the shop to pick up the herbs she needed for the salve. It took her some time, until she had found anything. She approached the backdoor, but froze when she heard a sound at the shop's front door. She put the herbs down and pulled her dagger. For a second she stared at it, remembering the last time she had used one. It wasn't the same dagger. She had left the other one at Keep Venture inside the koloss' head. But still she swallowed at the memory.  
The front door opened and a blond woman entered the shop.  
"Ally!" The woman smiled when she recognized her.  
Alana put her dagger back in its sheath. "It is good to see you alive, Rena." The women hugged. "What are you doing here? You should be with your family."  
"I just wanted to check if the shop was rampaged, though I was thinking about opening the shop if everything is alright. The people could use a little normality right now."  
"How is your family?"  
"Everyone is fine." Rena smiled, but then cocked her head. "Are you okay?"  
"Dox is wounded."  
Rena closed her eyes. "Oh dear! I'm so sorry. I hope it's nothing serious."  
"He is in coma since a couple days."  
"He is here?"  
Alana nodded. "Upstairs."  
"What about the others?"  
"Ash, Kay and Winslow and his family are fine. I haven't heard from Ham or Thorn yet."  
"Me neither. I also haven't heard from Mardra." She sighed. Her eyes found the herbs on the ground. "What are you preparing?"  
"Maliva. I have used up all of it."  
"Let me do it. I doubt there will be any customers today. You should go back to Dox."  
Alana nodded and outlined a smile.  
"I'll bring you a can when I am done. Go. Go to him." Rena shooed her out of the shop.  
Alana sighed when the door closed behind her. She was relieved that Rena and Morris were okay. She took a deep breath and returned upstairs.

### » 70 «

  
The women sat together in the main room, drinking tea. Kayla had fetched Alana to stop her from hiding in Dockson's room. She barely had left his side during the last days.  
"You really are a member of the Church of the Survivor?" Alana shook her head, incredulously. "How can you? I mean, you _knew_ Kelsier."  
"Barely," Rena replied. "I've met him a couple times and it wasn't much more than hello and goodbye."  
"Honestly, I can't think of worshipping him. He was a normal man."  
"He survived the Pits."  
"Because he Snapped and became Mistborn."  
"Why _then_? Why not before? You saved his life before. Why didn't he Snap then?" Rena shook her head. "No, something came to him in the Pits, something changed him. Perhaps he even died there and the Survivor was born."  
"Perhaps he simply wasn't as close to death as we thought. But the emotional pressure of Mare's death combined with the Pits really made him Snap," Alana disagreed. "So was it for me, at least. I almost drowned and lost a close friend at the same time."  
"Where did he get the metals from to escape?"  
"Trace elements. And he had atium."  
"But how did he know he had Snapped? That he was able to burn it?"  
"Time out!" Kayla interrupted. "That discussion will not be solved without questioning Kell. And that is impossible, as far as I remember."  
"I am sorry," Alana said. She rubbed her temples. "It is just hard to see Kelsier as kind of a god. If he is a god, shouldn't he watch out for his friends?"  
"So that's this about." Kayla sighed. She turned to Rena. "As a member of the Church are you still afraid of the mists?"  
"I still feel uncomfortable but I go out in the mists."  
"Good. Then I am going to prepare another jug of tea." Kayla looked at Alana. "This time, something that _enlightens the mood_." She stood and left the room.

Alana sighed. "I am sorry, Rena. I didn't mean to offend you. It is just---"  
"I know." Rena laid her hand on Alana's. "You worry for Dockson."  
Alana nodded. "The worst is I feel helpless. I am a healer. Shouldn't I be able to do something?"  
"Have you thought about consulting another healer? I mean beside Kayla."  
"Actually, no." She frowned.  
"Why don't you ask Morris?"  
"I haven't thought about it."  
"I can ask him to come over tomorrow."  
Alana smiled. "That would be nice. Thank you."

***

The red sun was setting in the West. Soon the mists would appear. Ham stood atop the city wall and watched the returning refugees. Now that the danger was past they returned for food. Although he was no Tineye he tried to find Mardra among them. She still hadn't returned and it started to worry him.  
His gaze went over to the koloss. They camped outside the city and waited for Vin's command. When he had checked with Sazed earlier, she still had been sleeping. They had tried to wake her up a couple times during the last days, but she was in a coma.  
He returned to the refugees with his eyes. "Mardra, where are you?" he asked quietly. His heart was heavy. How many times in the past had he been apart from her and their kids for months? And now after they had lived with him at Keep Venture, he missed them terribly already after a few days. He had sent them to ground not knowing where they would go to. He had no idea if Mardra had stayed in Luthadel and thereby possibly had been slaughtered, or if she had left the city, heading for one of the surrounding villages. Every day he hoped for a life sign. He longed to embrace her, to hold his children.  
As if that wasn't enough there hadn't been any life sign from Alana as well. He had thought about going to her shop to look for her. But there hadn't been a chance the last days. With the returning refugees several security issues had popped up and demanded his attention. He had hoped Alana or Kayla would come to Keep Venture to look for him, or at least send a message, but nothing.  
 _I should send one of my men to Ally's to look if someone is home. Perhaps Rena has news._ He sighed. _I don't even know if Rena is okay._ His eyes wandered over the refugees once more but he couldn't spot any familiar faces.  
No one had questioned that Ham had taken over security again, especially now that Vin had declared Elend to be Emperor, although Elend still was out there, somewhere _._ He hadn't returned yet. Vin had left him to run back when Spook had confessed their scheme, and Elend followed together with the young man by horse. Allrianne apparently had left them shortly after their departure.  
However, Janarle, Straff's former second, Cett and Penrod had sworn loyalty to Elend as Emperor.That meant he now ruled over the Northern, the Western and the Central Dominance.  
A messenger approached Ham and saluted. "Lord Hammond, Emperor Venture is back."  
Ham's eyes widened. "What? When did he return?"  
"He entered the city with the refugees."  
"And where is he now?"  
"Follow me, please."

***

Alana had offered to bring Rena home. She needed some fresh air and beside Ash she was the only person capable to protect her if necessary. Kayla had welcomed her offer. Alana knew that her friend worried about her because she barely left Dockson's side. But she wanted to be with him when he woke, _if_ he woke at all. Actually, she hadn't wanted to wait until the morrow to speak with Morris. Rena was sure that he would be home and so she hoped to talk to him tonight already.  
It was late when Rena and Alana left the building and darkness settled over the shaken city. The mists appeared slowly. They walked quietly along the street. Though they had spent more time with each other, still Rena and Alana hadn't much they could talk about beside tea and Morris. Alana considered her as a friend by now but not nearly like Mardra or even Ham.  
A sudden scream to their left startled them. Alana immediately flared her pewter, expecting an attack. Another scream appeared in front of them. They saw a man shaking terribly. He was covered in mist. And it seemed, as if the mists attacked the man. After a few seconds he fell to the ground. The attacking mists melted with other patches of mist. Alana ran to the man and checked him. Rena followed her.  
"He is dead," Alana realized with shock.  
She looked up and her eyes met Rena's. She could see the terror. All of Rena's nightmares seemed to come true.  
"May the Survivor protect us," the woman whispered.  
"Where did the other scream come from?" Alana asked, ignoring the fear that crept down her spine.  
"Over there," Rena gestured.  
Alana stood and run over. They found another man. He was shaken but alive.  
"Are you okay?"  
"The mists attacked me," he just said, wide-eyed.  
"I know. What happened?"  
"I'm not sure," he sputtered. "Suddenly the mists were around me. They grabbed for me. It felt terrible." He looked at her scared. "Why did the mists attack me?"  
"I don't know. Go home and stay there until morning."  
The man nodded and stood, still shaking. Then he dashed off as if followed by something horrible. Alana guessed that he would collapse at home. Only his fear kept him going.  
"What the hell is going on here?" she asked.  
They could hear other screams from far away.  
"Come on, I bring you home."  
Rena nodded. She was terribly afraid. And Alana could understand that. She had never felt uncomfortable in the mists but tonight it was different. They frightened her.  
They hurried to Rena's place. Morris wasn't home as expected what worried Rena even more, understandably.  
On her way back to her shop, Alana found a few more people taken by the mists. Most were skaa but she found a dead nobleman as well. Fortunately only two more people were dead.  
When Alana entered her home, the others were already waiting for her.  
"Al, are you okay?" Ash asked and pulled her into his arms.  
"Yes, I am. And Rena is too."  
"What is going on out there?" Kayla asked.  
"I wanted to check but Kayla wouldn't let me go," Ash said and let her go again.  
"Well done, Kay." She hugged her friend. "The mists are attacking random people, no matter if skaa or nobility. I don't know why Rena and I didn't get attacked. However, you stay in here!" she ordered. "I don't know what's going on, and until we find that out, you don't go out in the mists, no one of you."

### » 71 «

  
The streets of Luthadel slowly returned to life. Skaa bustled around. First shops had reopened, but there still weren't many customers right now. Three days earlier something had happened at the Well of Ascension, a cavern beneath Kredik Shaw. Ham still didn't really understand what exactly. Lately he felt more and more often helpless. There were moments he almost wished the Lord Ruler back, because with him he always had understood the things happening around him.  
Down in that cave however, Elend had almost died, attacked by something Vin called mist spirit. But later the same mist spirit had saved him somehow. And now Elend was in his bed, recovering from his severe wound, barely alive but apparently Mistborn now. He was burning pewter, what kept him alive.  
Fortunately Mardra and the children had returned the day after. He was so glad about it. His worries already had started to devour him. He had cried hard when he had pulled them into his arms again. All the tensions and anxiety from the days before had collapsed over him in that moment.  
This morning Mardra had sent him out to do, what he still was afraid of. Ham entered the side street. His man had told him that the shop was opened and the building occupied. Ham paused in front of the backdoor and exhaled softly. He didn't look forward to meet Alana. He opened the door and entered.  
Ham found Alana upstairs in the kitchen.  
"Ham!" She fell around his neck. "I am so glad you are okay."  
Ham pulled her close and held her tight for a moment. _How can I tell her that Dox is dead?_ He closed his eyes. "Al, we need to talk," he whispered.  
She pulled away and frowned at him. "What is wrong? Is Mardra okay?"  
"Yes, Mardra is okay." He swallowed. "But Dox didn't make it," he said quietly, not looking at her.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"He was killed by koloss."  
"No," she just said.  
Ham looked up. She frowned at him.  
"Al, I know it is hard but it is true. He is dead."  
"No."  
Ham closed his eyes and sighed. "Denying doesn't change the facts."  
"Ham, I don't know why you think so, but Dox is _not_ dead!"  
Now Ham frowned. _Why does she sound so confident?_  
Eventually she shook her head and grabbed his hand. She pulled him out of the kitchen. They went down the corridor to Dockson's old guestroom. Alana opened the door and went in. Ham followed and froze. His jaw dropped.  
"He is not dead," Alana said quietly.  
Ham stared at the figure lying in the bed. He stepped closer to assure himself. Yes, it was definitely Dockson.  
"I don't understand," he said.  
"Me neither. Why did you think he is dead?"  
"Several of his scribes saw him die," he replied, still incredulously. "A koloss attacked him and they saw him going down after the koloss hit him with his sword."  
"Yes, he was attacked by a koloss and yes, he went down. But that didn't kill him, at least not immediately. He _would_ have bled to death if there hadn't been help."  
"We have found his bloody suit coat."  
"Because I took it off to treat his wounds."  
Ham stared at her shocked. "You were there?"  
She nodded.  
"But you were supposed to be out of the city."  
"I was. That idiot drugged me." She clenched her teeth. "But I returned in time." She paused and looked at Dockson. "No, I was a minute too late. Else I could have prevented the attack," she added quietly. "He charged the koloss. Can you believe that?"  
Ham sighed, still confused about the situation, but relieved as well. "I would have wondered if not," he said. "After all, he is a fighter."  
"If I hadn't intervened he would be dead." She snorted. Again she looked at Ham and narrowed her eyes. "Why haven't you assured yourself that he is dead?"  
"I couldn't. I was out cold for the last part of the battle." He pointed at his arm. The sling was gone but his vest didn't hide the bandage. "I lost lots of blood and fell unconscious. When I was back up on my feet, the cleaning crews had removed the corpses. However, they said they were mangled and unidentifiable." He frowned at her. "Did _you_ kill the koloss?"  
"I killed two. The one who tried to kill Dox and another one before we left."  
"So _you_ killed the one with the dagger in his head?"  
She nodded. "I was too far away. I had to throw it."  
Ham now grinned. "That one had style."  
She ignored his comment. "Why didn't one of the others check the information?" She still sounded angry.  
"We thought they were reliable witnesses."  
"Even reliable witnesses can make mistakes, especially when they are terrified. They didn't even see me, did they?"  
Ham looked down, ashamed.  
"Assuming that I hadn't been there and the koloss had hit him the way he did, he would have laid there, _bleeding to death_!" she snapped. "He would have died because you simply _believed_ some guys!"  
Ham flinched.  
"What kind of friends are you?" she scolded.  
"I have been out cold and Breeze too, Clubs is dead," he tried to defend himself and the rest of the crew, but it didn't make him feel better.  
"And what about the others? What about Vin?"  
Ham didn't answer. He knew she was right. After a while he swallowed and asked quietly, "How is he doing?"  
Alana took a deep breath, probably to calm down. "His wounds heal but he is in coma since the attack," she replied. "I don't know if he will be able to use his arm again."  
"He is in coma _since_ the attack! Why?"  
She looked down at Dockson. "I don't know," she said quietly. Then she looked up again and their eyes met.  
Ham could see the pain. He went over and embraced her.  
She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I am so scared, Ham. I am so scared that he will never wake up."  
He wanted to assure her that he would be fine. But how could he, if she as his healer wasn't sure? "He will wake up. He survived the attack, he will survive this too," he said nonetheless. "He is a fighter." At least he hoped that Dockson would fight. He remembered the final expression in his face. _He wanted to die._ He didn't voice his thoughts.  
They heard voices from outside the room. Alana pulled away from him and wiped her tears. "Let us show the others that you are okay. Kay is worried."  
Ham nodded and they left the room together. The hallway was empty but they could now hear the voices coming from the main room. Kayla and Ash lounged on the couch. They looked up when they entered.  
"Ham!" Kayla jumped to her feet and rushed over. They hugged tightly. She took his face in her hands and looked at him, smiling. Then she gave him a kiss on his cheek and hugged him again.  
"You said Mardra is okay?" Alana suddenly mentioned.  
"She is fine. She returned with the kids the day before yesterday."  
"That is great. Rena will be relieved."  
"Have you heard from Thorn?" Kayla asked, still having her arm around his waist.  
Ham's enlightened mood went away. He nodded. Yes, he had. The boy had been in his team because he had been one of the messengers between Pewter Gate and Keep Venture. His horse had bolted when the koloss had entered through the gate. The boy had stayed with him, but Ham hadn't been able to protect him. "He is dead," he said quietly.  
"Are you sure?" Alana dug deeper.  
He met her eyes, hearing the reproach in her voice. "I have seen him die. He didn't have a chance."  
She closed her eyes and sat down, and so did Kayla. Silence covered the room.  
Ham suddenly remembered something. "Al."  
Alana looked up.  
"Can we . . ." He gestured her to follow him outside.  
She frowned, but then stood and they left the room together.  
"I forgot something." He pulled the folded paper out of his vest pocket. "I found that in Dox's suit coat." He handed it to her.  
Alana touched the name on the paper with her fingertips.  
"Guess he wanted you to have it in case he died."  
"But he is alive."  
Ham shrugged. "It is your decision whether you read it or not."  
"Thank you," she just said. Her eyes went to the end of the hallway.  
"Go. I'll stay a while."  
Alana nodded. "We need to talk about the mists," she said.  
"Yes, that too. Guess a lot of things happened the last days."  
She nodded again, staring at the paper in her hands.  
Ham padded her shoulder and returned to the main room.

Alana heard the door to the main room close again. She stared at the folded paper. Instead of writing her full name, he had written her nickname, Ally. Carefully she touched the neat handwriting with her fingers again. There was blood on the paper, Dockson's blood. She swallowed.  
She walked to their room and sat down next to him. Then she watched him for a while. Finally she unfolded the paper with nervous hands.  
 _My beloved Ally, I wanted to leave you a letter, but now I sit here and don't know what to write._  
 _Perhaps I should apologize first, apologize for betraying you. I couldn't let you stay with me. I didn't want to see a koloss slaughter you. Everybody who stays in Luthadel will be doomed, because we sent our only protection away, Vin. I will die here, but you will live. And that is all that matters for me. I am sorry, my love. I hope you can forgive me one day._  
Tears watered her eyes.  
 _Don't be angry at Kay and Ash. I made them promise to protect you. They didn't have much choice. They love you. It is good to know that they will be with you._  
 _There are so many things I would like to tell you, but I don't know how. I thought it would be easier to write it down, but it isn't._  
 _I am angry at myself that I wasted the last months with my self-doubts. I should have spent the time with you. But I didn't. And now it is too late. I love you, Al. I have always loved you. When Ham told me that you are back, I should have gone to you immediately. But I was afraid and angry at myself. Kell and I have hated the nobility so much for such a long time. I don't know how many noblemen we killed. It was our way of waging war. We wanted to see them all dead, the whole nobility erased from this world. But suddenly I realized that this would have meant to kill you too. And you are the last person I want to see dead._  
"I told you back then. I tried to tell you what I am, but you didn't want to listen." She sobbed.  
 _What we did, what I did, is inexcusable. I can't look into my own eyes anymore. How can I look into my daughter's eyes, then?_  
 _I guess I will meet my devils soon. I will not hide. I am ready to die._  
 _Please, tell Enya that I love her, although I have never met her. It is your decision whether you tell her what I did, what a monster her father was._  
 _I love you, Al. Take care of yourself and our little girl. Dockson_  
Alana let the paper sink to her lap. She looked at Dockson, tears running down her face. "You stupid bastard," she whispered. "I knew what you did all along, and I fell in love with you, nevertheless. You are no monster." She shook her head. "I love you, you fool!"

The door was locked. Ash frowned. He knocked. It took a while until Alana opened the door. Her face was wet and red. He peeked over her shoulder and saw the towel lying next to the washbowl, crumpled up. He guessed she had cried and cleaned her face before opening the door.  
"You okay?"  
She nodded. "Why do you ask?"  
"The door was locked."  
"I just needed a little time for myself."  
Ash looked over to the bed. There was no movement. "Kay has prepared some lunch. You come?"  
"Is Ham still here?"  
He nodded.  
"I will be there in a minute."  
Alana closed the door again. For a moment Ash stared at it. Why had Ham lured her out? And why had she needed time for herself afterwards? Why had she cried? He sighed. Maybe she'd tell him later, at least he hoped so.  
He returned to the others and helped Kayla to lay the table. Ham helped as well. When they were done, Alana appeared. She had redone her hair and her face was clean. Out of the corner of his eye Ash could see that Ham and Alana shared a look.  
They sat down and began to eat. For quite a while there was silence at the table.  
"Do you have any idea, why the mists attack?" Alana asked eventually.  
"Not really, but I guess it has something to do with the Well of Ascension."  
"What is that, the Well of Ascension?" Kayla asked.  
"Ah." Ham rubbed his chin. "There is a legend of the Hero of Ages. Ever heard about it?"  
All shook their heads.  
"The Lord Ruler was supposed to be the Hero of Ages a thousand years ago, to defeat the Deepness with the help of the Well."  
"Ah, that story," Alana said.  
"What story?" Ash asked.  
"There is not much more to say." Ham shrugged. "He was supposed to give up the divine power he found there but seemingly kept it for himself. He recreated the world as he wished, or so," he explained. "However, the day the mists started to kill, Vin found the Well of Ascension here in Luthadel, hidden beneath Kredik Shaw. It was filled again. That's what Sazed says at least. I haven't seen it. She gave the power away, but I guess something went wrong."  
"So the mists still kill," Ash noticed.  
Ham nodded. "I wouldn't suggest going out at night, or at least not as long as the mists are out."  
"They didn't attack me and Rena," Alana said.  
"It seems that they randomly attack. People, who haven't been attacked yet, don't have to worry."  
"But anybody else should stay inside," she noted.  
Ham nodded affirmative.  
Alana looked at Ash and Kayla. "That means _you_ should stay inside."  
Ash frowned. "I don't like that. Isn't there a way to stop that?"  
Ham shrugged. "I have no idea. We have to wait until Elend recovers and then we will see."  
Alana perked up. "Until Elend recovers? What do you mean?"  
"Oh, you don't know," he noticed.  
"I don't know _what_?" There was a strange undertone in her voice.  
Ash looked at her frowning. _Something must have happened between those two. It's not the first time today I hear that undertone_.  
"Elend was attacked by some kind of mist spirit. It almost killed him, but saved him later. I still don't understand what really happened. I wasn't there and Vin is not exactly talkative. However, Elend survived only because he is burning pewter."  
"Wait a minute. Elend is burning pewter?" Alana seemed confused.  
"Did he Snap down there?" Ash asked.  
"He definitely didn't!"  
Ash was taken aback by the force in Alana's voice.  
She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am sorry," she said and squeezed his hand. Then she turned back to Ham. "How can he burn pewter? He is no Allomancer. He didn't Snap . . . back then."  
"He didn't Snap. Vin gave him some kind of metal bead from the well to swallow. And now he seems to be Mistborn."  
"Mistborn?" Alana stared at him in disbelief. Suddenly she laughed cynically. "Guess that's what Straff always had wished for."  
"Unfortunately he will never know. I would have loved to see his face," Ham grinned.  
Alana snorted but then paused. "Why will he never know?"  
"Vin killed him."  
Alana nodded solemnly. "So finally he met his headsman."  
Ash studied his foster sister for a while. _Why did she explode when I asked if Elend has Snapped?_ He frowned. _And what did that expression in her face mean?_ he pondered. Suddenly it hit him. _The beating! Markes did the beating where Elend was supposed to Snap_. He sighed _. Dox, you have to recover! She can't lose another man she loves. She still isn't over_ Markes' _death._  



	5. Chapter V

### » 72 «

  
Red morning light gleamed through the window. It was the first thing he realized. Then the pain followed. He closed his eyes. But the pain remained as strong as before. He opened his eyes again. He clenched his hurting hand into a fist what caused even more pain. Only hardly he could suppress a groan.  
Then he felt movement to his right. Only now he noticed the warmth of a body next to him. It had been covered by the pain. He turned his head and saw long dark hair.  
 _Ally!_ A wave of deep love washed over him and made him forget the pain, at least for a moment. He raised his hand underneath the blanked and touched her.  
She moved and murmured something. It made him smile. He caressed her. A moment later he could feel how she stiffened. She heaved herself up and looked at him confused.  
"Hey," he whispered and smiled.  
Her eyes went big. Then her face started to beam and her blue eyes twinkled excited. It made his heart leap.  
"You are awake," she just said, smiling happily.  
"Seems so." His voice sounded croaky. His throat felt like he hadn't drunken for days.  
Alana leaned down and kissed him. He was surprised by the intense but enjoyed it nonetheless. When she pulled back again, he saw tears in her eyes. She snuggled up to him and cried.  
Dockson frowned and laid his arm around her to comfort her. _What have I missed?_ He tried to remember. The pain returned to his mind and with it the memory. _Koloss!_ He had charged one but the koloss had caught his sword. And then the koloss had brought his weapon down. _I should be dead. Why am I alive?_  
He coughed. It made Alana look up again. She slipped out of the bed and brought him a cup with a liquid. She helped him drink by holding his head up. Carefully he sipped the liquid. It was tea.  
"Dare you, to complain that it is no wine," she whispered. Her wet eyes twinkled happily.  
He chuckled in return, what made him cough again.  
"I will get you a bowl of broth," she said, when the cup was empty. Then she turned to grab her robe, but Dockson got hold of her wrist. She paused and looked at him, smiling.  
"Why am I alive?" he asked.  
Her smile vanished. For a moment she just looked at him, silent. "Because I didn't allow you to die," she said eventually. Gently she shook her arm free, pulled over the robe and left the room.  
Dockson stared at the ceiling. _Because I didn't allow you to die_. What did that mean? She was a great healer but even she wasn't able to resurrect the dead. The pain in his left side pulled him out of his thoughts.  
He pushed away the blanked and used his right hand to examine his body. His chest was bandaged as well as his left shoulder and arm. A splint prevented him from moving the arm. He could only move his fingers, but that did hurt. So he stopped it immediately.  
 _The sword went down to my left. I should be cut into pieces,_ he wondered. He checked his legs. He couldn't move them. Only his toes obeyed. At least he could feel his touch.  
Alana returned with a bowl in her hand. She smiled at him lovingly. He followed her with his eyes. She put the bowl on his nightstand, grabbed a large pillow and helped him up. She pushed the pillow behind his back. Now it would be easier to eat. Then she covered him with the blanket again.  
She held the bowl at his lips. With his good hand he controlled its angle. Carefully he sipped the broth. It wasn't hot but well-tempered. Dockson felt the warmth spreading in his stomach. He didn't drink much although he was hungry. But he didn't have the power.  
Alana stood and put the bowl aside. Then she looked at him again. "How do you feel?" she asked.  
"Guess terrible is a too nice description." His voice still sounded croaky.  
She winced.  
"But it could be worse." He felt the pain dampen slowly but steadily. "Actually, I start to feel better." He smiled. "Was it something in the tea or the broth?"  
"Both."  
"Ah, better safe than sorry."  
She smiled in reply.  
"How long have I been out cold?"  
"Almost two weeks."  
His eyes widened. He formed 'two weeks' with his lips, incredulously.  
She nodded confirming.  
He closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he rubbed his chin and paused.  
"I have trimmed it," she said.  
It made him smile again. "Are you going to stand there all the time, or will you sit down again?" He tapped the mattress next to him.  
Alana sat down on the bed and took his hand in hers. He pulled it free and reached for her face. She closed her eyes while he caressed it. Tears appeared in her eyes again.  
"I thought you would never wake up," she whispered.  
"I had the best healer in the whole world to take care of me." He smiled fondly.  
It made her smile.  
Dockson looked around. "I am in your house," he noticed. "Why not at Keep Venture?"  
She frowned. "It is a long story," she finally said.  
"What about the others? Are they alive?"  
"Clubs is dead," she said quietly.  
He winced.  
"And Breeze recovers from a shock. Ham is fine. He only had a wounded arm. He told me that the Terriswoman, Tindwyl, died as well. It has hit Sazed hard."  
"How is that possible? How could we survive?"  
"Vin controls the koloss somehow."  
"Vin? She was supposed to be gone."  
"Yes, and so was I."  
The angry tone in her voice let him perk up. "I'm sorry, Al. I couldn't let you . . ." He trailed off. "You were _here_?"  
"I returned during the battle."  
 _Because I didn't allow you to die,_ he remembered her earlier words. "Have you been at Keep Venture?"  
She nodded. "I killed the koloss you charged."  
"That's why I survived," he realized.  
She nodded again.  
His head spun. _Vin controls the koloss and Ally saved my life._ Dockson suppressed a sudden yawn.  
"You should rest now," she said softly.  
"How can I be tired when I have slept for weeks?" he asked confused.  
Alana shrugged. "Your body just tells you what it needs to recover."  
"Either that or the drugs you gave me."  
She just smiled, removed the pillow from his back and wrapped him into the blanket. "I will be here if you need me," she said softly and smiled at him fondly.  
He nodded. A moment later he fell asleep.

### » 73 «

  
When he had gotten Alana's message, he had immediately left Keep Venture. Demoux would take care of anything while he was gone. He hadn't explained why he left. It would have been strange to tell Demoux that he left because Dockson was awake. Demoux thought Dockson was dead and so did the others.  
Ham didn't know why he hadn't told them. Perhaps it was the strange feeling Alana's accusations had caused. Why had no one checked what the scribes had said? They had just accepted Dockson's death as they would have accepted a common soldier's death. It bothered him. And it made him feel guilty.  
He jumped up the stairwell, taking two steps at once. When he reached the door, he knocked. A moment later, Alana opened. She smiled at him deeply. To see her smile again felt good.  
"Come in," she said.  
Ham entered the room and looked at the bed. Dockson sat in there, grinning. Ham walked over and the men clasped hands, smiling broadly.  
"Damn, you really scared us, Dox. Glad you're okay."  
"Okay is nice for that." He gestured at his shattered arm and shoulder.  
"You still have your right arm. And as far as I remember you always used that hand to write. You're a bureaucrat; you only need your writing arm."  
Dockson laughed quietly. Alana sat down next to him on the bed. Dockson laid his arm around her waist and pulled her closer.  
"And that works obviously too," Ham grinned.  
Alana rolled her eyes, but smiled.  
"Where are the others?" Dockson asked.  
Ham shared a look with Alana. "Have you told him?"  
She shook her head.  
"Has she told me what?" Dockson frowned.  
"Thanks for leaving that to me," Ham complained.  
"Not my fault," she just replied, disapproval in her voice. "I should probably leave you alone." She freed herself from Dockson's grip and slipped off the bed. She gave Dockson a kiss before she left.  
"What was that about?" Dockson asked when she had closed the door.  
Nervously Ham shuffled with his feet.  
"Okay, out with it!" he demanded.  
"The others don't know that you're alive."  
Dockson raised one eyebrow but didn't say a word.  
"Neither did I until a couple days ago." He hesitated. "We thought you were killed by koloss. Some of your scribes have seen you die. And we just believed them. We didn't check."  
Dockson frowned but still didn't speak.  
"I was barely conscious due to my blood loss and Breeze was in shock. He has seen Clubs die." He swallowed. "Anyway, we never questioned the information. They gave me your bloody suit coat and I accepted it as proof." He paused. "When I visited Ally to tell her that you're dead, she told me you're alive."  
Now Dockson growled. "You were going to tell her that I am dead, without even checking if it is true?"  
Ham studied his friend. There had been barely a reaction about his crewmates just accepting his death, as long as it had concerned only him. But the moment Alana came into play, Dockson was pissed. How would he have felt, if someone had told him that Mardra was dead? It would have killed him. And he had been going to Alana to tell her that Dockson was dead without real proof. He closed his eyes.  
Dockson grumbled. "Go on," he finally said.  
"Ally was pissed that we didn't check. She said you would have bled to death without help."  
"I would be dead if she hadn't been there at all. She killed the koloss."  
"I know. She told me." Suddenly Ham grinned as he remembered. "Has she told you _how_ she killed the koloss you charged?"  
Dockson frowned and shook his head.  
"With a dagger thrown into his head."  
Dockson's jaw dropped. Then he shook his head and grinned. "I would have loved to see that."  
"Guess you've been a good teacher after all."  
"I never taught her how to throw a dagger."  
"She has barely touched a dagger at all before you trained her."  
"Yeah, she's a really stubborn girl."  
"Who are you telling that?" Ham chuckled.  
"However," Dockson grew serious again. "Why didn't you tell the others that I am alive?"  
Ham chewed slightly on his bottom lip. "You have been on your own the last year, mostly at least. We scarcely sat together anymore. Guess we lost a bit touch."  
Dockson frowned. "What are you trying to tell me?"  
"No one ever mentioned your death again. I am not sure if any of the others really grieves for you," he said quietly.  
Dockson looked out of the window. "I can't blame them," he said after a while. "I have retreated into my shell after Kell's death, fostering my self-doubts. I worked hard to push aside what happened to Kell. Guess I have pushed my living friends aside as well." He met Ham's eyes again. "The koloss attack has been a good excuse to simply walk off."  
 _So I was right. You_ planned _to die?_ Ham thought. But he didn't say it. "What about Ally?" he asked instead.  
Dockson looked down.  
"You can't just walk off. She loves you. I mean, hell, she returned to Luthadel during a _koloss attack_ to protect you, risking her own life."  
"I know," he said quietly.  
Ham shook his head. "Dox. Let me give you an advice."  
He met his eyes again.  
"Stay dead and leave. You have a family. Go with Ally."  
Dockson opened his mouth to reply but reconsidered. He frowned deeply.  
"This isn't a matter of loyalty to Kelsier anymore," Ham added. "It's a matter of loyalty to Elend."  
"I have been loyal to Elend."  
"Have you? Or have you been loyal to Kell's kingdom, no matter who rules it?" He shook his head. "No, Dox. You tried to protect _Kell's_ ideas, Kell's legacy, not Elend. How many times did you wish to just replace him by a skaa?"  
Dockson clenched his teeth.  
"However, I need to get back to work. But I'll come by the next days. Think about it."

### » 74 «

  
Dockson sat in his bed and watched Alana doing her work. He winced when she removed the bandage around his chest.  
"Does it still hurt that much?" She looked at him, worried.  
"Not really. Guess it was just the expectation of pain." He smiled apologetically.  
She sighed and rolled her eyes before she went on. When she was done, she checked the wound and smiled pleased.  
Dockson looked down his chest. A long suture went down from his shoulder to his groin. He winced when he realized how close it was to a certain body part.  
Alana chuckled. "Don't worry, everything is still in place."  
"I know. But that was damn close."  
"Yes, but fortunately just close." She gave him a kiss.  
It made him smile. He watched her removing the stitches. "That's going to be a nice scar," he said.  
"As long as it is just a scar on your skin," she said softly.  
Dockson frowned. There had been an undertone in her voice. He looked at her. But she didn't meet his eyes.  
"I love you, Al," he said quietly.  
Now she looked up. He could see a fitting expression in her eyes. Worry.  
"Come," he said. "Sit down for a moment."  
"I need to finish this."  
Dockson sighed and took her tools away. She protested.  
"Sit down!" he ordered.  
She sighed annoyed but sat down next to him. He pulled her close and she leaned her head against his good shoulder.  
"I mean what I said. I love you, Al." He searched for words. "You know, when Ham was here, he gave me an advice. And I think I will do what he suggested. I will leave Luthadel and go with you, if you want me to."  
Alana looked up, surprised. "You would leave with me to South Searan?"  
He nodded. "I have paid my debt to the kingdom. It's time they learn to stand on their own feet. I have trained enough men to do my job. Besides, I am dead."  
She frowned.  
"Okay, guess that didn't come out as intended." He smiled at her sheepishly. "What I wanted to say, it is time to do what _I_ want and not what other people expect me to do. And I want to be with you. Besides, a wonderful person once told me that I'm no man for a kingdom. I need a small crew. And what is a better crew for a man than his own family?"  
"You really mean that?"  
He nodded.  
Tears watered her eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him intense. That moment he knew, he had come to the right decision.  
Alana pulled away from him after a while, smiling happily, and went on with her treatment. But her moves were light-hearted. A permanent smile played around her lips now. It made him smile as well, at least until she removed the bandage around his arm and shoulder. He gasped in shock.  
The arm was one big bruise, only. There was not a single normal coloured spot. A long suture went along the arm down to his hand. What he could see of his shoulder didn't look better.  
"Is it as bad as it looks like?" he asked quietly.  
"Can you move your fingers?"  
He tried and nodded. It didn't hurt as much as it had a few days ago.  
"I will remove the stitches but keep the splint for another week. Then we can start with physical therapy." She smiled optimistic. "You can move your fingers what means sinews and nerves are intact and working. Anything else is a matter of training and patience."  
He smiled back, relieved.  
It took a while until she was done with the stitches. She wiped the blood drops away and applied her salve, but only refreshed the bandage that kept the splint in place.  
Dockson suddenly grinned. "Guess I'm not allergic against Maliva."  
"Hum?" She looked up confused. It took her some time until she realized the reference. "Oh, that." She smiled. "No, you are full-blooded skaa."  
"And proud of it."  
"Your daughter is a half-blood."  
"I don't mind."  
"I am full-blooded noblewoman."  
He rolled his eyes and pulled her close, so that his nose almost touched hers. "I love you."  
She smiled and gave him a peck. Then she pulled back and checked his head wound instead. She had removed the stitches already a few days ago. Apparently she was content with what she saw.  
Alana started to put away her tools. It made him frown. "What about my legs?" he asked.  
She looked up, confused. "What do you mean?"  
"Won't you check my legs?"  
"Why should I?"  
His frown deepened. "Because I can't move them," he said slowly.  
He wasn't sure if her expression was shock or surprise or a little bit of both. It made him feel uncomfortable.  
Alana pulled away the blanket. It immediately grew cold given that he was naked and there were no more bandages to cover his body. He grabbed the blanket and covered his upper body at least.  
"I am no Thug, remember," he just said, grimacing.  
Alana didn't reply. She picked a tool that reminded him of a tiny hammer from her bag and turned back to him. Then she frowned and returned to her bag to pick another tool as well. That one was some kind of a thick needle. She used it to poke his toes. He winced slightly. She went on to do the test with the other toes as well.  
"Stop!" Dockson demanded. "Do you have to do that?"  
"I need to check if there is a reaction," she replied.  
"Would it be enough if I tell you that I can move my toes?"  
"You can?"  
He nodded.  
"Do it, please."  
He moved his toes. All ten reacted properly.  
Alana sighed relieved. "That's good." She outlined a smile. But she couldn't hide the worry in her eyes. "What about the feet?"  
He tried, but it didn't work. Finally he shook his head.  
Alana helped him to sit up over the edge of the bed. It took him a moment until he found his balance by supporting himself with his right arm. Then she used the hammer-like tool to knock against some parts of his legs. Some caused a reaction and others didn't.  
She frowned deeply.  
"Not good?" he asked.  
"I don't know." She hesitated. "It doesn't make sense."  
"Why?"  
"I think your spine was compressed by the hit, what can cause paralysis, but your symptoms don't fit. I don't understand it." She touched his calf. "Do you feel that?"  
He nodded.  
She touched his thigh.  
He nodded again.  
Her hand wandered between his legs. "Do you feel that too?" she asked with quiet voice.  
"Yes. I could pee without problems." The comment was unnecessary since she had cleaned the bucket every day. But he had wanted to say more than just yes. Her hand still rested between his legs. He could see the question in her eyes.  
"I don't know," he said quietly. "There hasn't been a reaction the last days." He had never thought about it until now. They shared the bed, but she never had actively tried to arouse him and he had felt too tired to fondle her.  
She chewed her bottom lip. Eventually she removed her hand. She helped him back into his bed and covered him with the blanket.  
Their eyes met and she paused. Then she sighed. "I would lie if I say I don't mind. I do. But I love you with or without."

### » 75 «

  
A fond kiss woke him up. Ham opened his eyes and looked into Mardra's face. She smiled deeply.  
"Good morning," she whispered.  
"Good morning," he replied smiling.  
He looked over to the window. It was still dark outside but he could guess the sunrise.  
"Is it time to get up, already?" he asked confused.  
Mardra shook her head. "I couldn't sleep anymore and I thought we could use the time." She smiled mischievous.  
Ham grinned. He pulled his beloved wife close and kissed her deeply. But then she pulled away and watched him. He reached up and caressed her face.  
"I am so glad, you survived the attack," she said. "I love you. I don't want to lose you."  
"I love you too, Mard." He tried to pull her down but she resisted. He frowned. "Didn't you just say we should use the time?"  
She nodded. "There is something I wanted to tell you."  
"What?"  
"I am pregnant."  
Ham's eyes widened from joy. Now he overcame her resistance, pulled her down and kissed her fervidly. Finally he rolled her over and came to halt atop of her. He looked down at her fondly.  
"I love you so much," he just said and kissed her again, this time tender.  
She wrapped her legs around his hips. It made him smile. Sometimes she could be so marvellously blunt.

Mardra snuggled up against him. Ham caressed her back. He was happy, wasn't he? Why did he suddenly feel guilty then?  
"Mard?"  
"Hum?"  
"There is something I need to tell you."  
She got up on one arm and met his eyes, frowning.  
"Dox is alive," he said. Since her return she hadn't been at Ally's. There was much repair work to do and every seamstress was needed. Thereby she hadn't talked to Alana or Kayla.  
Now she looked surprised. "But you said he was slaughtered by koloss."  
Ham nodded. He had told her that before he had known that Dockson was alive. He never had lied to her; he never would lie to his Mardra.  
"Ally saved him."  
Mardra smiled. "I should have known."  
"Why that?"  
"When you told me that Dox has drugged her to bring her out of the city, I had the feeling it wouldn't hinder her to return. She did return, didn't she?"  
He nodded. "She flared pewter and ran the way back. She returned during the attack and killed the koloss Dockson fought."  
Her smile deepened. "She loves him. I doubted she would leave him alone again."  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
"You know her much better than I do. I supposed you would know."  
He smiled. "Guess you're right."  
"Ally is a fighter."  
"She hates to hurt or even kill people."  
"That's not what I mean. She never gives up and she would never abandon her people, no matter the cost. And she can fight when she has to. You trained her." Mardra shook her head. "How could Dox even _try_ to trick her?"  
"He tried to protect her."  
"He just chose another death for her."  
Ham frowned. "You always leave by choice."  
"I can't fight. How could I protect you? I am no Misting. I would just distract you and thereby endanger you. You can take care of yourself better when I am not around."  
He smiled. "My dear wise Mardra." He caressed her face.  
"Where is he now?"  
"At Ally's."  
"Good. He should stay there."  
"What do you mean?"  
Mardra raised her eyebrows. "Everybody thinks he's dead. Am I right?"  
He nodded.  
"That means no one would realize when he left Luthadel, neither the crew nor the people. No one would think that he abandons Elend."  
Ham smiled. "That's why I told him to leave with Ally."  
"You did?"  
He nodded.  
"See, that's why I married you."  
"Because I tell my friends to run away?"  
"No, because you _care_ for your friends." She bent down and kissed him.  
There still was a bit more time until sunrise. He pulled her close.

### » 76 «

  
Dockson sat in his bed and tried to flex his arm. It hurt. He gritted his teeth and tried again. It worked.  
"What do you think you are doing?" Kayla stood in the doorway, her arms folded. She wasn't amused.  
"I train," he said.  
"Without medical attendance?" She raised her eyebrows.  
"Does always have to be one of you healers around?"  
"Yes, until we say you can train alone."  
"Why?"  
"Why? Because you could _ruin_ our progress." She thrust her arms in the air.  
"Is that possible?"  
She nodded. "Of course! Don't let Ally see you doing that. She won't be as mild as I am."  
"Where is she anyway?"  
"She is meeting Ham. They want to talk about the current situation to the south."  
Dockson nodded. Alana wanted to leave as soon as he was transportable and the winter lost its grip. But with the collapse of the Final Empire travelling wasn't exactly safe. It was something that bothered him a lot. As long as his legs were useless he couldn't fight or even ride. He would be a handicap to them.  
 _I can't ride?_ he suddenly thought. _Cett could ride and he is completely paralyzed. I feel my legs at least._ He would have to talk about that to her.  
"Okay, time for your training." Kayla said.  
Dockson flushed. "Err, Kayla. I am naked."  
"Yes? I have seen naked men before."  
"I---" He flushed even more.  
She folded her arms again. "If I were a male healer, would you act the same?"  
"Guess no," he said. "But in fact, you are a woman."  
"I doubt I will be the first woman, beside Ally of course, who sees you naked."  
"Yes, but that has always been---in certain situations." He swallowed.  
"Well, this is not such a situation. I am your healer. And I am sure I am not the first healer who cares for you."  
"Yes, but the other one was Fand and he was a man, as far as I remember." He grimaced.  
"Men!" Kayla moaned and left the room.  
A few minutes later Ash appeared, grinning broadly. "I have never judged you as prude," he said.  
Dockson rolled his eyes. "I'm not prude."  
"So why then is it a problem that Kay sees you naked?"  
"She is Ally's best friend."  
Ash raised his eyebrows and then chuckled. "If you're afraid they could talk about your endowment, then it is too late. Women do that always, with or without seeing it before. Besides, Kayla already has seen you naked when you were unconscious. She assisted Ally." He winked at him.  
Dockson felt the heat rising in his face once more.  
Ash chuckled again and picked some clothing out of one of the drawers. The clothing was familiar. It was his. He had always left an additional set at Ally's, just in case.  
"Do you have an idea what happened to my stuff at Keep Venture?"  
Ash shook his head. "You have to ask Ally for that."  
The tall man removed the blanket and helped him to get dressed.

### » 77 «

  
The floor-to-ceiling windows of the conservatory filled the room with red sunlight. The plants had changed. Some of the delicate ones were missing. And the interior had been changed as well. But still it was one of the most beautiful rooms at Keep Venture. One of the tables was covered with maps and notes.  
"I definitely would suggest staying in the woods," Ham said.  
Alana leaned back and rubbed her temples. "There are plains we can't avoid. It would cost us weeks."  
"Then you should at least have scouts check the area first."  
"Scouts? Ham, we are six people. The only person with the necessary ability is Kayla, but she is no warrior."  
Ham frowned. "Maybe I have a solution for that problem."  
Alana leaned forward again and looked at him curious.  
"You remember my old team?"  
She nodded.  
"Well, some of the Thugs would prefer to leave Luthadel with their families."  
"Why don't they?"  
"They are members of the guard."  
"They could quit."  
Ham sighed. "They could, yes. I think they would. But there is one problem."  
She cocked her head.  
"They are incredibly loyal to me. They don't want to _abandon_ me."  
Alana sighed. "I see. But how is that a solution for me?"  
"If I asked them to accompany you, to protect my best friend, they might leave with you. I guess South Searan is a much better place right now; far away from the big cities, no mining spots around, no strategically position and so on. Perhaps they could work for your father later."  
Alana leaned back again. "Your best friend, hum? So you are going to tell them about a certain person?"  
"Actually, I was thinking about you."  
"I shall tell them?" Alana raised her eyebrows. "I don't know them."  
Ham laughed heartily. "No, Al. _You_ are my best friend."  
She looked at him, confused. "How did I earn _that_ privilege?"  
"Just being you."  
Alana shook her head. "I would rather call Dox or Breeze your best friend. They have spent much more time with you."  
"Time doesn't dictate the depth of a friendship."  
"Very poetic." She shook her head again and smiled.  
Ham grinned. "However, what do you think?"  
She was about to go on with the friendship discussion, but caught her tongue. "We got company," she said instead, because she had realized a change in the shadows.  
"How did you know I am here?" Vin stepped into the room.  
"I used to live here, child. I know every shadow," Alana replied, immediately regretting that she had mentioned the living part. At least she didn't tell her that she had learned to watch her surroundings in the conservatory because it was so close to Straff Venture's study.  
"You lived here?" The girl frowned.  
"Ah, Vin. This is---" Ham began, but Alana cut him off.  
"Mistress Elinaria, I am a healer and worked in this house."  
"A skaa healer working here?"  
"Actually, that's a very long and complicated story, Vin," Ham interrupted. "However, Ally is an old friend of Dox and mine. She is here to pick up Dockson's stuff."  
Vin's eyes thinned and she nodded at the table. "That doesn't look like Dockson's stuff."  
"True. She is leaving Luthadel and heading for the Eastern Dominance. She asked me for advice, what's the best way right now."  
The girl seemed satisfied with his reply. Alana leaned back and waited but Vin didn't withdraw.  
"Would you mind to leave us alone again, please?" she eventually asked.  
Vin cocked her head and eyed her suspicious. Finally she nodded.  
"And I would prefer if you don't listen on with tin," Alana added. "You know it is considered to be rude to eavesdrop on your friends."  
"You are not my friend," she said bluntly.  
"No, but I had the impression Ham is."  
The girl grimaced and Ham chuckled.  
"Never mess with a Mistborn, Al," he said grinning after Vin was gone.  
"She really has to work on her distrust."  
"Oh, trust me, she is much better now. You should have met her when Kell brought her along; a jumpy little thing trusting no one."  
Alana smiled. "However, where did we stop?"  
"You still owe me an answer to my question. What do you think about my suggestion?"  
"It sounds appealing. But you should talk to them first."  
Ham nodded and gathered the papers and maps.  
"Guess it is time to pick up Dox's stuff," Alana said.  
"Actually, I was about to kidnap you for something first."  
She raised her eyebrows but Ham just grinned.  
Alana followed him into the private wing of Keep Venture. She walked unconcerned through the corridors because she could be sure that no one would recognize her with her mundane skaa clothing and tied back hair. If Elend already had problems, then a servant would never be able to identify her.  
Ham opened the door to his own rooms and Alana followed him in. Mardra sat in an armchair, doing some needlework. She looked up and smiled.  
"Mardra!" Alana smiled back. The women hugged. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm fine," she said. "And I'm glad that Dox is too," she added with lowered voice.  
"He told you, of course." She smiled at Ham. "So, what is this about? Why did Ham have to abduct me?"  
"Guess he didn't want to name our little secret where others easily can listen."  
"Your little secret?"  
"Mardra is pregnant, Al." Ham grinned from one ear to the other.  
"Wow, that's great," Alana smiled. But then she remembered how she had met Mardra first. She frowned. "If it is another girl, at least."  
"I know what you're thinking. But things have changed. We can go to a hospital now," Ham said.  
Alana sighed. "Anyway it _is_ risky." She looked around. "Speaking of children, where are your kids?"  
"At school."  
"At school?" Alana was confused.  
Mardra smiled. "Elend thought it would be a good idea to teach all children in reading and writing as well as some other basics. One of his scribes is teaching them."  
Alana smiled fondly. "He is a good boy."  
"I wanted to ask you to check if everything is alright with the baby," Mardra said.  
Alana nodded and took her bag off her shoulder. It was an old habit to have the healing bag with her when she left the house for longer, and it had proven to be a good idea. Only once she hadn't it around and then she had regretted it.  
Mardra undressed.  
"I will do a complete check, not just the baby," Alana said.  
The woman nodded.  
When Alana was done with the check-up, she smiled. "Everything is fine. You are in good shape. And the baby seems to be well too. Although in this state I can't check much. You should see a healer regularly."  
"I would prefer if you'd do the checks," Mardra said.  
Alana frowned. "Didn't Ham tell you that I will leave?"  
"He did."  
"I am sorry, Mardra. I have already stayed way longer than planned. I need to return home. I haven't seen my daughter for over a year now. I miss her terribly."  
"Don't worry. I understand." Mardra smiled.  
Alana looked from Mardra to Ham and back. "To tell the truth, I would prefer if you stop with the childbearing when this child is born."  
Mardra sighed. "I know. But it is hard to resist him." She smiled benignly.  
Alana laughed. "You don't have to. Go to your sister and ask for Lisbit. Rena can tell you how to take it. It will prevent you from conceiving again."  
"That sounds so harsh."  
"It isn't." Alana smiled. "I used it all the time when I was with Dox back then."  
"But you have a daughter."  
"Yes, because I forgot it once. And fortunately that one time it was a direct hit." Alana's smile deepened.  
"It is sad that he couldn't see her grow up," Mardra said. "But you can have more children."  
Alana grimaced. Fortunately Ham and Mardra couldn't see her face in that moment, because she put her instruments back into the bag. They still didn't know if it would work. They hadn't tried, yet.  
"I guess it is time for me now. I have to look if a certain patient is driving Kay crazy."  
"Dockson's rooms are not far from here," Ham said.  
Alana hugged Mardra. "I fear we will not meet again before we leave." She noted sadly. "Do me a favour. Take good care and keep an eye on him." She nodded at Ham.  
"Not just an eye," Mardra grinned. "You take care as well and keep an eye on that certain patient."  
Alana chuckled. "When you get tired of Luthadel, I know a nice plantation in the south perfect for retirement." She winked at Ham.  
The tall man smiled fondly.  
"Sounds great," Mardra replied.  
Alana fought tears. She embraced her once more to hide it. She had grown fond of Mardra and it hurt to leave her back again. This time too she had asked them to join her, but once more Ham had refused, though Mardra hadn't been averse to it. It was almost a repetition of the past. When Alana let Mardra go again, she patted her belly. "And you behave, am I clear?"  
After a third and last hugging Ham and Alana left Mardra and went on to Dockson's old quarters to fetch his stuff.

### » 78 «

  
To his surprise Alana had returned with his personal stuff from Keep Venture. She had told him about the meeting with Vin and later Mardra. Eventually he had submitted his idea about the riding.  
"What do you think?" Dockson asked, sitting in his bed, pillows stuffed behind his back.  
"No."  
"Why?"  
Alana chewed her bottom lip. "I can't eliminate that I missed something," she said quietly. "I still don't know what causes your paralysis. The jolting on a horseback would be too hard. I don't want to risk spinal damage. That would mean _permanent_ damage." She shook her head. "And you have heard what Morris said. He also thinks a carriage will be the best for you for the journey." She met his eyes. "I prefer if you use the carriage."  
"We would be faster if I ride."  
"Faster yes, but the prize is too high."  
"I doubt you missed something. You are a damn good healer."  
"Even I make mistakes. It wouldn't be my first." She shook her head, now firmly. "I said no. End of discussion."  
Dockson snorted and looked out of the window.  
Alana sighed. "Don't let us fight, please. I mean well."  
"I don't even know if I'm still able to---have more children with you." He clenched his teeth.  
"Is _this_ all that about?"  
He didn't meet her eyes. How could he explain her, that a man wasn't a man when he wasn't able to make love, that he felt useless? She wouldn't understand it. Women didn't have to think about such things like impotence.  
Alana took a deep breath. Out of the corner of his eye he could see how she turned and locked the door. He looked at her confused. She took a step closer to the bed and opened her hair. She shook it and it fell over her shoulders just the way he loved it. Then she started to unbutton her blouse, slowly.  
Dockson inhaled deeply when he realized what she was doing. Her blouse fell and she went on with her trousers. A minute later she stood in the middle of the cold room, wearing her undergarments only. He knew, pewter burned in her stomach and she didn't feel the cold. She didn't even have a goose-skin.  
Slowly she approached him with a graze only a woman could manage while half naked. She stopped a few inches out of his reach. He tried to grab her nonetheless. She smiled and dodged him easily. Then she turned her back at him and looked over her shoulder when she pulled down her slip, slowly swinging her buttocks. He felt his arousal rise, and he wanted to touch her, but still she kept just a few inches out of his reach. Finally the last part fell as well. She turned around and just looked at him, smiling, and completely naked. He took a deep breath, feeling an almost unbearable longing deep inside. Then he realized that she didn't smile at him.  
He followed her gaze and realized the bulging of the blanket. Just to be sure he moved his hand down. Relieved he closed his eyes.  
When he opened his eyes again, Alana stood next to him. He immediately grabbed for her and fondled her body. She leaned her head back, her eyes closed. He caressed her with his good hand while holding her with the still poor one. Eventually she climbed into their bed and carefully onto him. He gasped when he felt her ensheath him.  
She leaned down to his ear. "I still owe you something," she whispered and smiled mischievous. With very slow motions she started to move.  
"You don't dare! I'm a sick man," he complained half-heartedly.  
"Not sick enough for that." Slowly moving forth and back she leaned down and kissed him deeply.

### » 79 «

  
The first signs of an early spring were in the air. It was still cold outside but not as chilly as it used to be the last weeks. The carriage waited in the site street. Winslow sat on the carriage's driver seat, his wife and son next to him.  
Ham carried Dockson down the stairs and sat him into the carriage. He stayed inside as well and sat down opposite to him. Alana followed them into the carriage. She wore a travelling gown because they planned to stop in a noble inn in Hereen the coming night.  
Kayla sat on the driver's bench of the cart they had bought for their stuff. The cart contained all of their necessary possessions and equipment they needed for the trip. They would be slowed down by the carriage anyway, so they had decided to use a cart instead of the packhorses. Two of the packhorses now pulled the carriage, the other two the cart. Ash sat on horseback and the remaining three riding horses were tied to the cart.  
Rena and Morris waited at the backdoor. They had decided to stay in Luthadel. But Alana already had expected that. Morris was too bound to the hospital, especially since he was the director now. Rena would continue the shop although Morris had asked her to work at the hospital full time. But Rena's heart was attached to the shop. She didn't want to give it up.  
Alana poked her head out of the carriage window. "Take care. Perhaps one day we will meet again."  
"I look forward to it. Tell your father he can be proud of his daughter." Morris smiled.  
Rena walked over to Kayla and handed her something. Alana couldn't see what it was. She would have to ask her later. The women hugged. Then Rena approached her as well.  
"Take care of Kayla, will you?"  
Alana nodded. "Of course. Have a look at your sister, please. I am a bit worried about the pregnancy. And give her Lisbit afterwards, regularly."  
Out of the corner of her eye Alana could see how Ham rolled his eyes.  
"I will," Rena replied.  
They bid farewell and Winslow clicked his tongue to encourage the horses. The carriage set into motion. Alana let the curtain fall back into place and looked at the two men accompanying her. Ham didn't seem happy.  
"I told you to come with us," she said softly.  
"It's not just that. It seems so final. I mean---ah damn! I'm going to miss you both."  
Alana switched the seats and sat next to Ham. She cuddled up against him. "I am going to miss you too, my dear friend," she said quietly. "Promise me to take care."  
Ham nodded.  
Alana could see how Dockson rubbed his bare chin. It made her smile.  
"I feel naked," he muttered. "Was that really necessary?"  
Ham nodded again. "If you stay in Hereen overnight, people shouldn't recognize a member of Kelsier's crew. And since you always wore that half beard---"  
Dockson rolled his eyes.  
"See it as a scam." Alana's smiled deeply.  
"Who am I scamming?"  
"Perhaps the noblewoman at your side, Lord Leary." Ham chuckled.  
Dockson raised his eyebrow, not amused. "Lord Leary?"  
"You never chose a surname. Your fault." Ham grinned.  
"What's so bad about wearing my name?" Alana asked, cocking her head. Her eyes twinkled impishly.  
"It's just---" He clenched his teeth and didn't finish. He looked out of the window through a gap in the curtain.  
Alana studied him frowning. The mirth of the moment was gone. "If you want, we can choose another name," she said quietly. "To protect Enya I named you Lord Dockson Cowell."  
He turned his head and their eyes met. Finally he nodded. "I'd prefer that."  
Ham sighed. "Do me a favour, Al. Get that grumpiness out of him. That's pretty annoying."  
"I will try," she said, still looking at Dockson.  
He turned his face to the window again.  
 _Those stupid devils are still there_ , she realized. She swallowed and looked at Ham, worry in her eyes. He shrugged. He couldn't help her with that, not anymore. In less than an hour he would leave them and stay behind. She felt torn. On one hand, she wanted to cuddle that grumpiness out of Dockson, but on the other hand these were her last minutes with Ham, her closest friend beside Ash and Kayla. The thought to lose him, probably forever, hurt terribly.  
Ham pulled her close, thereby taking over the decision. She hid her face at his shoulder. He kissed her head. Alana felt tears welling out of her eyes. She sobbed.  
"Shit! I hate goodbyes," Ham said. He gently pushed her away. "Hey, look at your make-up."  
Her eyes widened and she wiped her face. "How bad is it?"  
Ham grinned. "Terrible."  
"Can't they invent tear-proof make-up?" she muttered.  
She caught a glimpse of Dockson who smiled.  
"Ah, come on. Don't make fun of it. You men don't have to wear make-up."  
"In my opinion women are more beautiful without anyway." Ham shrugged.  
"I totally agree." Dockson nodded. "Although---it's always fun to see them worry about their make-up when they have cried."  
"You---" She grumbled.  
Ham and Dockson laughed.  
Alana pulled a handkerchief out of her sleeve and tried to save her make-up. Fortunately there was a mirror in the carriage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Dockson watching her with a fond gaze. _Yes, it is your handkerchief_. "I have to refresh that later," she said. "But for the moment it should be enough." She looked at the men, waiting for confirmation.  
Ham just shrugged and Dockson nodded smiling.

When they reached the gate, Ham jumped out of the rolling carriage. His pewter gave him enough balance that he didn't stumble. One of the guards approached them. He paused when he recognized him.  
"Lord Hammond!" He saluted.  
"Let the people pass," he told the man.  
"Who are they?"  
"Lady Leary and Lord Cowell," Ham replied.  
The guard gave his men a wave to open the gate. Slowly, the carriage rolled through, followed by the cart and accompanied by Ash.  
"Is my horse waiting for me?" Ham asked.  
The guard nodded. He waved for a boy who dashed off immediately. A minute later he returned with a saddled horse.  
"I'll be back soon," Ham said and mounted.  
He followed the carriage and spurred his horse into trot to move up to it. Alana's head appeared in the carriage window. She smiled at him.  
Another ten minutes later they reached the rendezvous point with the former members of his old team. Three carts, occupied with women and children, and eight riders were waiting for them. Ham approached them.  
The carriage came to halt and Alana climbed out of it, gathering her skirt that it didn't brush the dirt. Five of the riders dismounted as well as Ham. Kayla and Ash joined them a minute later.  
"Ally, these are my men," Ham said.  
Della, the only woman of his team cleared her throat.  
Ham flushed. "And woman."  
Alana chuckled. "You are all Pewterarms?" she asked.  
All five nodded.  
Ham introduced them. One of his men seemed abnormal nervous. "Reso, is something wrong?" he wondered.  
"You said she's a healer," the man replied.  
Ham nodded.  
"My boy's sick." He pointed at one of the carts.  
Alana turned and fetched her healer's bag from the carriage. She and Kayla went over to the cart. Reso followed them.  
Ham turned to his old team members. "I ask you to protect Ally and her friends and bring them save to South Searan."  
"You didn't say she is a noblewoman," Della noted.  
"She is." He nodded. "Her full name is Lady Alana Leary. She has worked with the underground for years already before the Collapse, sneaking out at night, disguised as one of us, to help skaa," he explained. "She returned shortly after we toppled the Lord Ruler and helped the skaa in the slums during the last year. Perhaps you've heard her skaa alias before, Mistress Elinaria."  
Della shook her head, but seemed to be impressed.  
"Purill, do you remember when you needed money for the transfer of your brother some twelve years ago?" Ham asked.  
The Thug nodded.  
"It was her money."  
"Did she know?"  
Ham nodded solemnly. "It was her idea, actually."  
Purill smiled.  
"There is something else you should know. Alana . . . Ally is not alone. She is accompanied by her partner. He got severely wounded during the koloss attack and he still can't move his legs. Although Ally is a Thug as well, one of you men should do the carrying. You can guess that it's rather embarrassing for a man to be carried by a woman." He chuckled.  
Della rolled her eyes while the others grinned.  
"However, you all know him. Officially, he is dead and for a while we thought he wouldn't make it."  
"Ham, stop beating around the bush," Della said. "Who is it?"  
"Dockson."  
She paused and stared at him surprised. "You're kidding?"  
"Wasn't he slaughtered by koloss at Keep Venture?" Ceb asked.  
Ham shook his head. "That's what we thought first. But Ally has been able to bring him out after the attack. He barely survived. He was in coma for weeks."  
"And he and her," Della pointed at Alana. "They're a couple?"  
Ham nodded.  
"I thought he hates the nobility."  
"Yeah, sometimes life can be really surprising."  
She snorted. "That's one way to put it."  
"I'll take care of him," Purill suddenly said. "It's the least I can do to thank her."  
Ham nodded thankfully. "Before I forget it." He grinned apologetic. "This is Ash, Ally's foster brother."  
Ash nodded at them.  
"And the woman accompanying Ally is his wife Kayla. She's a healer too."  
"Kayla and Ally," Xern mused. "I have heard these names before. Can it be that they have worked in Luthadel about a decade ago?"  
Ham nodded affirming. "They have been a healer team for a couple years back then."  
"Until they disappeared."  
"Actually, they returned to South Searan because Ally had finished her healer training in Luthadel."  
"They saved my father's leg," Xern added.  
Ham smiled. It was good that at least two of his men had a connection to them. It would make them more willing to protect them. He glanced at Alana and Kayla. They talked to Reso and his wife. They didn't look very happy. Eventually they returned with Reso.  
"How is the boy?" Ham asked.  
"To tell the truth, I don't know if he will survive the trip," Alana said.  
Ham grimaced. He turned to Reso. "Will you stay then?"  
Reso shook his head. "His chances aren't better in Luthadel. This way a healer is around all day. Guess he doesn't have a better chance."  
"We should move on," Alana said. "I would like to reach Hereen before the mists come out."  
Ham nodded and accompanied her to the carriage. "I have told them about Dockson. Purill will take care of him."  
Alana looked at him confused.  
"You know, carrying him around." He grinned.  
She rolled her eyes. "That is stupid."  
"Men sometimes are stupid." He shrugged and grinned. "Especially when it is about their pride. Get used to it."  
Ham entered the carriage for a last time. He pulled something out of his vest pocket. "I forgot to give you that. I found it in your suit coat." He handed a folded paper to Dockson.  
Dockson unfolded it. It was the drawing of Enya. He smiled first, but suddenly frowned. He gave him an enquiring eye. Ham just shrugged. Neither did he know if Alana had told Dockson that he had given her the message, nor did he know if she had read it. They had never talked about it again.  
"Guess it's time to say goodbye then," he said to Alana. "At least, this time you don't have to say goodbye to Dox as well." He grinned, although it was forced.  
Alana smiled, but he could see that she fought her tears again.  
"Ah, damn." Ham pulled her close. "Take care, hon."  
She kissed his cheek, pulled away and cuddled up against Dockson, hiding her face at his shoulder.  
"Take good care of her, Dox. And give your daughter a hug from me."  
Dockson nodded. They clasped hands.  
Ham climbed out of the carriage and walked over to Kayla. They hugged tight. Tears ran over her face.  
"Take care of Mardra and look after Rena from time to time," she said.  
He nodded and turned to Ash. They clasped hands. "Take good care of my girls," Ham asked.  
Ash nodded.  
Ham walked back to his Thugs to bid them farewell. Then he mounted. For a last time he looked over the men and women and their children. He turned to Winslow and gave him a sign to move on. The carriage driver nodded and the carriage got in motion. His Thugs mounted and followed, nodding at him again.  
For a while Ham sat silently and watched them disappear. "Take good care," he whispered. He turned his horse and galloped back to Luthadel.

### » 80 «

  
They reached Hereen in the early evening. Alana watched the buildings they passed. After a while she turned to Dockson. "If we want to sleep in the same room, we should have the same name," she said.  
"Then you'll be Lady Cowell."  
She shook her head. "The people here know me. We stopped on our way to Luthadel in that inn."  
Dockson looked away.  
"Why is it so hard for you to wear my name?"  
"It is not mine."  
"So is Cowell."  
"But that one isn't real."  
Alana clenched her teeth. "What is this about, Dox?"  
He didn't look at her and didn't reply.  
"Stop that!" she demanded.  
He met her eyes. "I can't wear your name. We are not married."  
"No, because you never proposed to me."  
He raised his eyebrows, apparently surprised about her blunt reaction. This time Alana looked away.  
"I gave you my handkerchief," he replied.  
"That means that you are seriously courting, it is _not_ a marriage proposal," she said, without looking at him.  
"I didn't want to leave a widow behind," he said quietly.  
She turned back to him and studied him for a while. _You never expected to survive the attack._ She closed her eyes. "Why don't you do it now?" she asked. Her voice was barely audible. She opened her eyes again and met his.  
"I'm a cripple."  
Alana frowned. "You can't walk, and even that's just a matter of time."  
"Is it so easy for you?"  
"Yes, it is. Because I love you, Dox." She looked at him pleading. "Isn't that enough?" she added softly.  
He took a deep breath. Then he took her hand and pulled her to his seat. He laid his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek. "It is enough for me," he replied.  
"Then ask me," she whispered.  
For a while he didn't say a word. The carriage came to halt. Apparently they had reached the inn. Alana looked at him.  
He closed his eyes for a moment and exhaled slowly. "I love you," he said then. "Marry me, Ally. Become my wife."  
She smiled relieved and nodded.  
He pulled her close and kissed her.  
"Cowell, hum?" he asked after he let her go.  
"Yes."  
"That's the name Enya knows me with?"  
She nodded.  
"Guess it is a good name, then." He smiled. "Do you think we can find here someone who has the authority to wed us?"  
"I don't know. I will have to ask the innkeeper."  
"Do that." He gave her another kiss.  
Someone harrumphed outside.  
"Yes, yes!" She rolled her eyes and opened the carriage door.  
Ash stood outside, looking sceptical. "We are waiting since about five minutes."  
"We had important things to discuss."  
"Such as?" He sounded annoyed.  
Alana shrugged. "Dockson just proposed to me."  
"Aha." Ash's eyes snapped wide open. "What?!" He looked inside the carriage, where Dockson sat quietly laughing. "Kay!" Ash waved to his wife without looking, a dumbfounded expression in his face.  
Kayla hurried over. "What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Please, repeat what you told me a second before," he said to Alana.  
She smiled. "I said, Dockson proposed to me."  
"He did what?!" Kayla beamed at her and hugged her tight. "That's so great!" Then she grinned at Dockson. "It was about time, Dox!"

An hour after their arrival it knocked. Alana answered the door. She hesitated when she recognized the man outside. His intricate tattoos identified him as a former member of the Canton of Orthodoxy despite the simple dark suit he was wearing now.  
"Lady Leary," he bowed. "You asked for someone with the authority to perform a wedding ceremony. I am Lord Prospen."  
As former member of the Canton of Orthodoxy he had been one of the men who wedded people on a regular base, Alana knew.  
"I see your confusion. I can't hide my origin. But even with the Lord Ruler dead and the cantons dissolved, the former obligators are still members of the nobility and some noblemen appreciate our knowledge. In my case, I work for Lord Regia, who is the patron of this village. If someone in Hereen wants to get married, they come to me, no matter if skaa or nobility."  
Alana nodded and stepped aside.  
The man entered the room.  
"This is Lord Dockson Cowell, my fiancé," Alana introduced Dockson. "And these are Lord Ash and his wife."  
Because both wore noble travel clothing, he didn't question their introduction.  
"I was told you wish a simple and short wedding."  
Dockson nodded. "Yes."  
Lord Prospen nodded. "Very well, then. Would you like to change before?"  
Alana looked at Dockson questioningly. He shook his head and smiled. "This gown will do for the ceremony," he said.  
The man nodded again. "Would you stand, please?"  
"We will sit because my fiancé got injured."  
"My apology."  
Alana stepped to Dockson and took his hand. Then she sat down on the chair next to him. Kayla handed the former obligator one of Alana's shawls. He wrapped it around their hands to symbolize the bonding.  
"I ask you, Lord Dockson Cowell, will you honour Lady Alana Leary and protect her and her children as her husband?"  
"Yes." He glanced at Alana and smiled.  
"I ask you, Lady Alana Leary, will you honour Lord Dockson Cowell and care for him and his children as his wife?"  
Alana smiled happily, fighting back tears of joy. "Yes."  
"Do you accept my witness of the event?"  
Both nodded solemnly.  
Ash and Kayla grinned broadly.  
The former obligator smiled; a sight that made Alana shiver. "Then you are married now." He nodded at Dockson. "You may kiss the bride."  
"Not that easy when you're bound." Dockson grinned.  
It made Alana laugh. She leaned over and they kissed.

» End of Book II «  



	6. Ars Arcanum

**Alana Leary, Lady:** A high noblewoman who lives on the Leary plantation in South Searan. She was raised by a skaa foster mother after the death of her mother. She was trained as a healer at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School in Luthadel a couple years before the Collapse. During her four years in Luthadel she befriended Kayla, Ham and Dockson. She and Dockson have been a couple during her last months in Luthadel. She is a Pewterarm.

 **Allomancer:** A person who can burn Allomantic metals like tin or pewter to heighten or earn certain abilities, like Pushing on metal objects.

 **Allrianne:** Daughter of King Ashweather Cett.

 **Ally:** Alana's skaa nickname

 **Aron Foglio, Lord:** A nobleman living on the Leary plantation. He moved from Luthadel to South Searan with Alana. He is Markes' father.

 **Ash:** Foster brother of Alana. Lives on the plantation in South Searan. He is skaa and married to Kayla.

 **Ashweather Cett, Lord:** King of the Western Dominance.

 **Astarion:** A skaa who lives in Luthadel. He was saved from the taskmasters by Ally and Dockson.

 **Atium:** An Allomantic metal. While burning Atium the Allomancer can see a few seconds into the future and his mind reacts faster. Thereby he can foresee coming attacks. It is a metal that cannot be created by men. It grew in atium geodes in the Pits of Hathsin until Kelsier destroyed all Geodes there. Very rare and expansive.

 **Benten Leary, Lord:** Brother of Brandon Leary. Lives on the Leary plantation.

 **Brandon Leary, Lord:** Father of Alana. He owns a plantation in South Searan. He is a High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild. He is a Soother.

 **Brass Gate:** One of the several city gates of Luthadel.

 **Brassgate:** One of the several skaa slums in Luthadel. It is positioned directly behind Brass Gate and thereby got its name from the gate.

 **Breeze:** Former member of Kelsier's crew. He is a Soother.

 **Burn:** An Allomancer can burn Allomantic metals. It is no actual burning but using the metals special energy to heighten or earn certain abilities. The metal decreases while burning it until it vanishes.

 **Canton:** A department of the ministry, i.e. Canton of Inquisition or Canton of Orthodoxy

 **Carn** : A skaa servant working for House Poireen in Curafal

 **Clubs** : Former member of Kelsier's crew. He is a Smoker.

 **Coinshot** : An Allomancer who can burn steel and Push on metals.

 **Collapse** : The fall of the Lord Ruler. He was killed by Vin, a Mistborn.

 **Curafal** : Large village in the Eastern Dominance, located west of Lake South Searan. Most of the local landlords have a domicile in Curafal.

 **Dayna** : Daughter of Mardra and Ham.

 **Della** : One of Ham's Pewterarms

 **Dellin** : Son of Ash and Kayla

 **Devinshae:** A landlord who sold his old plantation in South Searan to Brandon Leary and moved closer to Luthadel. Former Master of Dockson. He killed Dockson's first love Kareien.

 **Dockson** : Old right-hand man and best friend of Kelsier. Organisational genius. He and Ally were a couple during her last months in Luthadel, but he doesn't know that she is a noblewoman.

 **Dockson Cowell, Lord:** Dockson's alias among the nobility.

 **Dox** : Dockson's nickname

 **Elend Venture, Lord** : King of Luthadel. Cousin of Alana Leary.

 **Elinaria** : Alana's alias among the skaa in Luthadel

 **Elyria** : Foster mother of Alana Leary, mother of Ash. She is skaa and lives on the plantation in South Searan.

 **Enna** : Skaa maid of Alana who has been in Luthadel with her.

 **Enya Leary, Lady** : Daughter of Alana and Dockson

 **Esten Mondo, Lord** : A nobleman living in Curafal, widowed father of Web Mondo.

 **Extinguish** : To cease burning an Allomantic metal.

 **Fand** : Skaa healer in Luthadel. He worked for Kelsier's crew as healer and took over Ally's work when she left Luthadel.

 **Ferson Penrod, Lord** : A nobleman living in Luthadel. Member of the Assembly.

 **Fiora Leary, Lady** : Late mother of Alana. She died a couple days after giving birth from postpartum depression.

 **Flare** : To draw extra power from an Allomantic metal by burning it faster, but at the expense of an earlier depletion.

 **Flatlay, Lord:** Lord Flatlay is head of House Flatlay. He lives in South Searan and has a mansion in Curafal.

 **Garia:** Skaa maid who lives in Mansion Mondo. Foster mother of Lord Web Mondo.

 **Gizer** : Skaa elder at the Leary plantation, father of Elyria and Harris.

 **Ham (Hammond)** : Former member of Kelsier's crew. He leads a group of Mistings, specialized on security matters. He protected Alana and Kayla while they worked as skaa healers in Luthadel. Close friend of Alana who knows her real identity. He is a Pewterarm.

 **Harris:** Brother of Elyria. He is a skaa carpenter on the Leary plantation.

 **Harsworth, Lord** : Lord Harsworth is a nobleman living Curafal. He owns the Curafal Inn.

 **Hedrig, Lord:** High nobleman living in Curafal

 **High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild:** A healer who was trained at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School in Luthadel.

 **Idara** : Skaa maid at Mansion Foglio who moved with her Lordship to the Leary plantation.

 **Inquisitor** : Member of a priesthood very devoted to the Lord Ruler. They have enhanced Allomantic abilities due to a transformation. They have several large metal spikes driven through their bodies.

 **Kayla** : Skaa healer at the Leary plantation, former seamstress in Luthadel. She was taught as a healer by Alana during her time in Luthadel. She was married to Ronan and now is married to Ash. She is a Tineye.

 **Kell** : Kelsier's nickname

 **Kelsier**   Former leader of a skaa thieving crew in Luthadel. Best friend of Dockson. He was Mistborn.

 **Koloss:** Dull-minded beasts created by the Lord Ruler. They are large and dangerous humanlike creatures with blue skin and red eyes. They can grow up from five to ten feet. First their skin hangs lose, but later it rips from the sheer body mass. When koloss reach blood frenzy they slaughter anyone recklessly.

 **Kopal:** Son of Mardra and Ham.

 **Leary plantation:** Large plantation located in the Eastern Dominance, south of Lake South Searan. It is bordered by the lake to the North and West, by the mountains of the Crescent Dominance to the South and East. Former plantation of Lord Devinshae.

 **Lord Ruler** : The emperor who ruled the Final Empire. Thousand years ago he saved mankind from the Deepness, an unknown force that threatened to destroy the world.

 **Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School** : A school for the healer training. Healers who complete the training are called High Healer of the Lord Ruler's Healing Guild

 **Luisa Venture, Lady** : Late sister of Brandon Leary. She was married to Straff Venture and is mother of Elend Venture. She was supposedly poisoned by her husband.

 **Lurcher** : An Allomancer who can burn iron to Pull on metals.

 **Luthadel** : Capital of the Final Empire located in the Central Dominance. Seat of the Lord Ruler

 **Luthadel Hospital** : A hospital in Luthadel, divided into several departments like the Department of Obstetrics.

 **Lyddy Foglio, Lady** : A noblewoman living on the Leary plantation. She moved from Luthadel to South Searan with Alana. She is Markes' grandmother.

 **Makan** : A skaa elder living on the Leary plantation. He is a Tale-teller.

 **Mannie** : Skaa steward at Mansion Foglio who moved with his Lordship to the Leary plantation.

 **Mardra** : Ham's wife. She is a seamstress.

 **Mare** : Kelsier's wife and close friend of Kayla. She knows Alana's real identity. She is a Tineye.

 **Markes Foglio, Lord** : Alana's late fiancé. He was killed by Straff Venture to punish Alana for her insubordination. He was a Coinshot.

 **Marsh** : Kelsier's brother. He has been transformed into an Inquisitor during the process to topple the Lord Ruler.

 **Ministry** : The Lord Ruler's priesthood. The ministry is divided into several Cantons like Canton of Finance or Canton of Orthodoxy.

 **Mist** : Omnipresent fog that falls every night, creating simply in the air out of nothing. Thicker than common fog it limits the sight to about ten feet. A Tineye can pierce the mists and see much farther than others.

 **Mistborn** : An Allomancer who can burn all Allomantic metals, not only a single one like a Misting.

 **Misting** : An Allomancer who can burn only one metal, like a Coinshot or Soother.

 **Moomy** : Alana's affectionate name for her foster mother Elyria.

 **Morris Rodingoan, Lord** : Healer at the Luthadel Hospital. He is the best friend of Brandon Leary and was Alana's mentor at the Lord Ruler's Higher Healing School

 **Nobility** : Descendants from the men who helped the Lord Ruler defeat the Deepness. They are highly privileged people, no matter if rich or poor.

 **Obligator** : Member of a priesthood of the Lord Ruler. Obligators are mostly bureaucrats. They are the eyes and ears of the Lord Ruler among the nobility and the skaa. They watch over every transaction, witness every important event et cetera.

 **Ortwin Leary, Lady** : A noblewoman living on the Leary plantation. Wife of Benten Leary.

 **Pewterarm** : An Allomancer who can burn pewter to enhance the Allomancer's physical abilities. The Allomancer grows stronger, can endure more and heals faster.

 **Prelan** : Ministry title for an obligator

 **Pull (Pulling)** : Allomantic ability. The Allomancer can Pull on metals or emotions for instance. Opposite of Pushing.

 **Purill** : One of Ham's Pewterarms

 **Push (Pushing)** : Ability of an Allomancer like a Coinshot. Opposite of Pulling.

 **Regrac** : A game of stones. Usually played by two people, but can be extended to four people.

 **Rena** : Sister of Mardra. She is a tea specialist and leads the herb shop that was Alana's front during her time in Luthadel.

 **Rioter (Riot, Rioting)** : An Allomancer who can Pull on a person's specific emotion to enflame it. A Rioter can burn zinc.

 **Ronan** : A millworker in Luthadel. Late husband of Kayla and old friend of Alana. He saved Alana's life but died himself in the progress.

 **Sazed:** A former member of Kelsier's crew. He is Terrisman and a Terris Keeper.

 **Seeker:** An Allomancer who can burn bronze and hear and locate Allomantic pulses. While burning a metal an Allomancer emits a pulsing with a specific frequency.

 **Skaa** : The peasantry of the Final Empire. All skaa were regarded as slaves owned by the Lord Ruler. They worked for the nobility. After the Collapse they gain freedom and rights.

 **Smoker** : An Allomancer who can burn copper and create a Coppercloud to hide Allomantic pulses. A Seeker cannot pierce a Coppercloud and thereby is not able to hear the Allomantic pulses. A Smoker cannot be affected by Emotional Allomancy.

 **Snap (Snapping)** : To come to an Allomantic awakening a person has to live through intense psychological or physiological trauma. Most of the nobility beats their children close to death to make them Snap.

 **Soother (Soothe, Soothing)** : An Allomancer who can Push on a person's specific emotion to dampen it. A Soother burns Brass.

 **Sootwarrens:** One of the skaa slums of Luthadel, the one closest to Keep Venture.

 **South Searan** : Area around Lake South Searan in the Eastern Dominance, bordering the Crescent Dominance and the Remote Dominance

 **Straff Venture, Lord** : Former head of House Venture, now King of the Northern Dominance. A very powerful and ruthless nobleman. Father of Elend Venture. He is a Tineye.

 **Swefa** : A skaa elder who lives on the Leary plantation. Mother of Elyria and Harris.

 **Terris:** A region in the far north of the Final Empire.

 **Terrisman:** A member of the Terris people. Terrisman were the most expansive servants in the Final Empire.

 **Thorn** : Astarion's nickname

 **Thug** : Skaa term for a Pewterarm.

 **Tineye** : An Allomancer who can burn tin to enhance the Allomancer's senses. A Tineye can pierce the mists.

 **Tiya** : Daughter of Kayla and Ronan.

 **Vin:** A very powerful Mistborn. She was trained by Kelsier and killed the Lord Ruler. She and Elend Venture are a couple.

 **Vreth Poireen, Lord:** A nobleman living in South Searan. He has a mansion in Curafal.

 **Winslow** : Carriage driver and personal servant of Alana Leary. He was with her in Luthadel before. He is skaa, but has the appearance of a noble servant.

 


End file.
